Keeper of My Heart
by QueenCarol
Summary: They are stuck in DC because Ed needs them to play a happy family in order to get a promotion. They oblige, but when he's not home, they explore the parts of the city they can afford. With the help of a zookeeper, they might explore beyond the local zoo. Carzekiel AU story. Warnings: includes mentions/scenes of domestic abuse and mentions of miscarriage.
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Keeper of My Heart: A Chance Meeting

* * *

The only reason they are in DC is that Ed needs them; he needs a loving wife by his side and a cute little daughter to charm his bosses and help him get the promotion that would take them out of Atlanta.

He needs her to smile and tell them that he is the perfect husband, all while pressing herself to his side, smiling proudly.

He needs Sophia to call him Daddy and give shy smiles to the wives of his bosses while she plays in her mother's arms.

They do it, not because they want him to get the promotion but because Sophia is terrified of the beast her father becomes and Carol knows better than to contradict him.

For the past two weeks, they have been playing happy families whenever they are with his bosses, whenever they go out for dinner, or when they welcome their families to the apartment they are staying at, paid of course by the company. They are always under his watchful glare, never able to do anything he doesn't approve of.

It is only when he's at work that they are free; free of his glares, free of the fear, free of having to pretend.

In the hours between 8:00 am when Ed gets up and leaves for work, and 3:00 pm when he comes back expecting a full course meal ready and waiting for him, Carol and Sophia are free to do whatever they want.

If Ed asks what they've done, Sophia says she has played with her dolly and Carol says she has kept their apartment feeling like a home. Ed always finds something to complain about, anyhow, so occasionally they leave the house and walk to museums, those that are free, or to parks where Sophia can run around, or lately, to the zoo.

Sophia loves the animals and Carol loves the smiles and looks of wonder her daughter gives every time she spots a new creature, so the trips to the zoo become a little more frequent.

After teaching her not to bang on the glass, Sophia presses her face against it, her forehead and nose almost squashed in her need to get closer.

"Mama!" Sophia calls out delighted as she notices one of the panthers dozing away by the window.

"No banging the glass, Soph." Carol reminds her and smiles when her daughter gives her a soft nod then gently places her hands against the glass.

With her face once more pressed against the glass, Sophia whispers "Cat... big cat."

"It is a big cat, isn't it?" Carol kneels by her daughter, her hand gently placed on Sophia's back. "What color is it, Soph?"

"Black!" Sophia exclaims knowing fully well that she was right.

"Yes, it's black. Do you know what they are called?"

Sophia's expression turns into a look of complete focus. She bites her bottom lip and narrows her eyes as she tries to recall if she does know the name. "Big cat, Mama?" She asks as she turns to look at Carol, her eyes wide and round.

"Not quite," Carol replies, her tone soft and encouraging so that Sophia doesn't feel bad for not knowing their name. "That's a panther."

"Pa... pan...ther." Sophia tries out, feeling the word slide out of her mouth. "Pan... panther, mama?"

"Yes, my bright girl."

Once again Sophia presses her face against the glass, squealing in delight as the panther stretches then lazily opens her eyes to focus on her.

"Panther, Mama!"

"Is she looking at you?" Carol asks her, to which Sophia eagerly nods. "Do you want to say hi?" Sophia doesn't answer but waves enthusiastically.

The panther rolls over and goes back to sleep.

"Sleepy?" Sophia questions as Carol goes back to standing, which only makes the little girl look up, the sun catching her auburn hair, lighting it with tones of strawberry blond.

"Yes, she's sleepy."

Pulling back from the glass and stepping down from the little ledge in front of it, Sophia raises her hand, fully expecting her mother to take it. "Done, Mama."

"What do you wanna see know, sweet pea?" There is so much in their life that is out of their choosing that Carol likes to give Sophia the feeling of control by letting her choose what she wants to see next. This sometimes means going from one end of the zoo to the other, or seeing the elephants twice and the giraffes three times. Carol doesn't care as long as her daughter is happy.

"Tiggy!" Sophia declares as she starts hopping beside Carol.

"Tigers it is."

They walk for a couple of minutes, Sophia skipping beside her mother, singing a little song to herself.

Before long they enter the area where the tigers are kept. They obviously fan favorites for the viewing areas are surrounded by families and screaming children.

Carol's hand tightens a little more around Sophia's "Don't let go of my hand."

Sophia's little fingers hold on tighter as they approach. She can feel a little shake in her daughter's hand; she knows it's because of the loud noise but other than taking Sophia somewhere else, there is nothing else she can do.

"Do you want to go see something else, sweet pea?" She asks her, once again giving her the option to choose what they will do.

Sophia's thumb goes straight to her mouth, even as she shakes her head. "Tiggy." She says around it.

Carol takes a deep breath and bends down to pick up Sophia, securing her against her hip. "Okay, let's try to get closer."

The closest she can get, with mothers hovering around their children, and most of the kids pressed against the glass, banging it and making faces at the tigers, is not close enough so that her tiny daughter can see the tigers.

"Can you see, sweetheart?"

"No, Mama." The little girl mumbles around her thumb.

She knows that the only way Sophia will be able to see anything is if she gets closer, but letting her get closer meant letting go of her. With so many people around them, anything could happen.

Turning to look at Sophia, Carol notices right away the sad look in her daughter's eyes. She instantly wants to erase that look and bring back her daughter's cheerfulness.

"Okay Soph, Mama is gonna put you down." Sophia's arms instantly fly around her neck, holding on tightly. "No, no, it's okay. Mama is gonna watch you, I'm not gonna look away I promise."

She leans down, letting Sophia know she's gonna have to climb off. Once her daughter's feet are on the ground, Carol kneels to look straight into her daughter's eyes.

"I'm gonna be right here, and I'm gonna be watching, but if you want to see the tigers you are gonna have to be a brave little girl and go to the glass. Do you think you can do that?"

Sophia glances at the crowd of kids and shakes her head.

"That's alright, sweet pea," Carol assures her. "We'll just wait for them to leave, would you like that?"

Sophia's nod seals the deal.

They wait for almost an hour before the crowd has thinned enough that there are some gaps and holes through which Sophia can fit.

Guiding her daughter, Carol starts towards the viewing glass. She feels a little tremor go through Sophia but nothing like the shake she'd had at first. They make their way as close as possible before Carol gives her a little nudge. "Go ahead. I'm right here."

It takes Sophia a couple of seconds but she finally moves forward. She first tries on one side, but the kids are too close together for her to wedge herself between them. She then goes to the other side, where bigger kids are at. She looks so tiny compared to the older kids, but she uses her height to her advantage to see between them.

"Tiggy, Mama!" She declares happily but doesn't look towards Carol.

Not for the first time, Carol wishes she could give her daughter a normal life. A normal life away from a father who screams at her one day then ignores her the next. A life where she could be a little girl and explore the world around her without having to watch over her back in case her father got mad. A life where she didn't have to hear her father beating the crap out of her mother. She has tried many times, but each time she has failed. She doesn't know if she'll get another chance, but she knows that if she does she will no doubt to try once more, for her daughter.

"Tiggy!" She hears her daughter exclaim again.

Besides Sophia, an older boy, around five or six, starts banging at the glass to catch the attention of the tigress and her cubs. Sophia quickly turns to look at him with a confused look on her face.

Carol is too far away to stop what happens next.

"No," Sophia says with a shake of her head towards the boy. "No!"

The boy ignores her for a couple of seconds before finally turning to look at her baby.

"Move out of the way, you baby!" He declares before pushing Sophia away.

Sophia falls on her butt, her eyes wide with fear. Before Carol can get to her, Sophia's chin starts quivering then her face crumbles completely.

"It's alright, it's alright," Carol whispers over and over as she collects Sophia and cuddles her against her chest. She moves as far away from the crowd as fast as she can, her words almost a prayer as Sophia buries her face against her mother's chest, her tears making Carol's blouse wet.

"Shhhh, shhh, it's okay Soph," Carol whispers to her daughter as she gently rocks her back and forth. "I've got you."

Her daughter is inconsolable, though her tears are quiet and her sobs soft. That is also a bi-product of Ed's wrath and Carol hates him for it. Not even in her weakest times can her daughter be safe from her father.

"Is the little lady alright?" A deep, yet soothing voice comes from somewhere in front of Carol.

She shields her child automatically, putting herself between Sophia and the man.

"I mean no harm." The man promises her.

Carol looks up at him; he is a little taller than she, with long dreaded dark hair that falls to his shoulder, dark skin and the beginnings of a beard. He is of strong build though not extremely muscular, which makes his tender smile and worried gaze deeply contrast with his stature.

"I observed what happened." He explains. "That young man did not behave like a gentleman, and I wish to extend my most sincere apologies to the young lady on behalf of all men at this zoo."

"She's alright," Carol promises just so that the man wouldn't feel bad. "Just a little spooked." As if to prove her mother's point, and perhaps because she has been trained by her father to not cry in front of men, Sophia peeks a little, half of her face moving away from Carol's chest, her thumb instantly back between her lips.

"My name is Ezekiel, what might your name be?" He asks, directing his question not at Carol but Sophia. He gives a small glance towards Carol to check if it's alright with her that he speaks to the toddler.

Carol would normally move away, but something about that man makes her nod instead.

Sophia doesn't answer, instead burying her face against her mother's chest.

"Want to tell him your name, sweet pea?" Carol urges if only to show to her daughter that she doesn't have to fear men, not all of them.

Sophia mumbles her name around her thumb and it is practically unrecognizable.

Carol would normally pull her daughter's thumb from her mouth, but she knows it is Sophia's security blanket when dealing with new things.

"Want to try again?" Carol asks her.

Sophia moves back to her previous position of half peeking and half hiding, before finally saying her name. "Phia."

"Phia?" The man asks to corroborate.

"Sophia." Carol translates.

"Oh! Sophia!" He exclaims. "Princess Sophia, it is an honor to meet you."

Sophia giggles at the title, recognizing its importance and moves a little away from her hiding space.

"And who is this lovely lady that accompanies you today, Phia?"

Carol can't help but blush slightly. The man has a weird way of speaking, something that reminds her of the old Shakespearean texts she studied in high school.

"Mama." Sophia declares without moving her thumb away.

"What's my other name, Soph?"

Sophia turns to look at her then gives her a ready smile. "Cawol."

"Carol," Ezekiel repeats before giving a nod toward her. "Well, Sophia and Carol, I wish to offer my sincerest apologies for the behavior of that young boy. He shouldn't have pushed you."

"No ban...ging." Sophia hiccups which instantly makes her dissolve into soft giggles.

"That's right, no one should bang against the glass, it is rude for the animals." Ezekiel agrees with her. "To make up for his indiscretion, would Princess Sophia and Lady Carol wish to accompany me to see the tiger cubs? There is a special exhibition of the work that the zoo does with them."

Carol instantly protests for as much as she wishes she could indulge in the exhibition and hopefully mend whatever wrong the kid had done, they have zero pocket money to spend.

"Oh. I'm afraid we cannot." Carol whispers at the same moment that Sophia peeks up and excitedly nods at the semi-stranger. "Sorry Soph, but we can not afford it at the moment."

"That is not an issue," Ezekiel says confidently.

Carol is about to protest once again and remind him that they don't know him and he shouldn't feel obliged just because of the behavior of a stranger when he reassures her. "There is no charge, not when you know one of the zookeepers."

Carol gives him a shake of the head. "But we don't know any of them."

"Nonsense, of course you do," Ezekiel assures her, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. "Ezekiel the zookeeper, at your service." He does a little vow for effect, then grins at her widely. "Let me introduce you to my favorite cub, what do you say?"

Sophia turns to look at her mother, eyes wide in wonder and excitement. Her little hands raise to push against each side of Carol's face, squeezing her cheeks. "Yes, Mama?" She asks. "Yes?"

Her daughter has had a rather tough life, and after the rough push she had just received and an equally hard landing, Carol doesn't have the heart to deny her request.

"Is it safe?" She finally asks, turning to look at Ezekiel.

Ezekiel nods but quickly adds. "As safe as can be."

"Tiggys, Mama?" Sophia reminds her that she hasn't answered her request.

Smiling at her daughter she leans forward and gives her a tiny Eskimo kiss. "Alright, Tiggys it is."


	2. Chapter 2: Tiger Kisses

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Keeper of My Heart: Tiger Kisses

* * *

Ezekiel guides them to a wooden double door surrounded by plants and vines which shows a sign that reminds people not to enter unless they work for the zoo. Normally Carol would have been much more careful of following a random man, but she has kept her distance and studied Ezekiel and nothing in his gait or way of carrying himself tells her that he is lying. Ezekiel is, after all, dressed in a zookeepers garbs and they've passed various other workers who have greeted him warmly.

He pushes one of the doors and keeps it open so that Carol and Sophia will pass through.

"After you, milady, Princess," Ezekiel says with a nod of his head.

In her arms, little Sophia giggles, her eyes wide with happiness at being labeled a princess.

Once the door closes behind them, Ezekiel guides them through some gravel pathways, where another member of the zoo team waves at him, then guides them into a building. He codes in his passcode and the door unlocks.

"Do not think of me as un-gentlemanly but I must go in first to make sure it is safe for you guys." He explains as he takes a step in. Carol waits until he beckons them in.

"Wow!" Sophia exclaims as they go into the room.

They have various habitats behind glass, not as big as the ones they had outside, but big enough for animals to frolic. Each habitat is expertly designed, looking as if they've taken a cut off the wild and reset it inside. If the glass and walls weren't there, Carol would have thought they were outside. Some of the habitats have animals, but not the tigers they came to see.

"I've brought you in through the back door. The exhibition is open to the public, but you guys will witness the behind the scenes. That way we avoid bad children."

"Bad." Sophia agrees with him, not wanting another go with children who will not follow the rules.

"Yes, bad children. This way, your highness can enjoy the tiger cub on her lonesome." He agrees with Sophia.

Sophia gives him a shy smile after making sure with her mom that she is allowed to.

"Outside we have two cubs; Bast and Jeremiah." Ezekiel guides them further into the building until they reach a bigger enclosure. "When the exhibition takes place, they are the ones we allow our visitors to observe."

"Why them?" Carol asks.

"They are the strongest and even as cubs they can show how lethal a tiger can be. We show the young ones how they learn to hunt, how they learn to take care of each other. " He explains. "But my favorite tiger isn't part of the exhibition at the moment."

"No?" Sophia asks, just as curious as her mother. Carol can't help but smile at her daughter's curiosity. It is something Ed has yet to take from her and Carol wants to nourish it as much as possible so that her husband will never take it away.

"No. Shiva got hurt."

"Oh no," Sophia mumbles before turning to look at her mother with sad eyes, her chin already wobbling for a tiger cub she has yet to meet.

Carol leans forward and gently nuzzle her daughter's cheek. "It's all right Soph." She promises. "I'm sure Mr. Ezekiel helps take care of her, makes sure she gets healthy."

"Exactly."

Not quite convinced, Sophia turns to look at Ezekiel. "Where Tiggy?"

"Do you want to see Shiva?" Sophia nods enthusiastically. Of course, she wants to see the tiger cub, especially where there are no children to block her view.

Ezekiel moves towards the nearest door and once more keys in his code. The door unlocks and he goes in, leaving Carol holding Sophia.

No sooner does he call out Shiva's name that Carol sees the ruffling of vegetation through the glass of the enclosure. Out of one of the farthest clumps of bushes comes a tiny tiger, much smaller than the ones outside. She is obviously excited to hear her caregiver coming in and tries to rush to him in her excitement. That's when Carol notices the injury or the remains of. Shiva, about the size of a Labrador pup, limps her way over to Ezekiel who squats in order for her to reach him. Her front paw doesn't always touch the ground as she goes.

"Look, Mama!" Sophia exclaims excitedly. "Baby Tiggy."

"I can see." She reminds her as Sophia tries to get her to look in the direction she wants by squeezing her cheeks again and turning Carol's face.

"Ouchie." Sophia declares, noticing how the cub is limping. "Poor Tiggy."

Ezekiel walks closer to the glass with Shiva following him. Sophia starts wiggling in her arms in the universal toddler sign to be let down. After making sure no animals will suddenly appear, Carol lets Sophia slide down before placing her on the floor. She watches as Sophia walks over to the glass and presses both hands on it.

"Pwetty." She declares before squatting down so she can be at eye level with Shiva who, by now, has noticed her and moves towards the glass.

Carol joins her daughter, pressing her hand against Sophia's back to steady her; the last thing they need is for Sophia to lose her balance and slam face-first into the glass. "What colors is she, Soph?"

"Black," She starts listing. "White, owange!"

"Correct."

Sophia squeals when Shiva presses herself to the glass, passing her whole body against it, her fur plastered to it. When Shiva turns and suddenly stands on hind legs by pressing one of her front paws against the glass, the other paw folded against her, Sophia gasps in surprise and leans back. Before Carol can stop the movement Sophia lands on her butt slightly hard.

"Whoops." Carol tries to not give importance to the fall, knowing that if she doesn't show worry Sophia wouldn't think she was hurt, but Sophia surprises her by giggling instead and playfully moving her feet side to side, completely uncaring of her fall.

"Touch Tiggy?" Sophia asks as she scoots closer and once more presses her hands against the glass, folding her legs under her.

"I'm not sure we can do that, sweet pea," Carol admits to her. "She's hurt, remember?"

"Oh yes," Sophia says in a soft tone.

Ezekiel surprises her by reaching for the tiger cub and cuddling it in his arms. Once he's got her secure, he moves towards the door, keys in his code then opens it.

For all her bravado, Sophia quickly moves to her mother's leg, arm wrapped around it.

"Do you want to touch Shiva?"

Sophia nods against her leg but doesn't move away from Carol. Instead, she looks up with her big hazel eyes, asking permission to touch the cub.

"She won't hurt her, right?" Carol asks not wanting to expose her daughter to danger.

"Her claws are sharp but she won't release them unless she feels she's in danger. Her injury has needed a lot of tending to and thus she is used to human contact. I have a good hold on her so the chances of her hurting Princess Phia is minimal."

"Pwease!?" Sophia begs, giving her mother her best puppy eye look.

Carol takes in a deep breath and bends down to pick up her daughter. With Sophia secured on her hip, her little legs tight around Carol's waist, Carol reminds her to be gentle. "Not too hard, remember she's hurt."

Sophia nods eagerly.

"Hold out your hand, let her smell you," Ezekiel instructs Sophia who quickly does as told. Shiva leans forward and flares her nostrils as she takes in the scent of the two new people in front of her. Once she's gotten her fill, she presses her furry forehead against Sophia's palm.

Sophia wiggles in her mother's hip in excitement but doesn't move her hand.

Shiva moves back then cuddles against the crook of Ezekiel's arm.

"Do you want to touch her, Lady Carol?"

Carol would have normally shaken her head no, but seeing her daughter be so brave gives her the push she needs to be as curious as Sophia was.

She repeats the movements Sophia has done, though this time Shiva keeps her head against her hand. "She likes you," Ezekiel explains. "Trusts you. I think she has recognized you are Sophia's mother."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"A very good thing."

"Down?" Sophia asks. Carol is about to answer when she notices her daughter is not addressing her but is instead talking to Ezekiel.

"Do you want to play with her?" Ezekiel asks her, amazed that Sophia doesn't seem scared at all.

Sophia nods, her thumb once more going to her mouth. This time Carol does take the thumb out of her daughter's mouth, knowing she's doing it out of habit instead of uncertainty.

"We have to go into the habitat, will that be all right?"

Again Sophia nods and once more does the wiggle to be let down. Carol puts her down and no sooner has she done so that Sophia is marching towards the open door, entering the habitat as if it was just another room she was used to going in.

"Come, Mama!" Sophia beckons her. "Pway with Tiggy!"

Carol chuckles and follows her daughter inside then waits for Ezekiel to walk in and close the door behind him. Ezekiel squats once more and places Shiva on the ground in between his legs. He grabs hold of her before beckoning Sophia to them.

"Careful, be gentle." Carol reminds her, moving along with her daughter, staying close by in case she has to snatch her out of harm's way. She trusts Ezekiel, although she doesn't know why, to know what he is doing, but she's a mother and Sophia's well being was her top priority. It doesn't matter to her if she is defending Sophia from an abusive father or an overzealous tiger cub.

"Gentle," Sophia promises as she finally reaches Ezekiel and Shiva.

With Ezekiel guiding her hand, Sophia is soon petting Shiva as if she were just a regular cat. "Soft." Sophia decides.

"She is soft."

"How did she get hurt?" Carol asks Ezekiel, suddenly curious as to why a cub with such a sweet disposition had ended with an injury that not only takes long to heal but also needs human supervision.

"Shiva and Bast are from different mothers. She was playing with Bast, practicing their hunting when she bit Bast's tail while playing. Bast cried out and her mother reacted on instinct and shoved Shiva out of the way. Shiva is smaller than Bast and the shove threw her out of the rock they were at. She didn't land right, broke her leg in three parts. We took her out, fixed her up as best as we could. It needed surgery. She's doing much better but still needs plenty of rehabilitation."

Sophia continues petting Shiva, saying 'poor Shiva' under her breath over and over.

"Unfortunately her mother has rejected her, so placing her back with the other tigers will be an impossible feat."

"They will hurt her," Carol concludes.

"Precisely," Ezekiel answers, his hand also caressing the top of Shiva's head. Shiva, for her part, shakes her head then nuzzles Sophia, her mouth opening to pass a tongue against Sophia's hand.

"Mama! Kisses!" Sophia informs her as Shiva passes her tongue over Sophia's fingers once more.

"That's right, she's giving you kisses." Ezekiel agrees with her, making not only Sophia smile but Carol as well. The fact that Ezekiel takes the time to include Sophia in their conversation without babying her, and reassuring her observation, is not passed over. It warms Carol in a way she has never felt before.

"What will happen to her?" Carol asks suddenly very worried over the cub her daughter is obviously connecting with.

"It is unsure. We will make sure she is fully healed before taking her out to the general animal population. Worst case scenario she needs to be placed by her own." Ezekiel replies honestly. "Best case, once she's fully healed, older and rehabilitated, the ambush will welcome her back. It almost never happens so we are preparing for the worst-case scenario. For now though, she's happy being the center of attention."

Shiva does look happy, all cuddled by Ezekiel. She is letting out a soft chuffing sound, not quite a purr but definitively a sound of contentment. "Isn't that right, Shiva?"

Shiva replies with another chuffing sound and a wiggle of her ears.

"Mama, kisses?" Sophia asks her, turning to look at Carol without removing her hand from Shiva's head.

"You want to give mama a kiss?" She asks Sophia surprised. Her daughter isn't one to ask if she can kiss her, usually peppering her face with kisses whenever she feels like it, unless her father is around, so her question surprises her. Sophia instead only shakes her head with a tiny grin.

"No," Sophia informs her. "Shiva kisses."

"Oh!" Carol exclaims, now fully understanding her daughter.

Sophia reaches for her hand and gently guides it to Shiva's head as if she has been introducing people to tigers all her life. Carol goes along with it, smiling at her daughter. Shiva accepts her touch easily enough and in no time she's chuffing loudly as Carol caresses her fur.

A quick check at her watch tells Carol that they have to leave soon if they want to make it back home in time to calm down from the zoo trip and have something cooked and ready to serve for Ed. She hates to break her daughter's happiness so suddenly but they have to go if they hope to be able to come back and visit Shiva and Ezekiel.

"Soph?" Carol says softly. "It's time to go baby. Can you say goodbye to Shiva?"

Sophia pouts once more, this time even more pronounced. She knows though that there is nothing they can do so she nods and turns to look at Shiva.

"Bye, bye Shiva." She says with a soft sad tone, caressing the cub's head and paw as gently as she can. Sophia suddenly stops her movement and turns to look at Carol with wide eyes and mischief.

"Take?" Sophia suddenly asks wanting to know if they can actually take Shiva with them. Carol laughs and Ezekiel chuckles along with her.

"I'm afraid not, sweet pea." She explains to her daughter. "She's hurt and she needs the help of the zookeepers."

"Later?" Sophia sneakily added.

"Oh, I wish we could, Soph." She says before bending to give her daughter's head a kiss. "But she's gonna get big and strong. We don't have space for her at home. She needs to be free and happy, surrounded by nature and we don't have that at home."

Sophia pouts, visibly deflating at the thought of not being able to keep Shiva.

"Plus, Ezekiel is going to miss her. She's going to miss him. We don't want them to be sad, do we?"

Sophia shakes her head, her pigtails jumping around as she does. "No." She still gives a little pout and a sigh.

"You are welcome to visit anytime, little princess." Ezekiel offers. "You can just ask any of the zookeepers and request an audit with Miss. Shiva. They will contact me and I will bring you to her lair."

Sophia's eyes quickly turn to look at Ezekiel, her little mouth dropping open. "Weally?" She asks. "Weally, weally?"

No man in Sophia's life has ever given her the importance that Ezekiel is now giving her, and Sophia's face shows not only the surprise but the complete giddiness that she feels. To any mother, this might have been just something that was expected for their kids, but Carol and Sophia's life, especially Sophia's, hadn't always been what was expected. To see someone who wasn't her mother show interest in what she wanted and facilitate her getting it, was something very new for Sophia.

"Really, really," Ezekiel promises, using one of his fingers to make a cross over his heart. Sophia giggles but does the same even though she doesn't really know what it means.

After Ezekiel has released Shiva and they have left the enclosure, Sophia quickly turns to look at Shiva and waves at her from her mother's arms. Shiva, despite being hurt, once more goes on both paws and tries to scratch at the glass as if trying to get them to come back or go with them.

"She really seems to like you both," Ezekiel comments as they make their way out of the building and through the gravel path. "I've never seen her respond to any of the families when she was part of the exhibition, not as she did to both of you."

"I think its the baby cuteness factor," Carol replies with a grunt as she secures Sophia once more against her hip. Sophia lays her head against Carol's shoulder and neck, her thumb moving to her mouth. Carol doesn't move it away because she knows her daughter is feeling a little emotional from leaving the tiger cub behind. "You can't say no to this freckled face, can you Soph?"

Sophia sakes her head against her mother's neck.

"Thank you, for letting us see Shiva," Carol says once they are back to the general area of the zoo.

Ezekiel gives them a soft smile, a light red color settling on his cheeks. Carol finds herself blushing as well and looking down.

If Ed were to see her now she would no doubt get a beating back at home, but there is something of Ezekiel that seems to make her forget Ed's existence completely. Something tells her that if it wasn't for time running out they could comfortably spend all day playing with Shiva and talking.

"It was an honor," Ezekiel replies, still blushing slightly, his hands locking behind his back. "The offer for play with Shiva is real. Just come in and ask any of the zookeepers for me."

"Thank you, you… you don't know what it means for Sophia and me."

Turning to look at her daughter, Carol searches for her eyes which Sophia tries to hide in a never-ending gave of peek-a-boo they've had since she was a baby. "Can you say thank you, Ezekiel?" Carol asks her.

What Sophia does next thoroughly amazes her. Not only does she turn and move her chest away from Carol in order to find Ezekiel, but she extends her arms out in the universal sign to be picked up. Ezekiel turns to look at Carol, asking permission to accept the hug. Carol is almost astonished at what she is witnessing but eventually nods at him.

Sophia is transferred from Carol's motherly embrace to Ezekiel's. She leans forward and plants a kiss on his cheek, giggling when his beard tickles her. She then wraps her arms around his neck in a tight hug before pulling back and saying "Thank you," in her soft, toddler voice.

When Carol extends her arms for her to come back, Sophia goes willingly then settles as she once was with her body leaning against Carol and her little face tucked into her neck.

"Thank you," Carol whispers once more before starting her way away from Ezekiel and out of the zoo.

She can feel Sophia waving as they move away and can't help but turn to look over her shoulder only to find Ezekiel waving back.

She doesn't know how they ended the day like this, but she knows it is a day neither she nor her daughter will soon forget.

* * *

Term explanations:

1) Ambush: name given to a family of tigers.

2) Chuffing: the sound tigers do to show their happiness. Since they cannot purr they do a chuffing sound.


	3. Chapter 3: Panic at the Zoo

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Keeper of My Heart: Panic at the Zoo

* * *

It takes them three days to come back. Ed worked from the apartment for two days because the offices were being fumigated, which in turn tied Carol and Sophia to staying locked up, trying to not set off Ed's rampage.

That's why as soon as Ed is out the door, Carol rushes to her daughter's bedside and thinks of dozens of ways she could break the news to her little one.

With the most tender caress of her finger against the bridge of Sophia's nose, Carol has to suppress a soft giggle as her daughter scrunches her face in sleep. She continues gently tracing her nose until Sophia is squirming, a soft smile on her lips. They've done this before, every time Ed has been out of the picture. She's sure by now her daughter knows that when she wakes up this way it means they will have some type of adventure.

She cannot wait to tell her they are going to visit Shiva and Ezekiel.

Knowing by now her daughter is pretending to be asleep, Carol starts to tickle her sides earning full belly giggles from her daughter.

"No! Mama!" Sophia drops her act right away, squirming and twisting to get away from the tickling. "It tickles!"

"The tickle monster has you," Carol grumbles playfully before catching Sophia again and tickling her once more.

With the tickling over and Sophia snuggling against her mother's chest as Carol sits on her bed, they take a moment to fully wake up.

"Guess what we are doing today, sweet pea."

Sophia turns up to look at her with a huge smile on her face, her eyes as wide as Carol has ever seen them. "Tiggy?" Sophia asks in reply.

"Well, yes we are going back to the zoo if you'd like to go." Sophia eagerly nods at her offer. "I'm not sure if we'll be able to see Shiva, but we can ask for Ezekiel."

"Yes, please," Sophia begs sweetly.

"All right, but first we have to fill that belly with warm food." She says as she poked her daughter's middle. "What do you say?"

"Food!" Sophia exclaims before climbing off her lap and rushing out of the room.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes."

Their breakfast consists of a sunny side up egg, a piece of toast, a tall glass of milk for Sophia, and a glass of water for Carol. She wants her daughter to grow strong so she always gives her the share of milk that Ed has decreed Carol can drink a day.

Once they've had breakfast, Carol makes sure that Sophia looks her absolute best with a blue shirt with a rainbow on the chest and blue pants to match. Sophia's strawberry blond hair gets pulled back with a headband, leaving her face free as she names the colors on the rainbow graphic. Carol puts on her daughter a tiny pair of well-worn sneakers which Sophia insists on tying herself.

"Bunny ear." Sophia declares as she makes the first loop. "Bunny ear." She tries the second but loses hold of the first loop. "Oh no!"

"Try again, you can do it sweet pea." Carol urges.

"Bunny ear," Sophia repeats as she does the loop again then presses the tip of her tongue to her top lip. She tries to say 'Bunny ear' again but it comes out all jumbled. "Twist and... nose!" She finishes, making a knot which to her looks like the bunny's nose. "Mama! I did it!"

"Good job, Sophia!" Carol praises her daughter's work. "Want to try the other one?"

After repeating the same process to tie her other shoe, Sophia goes to watch cartoons while Carol gets ready.

What should she wear?

Everything she has looks too plain and big, chosen by Ed to hide her body.

She wants to look good, not because she is going to see Ezekiel -though the thought of seeing the man who has been so giving to her daughter and her makes butterflies fly in her stomach- but because she wants to feel as confident as she can when she requests to see Ezekiel. She pulls up various items, presses them against her body, but ultimately discards them.

With a sigh, Carol settles on a brown blouse and dark blue capris. She puts on a pair of sandals and looks at herself in the mirror. She doesn't feel gorgeous when her tired expression stares back at her but since she has no one to impress she shrugs it off and reaches for her black bag.

"Come on Sophia." She calls out to her daughter as she moves to the door. She hears the click of the tv turning off then the pitter-patter of Sophia's feet which first run away then towards her. She sees why as soon as her daughter runs to her side.

"Are you sure you want to take your dolly with you?" Carol asks her.

Sophia looks up at her mom and nods, cuddling her doll close. "Show Shiva!" She declares.

"But what if you lose it?"

Sophia bites her lip as she thinks and Carol can't help but smile as she sees the thoughts parade across her daughter's face.

Sophia shakes her head and holds the dolly tightly. "All right, you can bring her along."

Sophia holds tightly to her doll all the way from the apartment to the bus stop, thru the bus ride and the short walk from the stop to the zoo.

At first, Carol tries to distract Sophia with other animals. She takes her to see the giraffes and the elephants, they spend some time with the monkeys and the birds, but eventually Sophia asks for the umpteenth time about Shiva and Carol knows that she has to face her own fear in order to give her daughter what she wants.

"All right. We'll go ask for Mr. Ezekiel." She assures her as Sophia reaches for her hand.

They walk towards the nearest customer service kiosk where a young girl with a high ponytail and hair that runs for miles down her back, greets her. "Are you lost, ma'am?"

"No, I'm actually looking for one of the caretakers." Carol starts, her voice so soft she barely hears herself. Besides her, Sophia let's go of her hand to try and reach the edge of the low counter. She barely grasps it, her little fingers turning white.

"Oh, who is it that you wish to speak to?"

"He said his name was Ezekiel."

"Ezekiel?" The girl asks with a look of confusion.

"Yes?" Carol answers unsure. She was pretty sure of the name but not so sure as to why the girl didn't seem to know him. "Tall, dark skin, hair in dreads, speaks funny."

"Oh! You mean Zeke!" The girl perks up right away, already reaching for the walkie talkie. "Let me get him for you."

"Thank you."

"King Zeke, come in." The girls says then waits for confirmation from the other side. Carol has no idea why she calls him King Zeke but decides to remain quiet.

"Yes, Lady Lilian?"

"I have a woman here wishing to talk to you. Her name is..."

"Carol." Carol tells her as soon as Lilian turns to look at her.

"Lady Carol," Lilian informs him with a smirk.

"I shall make my way to your tower, Lady Lilian."

Lilian turns towards Carol and smiles. "Zeke will be here soon."

Carol smiles at her, her belly filling with tiny flutters which she quickly suppresses. "Did you hear that Soph?" She asks, turning to look down at where she had last seen her daughter.

Instead of her red-haired angel looking up at her, she finds emptiness.

"Sophia?" She calls out, turning sharply to look around her. "Sophia!?"

A quick look around reveals nothing but other families looking at her in confusion. "Sophia?" She calls out once more, her voice is louder and sharper. "Soph?! Baby where are you?"

Mothers around her instantly hold tighter to their children, looking at her with pity and some with accusation which runs deep into her core. "Has anyone seen a little girl? She's wearing a blue shirt with a rainbow? She has a headband and a doll? Anyone?"

People shake their head around her. Vaguely she hears Lilian warning everyone that a little girl has been lost and that she answers to the name of Sophia.

Carol goes fully into panic mode. Everything around her becomes a blur as she searches for her daughter. Faces swim in and out of focus, words become a jumbled mess that she cannot comprehend. "Sophia?!" She cries again as tears run down her face. "Sophia baby! Come to mommy!"

"Sophia!"

Where is her baby?

She jumps sharply when she feels a hand close around her shoulder. She pushes back instinctively, covering her face, forgetting where she is momentarily.

"Carol? Carol?"

Instead of seeing Ed's face screaming at her for a daughter he doesn't love or want, she finds Ezekiel's kind expression and worried eyes.

"Ezekiel." She whispers before pushing herself into his arms instinctively. "I can't find Sophia. She was standing beside me... she has her dolly, she wanted to show it to Shiva. I was holding her hand but she let go because she wanted to see... I never let her go and now she's gone. I can't find her." She mumbles against his chest and hair.

Ezekiel holds tightly to her. "We are gonna locate her. Fear not."

"Where is she?" She mumbles against his chest, her hand holding tightly to his shirt, her knees buckling under her.

The next hour is the hardest in her life. Everyone around her reassures her they will find Sophia but no one does. The zoo has been contained so no one will leave and the walkie is in constant use. She eventually loses all energy and Ezekiel holds her tighter, kissing the top of her head and promising they will continue looking for her.

What will she do without her little daughter? Without Sophia?

Sophia, who is the light of her life.

Sophia, who is so pure in her ways.

Sophia, who despite her father, still loves and cherishes those that love her.

Sophia, who brought her dolly to show to little Shiva in the hopes that it would help the cub feel better and grow stronger.

"We got her!" Carol hears a voice come through the walkie secured on Ezekiel's hip. She can hear the faint crying of her daughter and she reacts instinctively reaching for it.

"Sophia! Sophia, where are you?"

She lets go of the transmission button only to hear the confusion she has caused by taking the walkie. She hands the walkie to Ezekiel who in turn takes her hand and starts guiding her to where she assumes her daughter is at.

When she finally sees Sophia she feels a relief she has never felt before. It slams into her chest and takes away her breath. It blurs her vision with tears and makes her whole body tremble.

Sophia is looking down at the floor as a woman, dressed very much like Ezekiel, crouches in front of her. Her hair covers her face. Her little arms are wrapped around her waist. Her tiny foot digging a hole as she stands beside the door Ezekiel had guided them through three days ago.

"Sophia!" She finally calls out and her little daughter's tear-stained face turns to look at her.

Sophia's face breaks into a smile. She moves away from the women and rushes towards her mother. "MAMA!"

Carol falls to her knees, letting go of Ezekiel's hand, her arms open to receive her precious baby who plummets against her. Sophia practically melts into her embrace as they hold tightly to each other. "Sophia," Carol whispers over and over, alternating between holding her daughter close and making sure she is unharmed.

"Sorry Mama," Sophia whispers against her neck. "Sorry."

"It seems she wanted to see the hurt cub and decided to go search for her. She found her way here but couldn't open the door so she started to make her way back but got lost." The woman that had been knelt in front of Sophia explained. "She came back here, where we found her."

Carol looks at Sophia and shakes her head lovingly. "Sophia you can't do that. You have to stay by my side."

"But...". Sophia stuttered, a wave of fresh tears coming down her face. "Daddy's not here."

Carol shakes her head once more, her cheeks reddening. "Doesn't matter." She whispers to her. "I thought I would never see you again. I thought someone had taken you."

"Wanted tiggy."

"I know, but you scared mama," Carol explains. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, sweet pea."

Sophia's small hands go to her mother's cheeks, brushing away Carol's tears. "Sorry, Mama." She whispers. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Carol embraces her again, burying her face in Sophia's strawberry blond hair, taking in a deep breath and inhaling her daughter's sweet scent. "It's ok baby, it's ok." She whispers.

When they have both calmed down and assured each other that they are both fine, Ezekiel guides them into the building that houses tiny Shiva while she recuperates. Though she can see her daughter is dying to rush towards Shiva, who is anxiously pacing back and forth, Sophia waits, walking by her side. Carol squeezes her hand. Only when they stand in front of the window does Carol let her go. Sophia rushes towards the cub who stands on two paws. She can see that Shiva is looking her over, taking in everything. It's almost as if she's making sure that Sophia is all right. It's impossible though, Carol tells herself. How could Shiva have known?

"Oh no!" Sophia suddenly exclaims, her shoulders slumping.

"What is it sweet pea!" Carol says.

"Are you all right, Princess Sophia?" Ezekiel choruses.

"I lost her." Sophia whimpers, her chin quivering once more, tears gathering in her hazel eyes. "Lost dolly."

"Oh sweetheart," Carol whispers as she moves to her. "It's all right."

"We can get you another dolly," Ezekiel promises.

Carol isn't so sure that she can follow thru with that promise. Sophia has grown up always with the essentials, the bare minimum. It had taken a lot of convincing for Ed to give her the money to get her that rag doll. She knows that the moment Ed finds out that the doll had been lost all hell will break loose.

Sophia, knowing well that she won't be getting another dolly, shakes her head. She raises her arms to be picked up and Carol quickly does so.

"I'm sorry," Sophia repeats and Carol finds herself rocking from side to side to calm her.

"Would you like to play with Shiva instead?" Ezekiel offers.

A quick glance at Shiva tells Carol that the tiger cub has calmed down. Shiva is still attentive to what is happening on the other side of the glass but she is now laying on her belly, her front paws stretched in front of her, her ears twitching.

She looks at Sophia who is, in turn, looking at Ezekiel as she nods in response to his question. She soon starts wiggling in her mother arms to be out down so Carol lowers her to the ground.

They are both patient as Ezekiel opens the door. They follow him inside but stay back as he puts himself between them and the cub. Sophia doesn't move until he beckons her towards them. Carol watches carefully as Sophia does as instructed by Ezekiel. Eventually, she's sitting in front of Shiva, petting her fur as if she was just a regular house cat.

With her daughter sitting nearby and little Shiva laying comfortably in front of her, Carol presses herself to the wall and feels herself slowly slide to the floor.

"Easy," Ezekiel whispers as he guides her down.

"I'm all right." She promises but closes her eyes for a second, taking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be," Ezekiel begs her before taking his place beside her on the floor, their shoulders pressing. "She is your daughter, her well being is your utmost priority. I cannot fathom what you must have felt to find her missing."

Carol's shoulders start shaking but she quickly forces herself to stop, not wanting to worry her daughter who by now is gently scratching Shiva's torso, the tiger cub chuffing as she turns and offers Sophia her belly to scratch.

"She's my everything." She admits as she naturally leans her head against Ezekiel's shoulder. "I was so scared. If anything had happened to her I don't think I'd be able to..."

"Nothing shall happen to her, not under my watch, milady," Ezekiel promises, his hand moving to search for hers.

Carol doesn't know why but his touch calms her tremendously. She can't help but look at their hands; the contrast in color, the way their fingers intertwine perfectly, the way her hand simply seems to fit in his. Holding Ed's hand had never felt like this and it confuses her tremendously. How can a man she barely knows make her feel protected and secure? How can he make her feel butterflies in her stomach when he smiles at her? Or at peace when he talks to her in that weird way he talks?

Catching a glimpse of her wedding ring, she quickly pulls her hand away and folds it on her lap.

Shame washes over her without her truly understanding why. She had leaned against him as she cried for Sophia, she had allowed him to hold her hand, she had leaned her head against his shoulder.

Ezekiel is bringing out something in her she doesn't recognize, doesn't understand and is deeply afraid of.

Perhaps Ed has been right all along; perhaps she was truly is a harlot.

"I do not wish to make you uncomfortable." Ezekiel's voice interrupts her train of thought. "I am ecstatic that you and Sophia have honored us with your presence, but if I have done anything to make you uncomfortable I wish to take it back."

"You haven't," Carol promises him, turning her body towards him. "I... don't know how to explain this; you are everything Sophia and I are not used to."

"That is a shame," Ezekiel tells her looking straight into her eyes. "You two should know nothing but happiness."

"Thank you." She whispers to him, her voice breaking as she does. "Sophia was so happy to come back and play with Shiva. It was all she could talk about on the way over. She even brought her dolly so she could show it to her."

"I'll have someone combing through the zoo. If her dolly is still here we will find it."

Carol gives a little nod of gratitude and turns to look once more at her daughter. "I can't help but see how happy she is here and I want her to be this happy all the time. If only..." She trails off, not daring to complete her thoughts.

"Whatever it is that ails you, whoever it is that hurts you," Ezekiel whispers, once more reaching for her hand and giving it a little squeeze. "Whatever it is, please try and forget it. It doesn't exist here, it never shall. Here, you and Sophia are welcome and cherished, especially by Shiva and I. We want nothing else but to see smiles upon your lips and hear laughter from your heart."

"But why?" Carol can't help but ask. She wishes it could be as easy to forget about Ed as he makes it sound, but he is ingrained in her very bones, bones he has broken dozens of times. He is the voice in her head telling her she does everything wrong. He is the one that pummels all her insecurities to the foreground of her mind. "Why do you like us? Why do you allow Sophia and me back here?"

"Because..." he replies. "Because you are perfect and your love for Sophia is so strong and pure. Sophia is an angel. I couldn't stand her tears, I wanted to wash them away and replace them with smiles. I wanted you to feel like you didn't have to distance yourself from others like you did when I first saw you."

"You don't know me." Carol reminds him, trying to understand what it was that he saw in them. "Not really, nor do you know Sophia."

"And yet the moment I saw you, I felt like I had known you all my life," Ezekiel admits to her.

Carol stares at him, unsure of what he means, of what he wants from her. Unsure of what she feels for him.

"I know it is not my place to feel this way," Ezekiel tells her, his hand squeezing hers gently before bringing it up to her lips. "And you are right; as much as I feel that I know you, I don't have that honor, but what I do know I have liked and I wish to get to know you and Sophia more. If it is in your heart to allow me to do so I will embrace the opportunity wholeheartedly."

"I am married."

"I want nothing more than whatever you want to give me." He promises. "If that means only seeing you two when Shiva gets visits, then I am glad and grateful to spend that time with you."

Carol doesn't know how they ended there; how their conversation turned into something she can't comprehend but deeply feels. It is new and exciting and scary and intimidating at the same time. And if Ed ever finds out about it he will certainly punish her.

Ezekiel is offering to stand by her side without knowing what she brings with her, without wanting anything but her friendship if that's all she is willing to give. She might not understand what she is feeling but she knows that Ezekiel's friendship is pure and something she needs now more than ever.

A quick look at Sophia, who is now laying besides Shiva looking at the clouds painted in the ceiling and telling the cub whose head rests on her belly, all the shapes she sees, Carol can't help but feel the wave of peace wash over her once more.

Losing Sophia for that hour had been the worst moment of her life, but it unchained something that had been locked within her, begging to get out and which had finally found a home in Ezekiel's embrace. There was no denying it.

If only she wasn't married; then she would allow herself to be curious about what she felt and about what the future could bring. Perhaps then the affection she felt for Ezekiel, despite just meeting him, could be further explored, perhaps it would turn into something beautiful that she could cherish. If she wasn't married to Ed perhaps she could explore this new opportunity that had been laid down in front of her.

But she is married to Ed and there is nothing else she can do but be his friend and push back all other feelings and possibilities.

"Friends?" He says, repositioning his hand so that they can shake on it.

"Friends." Carol agrees.

By the time they have to leave, Sophia is exhausted and doesn't protest much when Carol picks her up. She has spent all afternoon playing with a tiger cub and now her eyes close unwillingly. They go through the whole process of leaving Shiva's space and as Carol is preparing to leave the building Ezekiel stops her.

He begs for her to wait right where she is, then disappears. When he comes back he is holding a plush tiger, the kind whose fur is soft and vibrant. "We have this as gifts for the children who answer all questions correctly at the end of the exhibition. It's not a dolly but hopefully it will extend Sophia's happiness beyond the walls of the zoo."

Sophia eagerly accepts the toy then cuddles it close to her. Carol knows there is no giving it back and that she will have to find a credible excuse to explain to Ed the appearance of the toy.

If it ends in a beating she will gladly power through it if it means that Sophia retains the happiness in her smile.

"What do we say, sweet pea?"

"Thank you," Sophia whispers before nuzzling the tiger with her nose.

"You are welcome, Princess Sophia."

Sophia smiles brightly at him and at that moment Carol knows this is the start of an adventure with no clear ending, an adventure she wants so much to be a part of.

On their way to the bus stop, Sophia tells her she cannot wait to come back to the zoo.

Although Carol only admits it to herself, she finds herself nodding along to Sophia's words and agreeing with her wholeheartedly.

She cannot wait to come back.


	4. Chapter 4: Her Darkest Secret

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Keeper of My Heart: Her Darkest Secret

* * *

Sophia has been plastered to her side ever since it happened, perched on her hip when she's standing, head resting against her shoulder, a hand holding tightly to her plush tiger and another to the neck of her mother's blouse, or resting against her chest when she sits down.

Just like she had predicted, the moment Ed saw the tiger her daughter was playing with, he had flown into a rage, accusing her of spending all his hard-earned money on something as stupid as a plush toy. His fist had followed his accusations and though he had made sure to get most of the hits in places she could cover, he had left a hand imprint on her arm and a shinner on her left eye.

As soon as he had left the apartment, Carol had broken down crying, holding tightly to a terrified Sophia. He hadn't hurt their daughter, that was really all that mattered to her.

Seeing the state her daughter was in, Carol decided to brave the world. She'd gotten her daughter ready with the promise of a visit to the zoo, had tried to cover the black eye she sported only to give up and dig out the ratty pair of sunglasses she owned, then proceeded to walk from their apartment all the way to the zoo. It had cleared her mind and calmed Sophia down enough to brave the racket of the place.

Its a weekend day and the zoo is as full as they've ever seen it. Parents walk around holding hands, children laugh as they rush to press themselves against the glass that separates them from the animals they've come to visit. Happy families surround them, a direct contrast to the state both her daughter and she are in. Not for the first time in her life she wishes she could be one of the women who pass in front of her; loved by their husbands, with children who laugh and play around, unafraid of the fathers who chase them to tickle them or hoist them over their heads.

She can't help but fix her eyes on a couple that passes in front of her. They are holding hands, the man gently smoothing his finger over his wife's skin, the woman wearing a beautiful smile as she smooths a hand over her swollen belly. The man's other hand holding on to a little girl with pigtails in an attempt to hold her back from rushing to the nearest exhibit. They look perfect, they seem happy. How she wishes that Sophia and she were that woman and daughter.

In the blink of an eye, the man is replaced by a taller man, his skin darker, hair longer and pulled back by a couple of his dreads. The woman is replaced by a slightly shorter woman with a head full of curly hair that twists and turns with her movement. She too is pregnant with her second child and flaunts her belly without a care in the world, without the fear of the father growing angry at the knowledge of its existence. The daughter is replaced by a younger girl, hair still in pigtails, a sprinkling of freckles on her cheeks and nose as she excitedly exclaims she wants to see the tigers. "Tiggies Papa!" She declares and the man happily guides them to the correct window. "Mama, Tiggies!"

She's pulled back from her daydreaming by her daughter's gentle tap on her hand. "Tiggy, Mama?" Sophia holds on tighter to both her and to the tiny tiger she holds against her chest. Her eyes looking up into her mother's with the hope that it will get her a trip to see Shiva.

"Not today, my love."

Sophia has always been well-behaved, rarely throwing a fit. Today is no different as she gives her mom a little nod before snuggling against her once more. "Hungry, Mama." She admits. Carol has to stifle a groan for she's not sure she has enough money to get her daughter any food.

With a prayer to find something on the cheap side, she stands from the bench, hoists Sophia against her hip and starts walking towards the food court. By the time she makes it there and looks at what the food court has to offer, Sophia is playing with the curls of her hair, rubbing her Tiggy against them, completely oblivious to her mother's worry. She only has $5 dollars to her name, which according to the menu will get her a small kids drink and a kids meal which consist of an apple or banana and half a sandwich. It will have to do, she will not allow her daughter to go hungry.

"Soph? Do you want ham or turkey?" She asks her daughter who instantly perks up, making chomping movements with her lips like she had seen little Shiva do.

"Ham!" Sophia answers quickly before going back to her playing, hiding her tiger's face amidst the mass that was her mother's hair.

"Banana or apple?"

Sophia turns to look at her mother once more, humming to herself as she ponders her answer. "Nana!" She finally answers before quickly declaring. "Apple juice!"

"Banana and apple juice it is."

As she makes the line to pay, a tray in one hand and Sophia in the other arm, Carol can't help but pray that she'll have enough. It is only when she has one person left before her and her tray is on the 'line' to be paid, that she realizes that they are charging tax and that makes her short. Her anxiety spikes and Sophia reacts to it right away, burying her face in her mother's hair. She takes a step back just as the young man charging starts scanning her things.

"That will be $5.30, ma'am."

She blushes bright red. It's only thirty cents but to her, it feels like she made line with absolutely zero dollars in her pockets. She feels her face heating up as she rearranges Sophia on her hip. "I uh..."

She's about to tell him that she's changed her mind, instead of admitting that she doesn't have the 30 extra cents when a strong presence suddenly appears beside her. She sees him hand his staff card to the man before he produces a couple of bills. "I got it."

"No, its all right," Carol says just as Sophia realizes who their knight in shining armor is.

"Zekey!" Her daughter declares loudly, producing the first smile she has seen her wear since her father punched her mother.

"No, really," Carol says as she takes another step back. She shakes her free hand at the young man who pauses, confused no doubt, and stares at the couple in front of him.

"It would be my honor, milady," Ezekiel tells her as he bends his head just slightly, a small vow which makes her daughter let out a tiny giggle that she tries to stifle behind a cupped hand against her mouth.

Carol stares at Ezekiel from behind her shades for a couple of seconds before Sophia takes matters in her own hands and places a hand on either side of her mother's face. "Mama." She says as she gently guides Caro's face to turn so that she can look at her. Carol can't help but inwardly smile at her daughter's gentle touch. Sophia knows that her cheek and eye hurt and she's doing her best to be gentle. "I'm hungry." She repeats.

With a sigh, Carol presses her forehead against her daughters. She has to suppress the sudden desire to cry and instead nods. Money is quickly exchanged as she cradles her daughter close and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Ezekiel moves to take her tray, placing his own cup of steaming coffee on it. "Lead the way." He motions with a dip of his head to the side.

Carol, still a little withdrawn and attempting to hide the evidence of her husband's violence, quickly moves ahead of him and guides him towards the nearest empty bench and table. She lets Sophia down gently on the seat and her daughter quickly sits down, her little feet dangling high above the ground as she waits patiently to be served her food. As soon as Ezekiel places the tray on the table, Carol reaches for Sophia's juice and separates the plastic straw. In seconds she has it ready for her daughter who eagerly accepts it. She then unwraps the half of sandwich and puts it close to Sophia.

"What do we say, sweet pea?" She asks her daughter. With a gentle hand, she pushes away her daughter's bangs back to allow her a clear face while eating.

"Thank you," Sophia says before munching on her ham sandwich.

Carol turns to look at him from behind the protection of her shades. She gives him a small smile, small enough that it won't cause a wince by moving the sore and swollen muscles of her face. "Thank you."

Ezekiel looks at her for a long second before turning towards Sophia. Carol follows his gaze only to find Sophia stuffing her face with the ham sandwich. "Slow down Soph," Carol begs her, pulling the hand that holds the munched food slightly away from her. "I don't want you to choke."

"Hungry," Sophia says between mouthfuls.

"I know, my love, but I don't want your tummy hurting later."

"Nana?" Sophia asks as she looks at the fruit curiously.

"Want me to show you how monkeys open them?" Ezekiel asks Sophia who eagerly nods, pigtails flying as she does.

Ezekiel proceeds to show her. "Monkeys are extremely complex creatures, little princess. We take a banana and vainly attempt to open it from the wrong end. We struggle when they are past their prime and go mushy."

Sophia makes a face that tells the adults just what she thinks of mushy bananas.

"A monkey is smart, must not spend too much time opening fruits when there are vast jungles to explore. He turns the fruit and pinches the end then pulls the vine aside." Ezekiel demonstrates as he talks, opening the banana from the bottom, easily peeling it in two. Carol isn't sure if that will work with a mushy banana and makes a note to herself to check it out later, but her daughter is amazed at how easy her fruit has been peeled and for that, she is extremely grateful.

Ezekiel seems to have a magic way to erase her daughter's fear and sadness and replace it with amazement and smiles. Carol can't help but let the side of her lip curl slightly, battling the stronger beating of her heart and the butterflies that seem to take flight at the knowledge that her daughter feels safe with Ezekiel, not only when Shiva is near, but even when she's just faced the scariest thing she's ever been around, her own father. She's not sure exactly what she's feeling, but she knows that having Ezekiel near thrills her far more that it should.

"Nana!" Sophia declares as he hands it to her. She bites into it happily before offering her mother a bite.

Carol leans forward, opening her mouth to take a bite. Her sunglasses slide down her nose slightly and she quickly pushes them back. She hopes Ezekiel hasn't caught a glimpse of anything.

"Thank you." She tells Sophia who gives her a nod then offers Ezekiel a bite.

"Has the princess of our zoo come to visit the youngest tiger today?" Ezekiel asks, his voice a little more formal than before.

Sophia nods eagerly but then shakes her head. She turns to look at her mom as if to ask silently if anything has changed. When Carol shakes her head Sophia's smile falls. Her pigtails fly as she shakes her head once more.

"May I question the reason behind not visiting Shiva?"

Sophia bites her lip and gives him a shrug. Carol can't blame her daughter for answering that way. She hadn't taken the time to explain to Sophia why they couldn't visit Shiva; she couldn't tell her daughter that she was ashamed of the marks Ed had left on her skin, that she didn't want the kind zookeeper to see them and think she deserved them. It had been much easier to simply tell her that today they wouldn't visit the tigers and to leave it at that. Sophia hadn't questioned it and she hadn't elaborated.

"Have I or Shiva done something to warrant staying away?"

At his question, Carol quickly raises her head.

Ezekiel thought that they weren't visiting because he had done something? Because Shiva had done something? He had been nothing but a perfect gentleman, a friend, to both her and her daughter. How could he think that?

"It's not that." Carol quickly assures him. "We just don't want to bother you. You've been kind to us, you are a friend, but we don't want to overstay our welcome."

She can see that Ezekiel visibly sighs in relief at not being the reason they didn't want to visit Shiva. She can still see a bit of sadness in his eyes, and she wishes she could erase it but remains quiet. The silence stretches between them while Sophia finishes the rest of her lunch, then as Ezekiel finishes his coffee. He doesn't stand until Carol starts gathering their things.

"Up!" Sophia demands. Carol turns to pick up her daughter only to find that Sophia isn't asking her to carry her. Instead, her daughter has her arms extended towards Ezekiel, her tiger clutched in one of her hands. Sophia has never done this before with anyone else, never requested to be picked up by a man, and Carol isn't quite sure how to react to the fact that she willingly does it with Ezekiel.

After checking with her that it is okay for him to pick her up, Ezekiel cradles Sophia close to him and Sophia wraps her legs like a vine around his waist.

"There really is no inconvenience to your visits-"

"It's really not your fault-"

Carol can't help but blush as they both talk over each other, each attempting to assure the other that they are not to blame. With a chuckle, Ezekiel waits for her to repeat her words.

"It soothes my soul to know I haven't done something for you to hate me." He admits. "But it saddens me that Princess Sophia will not get to see Shiva's progression."

"Shiva!" Sophia choruses as she recognizes the name. She turns her head to look at her mother, lip instantly morphing into a pout she knew her mother couldn't say no to. "Mama, please?" She asks hopefully.

There is something about the image of Ezekiel carrying Sophia that warms her heart. For a second her mind goes back to the daydream she'd had earlier on. Her heart skips a beat as she finally puts a face to the family she had envisioned; it was Ezekiel, Sophia and her.

"Please, Mama, please?" Sophia insists as she clutches her tiger to her chest. "Shiva? Yes?"

It takes her but a second to make up her mind, a second for her heart to open itself to the feeling of love that envelops her whenever she's with the kind stranger. She still doesn't understand it, still finds it curiously scary to feel this for a man she's only seen twice before, especially when she knows she will never act on those feelings, not as long as she's married to Ed. For the first time, she allows herself to feel it, to not question it.

"Lead the way, Princess... and King." She finally answers, her mirth and love concealed behind her shades, for only her to know, just like the bruises on her skin.

Sophia and Shiva seem like they've been together all their lives.

After the initial introduction, and making sure that Shiva was perfectly all right with Sophia invading her space, Ezekiel has let them both wander around. Wherever Sophia goes, Shiva follows. The limp that the tiger cub had last time they visited seems to be healing properly and to not hurt as much. It certainly is not a deterrent for the cub to not chase Sophia around. It seems quite comical, and extremely cute, to see a tiny toddler jumping around, climbing and swinging and a tiny cub trailing behind her, trying to catch up and attempting to climb wherever Sophia went.

"She seems better," Carol admits as she follows the playful pair with her eyes.

"She is." Ezekiel agrees. "The vets have agreed on the fact that her bone has healed fully. She only needs rehabilitation, which she's not particularly keen on."

"Does it hurt her?" Carol asks as she turns to look at Ezekiel.

"If I were to guess based on what I see right now, I would deny it, but she's not as chipper when I tried to get her to exercise."

Carol let's out a little smirk and sends him a raise of her eyebrow which barely clears the edge of her glasses. "Maybe all she needed was for Sophia to be here."

"Perhaps."

They fall silent again but Carol feels that Ezekiel wants to ask her something. It's written all over his face and the way he keeps turning to look at her, opening his mouth then closing it only to turn away. He's debating whether to ask her or not, probably wondering if the glimpse he got, if he had gotten any glimpse of the bruises at all, were real or a figment of lighting.

"I can hear you thinking all the way from over here." She finally mumbles in a soft broken voice, her heart beating a mile a minute. She already has an idea what he's going to ask, but it pains her that he's even noticed the evidence of her husband's fury. She's hidden the pain and the bruises from everyone around her for years, the countless hospital visits disguised with clumsiness, the bruises painted over with makeup, yet suddenly she finds the words demanding to bubble out of her mouth, to share with him her biggest secret.

What will he think of her? Will he think less of her? Will he agree with Ed?

No, of course not, Ezekiel is nothing like Ed.

"Why don't you just ask?"

He doesn't say a word, instead, he moves closer to her, coming to rest right beside her, both of their backs pressed against the wall. Their shoulders are touching and she can't help but feel the warmth radiating from him. She wants to wrap herself in his arms and the knowledge that he would never hurt her. She barely knows him but her instinct is telling her she can trust him. Instead of reaching to take off her sunglasses, which cover the bruise she thought he'd seen, Ezekiel surprises her by taking her hand in his, their fingers interlocking immediately. He brings her hand to his lips and presses a kiss on her fingers before gently hiking up the light sweater she's wearing in an attempt to cover the bruising on her arm.

Carol can not bear to look at him; to see the disgust at the purple hues that are already coloring her skin.

As soon as the bruises are exposed, Carol hears Ezekiel growl low in his throat, which seems to catch Shiva's attention as she stops momentarily to look at them, ears up in alert. When she sees nothing amiss she returns to chasing Sophia.

"Who did this?" She hears him ask in a very low voice as he tenderly traces the shadow of her husband's hand where it had gripped her lower arm so painfully tight.

Carol doesn't answer, remains quiet and almost frozen. She can see him out of the corner of her eye as he looks up at her, looking for an answer. She sees his face scrunching up in worry and his other hand approach. This time he removes the sunglasses, being extremely careful to not hurt her. He gasps as he sees the results of her husband's rage. She knows what he is seeing; the swollen skin that makes her eye appear smaller, half-closed and which no doubt will be fully closed by the end of the day, the dark purple and black from where the blood pools under her skin, the red from the tiny veins that broke in her eye, and the small cut right where her cheekbone starts which she tried to patch up with butterfly stitches. It had all been neatly concealed under her huge shades but was now on full display.

"I will kill him." Ezekiel decides.

"No! Don't!" She declares loudly, too loudly, the sudden thought of this kind man disrupting his life for her too much to bear. She hears Sophia gasp in surprise and by the time she turns to look at her she finds her startled and frightened daughter with tears in her eyes and a petrified look on her face. "Oh no, no sweet pea. Mama is all right, we are safe here."

She opens her arms to welcome Sophia who runs to her mother as fast as her toddler feet can carry her. Trailing behind her is Shiva, who looks very confused, hair standing on end. The moment Sophia slams into her, Carol gasps in pain, her ribs protesting. Ezekiel reacts to her distress and quickly places a hand on her shoulder, another on her knee, to stabilize her. Shiva, who has run behind Sophia as best as she can with her injured leg, molds herself to Carol, giving out a tiny version of a growl.

"We are safe." She whispers to Sophia who has buried herself in her mother's embrace. "Mama's got you."

"You have nothing to fear, Princess," Ezekiel says, letting his hand hover over Sophia's back though he refrains from touching her, worried he'll only make it worse. "You are safe." He echos Carol's words, this time looking into Carol's eyes. "Neither Shiva nor I will allow danger to befall on either of you while we are at your side. Believe me."

Sophia doesn't relax and it breaks Carol's heart to feel her daughter so stiff against her, but she does quiet down, her sobbing slowly turning into hiccups which would otherwise have been extremely cute. Carol places a kiss on her daughter's forehead before rearranging her so that she is not pressing against her tender ribs. She didn't even realize she's crying until Ezekiel gently cups her cheek, his thumb smoothing over her skin to brush away her tears. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to scare her."

"You didn't, not really. She reacted to my shouting, I shouldn't have spoken so loudly. She's usually very fearful after... after it..." Carol tried to explain. "She's just... she saw it happen."

"Was it your husband?"

The words that had fought their way up her throat and that had been ready to jump and expose her darkest secret, seem to muddle into a tight ball within her throat. Her mouth grows dry and as much as she tries to swallow, her saliva seems to be stuck with nowhere to go, making her almost choke.

"Carol... was it your husband?" Ezekiel repeats.

She closes her eyes tightly, wincing as her muscles protest. Why is it so hard to simply tell him? Why is it so physically impossible for her to say the words? She leans against his hand, her nose nudging his palm as a fresh batch of tears leaves her eyes.

Before he can ask yet again, Carol finally lets go of the fear that has been systematically instilled in her, of the defeat that has built for years, of the abused and battered soul inside of her.

After years of horrid marriage and abuse, Carol finally reveals the truth.

She nods.


	5. Chapter 5: Shelter

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Chapter 5: Shelter

* * *

If anyone walks in looking for Shiva they'll find her in the middle of nothing short of a pile of humans and tigers, both the living and the plush kind.

Carol had completely broken down, burying her face in her daughter's body, silent tears morphing into sobs she couldn't seem to control. Sophia held onto her, crying as well from both the remains of her fear of loud voices and the mere fact that her mother was crying. Shiva had curled at Carol's feet, her face resting on Carol's legs as she kept close watch. From there, and purely on instinct, Ezekiel had embraced all of them, pulling both mother and child against him. Eventually, Carol's sobs had subsided to occasional hiccups which were pressed against Ezekiel's uniform and Sophia had ended up resting her head and back against Ezekiel's chest, her tiger plush all but forgotten as Shiva had made her way to the little girl's lap.

They haven't moved since then.

Neither adult has talked.

"It's otay, Mama." Sophia says softly, her hand raising to gently caress her mother's cheek as if giving permission to Carol to finally spill everything.

"You can talk to me, Carol." Ezekiel's grave voice tells her. She doesn't even look up at him to know that he's willing to listen to everything she's got to say, everything she's suffered thru. "No matter what you say, you are safe here, always will be."

There is no doubt in her mind that with Ezekiel she and her daughter are safe. Many times she has tried to tell everything to someone, to anyone who would dare listen, but something has always held her back, tying the words into a knot inside of her throat, making her heartbeat so wildly she has feared she'll have a heart attack. Somehow with Ezekiel none of that happens; there is no knot in her throat and though her heart beats fast it doesn't bring the beginnings of a panic attack. She buries her face against his chest once more, taking comfort in his scent, before taking in a deep breath.

"I used to be a ballet dancer. I was on my way to being a Prima Ballerina, had made a name for myself, which made other dancers from the company dislike me." She finally whispers. "I met Ed during a tour, he waited at the dancer's exit after the show and told me how much he had enjoyed my performance. He asked me out on a date right there and then and I... I should have said no, but I was lonely and tired and not listening to my brain."

That was the easy part of the story, the foundation to the years of abuse she had suffered, and yet the hardest to explain. How could she help Ezekiel see how naive and young she had been, how much she had craved love and attention back then? She had been a good dancer, but a dancer that knew that once she reached a certain age she would have nothing else to show but bad feet, memories and a name which would be erased by the next Prima Ballerina. She was terrified of ending alone, of having no one to love. Suddenly Ed had been there and despite there being red flags, Carol had wanted to see the beauty and live the fairytale her mind had conjured up.

"He was charming and caring and seemed to like me. I was homesick and he listened to everything I said, even to the dancing bits... he seemed interested in me and not the dancer. By the end of the night, he was holding my hand and asking when he could see me again."

"He enthralled you." Ezekiel's words were not in an accusing tone but they drove a dagger through her heart. "He saw your loneliness and latched on to it."

"He was there every night. We were staying at a big city, tickets were supposed to have been sold out, but he was waiting for me at the dancer's door after every performance. By the time we moved to a different city I was in love with him, or at least I thought I was."

She pulls back from his embrace, sighing as she rests back against the wall. Her hands raise to quickly wipe away her tears, wincing when she brushes over her swollen eye. She tries to breathe through her nose but finds it clogged, the tip of her nose bright red. She takes a moment to watch Sophia rest comfortably in Ezekiel's arms, her eyes growing heavy.

"We spoke on the phone every night after we moved. I stopped focusing on dancing and started channeling all my energy on him. On our way back home we had a one-night engagement in a nearby city and suddenly he was there, he told me he missed me, begged me to stay with him. I was so stupid."

"No, you were in love." Ezekiel defends her. "You were tenderfoot and in love."

"And stupid... he asked me to marry him, right there and then, and I said yes, I didn't even think about it." She turns away from him then, raising a hand to gently brush away another tear from her bad eye, her fingers taking the time to press against the swelling skin, trying to judge how bad it is. Her eye is almost closed now and from what she feels she can only guess it looks terrible.

"I went back home, told my parents I was getting married, quit my job at the company, and moved to Georgia with him. Everything was great the first couple of months after we got married and when I fell pregnant he seemed to be ecstatic, but I had complications on the fourth month and the baby..." Even now her breath gets caught in her throat at the memory of the child she lost. Her heart aches like it ached the day she woke up to find her thighs drenched in blood. "That's when it started. He started yelling and throwing things. It happened so fast, the change, that I was blown away and blind sighted. I didn't know what to do, how to react. My parents had been so mad at me for quitting my career that they had stopped talking to me so I couldn't even reach out to them. The shouting quickly escalated to hitting, always were it could be covered, always without an explanation. Every little thing I did threw him off. I was a bad wife, a bad woman, a bad mother and... as it turns out I was a bad dancer, or so he thought. Turns out it had all been a dare from his friend; to get one of the dancers to fall for him. When he'd accomplished that, he had been further dared to propose, then to get married. He... he never loved me and now he was stuck with me so he decided he was going to get his money's worth for all he had ever spend on the dare."

"Please tell me he didn't..." Ezekiel interrupts her but doesn't dare say the word 'rape' in the hopes that it hasn't happened.

"I am his wife, I have to do as he pleases." It's her way of answering his question without saying the words, without confirming his suspicion. "The beatings continued every week then every day. I had to visit a different clinic every time until there weren't any left. Then I simply learned how to patch myself up. I wanted to leave, I prayed for the strength to leave him, but I was so dependent on him that I simply couldn't. I had no one to turn to, no one that would care. Then I fell pregnant again, the beatings stopped until we found out the baby was a girl; Sophia. He wanted a boy, he told me I couldn't do anything right, so he beat me so I would learn."

"Sophia a girl." Sophia's soft sleepy voice and the sigh that follows brakes Carol's heart even further. Her daughter knows why her father dislikes her so much; because she is a girl. There is nothing Sophia can do to change that even if she wants.

"The most beautiful girl," Carol assures her, gently caressing her daughter's cheek. It brought out a small smile from Sophia which quickly turns into a grin with Ezekiel's words.

"The most beauteous Princess in the land." He adds, his eyes landing on her daughter who gives a little smile before her eyes grow heavy once again and she cuddles down on his arm with her back towards it and her face pillowed against his chest.

"I almost lost her." Her heart races and her stomach drops as she remembers the night he pushed her down the stairs. It had triggered her labor at eight months, prompting her to drag herself from the bottom of the stairs as soon as she regained consciousness and drive herself to the hospital. "I almost left him then. I had made up my mind; as soon as my baby was healthy I would leave him, find a woman shelter and just disappear. He wouldn't be able to find us. I actually did it, but I was wrong. He found us."

"How did he find you?"

"I don't know," she admits. "One night I woke up because Sophia hadn't cried for food and I found him holding her, feeding her. He told me that I had two options; I could go with him and play happy families whenever he damned pleased or he could bring up child kidnapping charges on me, kill Sophia and once they found out my daughter was dead I would spend the rest of my life in prison. I had to leave with him, I didn't care about the prison but I couldn't let him hurt Sophia."

"You did the correct thing, Carol," Ezekiel whispers to her. Carol turns to look at him, more tears falling down her face which he gently wipes with the back of his fingers. "You had to protect Sophia, that was all that mattered."

Her chin starts quivering again and before she knows it she has pressed herself against Ezekiel's strong frame once more. "He never touched her, I swear. I would always stop him before he could get to her."

"Divert his attention to you," Ezekiel whispers against her curls. "Tell me, trust me; what has he done?"

Carol pauses, not knowing if she can tell him. She knows Ezekiel feels the same attraction she feels for him, but he doesn't know the extent of Ed's cruelty, he doesn't know her body carries the evidence of his anger. Part of her is worried that if he finds out he will be disgusted, just like she is every time she sees herself in a mirror. The other part, the part that reaches out to him subconsciously, trust him enough to not hurt her that way. It is that part that prompts her to tell him.

"There's been slapping and punching, that's when he's in a 'good' mood. He's... he's put out cigarettes on me, he's used knives to carve... words on... me. He's broken my arms more times than I can count, my fingers. He... made sure I would never dance ballet again by breaking my feet and legs. He punched my jaw out of its socket, broke my ribs, there's been more bruising than I care to count, swollen eyes, busted lips. This..." she says as she motions to her eye and arm. "This is nothing."

Ezekiel remains quiet for a long time after. Carol bites her lip as her mind tells her, in Ed's horrifying voice, that he's disgusted with her now, that he can't wait to have her as far away from him as possible, she's about to pull away when she suddenly feels a drop of liquid fall on her forehead. She quickly looks up and gasps when she finds Ezekiel crying. Why is he crying?

"I'm so sorry." He whispers. "So sorry you and Sophia have had to go through this. You don't deserve this, neither of you do. I could go right now and show him what we do with men like him, kick his ass and let him crawl to the hospital."

It's the first time she's heard him talk like a normal human being, without the adornment that his words usually contain. She likes it, as much as she likes his flair. Even Sophia has noticed a change for she turns to look at him with half concern that something is terribly wrong and half-amused tinged with deep sleep to hear him talk so differently. She'll have to ask him why he fakes his way of speaking on a later day.

"He's not worth it."

"He isn't, but you are," Ezekiel whispers and it takes all her strength to not kiss him. "You are worth defending, you are worth loving, Carol."

"I'm not." She corrects him automatically. "But thank you for saying it."

"You are." He repeats. He tilts his head back prompting her to tilt her own. Ezekiel looks deep into her eyes. She can't help but see the love that shines in his, a love so young and tender yet so strong. "You are, Carol." He leans forward and presses a kiss on her forehead, a couple more tears falling against her forehead. She leans forward once he pulls away, her skin searching for the gentle touch of his lips.

"Thank you." She mumbles.

In silence, she watches as Sophia's eyes close completely, her breathing evening out as she completely relaxes against Ezekiel. If she ever doubts Ezekiel it will take this image of Sophia trusting him so completely to remind her that he is their safe haven.

"You should leave him." He concludes.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can, Carol."

"No... I... I can't Ezekiel. I have tried and he always finds us. Back in Georgia, he knows everyone. He's a well-respected man in our community, they will either send us right back or tell him where we are." Carol explains panicked. She has tried, God knows she has tried twice since the time at the hospital, even with the thread of him reporting her as a kidnapper, but he always blocks their escape or finds them and it always ends with her daughter's traumatized crying and her black and blue. "He always finds us."

Besides her Shiva instantly raises, her ears pulled back, slightly twisted. Her head bowed low, eyes trained on Carol. She knows she's feeling protective of Ezekiel and Sophia, doesn't like the sudden jump in her breathing or the thunder of her heart or the way her voice has bucked up with fear. If Shiva had been a bigger tiger, Carol would have been terrified, but with her tiny stature, she can't help but feel endeared to her. Ezekiel is quick to make the chuffing sound, his hand reaching to gently caress Shiva and tell her they are not in danger.

"But you aren't in Georgia. He has no knowledge of this land, does he?" Ezekiel replies once he has calmed Shiva, looking at Carol with a calming gaze, no doubt trying to calm the sudden urgency she has been washed over with. He remains calm for her, for her daughter, calm enough that Sophia doesn't even wake, her little snores soft and repetitive.

"I... I don't think so." Carol stammers. "He's never been here since he met me. He's only here because he's looking for a raise. If... if he gets it he will bring us over to live here permanently."

"Then you can leave him." He repeats. "I can provide aid if you allow me the leave to do so. You can hide at my dwelling or I can take you to a woman shelter. You'd be safeguarded in either location."

For a second she allows the thought to circle her mind, the hope of finally being free from Ed warming her, but she quickly shakes it out of her head. "I can't run the risk. If he finds me he will kill me and hurt Sophia."

"He will have to strike me down," Ezekiel promises her with a firm voice that leaves no doubt in her mind that he would lay down his life for her daughter and for her.

"Why?" Carol asks softly, her brow furrowing with confusion as to why he feels so strongly for her and for Sophia. "Why do you say that? Why do you want to help me and Sophia? Why do you offer your home when I'm telling you I would be hunted down by him? You could be in danger!"

"Because..." His explanation is not enough so she presses on.

"But why? I can't offer you anything Ezekiel! Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I love you." He blurts out. It shocks Carol to hear him say those words, and it obviously shocks him from the look on his face. She knows that he is sweet on her but she had no idea his feelings ran as deep as love, especially because they barely knew each other.

"I shouldn't have said that." He mumbles as he shakes his head, the hand that had been gently removing the tears from her cheeks now raises to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I wasn't planning to confess in this manner, especially after I just promised I'd take whatever you offered."

"Ezekiel..."

"Fear not, I don't want wish for you to feel pressured."

"Ezekiel..."

"But you must know someone cares and wants you safe..."

Instead of interrupting him, Carol places a hand on his cheek. Her touch is soft, or at least she hopes it is. It seems to stop him, to calm him, he even presses his cheek against her skin before placing a soft kiss on the palm of her hand. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

Carol takes a peek at her daughter who is still sound asleep before looking up at Ezekiel. "Don't be. I... I don't know if what I feel is love, I truly don't. It's powerful though and so very different to what I felt with Ed." There is a glimmer of hope in Ezekiel's eyes and she finds herself smiling at it. "Don't be sorry unless you didn't mean it."

"I mean it." He quickly assures her. "My love for you is pure and strong, as real as you and I, as Shiva and Sophia."

Carol pauses for a second. Should she take him on his offer of hospice at his home? She hardly knows him but one thing she does know and that is that he has a kind soul. He has shown her this time and time again with each of their visits. She trusts him with Sophia's well-being and that's saying a lot.

"You really would help us?"

"With no hesitation."

She bites her lip, her eyes slipping closed. Back in Atlanta, they have no allies and as she had said, Ed knew everyone. Here they at least had someone who is willing to help them escape the hell they lived in.

"I don't expect anything from you if you accept my aid." Ezekiel finally tells her, perhaps thinking that she was worried he'd want something from her. "You have my word, I would rather lose my honor than push you into something you do not desire."

She gives a tiny nod before sending another look towards Sophia. She is still sleeping but the memory of her little face full of tears, of the fear that shone in her eyes, was enough to help her make a final decision.

"I can deliver you to a woman shelter."

"No," Carol says with a decisive tone of voice.

"Carol you must flee while you can. He will kill you if you don't."

"No, don't take us to a women's shelter. I don't want Sophia to go through the whole process again." She elaborates, her hand seeking his, their fingers intertwining without hesitation. "If the offer still stands, could we go to your home?"

Ezekiel nods right away. "My home shall be your shelter."


	6. Chapter 6: The Start of a New Life

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Start of a New Life

* * *

"There's something I must confess."

Carol's heart drops as she hears the words come out of Ezekiel's mouth. She has taken this leap of faith, the risk of losing everything with the hope that things would turn out in her daughter's favor, but it hasn't even been half an hour and the shoe has already dropped. She can't help but think that he already regrets offering his home, that he's realized how much Sophia would need, how much they'd depend on him for the first few weeks, perhaps months and wants nothing to do with them. She feels desperation climb over her, overpower her, threaten to cut out her air supply. There is ringing in her ears that she can't seem to shake despite shaking her head. She now has to face the fact she'll have to go back to Ed's apartment and face his wrath for the rest of her life.

"Carol, are you feeling unwell?" Ezekiel's hand cups her right elbow, jolting her out of the storm that has been created in her mind. "You look pale."

"You don't have to explain." She says under her breath, her eyes trained on Sophia who is coming out of sleep, giving little grunts and sucking her own tongue as she has done from the time she's been a newborn until this very moment. Soon she'll have her eyes open, rubbing at her face and yawning. "Sophia and I will go back home, we'll visit... if that's still okay with you?"

"Visit?" Ezekiel's voice shows his confusion. It is only then that Carol turns to look at him. His face mirrors what his voice has told her; he is confused and not following her train of thought. It doesn't surprise her, she can barely keep track of where her mind goes when panic sets in, how can she expect Ezekiel to know what she's thinking when he's not inside her head?

"Here at the zoo? If you don't want Sophia and I to continue dropping by we can stop, I'll explain it to Sophia, she will understand."

"Wait, Carol, I'm befuddled." He raises a hand to stop her from speaking once more. "Why are you raising the question about perusing the zoo and me not desiring your visits. Have you changed your mind about leaving Ed?"

"No." She answers quickly, her mind still steadfast in the decision she's made. One way or the other, now or further down the line, she will leave Ed. "I still want to leave him. I understand, though, taking us in is a huge hassle, you don't have to explain."

"It is not a hassle and even if it was I would welcome it wholeheartedly." He assures her. Tenderly, his fingers caress her chin as he tilts her head toward him, giving enough pressure for her to know that he wants to look at her without forcing her to keep the gaze. "But we seem to have misunderstood each other."

Carol blinks confused. Had he not been talking about his offer?

"Then... what did you mean?" She can feel the heat creep up to her cheeks as she realizes that she jumped to a horrible confusion.

Ezekiel's confused face softens as his lips slowly rise into a smile. "Before I had the pleasure of making your and Princess Sophia's acquaintances, I had started the paperwork to house raise Shiva since she has not been welcomed back into her ambush. It was tentatively approved depending on whether she would be able to fully heal but now that the only thing we have to overcome is a limp, it seems she will be joining us at home."

"Oh." Her face is now fully burning. She can't help but raise a hand to her cheek, the one that is not hurt, to feel just how hot it is. She must be blushing bright red.

"Shiva would have full reign of my home, she won't be kept caged and I will be in charge of teaching her everything she needs to know to survive into adulthood within the zoo." He continues, giving her a wink to note her blushing. "If... if that is not something you are comfortable with, having Sophia interact with her on a daily basis, then I understand and I can annul the home raising."

"No, no, no." Carol quickly stammers out, her hand reaching over to press against his chest. "I can't ask you to do that. You must have been planning for this. I can't ask you to just turn your life upside down for us."

"You wouldn't have to request it," Ezekiel assures her, pressing the hand he has free from holding a sleeping Sophia over her own, securing it against his chest. "I would happily do it."

She blushes yet again but doesn't pull her hand away. His touch calms her, centers her. In a moment where she is literally turning her life, and her daughter's life, upside down, his reassuring touch is the only thing that is keeping her sane.

"Thank you." Carol can't help but let out a soft laugh as she turns to look at her daughter. Ezekiel is worried that she will want to keep her daughter as far away as possible from Shiva once the tiger cub is away from the zoo, away from where she knows she must behave. He's worried about her daughter's safety as much as she worries about Sophia. It truly warms her heart that he has her daughter's safety on the foreground of his mind, but what he doesn't know is how much her daughter loves Shiva, how much she talks about her whenever Ed is not around, and how much she wishes she could stay with her around the clock at the zoo. Shiva has never shown any aggression towards Sophia, on the contrary, she has shown nothing but love and the natural need to protect the young child. "I don't mind Shiva being in your home and I know for a fact that Sophia will not mind either. In fact, at the rate they are going, we might have a hard time keeping them apart."

Ezekiel's expression turns into that of happiness which floors Carol. He truly was going to pass the chance to be the one to help Shiva grow if it meant that she didn't want the tiger near Sophia twenty-four hours of the day. "It is settled then. Shiva is scheduled to be transported to my home at the end of the week. By then you and Sophia will have settled. Is there anything you need to retrieve from Ed's?"

She takes a moment to think. Ed had never been someone to splurge on his daughter or wife, so they had very little things to their names. Sophia had a total of three changes of clothes, one of which was a frilly dress that was to be worn whenever they had company over and which her daughter absolutely hated. She didn't fare better, having only two sets of clothes to switch around with the one she was currently wearing. She had no jewelry except for the small cross around her neck which had been a parting gift from her best friend before her wedding and her wedding ring, the shackle of her soul. She had no money and Sophia's only coveted doll had been lost and replaced by the stuffed tiger currently discarded on the floor in front of them. There really was nothing at the apartment that she could want, even Sophia's newborn pictures were in Atlanta.

"No." She finally admits, her voice strong as she directs her eyes to the gold ring on her finger. "And even if I did I would leave it behind. I want nothing of his."

She hesitates for a second, not because she doesn't want to discard it, but because she's worn it for so long it is almost part of who she is. Eventually, she reaches for the ring and twists it around until it finally slips free from her finger. Even in her wedding ring, a size too small, Ed had shown his cruel nature, making her wear it and never getting it resized. She lets out a sigh of relief, almost as if her soul was liberated with the slipping off the cold metal.

"I can dispose of it for you." Ezekiel offers, extending his hand, palm up, to receive the ring. There is absolutely no hesitation in her movements as she places it on his hand. "Here, I'll take it outside to be disposed of. Hold our Princess."

With Sophia now in her arms, Carol watches as he leaves the room. Shiva perks up from beside her and follows him through the glass with her eyes. "He's coming right back, Shiva." She assures the tiger cub, whose ears wiggle before settling on the floor in front of her once more.

Sophia stirs in her arms, this time with a little bit of waking intention, her eyes fluttering open and her mouth opening and closing before shutting her eyes again. She wiggles in Carol's arms, giving a grunt at the thought of fully waking. "Hello there." Carol greets her, a gentle finger tracing her daughter's chubby cheek. "Did you have a good nap, sweet pea?"

Sophia nods, humming softly to herself. She knows her daughter is not quite ready to wake up, so she talks to her in a soft voice. "Soph... I have something very important to tell you." Sophia's eyes finally slip open, their hazel color sparkling with the light coming from above her. "Do you want to hear what it is?"

Again Sophia nods but offers nothing more than her eyes trained on her mother. She must not remember where they are because otherwise, she would have bolted towards Shiva, ready to keep on playing. Instead, a hand raises and her little fist rubs her eyes. "Do you want to know where we will go after the zoo?" She asks.

Sophia's whole body stiffens at the thought of leaving the zoo and Carol doesn't blame her for the reaction although she is not sure if its because they will leave her beloved Tiggy behind or because she knows that the only place they could go to is back to the nightmare they had just escaped from. "No, Mama." She declares, her voice still laced with sleep. "Stay." She begs her then repeats herself as Ezekiel once more comes into the enclosure and sits besides them. "Stay?" She asks him.

"We can't stay here," Ezekiel admits to her, thinking the little girl wants to stay at the zoo to sleep.

Sophia pouts as she turns to look to her mother. Her eyes instantly glimmer with tears. She blinks and lets out big fat tears which slide down the sides of her face. "No crying, my little love," Carol whispers to her daughter. She leans down to press a kiss to her daughter's cheeks, her nose wet from where it rubs against her daughter's tears. Just as she feels Sophia's tiny arms circle her neck she starts to explain what will be happening. "We are not going back." She promises.

"No?" Sophia asks. When Carol pulls back she sees the confusion in her daughter's eyes, but she also sees a spark of hope. She can't help but feel like the worst mother on Earth for not taking Sophia away from danger before this.

"No." She states with a smile which only makes her daughter's own lips pull into a smile. "What do you think about spending some time with Ezekiel?"

Sophia cocks her head to the side, her eyes already sparkling with mischief as she considers her mother's words. "Tiggy?" She asks tentatively.

"Well, at first it will only be Ezekiel and us. He's letting us stay with him for some time while Mama takes care of some things." Carol explains. "But then Shiva will join us. Would you like that?"

Sophia nods eagerly, her head turning to the side when she catches a glimpse of Shiva's antics. The tiger cub has found her tail and is currently trying to snatch it. A wave of giggles erupts from Sophia as she watches Shiva do somewhat of a forward cartwheel in her attempt to catch the offending tail. "Silly."

"She is silly, isn't she?" Ezekiel asks as he bends down to shuffle Sophia's hair. "She's very young, like yourself, and we have to teach her a myriad of things."

"Me too?" Carol isn't sure whether Sophia is asking if she too has to learn things or if she's gonna be aiding in teaching Shiva.

"You will also learn, that's right. Maybe you and Shiva can learn things together. Would you prefer that?"

Sophia grunts with effort as she moves to sit on her mother's lap. She doesn't stay there long and soon moves to a standing position before walking close to Ezekiel. As if she's done it all her life, Sophia leans against him, her arms going around his neck. "I help!" She declares.

"It's settled then!"

—

They spend all day at the zoo.

Having spent most of the morning in Shiva's enclosure, Carol had to convince Sophia to actually see other exhibitions. They visited the rest of the tigers, then the lions and finally the elephants before Sophia declares she wanted to go back to Shiva.

By the time they make it back, Ezekiel is finishing his shift and is waiting on the next Keeper to come to relieve him from his post. Afterward, Ezekiel guides them through the back lots of the zoo and out to the worker's parking area. With each step she takes, Carol feels more and more that her decision had been the correct one. It would take some getting used to not having Ed hover over them, shadowing them in fear, that she would have to find her bearings and a job, no doubt eventually rent a place, but she is confident that she'll be able to do it. She had to; she had little Sophia to take care of.

"I don't possess a car seat." He admits. Carol doesn't expect him to and quickly adds it to the mental list of things she will have to get once she finds a job. "We'll detour to a store, obtain a car seat and essentials."

"I can't." Carol reminds him, feeling her cheeks flame once more. She knows it's not her fault, but the shame of not having money washes over once again.

"You mustn't fear." He begs her. "I'm not a King, I'm not rich, but we can afford some things."

With his help, she climbs into the back of his yellow and white Cherokee van then holds Sophia in her arms. She would have insisted on going in the front but she knows he chose the back as an added protection for her daughter. Once he climbs into the car and starts it they are off.

"I have a friend." He says once they leave the zoo's property. "She's a great lawyer. I can mention you to her. She might help you start legal proceedings against Ed; child custody, a restraining order, divorce."

"I...". Before she could answer to remind him, once more that she doesn't have means to pay the lawyer, he shakes his head and sends her a look through the rearview mirror.

"I know Carol. Please do not feel like you must suddenly be completely self-sufficient. I don't expect it and neither should you. My friend, Michonne, she will help pro-bono. Just last week she was telling me how she still owed pro-bono hours and this fits perfectly." She doesn't know how he can read her mind, but she finds herself thankful that he is voicing this instead of letting her go through shame after shame of not being able to afford things. "I'm not affronted in helping you and Sophia gather your bearings; do not feel shy about requesting things you need. Really, whatever it is."

"I will pay you back." She insists even as he shakes his head.

"I am not requesting you too." Ezekiel insists.

"I know." She gives him a shy little smile, a hand raising to brush away the tears of relief that sneak up on her. "But I will. I'll find a job and start helping and paying you back."

Ezekiel's eyes lock with her own through the mirror. They are full of mirth, full of assurance, and the knowledge that he probably won't take the money somehow calms her even further.

They stop at a store and after settling Sophia in the shopping cart, they are off.

Ezekiel first guides them towards the children section and by the intent in his step she knows that he's ready to pamper Sophia. At first, Sophia remains playing calmly with her stuffed tiger, singing to herself, completely uninterested. She has learned that shopping trips always involve things her father needs and wants and rarely means anything to her. However, as soon as Ezekiel produces a soft pajama set with tiny tigers all over the pajama bottoms and a sleepy tiger on the chest of the top and asks her if she likes it, Sophia squeals with delight and after a quick check with her mother, declares "Mine!"

Carol laughs at her daughter's reaction, having never seen her as eager to own pajamas as she does at the moment. The pajamas are soon followed by another set of jammers, a couple of stretchy pants and solid color blouses, underpants, socks, and two pairs of shoes; some tennis shoes and a pair of shinny black flats Sophia absolutely loves and refuses to take off.

"We still have to pay for them." Carol reminds her as Sophia attempts to tug at the tags.

"Pwease." Sophia begs with a final tug at the tag which refuses to come off, before giving her mother a full-on grin, showing off her pearly baby teeth.

Carol can't refuse her daughter and allows her to keep the shoes on after reminding her that she has to keep the tags on. For a second she feels like throwing out her daughter's ratty sneakers but she ends up putting them in the cart, her mind telling her 'just in case this is all a dream'.

She has just finished hiding the sneakers when Ezekiel comes out of the corner with a second cart, a child seat box inside of it. "What that?" Sophia asks as she twists her body to see as much of the box as she can.

"A child booster seat," Ezekiel replies. "I had difficulty narrowing down which one to get but this one says it's passed all of the safety checks and it's for kids of her age and weight."

"We don't have to get that one," Carol says, shaking her head. She knows there are cheaper ones. "Don't they have some that are just a seat? You can secure it with the seatbelt."

"No," Ezekiel disagrees. "We are not getting her those. It is unsafe and offers no protection."

She can't help but raise an eyebrow, a smirk appearing on her face even as she tries to suppress it. "Really? Since when did you become such a child seat connoisseur."

Ezekiel winks at her and gives her a tiny shrug. "Did you find everything we need for the princess."

"Most things... just need a bottle and some diapers."

After gathering everything they need for Sophia, which is probably more than Sophia has ever owned, Ezekiel guides them towards the women section. Instantly she feels the need to tell him that she doesn't need anything at all, but before she can say anything he is already asking Sophia what her mama needs.

"Tiggy jammies," Sophia answers eagerly. Carol is very sure that they won't be finding tiger pajamas in her size but still, Ezekiel and Sophia go on an adventure trying to find them while Ezekiel leaves her with the instruction to take the other cart and fill it with whatever she needs.

For a couple of minutes after she's left to her own devices, Carol simply stands by the cart, unsure of where to start. It's been such a long time since she's shopped for herself she's just not sure what she even likes anymore. Taking the cart, she walks through the aisles, her fingers smoothing over the different textures, picking up something, checking the tag then putting it back on the rack. She fully plans to pay back Ezekiel, but she still chooses the bare minimum and from there she chooses the least expensive items. Most of what she ends up putting in the cart is from the clearance rack but once she is satisfied she goes in search of two very loud adventurers.

"We didn't find tiger pajamas," Ezekiel informs her but quickly holds up what looks like a soft set of red pajamas. They look so comfy, so warm, and something she would have loved to wear long ago when she had been a naive girl.

"Those are expensive."

Ezekiel doesn't say a thing for a couple of seconds, his eyes taking in the details of her face. She knows he is studying her which only brings of rosy tinge to her cheeks and makes her look down, her fingers touching the soft material of the pajama bottoms.

"My house tends to retain a chill." He finally offers her a practical reason to take them. "It's not isolated in the woods, but it's in the outskirts of the city and while a fire is kept to guard off the worst of the chill I am afraid you would be uncomfortable, even in the summer. These will keep you warm."

"I suppose you won't take no for an answer."

"I shan't."

"Fine." She agrees with a roll of her eyes. "We'll take them."

"Then we'll add woolly warm socks as well."

She opens her mouth to protest but quickly closes it knowing that there is just no reason why she should protest buying socks. Instead, she follows her daughter and the man that is slowly winning her heart and chooses more than a couple of warm socks for herself and for Sophia.

If she had thought that clothes had caught Sophia's attention, she had been sorely wrong. With the promise that she could choose whichever toy she wanted, Sophia peruses the toy aisles, steps careful, eyes wide open, arms held tightly against her as she presses her tiger plush to her chest. Ed had never told her she could choose whatever she wanted. In the off chances that he gave them enough money to buy Sophia something, it had always been from the dollar section or clearance toys.

Stopping in the middle of an aisle full of dollies, Sophia holds her tiger even tighter to her chest with one hand as the other raises, thumb ready for suckling. Carol moves to her side, pulling her thumb from its destination. "What's wrong sweet pea?" She asks her.

Sophia gives a look around the aisle once more before turning to look at her mother. "Many babies." She declares.

Carol sighs sadly. Her daughter had never had the chance to chose her own toys and now that she had the opportunity she was overwhelmed. She didn't know which dolly to choose.

"There are many," Carol says as she silently promises Sophia that she'll never have to settle for second-hand toys or the clearance selection. "Do you want one like the one you used to have? Made out of cloth?"

Sophia instantly tightens her arm around her tiger. "No change." She begs her mother, her eyes wide, her mouth turning into a pout as her thumb once again starts making its way up towards her mouth. "My tiggy."

"Yes, that is your tiger," Carol promises. It takes her a couple of seconds to understand that Sophia doesn't want to choose a dolly made of cloth because she thinks she'll have to return her precious tiger plush. Her daughter hasn't quite understood that she is not exchanging a toy for the other but choosing a second toy to take home.

By the time she has made the connection, Ezekiel has knelt beside Sophia, placing a hand on Sophia's back. "You are correct, that is your faithful companion, your tiggy." He speaks to her in the softest voice Carol has ever heard. A warm feeling spreads through her chest as she watches her daughter interact with the much bigger man. Sophia isn't shying away from his presence, which Carol expects to happen from what her daughter had experienced with Ed. Instead, she is listening carefully to what Ezekiel is saying, nodding along in agreement. "No one shall ever take him from you, not without a fight from your Mama and I."

"Pwomise?" Sophia asks, her eyes narrowing as she maintains eye contact with Ezekiel.

"I promise." He says as he mimics a cross over his chest. "I shall personally battle for the safety of your tiggy."

Sophia lets out a tiny and soft giggle, so soft that Carol barely hears it over her daughter's hand which has raised to press against her tiny mouth. She almost looks like a shy miniature version of her mother. "Otay." Sophia declares.

"But now you get to choose another toy. A second toy. You keep your tiggy and you can choose a dolly."

"Otay." Sophia repeats before taking a step forward towards the boxes with the dollies. As if on an afterthought she turns once more to look at Ezekiel. "Otay, two?" she asks, needing to confirm that she had understood him.

"Yes, you get to keep both of them. Want to choose a dolly?" When Sophia gives him a nod he motions for the boxes and that is all the confirmation that her daughter needs before she starts looking at all the details the dolls offer.

Carol eventually has to turn around to discretely brush off her tears. She had always made sure that Sophia had the bare necessities, at times even going without herself so that her daughter wouldn't suffer, but she can see now that there has been so much that her daughter has missed because she had been unable to leave her husband. As if the beatings and the pain hadn't been enough, which they had, realizing what her daughter had missed prompts Carol to promise herself that she will never go back to Ed, never let herself be caught in a relationship like the one she had with her hopefully soon to be ex-husband. Never again.

"We have executed the dolly mission!" She hears Ezekiel declare from behind her.

She is surprised to find how much they've piled on the cart in the small amount of time she had been looking away; there are dolly nappies, clothes, a bed, and a stroller all ready to be purchased.

"Lookie Mama!" Sophia's voice is a little strained so Carol quickly turns to look at her. She's carrying a box almost as big as herself in which a baby dolly was nestled, surrounded by tiny toys and a certificate of birth. The dolly is beautiful; with its dark curls and chocolate skin, very much like Ezekiel's. "My Dolly!"

"She desired that one, I swear I didn't make her chose it," Ezekiel assures her. She can sense in his voice that he's worried.

"My dolly!" Sophia repeated to assure her mother she had chosen the skin color of her doll. Carol doesn't doubt that her daughter had chosen it. It is obvious that she idolized Ezekiel and now that they were going to live with him for an indefinite amount of time, Sophia wants to feel like she belongs. The way that she can do that is to have a dolly that resembles Ezekiel. It didn't bother Carol at all, in fact, it made her proud of her daughter and of the caring and tender heart her daughter possesses.

"She's beautiful, just like you!" Carol praises her daughter's choice before helping Sophia place it in the cart. Sophia quickly raises her arms to be picked up and Carol doesn't hesitate to bend down and hoist her on her hip, giving her a kiss on the cheek which makes Sophia giggle. Delighted by her mother's show of affection, Sophia frames Carol's face with her hands and peppers her whole face with sloppy kisses before giggling when her mother tickles her sides.

After calming down Sophia and placing her once more on the seat in the cart, Carol starts moving away from the toy area. "Is there anything else you require?" Ezekiel asks them.

Both Carol and little Sophia shake their head.

"Anything you might desire?" He asks.

Sophia giggles but quickly loses herself to her dolly, whose box is carefully balanced beside her, as she shows her the tiger plush. Carol, for her part, shakes her head once more. "Nothing else, you've been... you've been very giving already. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you."

"Nonsense." Ezekiel once more denies her desire to pay back his kindness. "You and Sophia deserve this and so much more. I wish I could lavish you with all that you deserve but I'm afraid that if I do you will run away, scared."

Carol chuckles before rolling her eyes at him. "You don't scare me, or Sophia, I don't think we'd ever be afraid with you."

Ezekiel grins, showing how much her words have pleased him. He fiddles with his fingers for a bit, trying not to look as touched as he suddenly is, before pushing the second cart along. "I have plenty of food at home, nothing special but enough to feed us for a fortnight, unless there is something special you wish to pick up."

In an instant both Sophia and Carol stop what they are doing to turn to look at Ezekiel. He raises an eyebrow in surprise at having caught both of their attention with the promise of a special treat. Their reaction and reply will be something he will recount for a very long time, engraved in his mind's eye for an eternity; both of them grin, a single thought in their mind which he knows they will quickly voice. Unanimously, and without turning to look at each other, they declare firmly. "Chocolate."

"I will not take your bed. Sophia and I can sleep on the sofa."

His home is nothing like she would have imagined it. Just like he said, it is in the outskirts of the city where the land in which houses stand is bigger and greener than the rest of the city. It is not a cabin, at least not seen from the outside, but inside it is as rustic and cozy as one, decorated mostly in dark browns, dark greens, and metals. It is also quite obvious that a man lives alone in the house because even though it is not messy at all, it's still very practical. There is a big fireplace in the living room which no doubt adds to the coziness and which automatically makes her want to curl up in front of it with a cup of hot chocolate. His couches are big, fluffy, spacious and obviously made to fit his rustic decor. The table and chairs, just like the sofas, are rustic and made out of thick wood. His kitchen isn't huge but spacious enough and as soon as she sees it she's already planning a dinner to thank him for everything he has done. It's sparsely decorated, but from what she can see each and every picture hung or displayed is of him holding or standing by an animal; things as normal as horses, rabbits, and dogs and more exotic things such as giraffe's, tigers, lions, and even a gorilla.

He is an animal caretaker through and through.

The rest of the house is decorated in the same way, from the bathroom to his bedroom where they were currently discussing who is going to sleep in the bed and who is going to take the sofa.

Carol insists on sleeping on the sofa with Sophia cuddled against her.

Ezekiel insists she and her daughter should take the bed.

"Up!" Sophia begs as she stretches her arms up to her mother, one hand holding her plush tiger and the other holding the newly unwrapped dolly. As soon as Carol picks her up she's requesting to go on the bed.

"While the sofa is comfortable, I can attest to it, the bed will be much better for both you and Princess Sophia. More space."

"But it's your bed," Carol argues as she places Sophia on the mattress. Sophia scampers to the pillows right away and distracts herself by introducing her tiger to her dolly, complete with baby talk and tiger sounds. "We are already taking over your space. I don't want to take over your bed as well."

"My mother taught me better. She would roll in her grave if she were to ever find out that I slept in a big, comfortable bed while a woman and her child slept on the sofa." Carol scrunches up her face which prompts him to chuckle. "I am not sexist." He assures her. "But my mother was well ingrained in her beliefs and she will find a way from beyond the grave to let me know she's displeased with me. I'd rather not tempt her."

"I can't," Carol says, shaking her head. She turns her back to Sophia and sits down on the corner of the bed. She can't help but take a deep breath and slowly release it as she prepares to talk. "I'm very grateful Ezekiel, I really am. Sophia and I have never had as much as you got us today, and I will forever be grateful for it, but we truly will be fine on the sofa."

Ezekiel joins her by the bed, their shoulders and arms pressed together. "You've suffered enough." He whispers to her, placing his hand on his knee, palm up, offering his touch if she wanted it.

She doesn't hesitate and slips her hand into his. "Sleeping on a sofa is hardly suffering."

"It is when you wake up aching and groaning in pain after spending a night in it when a bed is readily available."

She shakes her head at him, the side of her lips curling slightly into a smile even as she tried to suppress it. He gives her hand a little squeeze. She turns her face towards him, her eyes sweeping over his face, settling for a second on his lips. The sudden desire to kiss him runs through her but she suppresses it and turns away though she doesn't take her hand away from his.

"The friend you mentioned... the lawyer... Do you think she really will help me?" She hates sounding so dependent, so afraid that everything will fall around her, but the fact is that she is dependent on him and his charity for the time being.

"Michonne?" He asks her.

Carol nods as she turns to look at him once more, her eyes pleading him for answers that he still doesn't have, not until he talks to his friend. "Yes. Do you think she'll take the case pro-bono? I... I obviously don't have money to pay her but I do plan to get a job soon, I'll look everywhere I can, maybe then I can pay her."

"I don't think she'll even consider you paying her for this." He answered truthfully. "But I am certain that she will help."

"The divorce and Sophia's custody?"

"And an order to keep him away so he can't get near you or Sophia."

Carol bites the inside of her lip. She knows that if he does find them, if he gets close enough to her and to her daughter, he will no doubt kill them. She doesn't plan to give him the chance to do so but she has to admit she hardly thinks an order will keep him away. "He's not going to follow it, Ezekiel, not if he finds us."

"Then he won't find you. We can find you a job, get you on your feet. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need, as long as you want, until you are steady and if you want to leave then we can find you and Sophia a home."

"It just seems... it all seems so good to be true. You meet us and then suddenly we are away from Ed and starting a new life and..." A sob that comes completely out of nowhere, slams into her. She doesn't know why it happens but it steals her breath for a second, makes her stutter and flusters her. Ezekiel tightens his hold on her hand, grounding her. "I'm scared that it is all too good to be true and Sophia will be... hurt."

"Sophia won't be hurt, you won't let it, I won't let it either." He assures her. "I will speak to the director of the zoo, maybe we can find you a job there, you won't have to be exposed while looking for a job and running into him."

It sounds like a good idea to her, perhaps a little bit of a dream but working at the zoo, having him near to assure Sophia and her, sounds like something she can live with. "Remember... he doesn't know the city, doesn't know the community. I do. That's an advantage... an advantage I will use to its full extent to help you for as long as you want me to help."

"Is forever too much time?" She asks in a moment of weakness in something between a tease and truthfulness.

He gives her a tiny chuckle, his chest jumping with the effort. What he says next takes the very breath from her lungs. "Forever sounds perfect enough if that's what you need and want."

She gives him a shy smile, thankful he didn't call her crazy or run away screaming from the huge responsibility he must feel. She presses her free hand over their intertwined fingers and gives it a gentle squeeze. Leaning on his side, she presses her head against his shoulder and slides her hand upward, securing against his arm. It's only a couple of seconds but she feels like she could stay there forever; protected, secure and, dare she say it, happy.

A tiny snore interrupts them moments later. They pull apart and turn to look towards the area of the pillows where they had last seen Sophia. Carol can't help but giggle as she sees her daughter surrounded by pillows, a dolly under one arm and the tiger under the other. She's sprawled right in the middle of the bed, fast asleep without a care in the world. Carol realizes she's never seen such calmness in her daughter's features as she sleeps, but instead of feeling bad about it she finds peace in the knowledge that calm is now an option that she will fight to keep in her daughter's life.

"I guess that settles it." Ezekiel declares. He turns to look at Carol and gives her a triumphant smile. "The sofa it is for me."

With her daughter having decided where they would spend the night by falling asleep right in the middle of Ezekiel's bed, Carol cannot try and persuade him to let her sleep on the sofa, so she can't do more than give him a nod. He rocks back and forth on the heal of his feet before letting out a nervous laugh which makes her blush. This is new for both of them and a little awkward, she doesn't fault him for not knowing what to do.

"I'll go get the pajamas." She ends up stammering as she starts moving towards the front of the house. It takes her a couple of minutes to find the bag with the pajamas but once she finds them she pulls them out and makes her way back to his bedroom. As she walks in she catches him finishing rearranging Sophia, whom he has transferred from laying on top of the sheets so that he could pull back the sheets. Carol smiles and continues on her way without a word, as if it was the most normal thing they were doing, pulling out the tiger pajamas and her own set of red clothes. She works quickly on changing a sleeping Sophia then with Ezekiel's help, she tucks her in.

Ezekiel leans down and presses a kiss on Sophia's forehead before whispering. "Sweet dreams, sweet princess."

Carol cannot remember a single time Ed had taken the time to tuck in their daughter, much less call her something as sweet as 'princess'.

Sophia mumbles in her sleep before pulling her doll and tiger tighter to her chest without even opening her eyes. She settles right away, leaving Carol and Ezekiel in silence, once more wondering what they should do.

It is Ezekiel who takes the lead this time, turning to her and approaching her slowly, giving her ample time and space to move. Carol doesn't. "I'm going to give you a kiss on the forehead, I have it on good authority that they bring the best of dreams."

Carol leans her head down, the bottom of her chin pressing against her chest. She can feel his breath against her skin as he nears her, then the soft press of his lips and the tickle of his beard. He takes a couple of seconds before pulling back. "Sleep tight and sweet dreams, milady."

"Sweet dreams." She whispers back.

She slides into the bed beside Sophia, her body turned towards her daughter. She looks so serene in her sleep, though she still keeps her hold on both of her toys. She can't help but smile as Sophia suckles on her tongue, her little cheeks moving with her efforts. She smooths a hand over her daughter's forehead, pushing away the random strands of strawberry blond hair from her forehead. The sprinkling of freckles on her daughter's cheek and nose makes her want to play connect a dot as she has done so many times to soothe her little one. She stops herself because this time Sophia doesn't seem to need it.

"This time it will be different, sweat pea." She whispers. "Mama promises."

She turns slightly on the bed, her face now towards the the ceiling.

"What?" She whispers in astonishment as she notices the constellations that are hand-drawn on the dark ceiling. Of course, someone like Ezekiel would have night constellations so he could see them whenever he wished. She muffles her laugh in fear of waking Sophia then snuggles down on the mattress, the blankets pulled up to her chin.

For the first time in years, she is calm and fearless, not wondering if she will wake up in the middle of the night to Ed's torture or his anger. For the first time, she doesn't have to fear something will happen to her daughter while she sleeps, unable to protect her, she doesn't have to force herself to stay in some type of consciousness so she'll catch the smallest sound of her husband leaving their bed or her daughter's door opening. For the first time, she sinks into the mattress and closes her eyes with a smile on her face.

For the first time, she simply sleeps.


	7. Chapter 7: Time To Rise

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Chapter 7: Time To Rise

* * *

"No! No! Stop! STOP! MAMAAAAAA!"

Carol is jolted awake by Sophia's blood-curling screams which bounce around in Ezekiel's room. She reacts without thinking, turning on the lamp on the bedside table then gathering Sophia in her arms. The little girl twists against her embrace, pushing her away, swatting at an invisible force, trying to escape the nightmare she is currently wrapped in.

"MAAAAAAMAAAAAAA!"

"Shhh, Sophia it's all right, sweet pea." She whispers near her daughter's ear, hoping it will be enough to calm her but Sophia keeps on struggling.

"STOP DADDY! NO HURT! MAMAAAA!"

"I'm right here sweet pea." Carol insists even as she hears the thundering footsteps coming towards the closed door. "Ed isn't here. It's just you and me, we are safe. Wake up, my love." Carol begs.

Sophia continues pounding her little fists against Carol's chest, though the strength behind them lessens. In front of her, the door opens showing a bewildered-looking Ezekiel. His eyes are wide, his fist clenched tightly as he prepares to fight against whoever is making the little girl cry. He breathes hard but doesn't say anything, Carol's not sure he even understands what's happening as he looks around in an attempt to find what has hurt Sophia. When he finds no immediate threat he turns on the light, bathing them in a soft white glow.

Sophia's eyes are still closed, though Carol can tell she's not asleep anymore. Her brow is furrowed and sweaty, her arms held tightly against her chest. Her cries have turned into small whimpers. "Open your eyes, sweet pea." She whispers as she gently caresses her daughter's sweaty cheek. "It's all right Sophia, Mama is here. Ed isn't here, he can't find us."

She feels the bed dip as Ezekiel sits on the edge of the mattress. He continues being silent though Carol can hear his breathing. She's grateful that he hasn't said a word because she's not sure what Sophia's reaction will be. Carol can feel his eyes trained on them but instead of it putting her on edge, his gaze actually calms her, makes her feel safe.

"Open your eyes sweet pea." She begs once more. Her daughter is afraid of opening her eyes and finding Ed in the same room as they are, Carol can't fault her but she knows she must also encourage Sophia to face her fear by reassuring her that she is as safe as she can be. In her arms, Sophia slowly opens her hazle eyes, her chin quivering strongly, big fat tears running down the sides of her face. Sophia's eyes go wide and she quickly looks around, trying to find the phantom of her father. "See? No one is here but you and I and Ezekiel."

Sophia turns to look at Ezekiel then buries her face against her mother's chest. Ezekiel inches himself a little closer before whispering in a soft, tender voice. "Hey, Princess Sophia. Did bad dreams plague your slumber?"

Sophia nods against her mother's breast as she looks at Ezekiel from the corner of her teary eyes. She raises a hand and clutches at her mother's shirt, adhering herself to Carol almost like a baby koala.

"Was your daddy hurting you?" Ezekiel asks. Before Carol can remind him that Ed never hurt Sophia, that she had made sure of it, Sophia shakes her head against her chest.

"No," she whimpers. "Hurt Mama."

Carol cradles her daughter closer. She buries her nose in her daughter's strawberry blond hair, taking a second to inhale the scent that was uniquely Sophia's intermixed with baby shampoo before pressing a kiss to the top of her daughter's head.

"He was hurting your mama?" Ezekiel asks softly. Sophia's reply is to give her head a nod before burying her face once again against Carol's chest. "That wasn't nice of him, was it?"

"It wasn't." Carol agrees as she gently smooths her hand over her daughter's back. "It's never right to hit anyone, right Sophia? We have to use our words, not our fists."

"Right, Mama." She presses her face against Carol's shirt then rubs it from side to side leaving behind tears and some snot, her little hands going up to rub at her eyes before she lets out a tired yawn. Carol knows Sophia will fight sleep, she always does after a nightmare. She gives Ezekiel a glance, hoping that he won't be displeased by wakening in the middle of the night. Instead, all she encounters is Ezekiel's sleepy face with a tender smile.

"Don't worry little princess." Ezekiel reaches between them and gently caresses one of Sophia's chubby cheeks. Carol expects her daughter to pull back, fear running through her tiny body. Instead, Sophia sniffles which is followed by a tentative giggle. "Your father will not breach the protection of this castle. It is strong, impassable even by the worst of foes. Your Mama and you are safe here."

Carol remains quiet as Sophia gives a little nod. "Safe." She hears her daughter whisper.

It amazes her how Sophia has not only opened up to Ezekiel but also accepts his words as if they were law. She truly believes that they are safe here, in Ezekiel's home, surrounded by their shared love for animals. Now more than ever Carol knows how important it is for Sophia to have a safe place, a place that no matter what happens, she can go back to and not have to fear for her or her mother's safety. Ezekiel has provided that safe place for Sophia and Carol has no idea how to repay him for that kindness.

"Exactly. You are safe here. Even when you have nightmares."

Sophia's little hands release their hold on Carol's shirt as she relaxes in her mother's arms. She raises her hands to brush away tears before she giggles as Ezekiel teases her side. Wiggling she moves away from Ezekiel's nimble fingers, pushing herself deeper in her mother's embrace. "No tickles!" She squeals.

"No tickles?" Ezekiel asks, feigning ignorance. "But I am the tickle monster, I must tickle the beautiful princess."

"No!" Sophia squeals, her mouth wide in a smile, hazle eyes bright and sparkling, the remains of her tears leaving her eyes slightly red and tear tracks drying on her cheeks. She's already forgotten the thread of her father's presence. She's already moved past the nightmare, the revived memories, and the tears. Now Sophia giggles happily, wiggling away from both her mother and Ezekiel as she rushes to grab hold of her stuffed tiger.

"Rawr!" She grumbles as she pushes the tiger in front of Ezekiel's face.

Ezekiel gasps and pulls back. "The Princess possesses a pet tiger?" Ezekiel playfully questions.

"Yes!" Sophia declares. "Rawr!" She repeats, jumping slightly as she pushes her tiger to his face once again.

"The strongest tiger in the land is the princess' most loved friend!" He declares dramatically. "What misfortune has befallen upon me! A princess and a tiger! I shall refrain from tickling the princess if only to save my life from meeting an untimely death."

"You two are crazy." Carol interrupts their antics with a shake of her head, though her lips were curled into a smile. "What will I do with you two?"

Sophia turns to look at Ezekiel as if to ask him silently if he had an answer. When Ezekiel shrugs at her, Sophia turns to look at Carol and gives her a tiny shrug of her own. Sophia then offers her the tiger for a kiss which Carol gladly gives.

A quick look at the bright red numbers shinning behind her daughter's form tell her how late, or early, it really is. "Do you feel better now, sweet pea?"

Sophia gives her a nod before pulling her tiger against her chest. "Yes, Mama. I sleep?"

Carol stares at her daughter surprised, though she then adds. "If you feel like it, baby."

Sophia turns to look at Ezekiel with an upward tilt of her chin. "I'm not going anywhere, Princess," Ezekiel promises her, making a cross over his heart. "Remember, you are safe between these walls. Your mama is safe here. Even your tiger is safe here." Again Sophia nods before climbing off her mother's lap, crawling her way across the space between Carol and Ezekiel only to take Ezekiel's face between her hands and give him a kiss on the nose, just like her mom gives her on occasion.

"All right. Everyone back to bed!" Carol declares, fully taking advantage of her daughter's sudden change in routine from fearfully fighting off sleep to actively wanting to go back to dreamland.

"You heard her, Princess Sophia, back to bed." Ezekiel declares as he stands up from the edge of the bed. He gives Sophia a kiss on the top of her head before kissing Carol's forehead, letting his lips linger against her soft skin. "Whatever you guys need I will be in the living room. I'll keep guard over your lair, rest easy, you are protected."

Carol finds herself nodding in agreement before turning towards her daughter who has snuggled under the covers once again.

If they are lucky enough, Sophia won't wake up screaming a second time that night.

If they are lucky enough, Sophia will never have another nightmare.

Somehow the thought doesn't seem that far fetched anymore.

—

Carol wakes with a start. For a second she's not sure what woke her but she's in high alert right away. It's only when she sees the unfamiliar ceiling and walls that she calms down. She's not at the apartment with Ed and that's all that matters. Her face hurts as she tries to move it around to judge just how badly swollen it is front he beating she received. She raises a hand and gently presses her fingers to the affected area only to pull back with a sharp hiss as soon as her fingers make contact. It's bad and she knows it just by the level of pain she feels and how her eye can barely open.

Turning, she moves to look for Sophia who surprisingly hasn't waken. That's when she feels panic erupt in her chest, Sophia is not laying down beside her. Quickly she moves out of the bed, trying to see if her daughter has rolled off. She's about to rush to the door, in a full state of panic while screaming her daughter's name, when she notices the neatly written note at the door.

"She's with me. Woke up again. No nightmares. We decided not to wake you." She reads under her breath.

She must have been far more exhausted than she originally thought if Sophia woke up, got out of bed, reached Ezekiel who then left her a note on the door and she still didn't wake up. She presses her forehead to the door, right over the note, taking a moment to calm her sudden rush of panic. Sophia is all right. She's safe. She is with Ezekiel. Ezekiel can protect her.

Once her heart has stopped racing she combs her fingers through her hair, unruly curls flopping everywhere, and smooths out her hands on the shirt she used to sleep in to try and iron out as best as she can the tiny little wrinkles formed in sleep. She goes to the bathroom and readies herself to face the day without letting stares of people seeing her injuries affect her. It's only when she's stepped out of the room and gone down the hallway, that she realizes they are not alone.

"I know what I am doing," she hears Ezekiel say in a hushed tone. "It might seem like I have lost my mind, like I have fallen for folly, but my heart is true and I know their's is as well."

"Do you really?" A woman's voice replies. Carol doesn't know whom this voice belongs to, but she can still detect that it is dripping with worry. "You've only known them for what... a couple of weeks, at the most and only because the little girl happens to be in love with tigers, yet here we are and you've already moved them in."

"I couldn't allow them to return to her husband. He would have surely murdered both of them."

"See! You know he's dangerous but you are willingly putting yourself in harm's way for a stranger! Zeke, you have to start using your head and not your heart."

"Shhhhh." Ezekiel hushes the woman. There's a couple of seconds of silence in which she feels like an intruder for spying on the conversation, but she continues doing so only because they were talking about her and Sophia.

"Have you thought about that?" The woman asks in the same hushed tone that Ezekiel has been using. "What you're gonna do if her crazy husband gets here and tries to kill her and the girl?"

"I'll protect them till my dying breath."

"That doesn't calm me at all Ezekiel." The woman says after she lets out a sigh. "You are way over your head. This is only going to end with you hurt and her dead."

She can distinctly hear the sadness in the woman's voice, the resolution of her words almost as if she has seen this very result thousand times over.

"Michonne... Carol is what I never believed I would encounter in life. I know you don't understand, or perhaps refuse to believe, but it feels like I know her, like I've known her all my life, as if we are soulmates meant to be together. Who am I to go against what fate has dictated? What you see as an imposition, as dangerous, I see as an honor, the honor to be in her and Sophia's presence for as long as I am allowed. This is what I'm meant to do, what I want to do. Will you help me?"

There's some rustling while Ezekiel and the women remain quiet. Then she hears someone sitting down on the couch, letting out a sound of defeat. "I hate you." She hears the woman say though by the slight sarcasm in her tone Carol assumes she's joking. "Sophia is a cute kid though."

"Please Michonne, help us get rid of the danger. You are the only one I know who can do it."

She hears another sigh of defeat but then silence falls upon the talking pair once more. "Fine, I'll do it pro-bono but you better be right, she better be ready to go through with the divorce and not just be playing. If I even detect a hint of her considering going back to that man I will drop it all."

Before Ezekiel can reply Carol is already making herself visible to the pair by entering the living room. "I'm not going back." She declares.

The site that greats her is not at all what she had envisioned. For starters, Michonne had sounded harsh and cutthroat leaving Carol to think she'd find a woman dressed in pristine expensive clothes with hair sleeked back and a no-nonsense look on her face, but in her place is a woman with a strong face but a caring expression, long dreads styled down her back with tiny rings on them to adorn her hair, she wears a couple of bangle bracelets in one wrist and a ring in the opposite hand.

For a moment she's at a loss of words and she turns to look at Ezekiel for help. She finds Ezekiel is laying down on the couch. That's when she's surprised again. His laid back position is a complete contrast to the begging he had been doing just moments ago. A quick look tells her why he's laying down while Michonne sits opposite to him; Sophia.

Her daughter, who had woken in the middle of the night, rests comfortably against Ezekiel's chest. She's fast asleep, lost to the world, without a trace of worry or residual fear from her nightmares marring her face. Her little rosebud mouth is parted, her hand curled against her chin as she sleeps the morning away. Her strawberry blond hair is a mess, a mess she'll have to deal with later. All in all, they present a picture that Carol has always longed to see, that of a happy family.

"Did we wake you?" Ezekiel asks Carol before sending Michonne a dirty look as if he's accusing her of being too loud.

"No... I...". She's still trying to find the words to say while she feels her very soul melt with the need to form part of the happily laid back family picture Sophia and Ezekiel present. "You didn't wake me."

"Is it safe to assume you are Carol?" Michonne asks her as she extends a hand for Carol to shake. Carol can see the pity in the woman's eyes and though it saddens her to be on the receiving end of such gaze, she can't really fault her. She knows, even though Michonne doesn't look directly at it, that she's looking at the shinner Ed has left her with.

"Yes," Carol replies before shaking the woman's hand. "And as I said... I'm not planning to go back to him."

"Good." Michonne gives her a sharp nod followed by a smile.

"Because we have a lot of work to do."

—

She's exhausted.

All morning Michonne has been grilling her about her husband's abuse, drawing up a rough timeline of when it started, when it got worse and when it became unbearable. She asked every question there was to ask one, twice and three times. She left nothing unanswered. It was easy to see why Ezekiel believed she was the one that could help Carol. Michonne was a dedicated lawyer, cutthroat when she needed to be and gentle when things got too emotional.

By the time Michonne declares she has everything she needs, the roller coaster of the past and present abuse her husband has inflicted on her has rendered Carol physically exhausted.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Carol." Michonne interrupts Carol's exhausted train of thought. "Given the amount of evidence that has been explained away to the hospitals and the fact that no one but Sophia has witnessed the abuse, it's going to be hard to prove that Ed abused you. It's your word against his, that's how the judge is going to see it."

"Michonne..." Ezekiel starts with a warning tone which is cut off by Michonne as she raises a finger in his direction.

"But I'm going to do my best to make sure that he's put away for a very long time. The pictures of your face and your testimony will help and I'm going to request any file they have from the list of hospitals you visited. The more injuries we can prove the better. I'm also going to file an emergency restraining order, file for child custody, as well as start the divorce procedures."

"A restraining order won't stop him," Carol whispers before turning to look towards Sophia who has busied herself by playing with her stuffed tiger and her baby doll.

"That's why you need shelter." Out of the corner of her eye, she sees as Michonne shares a glance with Ezekiel. "Zeke has offered his home for your protection but he does have a job. You'll either have to stay in here during his shifts or you'll go with him."

"I'll stay." She replies

"She'll travel with me," Ezekiel answers at the same time.

"You'll have to talk about it." Michonne declares, her eyes switching from one to the other. "Whatever you decide you need to stick to it. Are you sure Ed has no way of knowing where you'd be?"

Carol nods slowly, dread setting in the pit of her stomach as her mind reminds her that this is too much trouble to go through for the likes of her.

"Are you sure Carol? This isn't just about you and Sophia anymore. Ezekiel's safety is also something we have to consider."

Carol's eyes quickly turn to look at her then at Ezekiel. She has to fight the impulse that has been growing all morning to call the whole thing off. It's a losing battle she's about to forfeit when Sophia's sing-song voice reaches her. She turns to look at her daughter who for the first time seems completely at ease, playing without having to look over her shoulder in case her father flips. She's moving her head from side to side, humming a lullaby, as she 'feeds' her dolly before rubbing her face against her tiger's soft fur. She has to do this for Sophia. The dread is still within her, the impulse to run is still there, but the strength she gathers from seeing Sophia finally enjoying life is too strong to be squashed by her insecurities and fears.

"I'm sure." She replies. "We never told him we were leaving the apartment and we never mentioned the zoo."

"Good." Michonne gives her yet another nod. "If for whatever reason, at whatever time, you feel that he knows where you are, or you see him near here or near the zoo, call the police then call me, understood?"

"Yes."

"Just..." Michonne's change in tone of voice from cutthroat to soft has Carol looking up. She can see the concern on the woman's face, concern not only for Ezekiel's well being but for Sophia and her as well. "Just be careful. I'm going to do everything I can to rid you of your husband, but I need you to be careful."

"I will be," Carol promises.

"All right," Michonne says with a flair of finality. "I'll leave now, get started on the paperwork. I'll come by to have you sign the divorce papers and deliver the restraining order."

Carol watches as Michonne gathers her things before sending a silent look towards Ezekiel. She knows what the look means and she finds herself feeling a sudden rush of shame. She quickly looks away and tries to stop the slam of emotions that surge through her. She feels so inadequate, like she's just a burden to him, a burden that could potentially cost him his life. There is no doubt in her mind that Ed could reach that level of violence and the last thing she wants is for Ezekiel to be hurt.

"You mustn't hide." She hears Ezekiel tell her as he moves from his sitting spot to sit beside her. "The situation is overwhelming but in the end, all that matters is that you and the Princess feel secure."

"I don't want to get you in trouble." She manages to squeeze the words through her constricted throat. "Ed... he wouldn't doubt in killing us."

"Carol, I live a calm pleasant life. I have no enemies as I have procured to harvest friendships out of those I meet. I have no doubt your husband is someone we need to keep guard from but I promise you," He pauses as he gently coaxes her to turn and look at him. "I promise you I will not let any ill will befall upon you, even if it means laying down my life for yours and Sophia's."

"But I don't want you to!" She quickly intersects, the tears that have gathered in her eyes now freely falling down her cheeks. "I don't want you to be in danger, I don't want you to have to support my daughter and I. I don't... you shouldn't have to deal with a useless woman and her kid."

"The person who has called you useless doesn't know or can't see the pureness of your soul, the strength you have within you."

"I'm not strong,". She says as she brushes away her tears. "I'm not."

"You are... you just have to find the strength within you. You have to believe in yourself as I believe in you."

"And if you are wrong? If I really am not strong?"

Silence falls between them and around them. Hearing no sound from her daughter, Carol turns to look at Sophia who is looking intently at them. Her daughter doesn't seem scared, instead, her big hazel eyes seem to hold the promise of a new future. She knows she has to keep trying for her, knows she has to keep telling herself she can do it, reminding herself what she's fighting for. It is not just her liberty but Sophia's well being on stake.

When she turns to look at Ezekiel she finds that he is also looking at Sophia. He has a face splitting grin on him as he opens his arms and leans back against the couch, perching an arm on the backrest and one of the armrest. Finally, he turns to look at her. "Do not doubt yourself for neither Sophia nor I believe you to be weak. You are the Phoenix and milady...it's time to rise."


	8. Chapter 8: Welcomings

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Chapter 8: Welcomings

* * *

It surprises Carol how quickly they fall into a routine.

Ezekiel gets up early every day because of his job which requires him to be at the zoo bright and early every morning. He tinkers around the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the three of them. Carol wakes up to the scent of food she hasn't had to prepare, a smile always painted on her lips. She turns towards Sophia, who is sprawled on the bed, happily sleeping and taking over far more of her share of mattress and blankets, and wakes her up by gently caressing her cheeks and peppering kisses to her beautiful face.

When Sophia has somewhat woken, Carol picks her up, secures her against her hip, then walks out of Ezekiel's bedroom to join him. They have breakfast together where they introduce Sophia to new things every day, things that had previously been forbidden for her; pancakes and waffles, a cereal that doesn't taste like cardboard, fruits other than apples, and chocolate or strawberry milk. When they are done Ezekiel goes to have a shower while she cleans up, something she insists on doing since he cooked. When he's ready to go, he says goodbye to Sophia by kissing her forehead then he says goodbye to her by kissing her hand.

Carol and Sophia occupy themselves around his home while he's at the zoo; reading books about wildlife or playing with her doll or enjoying a round of hide and seek. She cleans whatever mess they do and as a thank you for another day of protection, she cooks dinner despite Ezekiel insisting she doesn't have to, that is if he doesn't call with the news that he's bringing something exciting for her daughter to try. She knows he's talking to the zoo's Human Resources department to see if there is a spot she can work in so that they won't have to stay secluded at his home but she's not in a hurry to leave. Ezekiel's home brings them a sense of peace and protection neither had ever felt before and she, for once, isn't trying to run away from that feeling.

By the end of the week, they have their routine down pat just in time to welcome little Shiva to what will be her foster home for the foreseeable future.

Sophia wakes up fully knowing what day it is, with bounds of energy that Carol doesn't know where they came from. She wakes up Carol by happily bouncing on the bed with her little toddler legs, clutching her tiger plush by the ear.

"Shiva day!" She exclaims excitedly. "Mama! Shiva day!"

Carol smiles up at her daughter's antics. Giggles as she sees Sophia's bushy-from-sleep pigtails bouncing around. Sophia is happy and that's all she cares for, so she lets her jump on the mattress in a way that her little girl had been unable to do before today. Ed would have surely protested her doing this in his house and Sophia would have never felt secure enough to express her happiness while her father was at home.

Hearing that Ezekiel is already tinkering at the kitchen, Carol catches Sophia in a bear hug and plants kisses all over her freckled cheeks. "Let's get ready then!"

Moments later, once she has wrestled Sophia into one of the outfits Ezekiel got for her and has managed to get her daughter hair back into two neat ponytails, Carol opens the door for her to scurry away. Sophia silently rushes out of the room. She knows she'll make a bee-line towards the kitchen door where she will patiently wait for Ezekiel to pick her up and set her on the counter.

"Little Princess! You have wakened!" She hears Ezekiel welcome Sophia.

Her daughter, true to her blossoming toddler self and with the softest voice, requests. "Up?"

"Your request is my command." She can't help but smile at his response. Sophia is starting to explore her newfound freedom and Ezekiel has been nothing but a cheerleader and supporter.

Quickly she changes into the clothing she chose the day before, a pair of dark blue jeans which for once aren't baggy and a white cotton blouse. She washes her face, her teeth, then fumbles with her hair. As always, it's a mess of dark auburn curls that she can't control no matter what she does with them. She pulls them back, a couple of stray strands fall from her hold and fall down on her face. They don't look bad but they certainly look like they have a life of their own.

Does Ezekiel like them?

With a sigh, she looks away from the bathroom mirror and leans on the sink.

What is she thinking? Why does it matter to her if Ezekiel likes her hair? Sure, they have talked about the feelings that continue to quickly grow between, but she hardly thinks that Ezekiel will like a vain person and certainly a person who worries about her hair is as vain as they can be. Hadn't Ed called her vain back when they'd just gotten married? Maybe he had been right all along.

She looks up again, this time focusing on the greenish bruise on her eye. The swelling has drastically lessened and she can open her eye but it's still slightly puffed. The edges have started to turn yellow and she gives a little thank you to God for her fast healing, but most of her eyelid and cheekbone is still marred in green and yellow tones and the white of her eye still has a bit of red where Ed had broken tiny blood vessels.

She can't help but chuckle pitifully at herself. Who does she think she is? Here she is worrying about whether or not her crush likes her hair when her face is all kinds of swollen and colored. Despite Ezekiel voicing his crush to her, at that moment Carol can't help but think that he really can't be serious. How can he feel anything for the likes of her?

With a sigh, she starts working on covering the bruise with the makeup Ezekiel got for her. He'd insisted she didn't need it because there was no shame in surviving her husband's wrath, but they were going to accompany him to the zoo and the last thing she wants is to have to hide her face. Years of covering up bruises serve her perfectly and soon she comes out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom with almost no evidence of her husband's fists except for the puffiness around her eye.

Her daughter's giggles welcome her as she moves through the living room towards the kitchen. She can't help but peek into the kitchen where she finds her daughter sitting on the counter, her nose and cheeks with a dust of flour. Ezekiel is standing in front of the stove, a white hand imprint on his cheek which looks suspiciously like Sophia's. He flips the pancake up high which makes her daughter dissolve into giggles around the spoon she's licking. Judging by the purple tinge on her lips, Ezekiel has given Sophia a spoon with blueberry conserves for her to lick away.

"What are you two doing?" She asks as she steps into the kitchen.

Ezekiel and Sophia both turn to look at her with matching grins on their lips. She has to shake her head a little to clear it from the thoughts that flood her mind, especially the one that screams at her that this is perhaps the family unit she's been yearning for all her life.

"Mama!" Sophia greats her with all the happiness her little body can contain. "Cakes!"

"Ezekiel is doing pancakes?" She asks her daughter even though she can clearly see that's exactly what's happening.

"Blueberry pancakes." Ezekiel is the one to elaborate.

"Yummy!" Sophia declares with a rub to her tummy before she once more occupies herself with her spoon.

Carol moves to her daughter's side where she tenderly wipes away the flour from her daughters face. "Did you have fun helping Ezekiel?" Sophia eagerly nods before scooting closer to the edge of the counter and opening her arms for Carol.

"Down please." She requests. Carol taps her daughter's nose before helping her down from the counter. It doesn't take long before Sophia has scampered away, spoon still in her hand.

She's left alone with Ezekiel.

Instantly, and despite the fact that they are comfortable with each other, Carol can't help but feel her cheeks reddening and the heat taking over her skin. She tries to busy herself in helping only to make a mess as she knocks over the batter. "Shoot!" She exclaims and quickly tries to put the bowl in its correct position. Ezekiel must have been doing the same thing because their hands end up one over the other. Sparks ignite up her arm and the butterflies in her stomach take flight. Neither pulls their hand back.

"Sorry." She says. Carol tries to hide her face from Ezekiel, feeling how much it's truly burning, but Ezekiel only chuckles beside her.

"No harm is done." He promises before flipping the pancake over yet again with his other hand then transferring it to a plate. "Does my presence make you nervous?"

Carol quickly turns to look at him, her cheeks blushing even harder. How does he know? How can he read her so effortlessly? Despite her lack of answer, Ezekiel squeezes her fingers then brings them up to his lips for a gentle kiss.

"You know you do." She admits as she tries to push away the rush of heat her skin is feeling. "But... that's not always a bad thing, right?"

"I don't believe it is." He agrees with her before slowly releasing her hand and leaning forward to kiss her forehead. She closes her eyes and leans slightly forward to feel his lips longer agains her skin. A deep breath fills her lungs with his scent. She wants nothing more than to cuddle at his side, to have that right, but she knows she doesn't so she eventually pulls back.

"Boo!" Sophia's sudden appearance makes them jump apart, half scared and half caught. "Tiggy day!"

"You are correct, Sophia. The time has come for our beloved tiger to come home. But first, we must fill our bellies." He declares before shooing them away playfully with sweeps of his hands toward the kitchen door. "Now go, relieve my kitchen of your presence. I will deliver breakfast when it's prepared."

They have breakfast together with Sophia practically smooshing the pancakes into her mouth despite both her and Ezekiel reminding her to take small bites. Carol knows that she's excited and wants to be done with breakfast as soon as possible in order to go with Shiva, but she certainly doesn't want her to choke. She's about to reach over and cut her pancakes into acceptable bites when Ezekiel beats her to it. She smiles at him and he smiles back before sending a wink her way.

The wave of emotions that crash into her definitively tell her she's in over her head where Ezekiel is concerned. It doesn't scare her though, not really. It actually sort of excites her.

When breakfast has been finished, teeth have been washed, clothes have been straightened and they've double checked everything is ready to receive the tiger cub, they pile into Ezekiel's car. Sophia sings to herself all the way, occasionally reminding her and Ezekiel that they are going to go pick up Shiva as if either of them could forget. Carol angles herself inward so that no one can look at her face from outside, just a precaution, but it also serves so that she can see both her daughter and the man that is slowly stealing her heart.

"And how do tigers communicate their happiness?" Ezekiel quizzes her daughter.

Sophia grins, showing off her little baby teeth and making her chubby cheek appear rounder than they are. She attempts to make the chuffing sound that she's heard Shiva do but falls into giggles when Ezekiel joins her. Carol loves her daughter's laughter more than anything in the world, the fact that Ezekiel is bringing it out of her makes her fall more for the man.

"And if a tiger gets scared, what do they do?" Carol asks.

She watches as Ezekiel tilts his head a little higher, catching Sophia's reflection in the mirror.

"Jump!" Sophia declares, after all, that's what the tigers she has seen on the videos in Ezekiel's home have done. "And puff!"

"Puff?" Ezekiel asks her a little confused.

"Yes! Puff!" Sophia demonstrates by pushing her hands against her belly then extending them outward, as wide as they possibly could be.

"She means their fur," Carol explains. "They get all frizzy."

"Oh." Ezekiel nods with understanding. "And how do tigers behave when hunting their prey?"

Sophia crouches a little on her seat, as best as she can since she's in a sitting position and restrained. Her shoulders go high as her head goes low. She doesn't break eye contact with Ezekiel, her pray, she barely moves a muscle.

"That is actually very good, sweet pea." Carol praises. To her daughter, this is all play about her favorite animal, but to Carol and Ezekiel, this is information she needs to know now that Shiva is coming home with them.

"Remember, we must pet her gently. She mustn't be frightened, this is unfamiliar territory to her, similar to when you and Mama came to my house, weren't you fearful?"

Sophia takes a moment to consider his question and the way she had felt. Surprisingly she ends up shaking her head, her pigtails flying everywhere. "Nope."

"No?" Carol asks softly making eye contact with her child. She would have thought her daughter would have been fearful, after all, they'd just gotten out of a dangerous situation and Ezekiel's home was nothing like she'd ever been in.

"Nope," Sophia repeats as she shyly brings up her stuffed animal against her chest, partially hiding her face in it. "Kekiel is nice." She explains with wide eyes, not a trace of indecision in them. "Pro...protect Mama and Phia."

There's a second of silence in the car before Ezekiel agrees with Sophia. "You are correct, little one. I will always protect you and your mama."

Carol can't help but slide her hand over Ezekiel's which rests on the car's gear lever. She squeezes it gently before pulling her hand back. She agrees with her daughter completely.

The moment Ezekiel pulls into his reserved spot, Carol instantly grows self-conscious. She knows not many people saw the injuries in her face, but the thought that someone might have and they know her inner most secret, terrifies her. She probably would have shrunk back and insisted she'd stay in the car if it wasn't for the fact her daughter was having none of it. Holding on to her mother's hand, Sophia instantly requests Ezekiel's as well. Once she has both hands secure in her tiny ones, she urges them to start walking, skipping along between them.

To Carol's relief, no one bats an eyelash their way unless they were greeting them. Ezekiel guides them towards the tiger enclosure where Shiva, no doubt sensing Ezekiel's proximity, is already growling for attention. Besides her, Sophia practically dances on tip toes as she tries to patiently wait for the tiger to be left in their care. It takes a little longer than usual but eventually they are let in to spend some time with the cub while the vet, ever patient with Sophia hovering near and asking a thousand and one questions, evaluates if Shiva is ready to leave with them.

"Last chance to change your mind, King!" He jokes with Ezekiel who stands proudly by. Carol is not sure if he's proud of her daughter being so inquisitive or of Shiva getting a clean bill of health, but something tells her it's a little bit of both.

"I am as secure in my resolution as I have ever been." He declares.

Everything goes as planned and soon Ezekiel is signing off paperwork that officially puts him in charge of Shiva. With no one else inside of the enclosure with Shiva, Carol observes as Sophia plays with the tiger cub through the cristal wall.

"Carol?" Ezekiel calls to her, making her jump slightly.

"Yes?" She asks as she straightens up from where she had been leaning against the wall.

"I need you to sign some paperwork too."

Confused, Carol looks at him with eyes narrowed. Her hand raises and gently presses against her chest. "Me?"

"Yes." He ushers her towards him and starts explaining once she's by his side. "I conversed with the head of Human Resources. He owed me a favor and I cashed in on it. From hence forth you are a member of our zoo family. You will be in charge of helping me teach Shiva all she needs to learn in order to survive."

"But... But I'm not... I don't know much."

"That's perfectly acceptable, we don't expect you to be a tiger prodigy. Seeing as you will be home with me, and you'll be in contact with a Shiva as much as I will be, we thought it appropriate for you to be an apprentice to a zoo keeper." Ezekiel explains. Despite the fact that he knows she doesn't know a thing about tigers other than what she's learned at his side, there is no quivering in his voice, no hesitation in his decision. "It officially lets you handle Shiva and helps put some money in your pocket. It comes with its dangers, but it's what we could come up within such short notice."

Her eyes instantly fill with tears. This man is keeping each and every promise he has made to her and Sophia. She knows that for her to get this job he had to put his own on the line, it doesn't go unnoticed by her, but he's ensuring that she has the means to earn money in case she does end up wanting the leave the safety of his home in the future.

"Tha...thanks." She says as a couple of tears escape her eyes.

She fills the needed information then signs the paperwork that officially makes her a worker at the zoo and the paperwork that says she will be part of Shiva's upbringing and just like that she and her daughter's future becomes a little brighter, a little less shadowed by the terror of her husband.

When the time comes for them to leave they encounter a hiccup in the transportation plan that not even Carol sees coming. For Shiva's safety, they have to have her in animal transport throughout the trip back home. The travel kennel designated as hers has been padded so that she doesn't slip and has been made to feel a little more like home with one of her rope toys. Shiva goes in quite easily but as soon as Ezekiel moves to close the kennel, it is Sophia that instantly dissolves into tears.

Carol embraces her daughter, gently smoothing her hand back and forth over Sophia's back. Her daughter seems terrified and can't quite voice what's wrong with her because of her sobs. It takes Carol a lot of soothing words to get Sophia into a state where she can understand her.

"What's wrong, sweet pea?" She asks her before pushing back Sophia's bangs.

"No... Shiva... in box." Sophia mumbles around hiccups. Her tear filled eyes turn to look at the tiger cub who is staring at her with an expression of confusion. "Out! Please."

Carol turns to look at Ezekiel who seems as confused as her. He crouches down in front of Sophia and Carol and gently tilts Sophia's face toward him. "Are you worried about Shiva well-being?" He asks in an equally soothing tone. "Shiva remains safe, no harm will come to her within the transport."

"N...no?" Sophia asks incredulously.

"No," Ezekiel assures her at the same time that Carol shakes her head. "We have made it warm and cozy. She will not suffer from cold."

Sophia bites the inside of her lip. She's obviously thinking hard as she bites so Carol gently sweeps a finger over her daughter's lips to remind her to release. The last thing she wants is for her daughter to get hurt.

"Tiny." Sophia points out.

Carol quickly understands what Sophia is afraid of.

Once, when Sophia was much smaller, Ed had decided to punish her for her incessant crying over a stomach ache by putting her in the closet. Carol had begged and pleaded, holding her daughter close to prevent him from taking her but Ed has been relentless. He'd eventually pushed both of them in, closing the door behind them and bathing them in darkness. Ever since that day Sophia had shown signs of hating closed spaces. Carol understands for she too suffers from claustrophobia, but she'd never thought her daughter would react so strongly to someone else being placed in a close tight space.

"It's small, yes, but see she has space to move around," Carol assures her as she shows her just how big the transport really is. Shiva can certainly move around just fine, she can even lay down and stretch and she still wouldn't touch the ends of the transport. "And see... see all the holes? She can breathe and she can look out. See? She's looking at you and she's just as worried for you as you are for her."

"I know it seems scary, but we need her to be protected for the trek home. We want her to be safe."

"I hold her!" Sophia offers. She quickly brushes her tears away with the back of her hand then opens her arms out for Shiva. "I protect."

"We can't do that, sweet pea," Carol explains. "Remember when you were little and you wanted to ride on my lap when we would get food? Remember how Mama couldn't drive and hold you?" She pauses so that Sophia can answer with a nod of her head. "Well... it's just like that. You have to be on your seat in order to be safe and Shiva has to be in her transport so that she will be safe. She can't ride in your arms because she could get hurt if we suddenly stop or if there is an accident."

Sophia turns to look at Shiva once more. Her eyes water again which is quickly followed by her chin quivering.

"I have an idea." Ezekiel suddenly declares. "Would our Princess feel much calmer if we place the tiger's carriage by her side during our ride back home?" He asks. Sophia's eyes widen and she nods eagerly. "Shiva will remain in her transport but you will be able to keep a watchful eye over her, make sure she is safe. Do you think you are up for that responsibility? You will need to show valor beyond your years."

Sophia doesn't take a second to think, instead she quickly answer with a sharp nod, hair flying everywhere. "Yes! I brave! Mama, I brave!" She declares trying to convince both adults.

"Very well, then we shall depart."

Carol can't help but smile as she realizes just how serious Sophia has taken her new task. She walks besides Ezekiel, on the other side of the pen he carries, glancing inside to make sure Shiva is safe. She keeps to his side all throughout the walk out of the healing center, through the back roads that are accessible only to zoo personnel, and right up until they reach the car. Even when Carol is buckling her in, Sophia keeps careful watch over Shiva even going as far to remind Ezekiel to secure the transport with the long seat belt.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Sophia begs almost as soon as Ezekiel is behind the wheel. Carol can only guess that she doesn't want Shiva to be on the box longer than she has to be.

"Patience." Carol reminds her daughter as she once more settles herself with her body turned inwards towards Ezekiel. This way she can keep an eye on Sophia as well as stay hidden for she isn't entirely sure that her daughter won't attempt to spring Shiva out of her captivity.

Ezekiel promises to be as quick as he can be though Carol doesn't really notice a difference in his driving. He maintains her daughter entertained by asking her questions that range from tiger behavior to Shiva specific questions. Sophia answers all of them but she never takes her eyes off the tiger cub that lays beside her.

As soon as Ezekiel pulls into the driveway of his cabin, Sophia starts struggling with her seatbelt trying to get it off so that she can release Shiva.

"Wait... wait!" Carol calls out.

She rushes out of the car and opens Sophia's door as quickly as she can. By the time Ezekiel has opened the front door and has pulled out the transport, Carol has secured Sophia against her hip. They enter the home together but no sooner has she crossed the threshold that Sophia is wiggling in her arms trying to her down.

"Out! Out!" Sophia begs even as Ezekiel is already opening the transport door.

"She has to come out all on her own." Ezekiel reminds Sophia who looks up at him and gives a solemn nod. She then crouches beside the transport and peers in, strawberry blond hair cascading all over her face. She huffs and pushes it away annoyed.

To say Carol is a little nervous would be an understatement. A tiger, even a tiger cub, is a dangerous animal and her daughter doesn't seem to understand that Shiva could hurt her if they aren't careful in helping he acclimate. Carol knows the tiger will be hesitant, after all it is a brand new environment and doesn't want Sophia to overwhelm her by pulling her out.

"Sweet Pea, come here." She calls to her daughter. Sophia does as asked and quickly finds a spot on her mother's lap facing the transport.

Shiva doesn't come out right away which prompts Sophia to look up at her mother with a questioning glance. "It's all right my love," Carol assures her though she too turns to look to Ezekiel for assurance.

"Princess Sophia," Ezekiel once more crouches beside her. They are now all facing the transport door, waiting for a sign from within. "Remind me once more how that special sound only tigers achieve when they are happy and content sounds."

Sophia pulls her bottom lip underneath her top teeth then lets out the air she had been holding on to. It's not quite the chuffing sound Ezekiel can do but it is close enough that they hear Shiva react.

"Oh!" Sophia exclaims surprised, her hands quickly rising to cover her lips. "Mama!"

"I heard."

"Try again, little princess."

Sophia tries once more and soon enough both Ezekiel and Carol are doing the sounds right along with her. It feels like forever but finally, a tiny paw comes out, followed by another, then a head and eventually all of Shiva's body slips out. She seems hesitant, scared, and on edge. Her fur is puffed just like Sophia had mentioned that morning.

Sophia leans forward and Carol reminds her once more to be gentle. Without Ezekiel's prompting Sophia extends her hand in offering so that Shiva can sniff her. Carol can't help but smile at the innocence and smarts her daughter shows. Still, she holds her breath as Shiva leans forward, sniffling from far away.

"Come on sweetheart," Ezekiel whispers his support, his eyes trained on Shiva as she approaches Sophia's offered hand.

Shiva sniffles once more before letting out a tiger version of a mighty roar. For a moment Carol fears she will scare Sophia but her daughter only giggles. Before long Shiva is doing her own version of the chuffing sound while pressing her head against Sophia's hand.

"Good girl." Sophia praises.

Slowly Sophia gets up from her lap, guiding Shiva around the living room effortlessly. Carol watches silently as her daughter, without an ounce of fear, introduces a tiger to her new home. A tiger! Sophia shows Shiva the best hiding spots, the best spot to fall asleep on the couch, the best place to play dollies. It amazes Carol, yet again, the leap and bounds Sophia has gone through. How could this little girl, who had trembled from fear in her arms most of her life suddenly be fearless and strong? Her daughter is blossoming in a way she can't have predicted. It steals Carol's breath away yet at the same time deeply excites her to see Sophia try new things, find the strength within herself to push her own boundaries. It gives her hope; hope that her daughter hasn't been forever scarred by her father, hope that Sophia will grow to be a strong woman who would never let a man hurt her, hope that they really will survive all of this.

After spending an afternoon exploring and setting down rules and boundaries for both Shiva and Sophia, Carol spends her time watching her daughter's antics with the tiger cub while Ezekiel prepares their food. She laughs as Sophia tries to walk on hand and feet, mimicking Shiva's way of walking and as she plays her own version of tag, which more often than not gets interrupted by Shiva's sudden interest in her own tail. She watches carefully as Shiva, now more accustomed to the space around her, playfully jumps on Sophia making her daughter squeal with delight and even caresses the tiger cub whenever it will seek her touch. When Ezekiel declares their food to be ready and serves everyone she even allows Sophia to share little bites of her chicken with Shiva, always under the watchful gaze of Ezekiel, dropping them from up high.

She has been hesitant, God knows she's questioning whether she is putting her daughter in danger or not by letting her interact with the cub, but as she sees her daughter curl up with Shiva, both sleepy and with filled tummies, Carol's hesitation lays to rest for the time being.

"I have a feeling that Shiva will neither need you nor me in this endeavor. It will be Sophia that teaches her all she needs to learn." She hears Ezekiel say. Turning she catches his knowing gaze as he sits beside her.

"I think you are right." She admits, leaning back against the sofa with a tired sigh.

"I must remember to endorse my checks to her then." He teases.

She turns to look at Ezekiel who is now looking at the sleepy tiger and human cub who have decided that the middle of the living room is the perfect place to take a nap. Sophia is fast asleep on the rug, thumb in her mouth facing Shiva who has curled herself against Sophia's chest.

She has so many questions she wants to ask him but doesn't know where to start. How did he convince the zoo to give her a job? Why has he taken them under his wing and opened his home? Why does he feel the way he feels for her? Just... why?

She shakes her head as she tries to clear up her mind. "I don't know how you managed to convince them to give me a job when I have no experience... but I wanted to thank you."

Ezekiel turns to look at her with one of those smiles that always seems to light up his face. He gives her a small nod before opening his embrace and letting her know she can snuggle against him if she wants. Carol is not one to pass a chance to snuggle so she inches her way closer before resting against him, pulling her legs up towards her body on the sofa and laying her face against his chest. His arm falls behind her, holding her without being heavy. She can't help but feel like this is natural, that this is what they should be doing.

"It's really no inconvenience." He promises. "As I declared, he owed me so I convinced him that doing this favor for me would wipe the slate clean."

"It must not have been easy." Carol knows it couldn't have. Sure, she had simply had to fill in her information and sign on the dotted line but she knew it must have cost him a lot of convincing in order to get him to agree to that deal.

"He was a little reluctant, but in the end, he agreed." She feels him press a gentle kiss against the top side of her forehead. She can't help but sigh contently as she continues feeling his embrace. How can he be so calming to her soul? "A little good for all the grief he had me go through."

"Grief?" She can't help but ask, leaning back so that she can look straight into his dark eyes. "Do I want to know?"

He chuckles and gently pulls her back to her previous position. "Fear not, it wasn't actual grief." He promises. "Have you ever wondered why those around me call me 'king' even when I hold no title and have no actual Kingdom."

Carol blushes even though she can't see him. The thought has passed through her mind but she hasn't wanted to pry into something he isn't ready to share with her. She's also wondered why it is that he has that funny and very proper way of speaking. "A little." She finally admits.

"People who work at the zoo are a family, we watch out for each other, have each other's back when they need us. Thus, everyone knows about each other's business but I had kept one part of my life a secret." Ezekiel explains as the hand that's not holding her to him starts playing with the end of the fingers belonging to the hand that rests on her lap. "I take part in community theatre and when Phillip found out he invited everyone to one of the showings. Needless to say, I was playing a King from one of Shakespeare's plays. They've called me King ever since."

"Is that why you also talk funny?" She asks, shifting slightly so that her head is tilted upward without having to leave the area of his chest. "Proper... with a... Shakespearean flair?"

"Indeed it is," Ezekiel admits. "I decided that if I was going to play the part I might as well own it and I've been using the speech since then. I fail sometimes but the practice has done wonders for my time on stage."

She lets out a little giggle against his chest, nothing more than the soft movement of her chest. "You'll have to invite me to one of your plays someday." She whispers. "Maybe when Sophia and I no longer have to hide."

"Hopefully that day will be soon." He says in an almost prayer like tone. "Michonne should be calling soon with news. Though..." he pauses to turn to look at the pile of sleepy bodies currently taking residence on his living room rug. "I have a feeling you will not have to worry about Sophia's well-being for long, not with Shiva by her side."

"Not sure who is who's protector at the moment though," Carol adds, agreeing with his words. It will take off a great source of worry from her shoulders to know that Shiva is watching out for her daughter and that Ed will never dare to approach her with a tiger on the prowl nearby if indeed it were to happen.

They fall into silence, their fingers still playfully caressing the others. She smiles down at their hands and at how easily intimacy seems to develop between them. She can't help but compare him to Ed and how awkward they had been all throughout their marriage, as if intimacy had to be forced even when she had been so sure that she was thoroughly in love with him. Yet, here she was, holding hands with Ezekiel and everything felt right, everything felt perfect.

Beneath her head, she can feel his heartbeat going faster which tells him he's nervous about something. She fidgets for a second before leaning back further, her eyes closed as she finds a spot she's completely comfortable with before opening them up slowly. Her blue eyes lock with his and before she knows it they are both leaning into each other. It's as if there's a magnet between their lips pulling them together, a magnet that finds no resistance whatsoever from either of them. She can feel his breath against her lips which only makes her lean forward even further. One of her hands raises to press three fingers against his chin, steading him as she sends a questioning look through her eyes. He takes a moment to understand what she's trying to say before pressing the side of his face to her nose, slowly turning until their noses rub together, one over the other. Their lips are so close that a shift from either of them would make them touch. She knows, instinctively, that he is not going to lean forward and close the distance. He is leaving it up to her to decide.

She licks her lips once before closing her eyes once more.

She's not afraid. She's not even nervous. It seems right, seems like its exactly what should be happening, what they are meant to do. She closes the distance between them, letting her lips make contact with his. It's not a chaste kiss, though it certainly starts like one. Again it is she who gives way for a deeper embrace by parting her lips and letting the hand she'd press against his chin move upward and tangle with his dreads. She lets out a breath that has been burning her lungs just as he slides a hand upward and into her hair, securing her against him without making her feel like he's holding her with the intention of not letting go. They kiss for what feels like an eternity, something she is very much ready to do. They'd probably have continued well into making out had it not been for a tiny growl that comes from Shiva.

Immediately, they pull back and turn to look at their sleepy cubs. It seems Shiva is still sleeping, probably dreaming of something that has made her give out that tiny cute growl. Carol can't help but laugh, raising a hand to cover her mouth as Sophia sleepily and without opening her eyes pats Shiva's belly in a soothing motion, before taking a look at Ezekiel. He is blushing quite hard and licking his own lips as if to keep the taste of her in his system.

"Got carried away, forgive me milady." He admits with a smile.

Carol gives him a tiny smirk before leaning forward and pressing another kiss to his lips, this time a quick soft press. His smile increases as she leans back which in turn makes her blush almost as deeply as he is.

"I don't mind it." She admits. "I like kissing you."

"It is quickly becoming my favorite way to spend time." He assures her before leaning in for another quick kiss.

It is only when he's leaning back that Carol sees his eyes move away from her face and settle on something behind her. She turns and follows his gaze only to find a blinking red light in what she knows is his voicemail machine. "That must have been Michonne." He theorizes. She moves to let him off the couch but giggles once again as he gets up then quickly leans down to kiss her.

Who is this giggling mess she's becoming? And most importantly, why does she not mind it?

He crosses the short distance towards the answering machine and quickly presses the button beside the flashing light. The silence is interrupted by the crackling of the machine then the woman's voice that takes over the living room.

"11:36 am. 1 voice message."

What she hears next paralyzes her heart. "This is a message for Ezekiel's guest. This is Michonne, your pro-bono lawyer. We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9: Custody

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Chapter 9: Custody

* * *

"Edward Peletier has filed for child custody."

Carol feels her world tilt and for a second she is pretty sure that she's going to pass out. Her knees buckle and she slumps against the sofa, all color draining from her face. She had been so afraid of this very thing happening. She knows how it will end; Ed will get custody of Sophia and take her far away so that Carol will never see her again or he will use their daughter to get her to come back. Either way, she is out of options.

"No man that wields the power of law would give Sophia to that monster!" Ezekiel exclaims.

"He is her father Zeke." Carol hears Michonne try and reason with Ezekiel but the ringing in her ears overpowers the sound of her voice. Her chest feels tight as if she can't take in enough air to fill her lungs. There is an invisible fist within her throat, tightening its hold around her trachea, preventing her from drawing in much-needed air and stopping her from exclaiming. She leans her head back, realizing that she's about to go into a full-fledged panic attack, and focuses on the ceiling.

Ezekiel must have noticed the state she is in because the next thing she knows is the touch of his hand on her legs as he takes away her shoes and socks, then on her hand as he pulls it towards his chest. She turns her head slightly, enough to see him. "I can't…"

"Worry not." He begs her, his eyes as wide as hers probably are. "Focus on my breathing. Do you feel it? Can you feel my heartbeat?"

Carol nods and presses her hand even harder against his chest. His heart is steady, thumping against his chest and her hand. She slowly matches her breathing to his, taking in air when he does and letting it out slowly just like Ezekiel.

The ringing in her ears slowly disappears. In its place, she hears Ezekiel's breathing and it's all she can focus on. The fist around her throat slowly releases its hold and little by little her chest fills with even more air. Her feet are cold against the floor but it helps ground her, helps remind her that her mind is going a mile an hour but she's still in Ezekiel's home, she still has her daughter.

"I'm sorry Carol." The couch dips as Michonne takes a seat beside her. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Tact is not your forte, my dear friend." Ezekiel reminds her.

"They… they are going to give her to… him, aren't they?" Carol manages to ask through the knot in her throat.

"Not if I can help it," Michonne assures her.

She watches as Michonne takes something from her briefcase and leaves it on the coffee table in front of her. "Your husband is not a stupid man. He's filed for custody to retain his hold on your daughter but I filled a counter order, the restraining order, and in cases of spousal abuse the custody hearing will not take place until the spousal abuse case has concluded."

"We still have hope." Ezekiel reminds her as he squeezes her hand reassuringly. "It is that very hope we must hold on to."

"Cases aren't won on hope." Michonne reminds him. Carol quickly turns from looking at Ezekiel to look at Michonne whom she catches mouthing 'we?' in a question meant only for Ezekiel to see.

"No, they are fought and won on facts, but what are facts if there is no hope in our hearts to fill us with strength for what lies ahead?"

Michonne lets out a sigh of defeat and turns to look at Carol. She gives her a tightly closed-lip smile. "I've petitioned for your medical records to be sent to me from all the hospitals you listed. I should be getting them soon. I'll be combing through them and presenting them to the court, filing based on what we can prove. Meanwhile, he cannot get near you, not lawfully. He cannot approach Sophia either."

"It won't stop him." Carol laments. She knows her husband, she knows that this will only infuriate him even further. Now more than ever they are going to have to be vigilant. She wouldn't put it past him to try and snatch her daughter.

"Then we fight with what the law gives us," Michonne assures her.

"He doesn't care about the law."

"He'll have to because I won't be going light on him. I plan to use the full extent of the law that is available to me."

Carol can't help but shake her head and close her eyes. A piece of paper is not going to stop Ed. A piece of paper is not going to prevent him from using his fists on her or Sophia. A piece of paper is not going to prevent him from dragging them home if he sees them. A piece of paper is not going to stop him from killing her.

"I've filled for divorce on your behalf." She perks up at Michonne's words but refuses to get much of her hopes up. "The papers are here, you need to sign them and call me when you are ready so that I can turn them in. There will be a hearing, sooner rather than later. I filled as an emergency divorce. I'm optimistic things will go our way. The Judge whose court I filled it in doesn't take kindly to wife beaters, especially when kids are involved. He granted the restraining order after all."

Something in Michonne's expression makes Carol doubt that that is all the lawyer wants to tell her. Not wanting to keep feeling like the other shoe is about to drop, Carol asks. "But?"

"You are definitively going to have to testify." Michonne reminds her. "And… I know you are not going to like this, but there is a high chance that Sophia might have to testify as well."

"No," Carol says quickly. She pulls herself away from Ezekiel, standing as quickly as she can only to face Michonne who remains on the sofa. "No, she's a baby."

"She's two, a little young, I agree, but she's been witness to what has happened and she knows what her father has done. If anyone can help us win this, it is her."

"No."

"Carol, we need to hear her. The Judge needs to hear her if you want to make sure that Edward doesn't get her, if you want to make sure that she remains with you after the divorce. Children don't lie, not at this age, and if I can't prove that the hospital records coincide with his beatings then the sole witness of everything he's done to you is her. It's important to get her side of the events in court documents because then we can use it against him."

"She's not a tool." Carol quickly tells her.

She doesn't want to use her daughter for or against anything. Sophia has gone through enough in her life, she doesn't need to add the stress of court proceedings to her already fragile emotions. "I won't allow anyone to use her."

Michonne turns to look at Ezekiel as if to plead with him to help her. Carol can see from the corner of her eye that he shakes his head. She's glad that he knows she will not change her mind and that he doesn't try to curve her.

"We can do a video testimony. She will be at the courthouse but not in the same room as her father if that's what you are afraid of."

Carol still shakes her head. Silence falls around them but Carol refuses to break.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Ezekiel breaks the icy silence with soft words. "She might not need to testify."

"The only way I see that not happening is if we can somehow gather enough evidence of his abuse to ensure that there is no room to question it."

"You better find a way to do it because I'm not letting you put her on the stand," Carol warns Michonne. "Sophia is not going to testify."

Later, when Michonne has left and Sophia has wakened for the day ready to have breakfast and help feed little Shiva, Ezekiel approaches her solemnly. She knows that Michonne tried to convince him to help dissuade her because she heard the not so soft whispering, but she won't budge, not even coming from the man who has stolen a little piece of her heart.

She cradles a cup of coffee against her chest as she leans against the kitchen counter. She's looking at Sophia who munches on her cereal, doing that little happy dance she does every time she eats as she hums to herself and looks down at Shiva who is sitting on the floor beside her, tiny tail wagging as she looks up at her playing companion.

How can someone want to put her baby on the stand?

How can Michonne even think that she would allow Sophia to be put on the spot and questioned?

Carol is her mother and she's always tried to protect her. Perhaps she hasn't always been able to shield her little eyes from catching a glimpse the violent man who helped create her, but she will ensure that she won't have to relieve the agony and fear of that very violence.

"Before you say anything; I haven't changed my mind." She informs him as soon as he comes to stand beside her.

She can see him from the corner of her eyes as she leans against the kitchen counter and turns to look at her. "I did not believe you would." He admits with a sigh. "You are correct in saying Sophia isn't a tool, I despise the very idea of putting her in such a situation, but Michonne might be correct in preparing you for it."

"It's not going to happen."

"And what is the alternative? For you to return to the husband who has treated you as inferior all through your marriage? For you to jump back into a life that would end in your very death? In Sophia's death?"

Carol keeps looking at her daughter. Sophia is completely oblivious to everything that has happened and Carol wants her to remain that way. She doesn't want her daughter to feel threatened by the thought of her father fighting to keep her. She doesn't want Sophia to feel like everything will be taken from her in a heartbeat, like the life they are starting to form will be swept from right under their feet. She needs Sophia to remain happy and excited about the future. She also knows that what Ezekiel is saying is true and that she is caught in the middle of a situation that leaves her very little choice.

"It was too good to be true." Carol finally whispers before turning just enough so that she can lay the cup on the counter. She pitifully chuckles at herself, at the situation, at the expression Ezekiel has. "For a moment I actually believed this would happen, that we would be out of his reach, that I could rebuild and give Sophia everything she deserves. I actually believed that I could love and be loved and maybe, if I was lucky enough, have you by my side without you feeling like you had to stay. I even believed that Ed wouldn't hurt us anymore. He's not even here and he's already destroying everything."

"No," Ezekiel states, his voice low so that Sophia will not hear. "You are still safe. He doesn't know your location, Sophia's location, and he will not find out. We'll find a way to prevent Sophia from testifying. There must be a way. I will not allow harm to find either of you."

"Stop," Carol begs him, her eyes instantly filling with tears. She quickly wipes them away, ashamed that she's crying yet again in front of him. "Just stop."

"Carol." He turns towards her, his hands reaching for her. She knows he's just trying to calm her, to show her she still has a chance, but everything is so raw within her that she pulls away from him instinctively. She has to close herself off if she wants to survive this, just like she has done so a million times before.

"Don't." She begs him, raising a hand to stop him. "Thank you for everything you've done but I can't... I can't keep pretending everything will turn out all right because it won't. Ed will not let it be all right, he'll never let it be all right." Carol wraps her arms around herself, holding herself together as best as she can. Ezekiel moves away from the counter, taking a step closer but once more she takes a step away. Before he can say anything else, Carol decides to put even more space between them.

In a swift movement, she crosses the kitchen and picks up Sophia who stares at her mother with a surprised expression on her face, for the first time realizing that something might be going on. "Mama?" She asks. "You otay?"

"Carol..." Ezekiel tries once more to assure her, but she shakes her head yet again, closing herself off completely.

The door of his bedroom, which she closes behind her and Sophia, serves as the final physical barrier.

In an instant, their future is gone.


	10. Chapter 10: Remain or Disappear

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Keeper of My Heart: Stay or Disappear

* * *

What is she going to do?

She hadn't been lying when she told Ezekiel that for a second she'd allowed herself to believe they'd be able to escape Ed's grasp. Every time she saw Sophia laughing, every time she saw Sophia playing with Ezekiel, and every time she saw her daughter try something previously prohibited to her, she had dreamt of it. With every glimmer of the love Ezekiel held for her, every kiss they shared, and every embrace they'd use as an excuse to just be with one another, she'd allowed herself to dream of a future of freedom, of laughter and maybe if they were lucky enough and whatever they had grew even more, a future of love with Ezekiel by their side.

She'd been dumb, she knows that now.

With the threat of Ed taking Sophia, Carol knows the chances of that happening are very slim.

A part of her, the one that sounds very much like Ed, tells her she was stupid to leave him. He abused her daily, there was no denying that but at least she had some food, a roof over her head, and a chance to stay alive if she played her cards right. She knows she cannot go back to him, he will surely kill her if she does and she can't stay here turning Ezekiel's world upside down and having Michonne hovering over her, pressuring her into doing something she doesn't want to do.

The only other choice is to run. She can go to a woman's shelter, find her bearings, maybe find a job that pays her enough to get a second-hand car and just leave the state. If she keeps moving, finding small jobs along the way maybe Ed won't find them.

"Mama?" She hears her daughter's soft and fearful voice.

They've been in Ezekiel's room all day as Carol turns her thoughts over and over. At first, Sophia had napped since her full belly had made her sleepy. When she'd woken Sophia had tried to reach the handle to be liberated from the 'prison' but she was far too short to reach. Afterward, she'd laid on the floor, ear against the ground, her little hands playing a game of swat with Shiva through the space between the floor and the door.

Carol opens her eyes, brushing away her tears so that she can hide them from her daughter. Sophia stands right by the bed, her hazel eyes showing the worry she feels. Once more, Carol feels like the worst mother in the world. She'd wanted to spare Sophia the worry and instead, she had obviously pulled her away from the security she'd felt, had made her unsure and fearful.

"Up?" Sophia asks, raising her hands just enough so that Carol can pick her up.

Leaning over the end of the bed, Carol picks her up with a couple of grunts, raises her enough for her to clear the end of the bed then turns so that she can place Sophia beside her on the mattress. She waits for Sophia to wiggle until she's comfortable and settled before giving her a tiny quivering smile. They share a pillow, their noses almost brushing together.

"Mama?" Sophia once again breaks the silence. "Mama otay?" Her daughter's tiny hands caress her cheeks, playing with the evidence of her tears.

"I'm not sure, sweet pea," Carol admits truthfully. She's never liked lying to Sophia and she's not going to start now.

"Stay?" Sophia's voice becomes even more unsure. She's seen this pattern in her mother before, where she will try to leave only to be reminded of the impossible situation they are stuck in and eventually going back to their worst nightmare.

"I don't know, Soph." She feels a dagger piercing her heart as Sophia's chin starts to quiver, her eyes filling with unshed tears almost instantly.

"Don't cry, my love," Carol begs to her, pulling her a little bit closer, trying to reassure her that no matter where they go they will go together.

"No leave, pwease." Sophia begs against her mother's chest. She can already feel her shirt becoming wet from her daughter's tears.

"We might have to, Sophia," Carol admits to her daughter. She pulls back just enough to create some space between them before curling forward slightly so that she can look into her daughter's eyes. "Mama isn't sure what's gonna happen, but I can promise you one thing. You and me, we aren't going to be separated. Not now, not ever. Understood?"

Sophia takes a second to answer before she gives a tiny nod. "Zekey and Shiva?"

Carol bites her lip, unsure of what to tell her. She knows Sophia wants to stay, she loves both Ezekiel and Shiva dearly and they provide her with happiness and strength that she had never seen her daughter wield, but there's also the fact that she can't put Ezekiel in danger and he'll be in danger every second they remain there. She can't turn his life upside down just by staying, she can't ask him to do it. It wouldn't be fair.

"Zekey and Shiva, Mama?" Sophia repeats with a little bit more insistence.

"I don't know, Soph. I just don't know."

Sophia dissolves into tears, deep sobs that shake her whole body. Carol wants nothing more than to assure her that Ezekiel and Shiva will still be in their lives but she can't do it, she can't promise that when they might have to leave and never see them again.

As Sophia continues crying, her sobs getting louder, Carol hears fast scratching on the other side of the door that only gets stronger and more desperate as the seconds tick by. She then hears heavy footsteps approaching and the sudden stop of the scratching only to hear tiger yelps as Ezekiel pulls Shiva away.

"No, my dear one." She hears him say. "We must respect their space and let them be."

"Zekey!" Sophia whimpers once his voice has filtered through. "Zekeeyy! Shivaaaaa!"

Little Sophia struggles against her mother in an attempt to reach them. Knowing Sophia will only hurt herself and go into a full meltdown if she doesn't let her go, Carol releases her hold on the toddler. Sophia instantly scoots away, slides down the opposite edge of the bed and makes a run for the door. Carol can hear her struggling grunts as she tries to reach the doorknob to no avail. When Sophia's finally had enough and her tiny body can't deal with her emotions any longer, she gives up, falls to the floor and cries even louder.

Unable to hear her daughter's tears, Carol drags herself out of the bed and towards her crying toddler. "Soph, sweet pea," she calls to her as she reaches to help her into a sitting position. Sophia's little legs twitch and flail in her desperation and fear. Carol knows there will be no getting through to her, not when she's worked herself into such a state. She can't blame her either for she too wants to cry and rave and loudly declare that none of this is fair.

She can't put Sophia through it any longer, can't hear her pitiful cries so she moves away from her desperate toddler and slides towards the door, opening it and finally letting Sophia out. As soon as the door is open, Sophia pushes herself into a standing position and dashes out of the room, her cries all the while getting louder. Carol knows her daughter will seek out the security that both Ezekiel and Shiva give her and she can't fault her for it. She can't help but feel like a further failure that for the first time in all of Sophia's life she isn't her daughter's source of comfort.

She gives Sophia a moment to calm down, hearing Ezekiel's soft voice as he soothes her, before moving down the hallway and out to the living room. Carol makes sure to brush away any sign of her tears as to not alert him of what she's been doing. "Do not fret Princess Sophia, your father will not hurt you any longer. I will not allow it, your Mama will not allow it."

"No go?" She hears Sophia ask, her voice trembling.

Ezekiel lets out a pained sigh which makes her stop short. "I'm afraid I cannot guarantee that."

A tiny whimper from her daughter digs further into Carol's soul. "But why?"

"Because your Mama is doing everything she believes to be right for your protection." She hears Ezekiel explain. "She loves you, unconditionally, and she only wants your well-being. I tried to provide that here, with Shiva and Michonne, but a mother's heart knows best and if your Mama believes your safety lies away from here, then I agree."

It surprises Carol how much Ezekiel understands her without her having to voice her fears. Without her telling him, he knows that she's considering leaving, that she's afraid that Ed will find them and take Sophia, that she doesn't want Michonne pushing her daughter into a situation she doesn't approve of. Ed has never been able to read her that way, not that he'd ever tried. The sadness in his tone, the pain in his words also surprises her. Sure, she knew that he had a crush on her, had even told her he loved her, but up until that point she hadn't been aware of how them leaving would affect him. It sounded like it would deeply hurt him. It sounded like he too had started visualizing a future for them and that the dream being threatened made him terribly sad.

Carol peeks into the living room to find Ezekiel sitting on the sofa, Sophia sitting on his lap with her head resting against his chest as he smooths a hand in circular motions on her back and Shiva lays plastered to his side. She bites her lip as she tries to make up her mind on whether to let them be or join them. It's obvious Sophia needs his presence, his reassurance and Carol doesn't want to bring in anything that might disrupt that. She's about to retreat back into Ezekiel's room when she sees Sophia start suckling at her thumb and Ezekiel raising a hand to brush something off his face.

Ezekiel is crying.

Why is he crying?

Had the thought of them leaving him really affected him that much?

Had the thought of never seeing them again brought him to tears?

Deciding to not go back, Carol takes a step into the living room, announcing her presence. She notices Sophia instantly burying further into Ezekiel's embrace. Silently, she makes her way to their side and sits down beside them. She doesn't know where to start, what to tell them, so she remains quiet as she debates whether she should even say anything at all.

"I know this is what you must do," Ezekiel eventually says, breaking the silence between them. "In my desire to help you break out of your chains I failed to support you in what matters the most; Sophia."

Carol opens her mouth to say something but Ezekiel shakes his head slightly, silently asking her to give him a chance to finish. "There is nothing more in this world that I desire than for you and Sophia to be safe and happy. I can say that with no heaviness to my soul. I had hoped and wished for that safety to be in our home... my home, but if that means that you and our... and Princess Sophia need to find a new safe home, then I will personally ensure it is the safest that can be. You have my word on the matter."

"You've already given us so much Ezekiel, I can't ask you to give any more." She looks down at her hands, afraid that if she looks into his eyes she will find her pain mirrored in them. She knows it's there but seeing it will surely break her.

"That is the issue, Carol. You haven't asked, you haven't requested a single thing. I have provided because I desired to do so." Ezekiel explains. "Because you and this little one have stolen my heart."

"I can't let him have her." She reminds him, turning her head just a bit so that she can see him out of the corner of her eyes. "He will hurt her and kill me. I just can't let her testify because I can't allow him or his lawyer to have a chance to hurt her more than he already has. The only other chance I have is to leave, go as far away as I can and just disappear."

"I understand that." Carol turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow as if to question his words. As she had predicted, the pain and sadness that Ezekiel feels is reflected in his eyes. She wants nothing more than to kiss it away but knows she can't. "I understand your top priority is Sophia. I too would vanish if it meant ensuring her safety, but this is still a safe place Carol. I know it might not seem so right now, I know your anxiety has trapped in a sense of flight, but rest assured, this is still your home, it will always be, and it is still a safe place for you and Sophia to remain."

"Michonne..."

"Michonne is a lawyer, with a lawyer's mind. She is kind and tender when she desires, but she sometimes forgets to put herself in her friend's place when she is in the middle of a legal battle. It was my failure to stand beside you upon hearing about Sophia testifying that let her go as far as to push you into something you do not desire. I beg your forgiveness for it. "

"I have nothing to forgive, Ezekiel," Carol assures him.

Ezekiel dips his head slightly to accept her words but remains silent afterward. It's Sophia, who had remained quiet up until that point, that breaks through by one again begging her mother to stay. "Mama, pwease stay? Pwease, Mama?"

"Soph..."

"Pwease, Mama." It breaks her heart to hear her daughter begging, to see her eyes once more filling with tears that roll down her chubby cheeks.

"I can only beg for you to reconsider, to see there is nothing for you to fear in this home." Ezekiel continues, adding his own begging to that of her daughter's. A quick look into his eyes tells her that he too is on the verge of crying though he has better control of his emotions and is holding back tears. "You and Sophia are safe here."

"I know," she whimpers, her own tears gathering and falling. "I know we are, but I can't risk it, I can't."

"Carol, if you leave, if you take Sophia with you and disappear, he will hunt you down as well. He will accuse you of kidnapping and the situation will be dire. Please... allow us to help you. I will have a conference with Michonne, I will draw the line for you and Sophia, the line she isn't allowed to traverse."

"And if he wins? If I trust Michonne and the law and he still wins and tries to take her?"

Ezekiel pauses for a moment to consider. She can see that his mind is working a mile an hour just by looking into his eyes.

What he says next is something she will never forget, something that screams to her the level of commitment he has developed with her daughter and with her. "Then we disappear together."

Carol instantly turns to look at him, her eyes wide. Even Sophia pulls back to look at Ezekiel for she knows what his words mean. Slowly she turns to look at her mother as if silently asking her if she had heard the same thing. When her mother offers her no answer, Sophia jumps in his lap, her hands instantly catching both of his cheeks so that he will turn to look at her. "Pwomise?" She asks as she quickly pulls one of her hands back, forms a fist then uncurls her pinky finger. There's an urgency in her daughter's voice that Carol has never heard before.

"I promise, Princess Sophia." Ezekiel must know what a pinky promise is and how important it is for children because he too does the same then intertwines his finger with Sophia's much smaller one.

"Shiva?"

Ezekiel gives her a sad smile. Carol knows the answer to that question but she remains quiet not wanting to break her daughter's heart. There is no doubt in her heart that if Ezekiel could take Shiva, he would.

What is she even thinking?

Carol shakes her head to clear the thoughts from her mind. She berates herself for having fallen so easily into the idea of the three leaving together. Running away with them would be dangerous and hard, not to mention that Ezekiel would have to uproot his whole life and possibly abandon Shiva. She can't see him leaving Shiva to her own devices. It's just impossible. Yet, if she closed her eyes and breaths for a second, she instinctively knows Ezekiel would disappear with them if she asks.

He is crazy to have said he'd leave with them and yet she knows, deep inside of her, that Ezekiel doesn't say it lightly. He doesn't agree to leave with them if things went south just for the sake of it. He was willing to change his whole life at the drop of a hat because he loves Sophia and he loves her, maybe even as much as she finds herself loving him.

"You are crazy. You can't leave." She reminds him. "You can't leave Shiva. You can't just leave everything behind."

"I can and I will if it comes to it because the other alternative, the other prospect of living without you two is simply too impossible for me to fathom." There's a rawness in his voice that Carol hadn't been prepared to hear, a rawness that tells her he is not lying. "Unless you would rather I not be around you. If you were to express your desire for my departure, I would do it as well. I have never meant to push you into something you do not desire."

"I don't..." She stammers before stopping herself to gather her thoughts. She quickly wipes away the tears that have fallen before looking towards the ceiling and taking in a deep breath. Finally, she continues. "I don't want you gone. I don't. I'm worried... that you'll grow to resent us and all the changes we bring, but you disappearing isn't what I want. It's not what Sophia wants. I just... I just don't know what to do. What to think. My mind is going a mile an hour in different directions and it's all... it's just too much."

She hides her face behind her hands, trying hard not to burst out crying, her curly hair falling around her face to further shield her. "I don't know what to do. I'm... terrified."

"You don't have to decide this very moment." She feels Ezekiel's hand press against her back but she doesn't move away this time, she doesn't fight the calmness his touch brings to her. She needs it. Her daughter needs it. If Ezekiel needs it as well to help ease his own pain and uncertainty, who is she to stop it? "You don't."

"I have to show you something." She parts her fingers just slightly as she feels Ezekiel get up and the sofa move as he takes his weight away. Carol catches glimpses between her fingers and manages to see Ezekiel's hand in front of her, his palm facing upward in the universal sign that tells her Ezekiel wants her to take his hand. "Come on."

She sighs but does as told, placing her hand in his and using his help to get up from the sofa. Besides her, Shiva lands as gracefully as a tiger cub can when getting off a high place. For a second Carol worries that she will hurt her leg again, but Shiva seems unbothered. A glance up shows her that Sophia continues snuggled against Ezekiel, her thumb in her mouth, looking as unsure as Carol feels and fiercely holding on to him.

"While you were exiled in your room I went on a mission." He explains as he guides them out of the living room and towards the room she knows as his study. "At your old residence were you able to access the internet?"

"No, Ed always made sure to take the desktop cable with him." She explains with a sniffle in a vain attempt to keep herself together. "He had a laptop but he never let me use it."

Having access to the internet meant that she would have access to resources; she'd be able to search places to go, find people who would help her and possibly reach out to those Ed had pulled her away from. "I was only allowed on the computer to search for ways to fix things."

"If by things you mean to say broken bones and wounds, I am afraid that I will punch your husband upon first seeing him." Again Ezekiel seemed to easily understand what she means and to prove, yet again, how wrong Ed had been by telling her no one would ever care about her and that she should be happy to be his wife. She kept quiet though, neither admitting nor denying anything for fear that Ezekiel would get in trouble.

"Why do you ask?" She asks instead, trying to divert the conversation away from her husband.

"I searched for your name," Ezekiel admits as he finally guides her to the chair in front of his computer. With a signal from him that he wants her to sit, Carol takes the spot in front of the screen.

"What?" she asks confused.

Ezekiel gives her a grin before gently placing Sophia on her lap. Surprisingly, he only struggles for a second in getting Sophia to let go before the little girl voluntarily sits on her lap and leans back, thumb still in her mouth. It seems her daughter has forgiven her for giving her a sense of insecurity for which Carol gives out a silent thanks.

"I searched your name on a video website. It was a long shot that anything would come up but I was hoping it would. I didn't find anything under Carol Peletier but I did find another Carol." It still doesn't make much sense to her why he'd search her name, or what he'd been hoping to find, and she feels that her confusion is plain to see on her face. "I searched for her instead and this popped up."

He leans forward, one of his hands presses against the back of the chair, helping to balance him, while the other reaches forward and moves the mouse. The screen turns on a second after, showing that a video has been paused. He directs the mouse to the large play button and clicks it.

It's not high quality, not at all, but even thru the pixelated image she can discern a ballerina in the middle of her dance, her lines perfect and her movements as graceful as they will ever be. She wears what appears to be a red tutu with embroidery in the middle all the way from her chest to the lowest part of her belly. Black lacing covers both the sides of the tutu and her shoulders while a cloth rose adorns her prestige hair bun. Carol quickly realizes that the young woman is dancing a piece from Don Quixote as she shows the power her body holds by jumping into a Kitri's Grand Jeté which requires her to arch her body backward, arms in perfect position, legs extended to either side of her body. The ballerina lands gracefully first on one foot then the other before automatically ending the portion of her dance by extending her body to its full height, one arm raised high and the other extended at her waist before continuing.

The image then changes. It's the same ballerina but instead of doing the Jeté she seems to be in the middle of doing doubles, her loose skirt dancing around her as she goes from doing her seven doubles into a triple Fouetté en Tournant. She knows the force needed behind that movement as it is one of the hardest to perform, the ballerina's body going into double the spins and force than a regular fouetté.

She's dancing beautifully.

In her lap, Sophia leans forward before pointing at the screen and mumbling around her thumb. "Mama!"

Carol gives a little chuckle. Only a child like Sophia could go from deep sadness and uncertainty into hopefulness and mirth. "Yes, Mama used to dance like that. Never as good as her though."

Sophia shakes her head as she turns to look at her mother with an expression that tells Carol she didn't exactly understand what was seeing said. "No, Mama." She says once more around her thumb. She points at the screen once more without breaking eye contact. "Mama!"

"You are absolutely correct, Princess Sophia." Ezekiel praises her little one then tickles her daughter's side. "That is your Mama."

Carol blinks confused. She leans forward just as Ezekiel is reaching for Sophia who by now is wiggling to be let down. It takes her a second but finally, she sees it. It is her. The smiling, happy and graceful ballerina on the computer screen is her.

She looks so different.

Gone is the power that that woman holds.

Gone is the happiness that shines from within her.

Gone are those beautiful lines and graceful moves.

Gone is the shine in her eyes.

When had they all left her? Somewhere in between marrying Ed and leaving him, they had been pummeled out of her by his fists, pulverized by his cruelty. In the place of the ballerina she saw on the screen there was only the shell of a woman who scurried away, curled into herself and cried uncontrollably under the weight of her reality.

"I was in so much pain," she whispers as her trembling fingers caress the cold screen. "I thought dancing on my toes for hours at end while making it all look so graceful, was the worst pain in the world and yet I thought I happy, I thought I was strong, I was... me."

Ezekiel's hand gently presses to her shoulder before giving it a tiny reassuring squeeze. "Carol, I know our story hasn't been long, I know there's still a myriad of things to learn about you, still so much I am unaware of, but if you let me, if you place your trust upon me, I will do my absolute best to help you return to being that woman."

She turns to look up at him quickly, her chin quivering once more. "I don't want to be that woman." She admits to him. "She was beautiful, but she was naive, she lived a life of duty to her craft, she was easily deceived... didn't know what she was doing, she wasn't strong, not really."

Ezekiel's hand gently cups her cheek. "You are strong, Carol." He reminds her. "You are the strongest woman I have the fortune of knowing. You just have to find it within yourself and let it flounder."

She closes her eyes, leaning her head against his hand and taking a moment to simply be. She can still go, she can still take Sophia and disappear, but something anchors her to him, something she can't explain and doesn't really want to question, something that just feels right. The feel of his lips against her forehead as he presses a tender kiss makes her open her eyes. She waits until he pulls back before making eye contact. In his eyes, she can see his uncertainty and his desire to help her. She can see the question he doesn't dare ask; will you stay with me and let me help you?

"Mama! Look!" Sophia calls to her.

Carol turns to look at her daughter who is trying her absolute best to twirl like the image of her past. She holds her little hands up above her in an almost circle as she stands on tippy toes and gives a twirl. She loses her balance and lands on her butt but instead of crying Sophia puts her hands on her mouth and giggles loudly right before Shiva throws herself against her, nuzzling and licking her daughter's face, tail swishing back and forth.

She can't help but give out a little laugh before she brushes away the last of her tears. Ezekiel is right, there has to be a strength within her to have survived all Ed has put her through, to be able to leave him and take their daughter into a better life. She's only barely touched that strength, but it is time to find it and let it explode.

"I'll stay," she finally whispers. "We'll stay."

Ezekiel's expression changes immediately, a bright smile appearing on his face which instantly erases the worry in his eyes. "Then I'll do my very best to protect you and Sophia, to be your strength when destiny frowns upon you and to ensure that both of you get to be the people you want to be."

Carol gives him a tiny nod before turning once more to the screen just as her younger self ends her dance and gives her bow, the crowd erupting into a cheer. She might not have been perfect back then, perhaps she never would be, but she could be the woman she had never allowed herself to be, and she could guide Sophia, with Ezekiel's help, to be a woman who would never allow herself to be hurt as her mother had.

Ed would not win.


	11. Chapter 11: The Hunt

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Keeper of My Heart Chapter 11: The Hunt

* * *

"Pretend you aren't aware of what is transpiring."

It takes Carol a second to realize that Ezekiel isn't talking to her. She relaxes right away after having tensed her whole body and continues cleaning the table from the whirlwind that was breakfast while keeping her attention on the rambunctious pair nearby. Ezekiel had insisted he could clean up even as Sophia had started tugging at his hand, wanting to play. Carol had given him a smile before waving him away. She didn't mind cleaning up, not if it meant her daughter could play with Ezekiel.

"Okay." She hears Sophia promise amidst giggles.

"This is of utmost importance, little Princess." Ezekiel continues.

Curiosity gets the best of Carol so she leaves the rag she's been cleaning with on the table and moves towards the dining room. She quickly finds her place leaning against the back of the sofa to watch them. Both Ezekiel and Sophia are on the floor where they had been building what appears to be a castle with the Lego pieces Ezekiel had brought yesterday, but something has interrupted them. Sophia trembles with nervous energy as she tries to stay still while Ezekiel guides her through his lesson.

"Tiger cubs like our beloved Shiva must learn all they need from their mothers." He continues explaining. "How to climb, how to bathe, how to forage and how to hunt. Every second of their young existence is a learning experience."

"We teach." Sophia declares with huge hazel eyes that sparkle with the morning light. Not even a lazy Sunday morning seems to dim the light in her daughter's eyes.

"Correct, little princess," Ezekiel assures her. "Do you trust me?"

Carol is very sure that Ezekiel isn't just asking Sophia, but is instead asking both her daughter and her if they trust him with Sophia's well-being. A quick moment of eye contact between her and Ezekiel tells Carol she's correct. She gives a tiny nod which is eclipsed by Sophia who nods right away before quickly verbalizing her approval while catching Ezekiel's face between her hands to ensure he is watching her. "Yes! Yes!"

"Do you recall how we've been teaching Shiva to hunt?"

Carol, just like Sophia, recalls perfectly.

It had been nothing short of hilarious to watch a grown man practically crawling as low as he could with a tiny Sophia mimicking him, attempting to explain to Shiva how she was supposed to prowl. When Shiva had only stared at them with definitive confusion in her eyes they had switched tactics. Ezekiel had whispered something into Sophia's ear before her daughter had scampered off. Carol had almost lost herself in the book she was reading when she suddenly saw Sophia on the corner of her eye. Her daughter was doing her own version of the tiger prowl, body and head aligned as her shoulders rose slightly. Ezekiel pretended to be minding his own business as he 'played' with the dog toy that now served as a training tool for Shiva. She'd been about to ask what her daughter was attempting to do when Sophia had suddenly jumped at him, arms extended while she let out her version of a tiger growl. Ezekiel had acted shocked while jumping in fright then throwing himself flat on the ground, Sophia crawling all over him while claiming her victory by tickling him.

Carol had burst out laughing then, unable to hold back. She didn't think that the tickling was part of the lesson, or that Shiva had necessarily learned that part, but the point had been explained as best as it could be.

From then on Sophia had done everything in her power to continue showing Shiva what to do. Sometimes she 'hunted' Ezekiel, sometimes she hunted her dolly, and sometimes Carol joined in the lessons, pretending to be unaware that both her daughter and Shiva were hunting her down. Despite Sophia's best instruction, and as much as Shiva is a quick study, the cup simply hasn't hunted on her own. The playful hunts are either started by Sophia or encouraged by Ezekiel.

That's why Carol knows it takes every ounce of self-discipline in Sophia's tiny body to not turn around and face Shiva. The fact that their cub is hunting is exciting but Sophia understands how important it is to pretend to be the prey.

"She doing it?" Sophia asks. Carol hadn't thought her daughter's eyes could get any bigger or wider but Sophia is proving her wrong.

"She is."

Carol trusts Ezekiel with her daughter's safety, there is no doubt about it, which is why she remains in her place instead of rushing over. It also helps that Sophia knows that as much as she loves Shiva and Shiva loves her, Shiva is still a tiger cub and she has to be careful. They've been careful to teach Shiva not to bite them and to make sure that Sophia knows she has to follow Ezekiel's instructions, but Carol still watches like a hawk ready to act in a second's notice all the while fighting her motherly instincts.

Ezekiel slides closer to Sophia, pretending to not be aware of Shiva all the while putting himself halfway between her and the tiger cub, just in case Shiva forgets her training in her eagerness to hunt. Sophia lets out a little giggle as curls into Ezekiel, letting his hair practically cover her and his body protect her from an overzealous baby tiger.

"Keep playing." Ezekiel reaches for a Lego piece while Sophia does the same. To the untrained eye, they appear to be building their castle while being completely oblivious of the ever-approaching tiger, but Carol knows better. She knows that Ezekiel is alert, letting Shiva learn while making sure Sophia is safe. Just when Shiva reaches them, the cub lays low, ears pulled back and tail completely still. She seems frozen and Ezekiel and Sophia continue to pretend to be oblivious.

In the blink of an eye, Shiva jumps and lands on Ezekiel's back with a loud yelp that doesn't quite make it into a menacing growl. Sophia bursts out laughing, perfectly protected by Ezekiel's arms, before scampering out from her hiding place and climbing over Ezekiel who pretends to be shocked before giving up to her daughter's tickles and Shiva's nuzzling.

In the end, no one is harmed and Shiva has successfully done her first lonesome hunt.

"You did it!" Sophia celebrates as she jumps and claps.

She can't be quite certain if Shiva understands what just happened but the tiger seems pleased at herself. To celebrate, Sophia quickly moves to grab an end of the dog toy, completely abandoning her half-built castle, before she starts prancing around with the toy's tattered ends dragging behind her and catching Shiva's attention. Shiva quickly moves after her, all the while swatting at the toy that continues to escape from her grasp.

Carol watches them go around the living room before she approaches Ezekiel who is still laying on the floor. She leans over him with a raised eyebrow and a smile on her face. Her curly hair cascades around her face just as she makes eye contact with Ezekiel. He has the most beautiful grin on his lips.

"You okay or were you mauled by the cub and the toddler?"

Ezekiel chuckles before pressing his hands all over his chest and arms as he pretends to check himself. "I believe I have survived by the grace of the all-mighty."

Carol rolls her eyes and shakes her head before she offers him a hand to help him get up. Ezekiel takes her hand but instead of getting up he pulls her down, catching her body and softening her fall. She lets out a yelp before dissolving into a laugh as she lays half on him and half on the floor.

Her gaze is instantly pulled in by Ezekiel's joyful eyes; big and bright, with lashes that would make any women jealous. For a moment she forgets who she is; she forgets she's running away from her abusive husband, she forgets she's been hit, cut, burned and bent in ways no one ever should, she forgets she has cried more times than she has laughed in the past years, she forgets she's just met Ezekiel less than a month ago. She forgets everything but her daughter's laughter, Shiva's chuffing noises and Ezekiel's warm presence beneath her.

Carol pulls back and props her head on an elbow, her other hand cupping his cheek, her thumb caressing his facial hair. Her eyes shift to his lips; plump and ready to be kissed. Her heart races, as it tends to do when she's this close to him. Slowly she leans down and covers his lips with hers in a sweet kiss which quickly deepens. He follows her guidance, never requesting more than she's willing to give. Her lungs burn with the need for air but she doesn't give in, tilting her head, pushing herself against him just a little bit more, craving the sweet taste that is uniquely him. She parts her mouth slightly when she can't take it anymore, a tiny moan escaping her. The first touch of their tongues is tentative, the kiss going deeper than it ever has before, neither willing to part. She feels his hand wrapping around her waist, pulling her even closer to him and feels a shiver run through her.

A little giggle makes her pull back. Carol turns to look to their side to find both Shiva and Judith sitting beside them, staring at them. She feels heat take hold of her face and she knows she's blushing bright red. They've exchanged kisses before, some even in front of Sophia, but their kisses had never been more than pecks. Carol can't help but curse herself inwardly for letting go, even for a moment, if it meant that she had somehow scared her daughter. She pulls back from him and slightly curls into herself, her eyes catching every little bit of interaction between the man who'd just literally stolen her breath and her precious daughter.

"Zekey." Sophia's voice shows that she's not upset, or confused really, but they still pull apart and sit facing her as if they were two teenagers caught making out by her parents, even though their kiss was hardly considered making out. "You kissed Mama." Sophia declares.

Ezekiel turns to look at Carol and thought Carol can see his movement from the corner of her eye, she doesn't turn towards him or she will burst out laughing at the seriousness in her daughter's tone of voice. Great, she's embarrassed and behaving like a child.

"I did," Ezekiel replies.

"Why?" Sophia tilts her head just slightly, raising her own eyebrow in a mirrored expression to the expression Carol makes whenever she is thinking of something witty to say.

Ezekiel clears his throat and nudges Carol. "I may require reinforcements." He mumbles under his breath.

This time Carol turns to look at him, a teasing smirk blossoming on her lips. "Depends on your answer," she replies, raising her own eyebrow at him.

Ezekiel looks at her then at Sophia only to turn back to Carol. "Cheeky," He mumbles once more before addressing Sophia. "I love her and at times when your heart thunders for a person you desire for them to be aware that they are your beloved."

Carol's breath catches on her chest. It's not that she doesn't know how he feels or that he hasn't said it before because he has. It's the way he says it, with no hesitation or trace of deceit, that makes her react. He's not hiding his feelings from Sophia, or from anyone for that matter, nor is he ignoring her daughter's questions. He's answering straightforward and giving her daughter what could perhaps be her very first exposure to a healthy relationship.

Sophia gaps, her eyes shinning bright. She then stops to think for a second. Whatever witty thing she had to say is forgotten at the revelation. It only takes Sophia a second before she gives them a wide grin, showing off her tiny pearly teeth.

"And me?" She asks.

"I love you too, Princess." He promises. "A little different, but equally as strong."

"I get kiss?" Sophia asks.

"I believe you do," Ezekiel assures her before beckoning her forward. Sophia quickly scoots across, giggling when Shiva approaches as well. Carol has to reach for the tiger to prevent Sophia from stumbling forward as Shiva attempts to wrap around her. Sophia then climbs on to Ezekiel's lap and tilts her head up, waiting for her promised kiss. Ezekiel tickles her side, leans forward and places a tender kiss on her daughter's forehead which makes Sophia dissolve into giggles.

"My turn!" She declares before catching his face and proceeding to pepper wet kisses all over it. Ezekiel doesn't even complain about the drool which only makes Carol smile even wider.

No matter what happens, Carol knows that she has found a man that is nothing but caring and understanding. She still feels embarrassment at having lost herself in the kiss, of having let her mind wander into believing that all that existed was the four of them. A happy family. Her face flames at the thought, though not as hot as it initially was. She raises her hands to cup her cheeks to cover the remains of the tinge in her skin. Carol supposes she should feel shame of some kind, after all, she'd been punished by Ed for much less than kissing a man. She'd always felt like the worst wife in the world for daring to even look at another man despite it never being romantic. Yet somehow, she feels no shame that she just kissed Ezekiel. The kiss felt right. They feel right.

The knowledge that Sophia doesn't think of it as odd, despite having never seen her parents interact the same way Carol does with Ezekiel, isn't lost to her either. She's not sure why it is, but she's sure it has to do with the way her daughter has simply been allowed to blossom, been allowed to just be a little girl and explore who she truly is instead of whom her father wants her to be. They still had tough days, Carol is sure they will face many more, but the leaps and bounds Sophia has been able to cover are amazing. As long as her daughter is happy and healthy there is nothing she feels she must do. She knows Sophia will have questions, much like she had just seconds ago, and she's ready to answer them as best as she can because she knows Sophia will not hold back. If her daughter has no qualms about the growing relationship between the adults in her life, who is Carol to make her question it?

The peppering of kisses has turned into a full-fledged tickle war by the time Carol snaps out of her thoughts. "Zekey! No more! No more! I pee!" She hears Sophia declare between the loud and long laughter that Ezekiel has managed to bring out of her.

Ezekiel immediately stops tickling her, his eyes wide as he hears Sophia's warning. "I believe the sensible thing would be to halt the tickle torture." Ezekiel declares.

Sophia wiggles out of his lap, laughing even as she rolls on to the floor. "You are funny." She declares after letting out a final sigh.

In her lap, Shiva struggles to be let go so that she can join her playing companion. Carol lets her go, knowing better than to try and keep a hold on her. Shiva instantly jumps off and moves towards Sophia whom she proceeds to lick on the face, arms and hair.

"I didn't harm her," Ezekiel assures the tiger cub while reaching over to pet her. "Check her thoroughly but you will not find a scratch on her precious skin."

Carol chuckles as she hears Ezekiel trying to defend himself. Shiva seems to finish her examination and moves a couple of steps away from Sophia before something catches her attention on the other side of the room and she moves to investigate. Instantly, and predictably, Sophia rolls on to her belly, pushes herself up and rushes after the Shiva.

Ezekiel shakes his head beside her before coyly turning to look at Carol, the smile on his face turning into a full-fledged grin that makes his eyes appear smaller as the apples of his cheeks rise. Carol can't help but smile back at him, his happiness infectious and easily interacting with her own happy thoughts.

The happiness quickly gets smothered by the sudden thought that while Sophia does not mind, she hasn't really asked Ezekiel if he feels comfortable with her randomly kissing him. Up until that point all of their kisses had been initiated by him with her permission but this time she has been the one to start the kiss.

She closes her eyes and grimaces for she knows very well that her anxiety is already rearing its ugly head and making her doubt her actions and his reaction. She can hear her husband's voice calling her a 'whore', calling her 'easy'. She battles against it, pushing it as far back in her mind as possible but the seed of doubt has already been planted by the ghost of her husband's cruelty. She hates how strong of a hold he still has on her.

"I am sorry," she ends up whispering to Ezekiel as she lowers her hands.

His smile instantly fades, his expression turning into one of confusion. "Sorry?"

"I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have kissed you that way."

"Carol, the day I complain of the tokens of love that you bestow upon me will be the day I have surely met the cruelest form of torture that has made me depart from my sanity." Ezekiel reaches for her hand, gently squeezing it.

Her eyes settle on their hands, on the way her fingers instantly thread with his, naturally taking a position they haven't known for long. "You always ask for my permission, one way or another and I just... I forgot myself."

After a second of silence in which she berates herself even further, Ezekiel finally speaks. "Then worry not for this is my official decree. From henceforth Lady Carol has unrestricted permission to kiss her faithful servant."

"You aren't my servant." She leans slightly towards him, bumping their shoulders enough to get him to move.

"Perhaps," he teases, "but the decree still stands. Carol, you can kiss me whenever it strikes your fancy. I will never be uncomfortable by it, nor will I ever not want to kiss you."

She feels the blush once more take over her face and she dips her chin enough so that her hair curtains in front of her, shielding her.

She's about to give him free rein over kissing her as well, unless she's obviously in a panic attack, when a loud sudden knock on the door interrupts them. Instantly Carol's whole body goes into alert mode; her back straightens, her eyes widen as she looks directly at the door. She hears a whimper coming from Sophia, no doubt out of surprise or fear since visitors are not a normal event, so she opens her arms for her daughter to run into.

"Remain here," Ezekiel instructs as soon as Sophia is wrapped in her mother's arms. It is obvious he isn't waiting for a visitor or he wouldn't be as alert as Carol is.

There is a second sharp knock on the door, longer this time, desperate almost. Besides her, Shiva's fur puffs up as she shows her teeth in a menacing growl. Carol can't help but tighten her arms around Sophia, already getting up and hoisting her daughter against her in a feeble attempt to get out of there. By her feet, Shiva lets out a confused growl which Sophia replies to with a fearful whimper.

Has Ed found them?

What is she going to do?

She feels her heart thundering against her chest as she moves towards the hallway, hoping to put some distance between her and whoever is at the door. Ezekiel waits until she's hidden by the hallway before he demands to know who is outside. "Who is it?"

"Open the door I'm about to drop everything!" The voice is clearly a woman's which makes Carol relax right away. It's Michonne.

"Mama?" Sophia asks against her, her face buried in her neck and hair. She can feel her daughter trembling in her arms and it breaks her heart that Sophia reacts this way to a simple unannounced visit. Perhaps her daughter isn't as adapted as she thought the little girl was. "Is it... is it him?"

Carol quickly presses a kiss to her daughter's forehead, taking in a whiff of the baby shampoo she has used on Sophia, letting the scent calm her enough to answer. "No, sweetheart." She mumbles against her hair.

To prove to her that it is only Michonne, Carol takes a deep breath and leaves her hiding place. Michonne is already rushing to the nearby coffee table, her arms full of files that are obviously quite heavy and about to drop at any moment.

"See? It's only Michonne, sweet pea." She tries to calm her but Sophia will not budge and holds on even tighter. Her daughter had been scared at the sudden loud noise that had intruded her safe space. If Sophia needed to hold on to her for a little bit longer, Carol was not going to force her to let go.

Michonne, who barely makes it to the table, lets the files drop on the wooden surface. The files make a loud noise which in turn makes Sophia jump against her once more.

"Sorry, sorry." Michonne mumbles. "I'm glad you are here though, we have so much to talk about."

Ezekiel throws her a sharp look as he closes the door and makes a beeline towards them. "It's all right, Princess Sophia." He promises her daughter as he places a hand on her tiny back. Sophia leans against the loving touch and Carol feels her shift as if she's turning to look at Ezekiel. "Want me to carry you?"

She leans back slightly to be able to see her daughter's face and Sophia's reply to Ezekiel's question. Sophia's eyes are watery but she gives a nod and leans toward Ezekiel, fully trusting that he will catch her. Once Sophia has been transferred, her little girl wraps her legs and arm around Ezekiel, before plucking her thumb into her mouth and leaning her head against his shoulder. Ezekiel soothes Sophia by swinging back and forth, holding her close, burying his hand in her hair to gently massage her scalp, something he has learned to do when the occasional nightmare rips through Sophia's dreams. Carol knows that he's grounding her, much like he did when she had her own panic attack. Realizing that Sophia is protected and that there really isn't any danger, Shiva diverts her attention back to her toys.

In front of the files, Michonne pushes her hair back and places her hands on her waist, ready to dive into whatever it is that she wants to talk to Carol about. "Let me tell you, right away, that going by these files it's going to be hard to prove Edward hit you, not without more evidence or witnesses."

It doesn't surprise Carol as much as she thought it would to hear that her fight was gonna be an even harder one. Her reaction is simply to sigh in defeat and close her eyes. She knows what's in those files, if they are her hospital records, and she knows why Michonne is saying that it will be hard. She had explained away so much of Ed's torture to being clumsy, accident-prone, or forgetful. When that hadn't worked any longer, she'd simply switch hospitals to avoid their questions.

"Which is why we need to talk." Michonne continues speaking, completely oblivious to both the glares being sent her way and the sigh of defeat Carol had just released.

"Talk about what? You've said so yourself, the files do not help me."

"By themselves, they don't." Michonne kneels in front of the files and starts spreading them, opening and closing them, gathering reports and putting them into different piles. "Which is why we are going to look at every report and you are going to tell me exactly what happened and whether Sophia was exposed to the abuse."

"We aren't using Sophia," Carol reminds her as she turns to look at her and then at her daughter. Sophia has obviously heard her name because she's tilting her head towards Michonne, curious as to why she's naming her. "I told you that."

"Carol, look... we can..."

"She said no, Michonne." Ezekiel's firm voice comes from behind her, where he moves to make sure that Sophia has access to her mother if she wants it. "Carol is Sophia's protector, only she knows what's best for her daughter. You have to abide by it."

Michonne stares at Ezekiel with a confused expression on her face. Carol can't fault her. The last time they spoke Michonne had tried to sway Ezekiel to convince her to put Sophia on the stand. It was Michonne's job as her lawyer to use anything at her disposal to win the case, Carol understands that so she didn't blame her for trying, not anymore.

"If she has seen her father hurt Carol, Sophia is a witness."

"A witness you will not utilize in this battle."

"Ezekiel."

"Michonne... I know you are a passionate defender, I also know you are unorthodox in your style of fighting and that if anyone can champion for Carol and Sophia in court it is you, but you can't..."

"Look, I know you want to protect them but unless I strip Carol and put her in front of the jury to see all the scars that came from these hospital visits, to see the evidence of her husband's torture, Sophia is my only choice!"

Michonne's tone of voice raises enough for Sophia to react. Her daughter's tiny body jumps in Ezekiel's arms before she lets out a pitiful whimper around her thumb and burrows closer to Ezekiel, hiding her face against his hair.

Carol watches as Ezekiel takes the hand that had been in Sophia's hair and smooths it in circles around her daughter's back. She can see the fury in his eyes but he doesn't let it out. He controls it, wilding power over his reaction as to not scare Sophia further. "Find another way." He declares before he returns to swaying with Sophia.

Having Ezekiel on her side certainly helps Carol feel stronger though she feels horrible for the fact that the two friends are fighting over her daughter. Deciding to de-escalate the situation, Carol sits cross-legged in front of the coffee table, her trembling fingers reaching for her files. "I can testify and I can tell you how I got all of these." She offers as she opens the first file.

"It won't be enough," Michonne replies in a much lower tone of voice, her eyes showing the guilt she seems to feel at having upset Sophia. "You'll be seen as an unreliable witness. If you've lied once they'll question whether you can lie again. Ed's lawyers will latch on to that and will use it against us. It's a risk I'd rather not take unless I absolutely have to."

Carol bites her lip as she lowers her face slightly. Gathering all her strength she opens the file and lets her eyes dance on the medical terminology typed in them which describe not only the result of her husband's beating but the lies she had to spew in order to survive; black eye from contact with frisbee, bruised abdomen from falling off a bike, series of deep cuts from improper knife handling, laceration above right eye resulting from patient bumping into side table, hairline fracture to the second phalanges in three fingers of left hand from piano cover slipping while patient was playing, compound fracture on left ankle and anterior transverse costal fracture from accidentally falling down the stairs while carrying laundry, torn ligament on left ankle from a severely twisted foot while hiking, basilar skull fracture and raccoon eyes from slipping on the tub, stress fracture to the metatarsal of both feet which patient explains are a result of her dancing career, medial oblique clavicle fracture from patient hitting the door while swinging it open, distal bruising in the lower posterior portion of the back from chair slipping from under patient while attempting to sit. The list goes on and on, each hospital starting with bruises that can easily be explained then escalating to fractures and wounds that were serious enough to warrant her looks from the nurses and visits from social workers that eventually make her switch hospitals.

It's only when she reaches the file that includes a report in which the doctor notes suspicious bruising to her swollen stomach that she pauses, her breath catching in her chest.

She can still remember, clear as day, clearer than any of her other ER visits, the night she had gone to the emergency room clutching her seven-month pregnant contracting belly while begging them to help her save her baby girl. She'd been panicked, terrified that she was going to lose the baby she so desired because her husband's food hadn't been cooked right and he'd decided to teach her through fists how to cook it properly. She'd refused to answer questions until they told her Sophia was still alive, until they assured her she wasn't giving birth. By the time her contractions had stopped, Ed had found her and had spun a story about how she had been assaulted while she had been out doing her nightly walk. When the nurses had left and the police had been called, Ed had told her through clenched teeth as he caressed her belly with his meaty hand that if she dared to say anything different she wouldn't live to see her daughter's birth. That had been the last ER visit she'd ever gone to, she didn't dare risk it, not with her daughter's life on the line.

"I'll do it." She suddenly blurts out. "I'll strip in front of them if it helps."

Michonne looks at her confused for a second, as if she doesn't remember ever mentioning it before shaking her head. "I wouldn't actually make you do that, I just said that to try and get my point across. I may be 'unorthodox' but I'm not a horrible person. I wouldn't make you stand naked to be gawked at."

"I'd do it if it would help."

It takes only a second for Michonne to go from crestfallen to bright-eyed. "Unless..." The dark-skinned woman pauses as she quickly looks through her notes. "I'll definitively need to go over all of this with you to see which ones are really accidents and which ones are Ed related, though something tells me they all are. But... your last visit to the hospital was almost three years ago." Michonne looks up at her, her eyes are dark and inquisitive. "I find it hard to believe that during all this time he hasn't laid a hand on you."

Carol shakes her head and gives her a little shrug. A simple answer to the years of torture that had only gotten worse once her daughter had been born. "I just learned to fix things myself. It was easier."

"That's exactly the answer I was hoping for!" Michonne visibly perks up.

"It is?" Carol can't help but share a quick look with Ezekiel who has continued swaying. In his arms, Sophia has visibly relaxed. She's still sucking on her thumb but she's let go of her bear-like hold on him and has fully leaned against him, eyes half-closed.

"Yes!" Michonne exclaims. "That means..."

She stops herself short, glancing at Carol then at Ezekiel. Whatever she had been about to say was probably something that would have irritated Ezekiel or even herself so Michonne has stopped herself just before she could actually say it. "Don't take this the wrong way." She finally voices.

Carol squares her shoulders and lifts her chin up slightly, ready to listen. "I won't."

"It means that you probably have more marks and scars that aren't in these files, things we can use."

Carol takes a moment to focus on her breathing. Michonne is right; her body does have more scars, scars she had worked hard to hide ever since they had been etched on her skin, scars that detailed her husband's cruelty and showed how said cruelty went further than broken bones. Her eyes fill with tears that she struggles not to let escape.

"Carol..." she hears Ezekiel softly call to her.

A single tear breaks the barrier of her eyes mand she quickly raises a hand to brush it away almost angrily. "No, she's right." She admits, nodding as she uses all her willpower to be strong and not break down in front of Michonne. "She's right."

"I won't ask you to strip, Carol. That's degrading and it would only serve to please that bastard." Michonne assures her. "But I do need evidence of your husband's behavior, evidence that isn't detailed in these files. Things you've dealt with yourself."

"Pictures." Carol quickly assumes, once more making eye contact with Michonne who nods at her.

"I could take them." Michonne offers. "If you trust me. Or I could acquire nurses or a social worker's help in gathering photographic evidence."

Though she'd just offered to stand naked in front of a jury, she can't help but shudder at the thought of a random person seeing her body and taking pictures. She knows its partly because they would be seeing her body and passing judgment and partly because of the memories it would bring up, memories of nurses who could see through her lies and had called social workers, and those same social workers who had insisted on taking pictures of her latest bruising or wounds while reminding her that she had options. She'd been terrified and ashamed and even though she had thought about doing what they asked of her a couple of times, she had always been too chicken to do anything but run back.

Subconsciously, she wraps her arms around herself in a tight hug. Shiva must have felt her worry and terror because she abandons her toys and quickly scrambles towards her, her limp almost unnoticeable. As if she were a mere house cat, Shiva pushes her body against Carol's, her tail curling and uncurling as she nuzzles the woman she sees as a mother. It is such her insistence that Carol can do nothing else but open her arms and let Shiva cuddle on her lap. By the time she's ready to answer, Shiva is being petted like the house cat she's pretending to be.

"No nurses please," Carol begs. "Or social workers."

"I'll take them then. I can get a disposable camera and come back tomorrow."

"No, please." Carol shakes her head quickly. "Please don't think I don't trust you. I do. I just... I can't... I can't have you feeling pity me."

"I'll take them." Ezekiel offers as he moves to stand beside her. "I possess a camera. I can take them or... or show you how to use it if you aren't comfortable with me taking them."

Carol turns up to look at him. He's gazing down at her with nothing but love and support, his body still swaying slightly even though Sophia has now lost her fight against sleep, her body completely slack in his arms, thumb halfway out of her mouth. She knows that instant that Ezekiel is the only one she trusts to take the pictures. She trusts him as much as her daughter does. She trusts him to not pity her, not to judge her, just likes he hasn't done up until that moment. If she's going to bare her body and it's scars to anyone, it can only be to him.

With one last look into his chocolate eyes, Carol gives a nod, accepting his proposition.

In front of her, Michonne gives a sharp nod, once again reaching for the nearest file. "All right... this is what I'll need..."


	12. Chapter 12: Kiss My Sorrows Away

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Keeper of my Heart Chapter 12: Kiss My Sorrows Away

* * *

Getting Sophia to go to bed, on a regular day, is never a hassle. As much as her daughter adores to play, Sophia has always been a cuddler. Given the chance, Carol is sure that her daughter would choose to snuggle in bed as her mother reads a book to her over playing with her doll. Today, however, has been anything but a typical day and Sophia is refusing to go to sleep.

Carol can see she's fighting sleep. It is evidenced by the way her daughter's eyes slip half-close before Sophia gives a tiny jump and opens them wide. She knows that it's because of the morning fright and the uncertainty of whether Ed had found them or not. Despite knowing that it hasn't been her father at the door, Carol knows Sophia is still worried. She had played all day albeit much quieter than any other day and she'd always made sure to be near her mother or Ezekiel, just in case. Now, she's refusing to sleep just in case Ed comes for them in the middle of the night.

Carol supposes it also has to do with Sophia sensing her mother's hesitation and fear. As they had finished with Michonne -after talking to her all day and planning a strategy for court- and the night had grown closer, Carol had started to feel the unending nervous pangs in her belly at the thought that soon she will have to take pictures of all her scars, pictures that will leave Ed's cruelty as evidence. Scars Ezekiel will have to see and photograph.

It's not vanity, not at all.

She has long accepted that she isn't a beautiful woman. Ed had drilled it into her every day, reminding her how she was lucky he had taken pity on her by marrying her. Ed told her, more than once, that had it not been for the bet his friends had made with him, he'd have never even looked at her and she would have ended up unmarried and cast aside. She knows that she has, or had, some features that people would consider beautiful on their own, but on her they never seemed to quite fit right together. She knows this, but baring her body to Ezekiel isn't what's bothering her.

The thought of Ezekiel seeing how weak she had been eats at her. She knows that he will see each and every scar, each stitch that had long healed, each broken bone that had been forced back into her body, every word carved on her skin. Ezekiel will see it all.

What will he think? Will he look at her through the viewfinder of his camera in disgust? Will he believe the cruel words left on her skin?

She shakes her head to clear the thoughts away before looking at Sophia once more. Her daughter is fighting sleep again though her eyes are almost closed. She waits silently to see if she will go to sleep but at the last second Sophia slams her eyes open once more.

"Dad?" She asks as she tries to look around.

Carol places a hand on Sophia's chest and shakes her head so that her daughter can't sit up. "He's not here." She promises. "He's not going to find us, sweet pea."

"No?" She can hear the incredulity in her daughter's voice and doesn't blame her for not believing her.

"No, Soph," Carol assures her. "We are safe here. Remember what Ezekiel said? As long as we are here we are safe?" She waits for Sophia to give a nod before continuing. "And even if Ed were to find us, I wouldn't let him anywhere near you."

"No hurt mommy," Sophia begs.

It breaks her heart to see her daughter worried about her well-being. So many times Sophia had seen Ed hitting her, had seen the aftermath of his anger and knew that Carol would physically put herself between them to receive punishment in order to protect her. It is normal for her to worry given all the evidence of the past times they had tried to flee. It is up to Carol to assure her that this time it is different.

"He won't hurt me," Carol promises as she makes sure that Sophia is wrapped up in the blankets, tucking the ends under her tiny body. "I won't let him. Ezekiel won't let him."

Sophia plays with her bottom lip as she thinks through her worry. Slowly her eyes start becoming droopy again so Carol hums to her softly, hoping to relax her fully into sleep. "You are safe here, sweet pea. Mama is safe here."

Sophia seems to accept her words for her eyes fully close, her lips parting as she relaxes. Carol remains by her side, gently threading her fingers through her daughter's auburn hair and humming to her. When Sophia doesn't wake for a couple of minutes, Carol lets out a sigh. She knows her time has run out and that she has to go take the pictures. Pushing it back for another day is simply out of the question. The sooner they are done the sooner they can be sent to Michonne and she will be able to figure out the course of action. The sooner they are done the sooner Carol will know Ezekiel's reaction. She needs to get it out of the way to go on with her life.

Leaning down over Sophia, Carol places a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Soph." She whispers.

"Love... mama," Sophia mumbles in her sleep before curling further against her stuffed tiger. Carol waits for a beat to make sure she doesn't fully wake up before moving out of Ezekiel's bedroom.

She leans against the closed door with her forehead pressed to the cold wood. With her eyes closed, Carol focuses on her breathing to try and avoid having a panic attack. She has to do it, she has to be strong for Sophia, for herself.

"You can do this," she whispers under her breath. "You can do this. It's just Ezekiel, he's not going to hate you, or judge you. You can do this."

"Is something the matter?" Ezekiel's voice makes her almost jump out of her skin, her forehead bumping against the wood as she jumps.

"Ow!" She whimpers, already reaching to cover the sore spot with her hand. She can hear his quick steps as he crosses the distance between them. A hand presses to her arm to turn her slightly towards him.

"Have you injured yourself, milady?" Ezekiel gently brings the hand covering her forehead away, his fingers rising to smooth over the spot where she made contact with the door.

Remembering what she'd just been doing, Carol quickly shakes her head and covers his mouth with her hand. Ezekiel's gaze turns inquisitive but he doesn't try and move away or say a word. Bathed in silence, Carol waits to hear for Sophia's voice. Surely the little girl would have wakened with the sounds.

When no fearful 'mama?' is heard, Carol releases Ezekiel's mouth but quickly slides her hand into his and pulls him away from the door as fast and as silently as she can.

"Sorry," she offers once they've reached the safety of the living room. "It took forever for her to go down."

Ezekiel gives her a little smirk and a nod. "Michonne's un-announced visit must have shaken her far more than I originally believed."

"Yeah. She thought... we both thought it was Ed." Carol dips her head down in shame at still feeling completely vulnerable to her husband's possible presence.

One of Ezekiel's gentle fingers presses against the underside of her chin, guiding her face upward until she locks eyes with his chocolate brown irises. His gaze is comforting and warm, not a trace of pity in them. She knows right away that he doesn't look down at her for still being afraid despite providing everything for their safety. Carol can't help but feel even worse as she recalls the insecurity she had felt just moments ago even though she knows it's also a direct result of her husband's abuse. Ezekiel believes in her and she has to trust him as much as he trusts her.

"Do not hide behind shame, Carol." He begs.

She sniffles as her eyes instantly fill with tears. The last thing she wants to do is burst out crying but she feels so on edge with the prospect of the pictures and the unannounced visit as well as Sophia's reaction. Hearing the tenderness in his voice pushes her over into the void, begging her to release the pent up feelings in her heart.

His reaction is instant; slowly pulling her into his embrace, giving her every opportunity to pull away and cradling her against him when she doesn't. She wraps her arms around his waist and presses her face to his chest. Just like he'd done earlier with Sophia, Ezekiel starts humming and swaying slightly from side to side. Just like Sophia, Carol slowly calms down until her sniffles are non-existent and her tears have been absorbed by his shirt.

"I don't know how you do it." She whispers as she pulls back, her eyes instantly seeking his. "How you can calm Sophia so effortlessly. How you can calm me."

Ezekiel's lips curl upwards in a beautiful smile. "Perhaps it is because my love for you, for both of you, is strong and true."

She can't help but blush at his words. Before she can lose the sudden bursts of confidence she stands on her tiptoes and presses a kiss to his lips. It's just a soft peck but as she pulls back she can't help but wish it was more. By the way he sighs and leans down so that their foreheads are pressed together, she knows Ezekiel wishes it could be more too. He doesn't push her though, instead, he continues humming and swaying slightly.

Carol quickly loses track of time once again, simply allowing him to embrace her and protect her. She feels safe in his embrace, loved. She takes a deep breath and lets his scent wash over her; the soft smell of his cologne, which he'd applied that morning, filters into her nose and relaxes her. If only she had been younger when she met him. If only it had been him instead of Ed that she'd met at the dancer's door. If only he was her husband and Sophia's father.

He isn't and she has to deal with her current husband before she can even solidify something with the man that is stealing her heart.

Pulling away and instantly missing his embrace and warmth, Carol moves towards the couch where she sits down. She fidgets for a second, rubbing her suddenly sweaty hands down her thighs to dry them against the material of her jeans. "We have to take pictures."

Ezekiel gives a nod before following her and reaching for the camera he has left on the coffee table. It's not a professional camera by any means but it is certainly a newer model. "I know you've been hesitant all day, preparing yourself for this undoubtedly hard endeavor. I do not wish to further complicate the situation by insisting on taking the pictures. If you prefer, I can demonstrate how to operate the camera so you can take photographs and not feel so exposed while doing so."

Carol's mouth drops open in astonishment before she can stop it. Can he read minds? She knows the thought is dumb but that's all she can think about as she stares at him. It's like Ezekiel has been able to read inside her very soul, know that she feels unsure, exposed, insecure of her strength, and instead of pushing her to do something she isn't comfortable he's willing to let her deal with it on her terms.

"Have I said something wrong, Carol?" He asks after a couple of seconds of silence between them.

Carol quickly closes her mouth and shakes her head. "No, you've... you've said all the right things. Even with your flamboyant way of saying it."

Ezekiel chuckles and grins, his whole face lighting up as he shows her his pearly white teeth. "I aim to please and make my Queen happy."

Carol raises an eyebrow at his words. Did he just call her 'his Queen'? Why does her stomach suddenly house an army of flying butterflies? Why does she feel like a schoolgirl with her very first crush as she hears that her crush likes her back? It's silly, especially with what they'd just been talking about, but she can't help but focus on it.

"Queen?" She questions as she tries very hard to not let the corner of her lips curl upward.

"You are my Queen if you accept the title," Ezekiel replies as he joins her on the sofa, his camera still clasped by his hands. "I have no real Kingdom, no real riches to bestow upon you, nothing to offer you but this home and my love. Sophia has become my princess and it would be my honor for you to be my Queen."

A sudden thought runs through Carol and leaves her stammering, her heart racing fast and hard against her chest. "Are you... are you asking me to..?"

He narrows his eyes as he tries to understand what she's trying to stammer out. When he finally catches her meaning he quickly shakes his head.

"Am I asking you to marry me?" He runs by her. She gives a shy trembling nod of the head. "No, Carol. I have heard of engagements that arrive rapidly after a man and a woman meet but that is not what I aim to accomplish. Not tonight. Perhaps in the future, if the occasion arises and everything has run the course we wish for it to run, maybe then I will ask for your favor. For now, I just wish to make you feel loved, protected, cherished, worshipped even. I wish for you to know that no matter what I will stand by your side as a King would with his Queen, defend you as your personal knight whenever you shall need of my services."

"You don't have to call me a Queen for that," Carol notes.

"I am very much aware." He promises with a small nod. "But the title fits you much better than that of a Lady."

She turns away from him for a second, quickly running through her mind all the reasons as to why she shouldn't let him call her that.

She certainly isn't a Queen, nor does she feel she has Queenly attributes. She doesn't hold titles or riches either. It somehow feels perfect though, as if she's meant to be his Queen. Would it be terrible for him to call her that pet-name? She wants to say yes, to give him the permission he seems to seek but at the same time, a part of her tells her to hold on and slow down, something they keep saying they'll do but fate continues to prove them wrong in. Her mind tells her she needs to slow down before she's hurt once more, not that she truly thinks he would hurt her in any way but she can't control what her mind thinks in order to protect her. She closes her eyes and lets out a deep sigh.

"I do not wish to make you uncomfortable." She hears Ezekiel whisper, his voice showing a slight tremble of uncertainty. Out of the corner of her eye she watches as his shoulders slump and he curls inward just slightly.

Quickly she makes eye contact with him and gives him a tiny smile. "You aren't... just... let me think about it all right?" Seeing his expression drop even further Carol quickly adds. "I'm not saying no. It's... it's not that I don't want you to call me that, I just need to make sure we aren't rushing into anything."

Seeing Ezekiel rear up into another phrase, Carol quickly places two of her fingers over his lips, her smile never faltering so that he will see that she's not outright denying him. "Let's get through this. If... if afterward you still want to call me 'your Queen', then I'll say yes."

His chocolate eyes seem to search her blue eyes to try and see if she's telling the truth or simply letting him down slowly. Instead of averting her eyes, Carol focuses on letting him see every ounce of love she feels for him, love she can't quite understand but doesn't want to question, every ounce of calm and protection he makes her feel, every ounce of happiness he has brought into her life in the time they'd known each other and lived together. Slowly his smile returns until it's once more brightening his face.

He presses a tender kiss against the pad of her fingers. "Very well."

Carol watches him fidget with the camera as he turns it on. Once more she feels nerves take over her. She's about to expose the darkest secrets she has kept hidden by layers of clothes. She's going to forever leave photographic evidence of their existence. Once she does this there is no going back, no hiding it anymore, no pretending they don't exist. They will be out in the open for all to see, for Ezekiel to see.

She can feel her hands trembling even as she clasps them together to prevent them from shaking too much. Carol subconsciously bites her lip then tilts her head back as her eyes flood with unshed tears. She knows that a panic attack is right around the corner waiting to strike if she isn't careful with her breathing, so she focuses on taking in air through her nose and slowly letting it out silently through her mouth.

She's so focused on her breathing that she doesn't realize Ezekiel has been talking to her. "... then you just have to focus with the aid of the viewfinder and release your hold on the button. Do not move it or the flash will make the shot blurry."

"I don't think I can do it." She finally whimpers out as she regains control of her voice. It comes out as a shaky whimper but it is at least loud enough to catch Ezekiel's attention. "I thought I could.. but I can't."

Placing the camera on the coffee table in front of them, Ezekiel then slides off the couch and into a kneeling position in front of her. Carol hears the scraping of the table legs against the wooden floor but she refuses to look down as he pushes the table to the side to make space for himself, settling as comfortably as he can. She can sense he raises a hand and feels it press to her knee before he rests his chin against it.

"Carol." He whispers, trying to catch her attention, trying to divert her focus from her fear and focus on him instead.

With his free hand, he parts her clasped hands and guides one of her hands to his hair so that she can play with one of his dreads, something they had discovered she enjoyed doing and that could quickly ground her to reality. Immediately Carol starts playing with the strand, letting its texture make the ends of her fingers tingle. Still, she doesn't tilt her head back down.

"Confide in me, Carol," Ezekiel begs. "You know I will shelter your thoughts and fears and guard them with my very existence."

Carol's chin quivers as she tightens her jaw to prevent herself from talking. She's resolute that she will not take the pictures, that she will not share for fear of people, of him, seeing the full evidence of Ed's torture and have them think that she deserved them. She cannot see the pity in their eyes as they examine the pictures to try and figure out if her soon to be ex-husband had been cruel enough to her. She cannot see the look in his eyes, that she is sure he will get, once he sees that beneath her clothes all there is to find is cruelty and pain traced on her very skin.

"I can't... I'm not strong enough."

"It is hard for a person to bear their very soul for the scrutiny of others." He agrees with her. "But I believe the strength to get through this lies within you. You can do this, Carol."

She shakes her head, her hair brushing back and forth against the back of the sofa. Her chin trembles once more even as she attempts to catch her breath. Already she can feel the beginnings of the attack take hold of her; the tightening on her throat, the uncontrollable shaking, and crying. She's about to fall apart and there is nothing she can do. Not even the grounding that Ezekiel's hair has provided her aids her.

"Would it help if I bared my own?"

His question surprises her enough to tilt her head down. She blinks rapidly, hot salty tears falling from her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. Carol makes no move to brush them aside and neither does Ezekiel. Her tears will hopefully wash away her fears and lessen the pain left behind by her husband.

"Your... own?" She asks between forceful intakes of air.

Ezekiel nods before pressing a kiss to the side of her clothed knee and pulling back. "I too have scars, Carol. Some I proudly carry and some that time has allowed me to bear."

This is the first time she's heard of him having scars. She knows they are more than the scrapes and bumps that even the clumsiest person could have, especially if he's offering to bare them to help her find peace, but she's not sure how bad they are.

"Would you like to bear witness to them?" He asks her.

She slowly nods before blinking rapidly once again to clear her eyes from the incessant tears that will then run down to her cheeks.

Ezekiel pulls back once again only to pull his legs from under his body and quickly start work on rolling his jean leg up. Once he is done he turns his leg just enough for Carol to see. It's faint but the healed puncture marks show what had certainly been a deep painful bite.

"Our zoo once housed a sick tiger that needed rehabilitation. She was a beautiful specimen, white as snow with grey stripes, but in-breading had brought complications to her health and so her owners had neglected her and abused her. The night we received her at the zoo she was agitated, caged and looking to make a quick escape. When the head zookeeper fired the tranquilizer gun she grew terrified and before the medicine made effect she attacked. I placed myself between her and a pregnant zookeeper. She latched to my leg, broke a bone and tore ligaments. It has now healed but the scar will forever remain."

Before Carol can say anything, Ezekiel is already standing, rolling up his shirt to expose his belly. There, on the left side, is a dark mark. Carol knows right away what it is for she too had a similar scar on her body.

"I tend to forget that humans have the capacity to harm others ingrained in their psyche. I was young, thought myself as invincible and decided to go for a midnight run. A drugged man confronted me, taking me by surprise. All he wished for was for money to secure his next high. When I replied that I did not possess money he withdrew a knife and proceeded to remind me of the perils of the night. That night I almost died were it not for a bickering young couple who happened upon me on the trail."

To hear that the kind man that stood in front of her, the kind man that had opened his home to her and Sophia and had done nothing but love them, had almost been killed brought a new wave of tears to her eyes. This time Ezekiel quickly leans down to brush them away prompting Carol to instinctively press her cheek against the palm of his hand, seeking the comfort only he can give her.

"Do not shed a tear for that occurrence. I do not blame the young man. Whatever he had been running from by getting high was enough torture for his soul."

"He could... have killed you."

"It was long ago, Carol." Ezekiel reminds her. He takes her hand without pulling away from her and guides it to the scar. The skin is tight and smooth. However deep it had been it has healed long ago. "Do you feel that? It's healed. I am alive by the grace of the creator and that is all that matters."

Lowering himself back into a kneeling position in front of her, Ezekiel takes a deep breath then starts working on unbuttoning his shirt. By the way his hand trembles, Carol knows that the scar he will now show her has a deep meaning. Whatever it is was painful when it happened.

He opens the ends of his shirt once he's done unbuttoning then lets the material drop. He raises his arms and pulls at the white undershirt by the back only to pull it off his body and letting it drop to the floor. "Perhaps this is the only scar I posses that could hold a shade to your own." He warns her.

Slowly, Ezekiel turns until his back is to her. There, clear as day, is a slightly ridged scar in the shape of a buckle. Without his guiding, Carol raises a hand and gently traces the tridimensional scar. "What..? What happened?"

"I was but a young boy," Ezekiel explains. "A young black boy with too many hopes and dreams. At least that's what the older white men believed. They took it upon themselves to remind me that I had no place in their world. I was pulled into an alleyway and attacked by a group of emotionally fragile men. One of them had a belt buckle, a thick metal belt buckle he was not afraid to use. That which you feel is the remaining evidence of his wielding of the belt."

"How old were you?" Carol asks as she continues caressing the skin.

"I was a young lad of ten."

Carol can't help but marvel at the fact that even though Ezekiel has clearly had instances were he could have lost hope, were he had been beaten and left for dead, were he could have decided that all men were evil, he still has a warmth and care within him that they couldn't take away. She's not sure if it's because of his strength or his resolution in seeing the best in everyone, but his humanity has somehow remained intact.

"Scars can either serve to remind us of the cruelty engrained in humans or to bear witness of our survival." Ezekiel turns his body so that he is facing her, her hand still making contact with his warm skin. "I do not pretend to know what you've suffered at the hand of your husband. I do not wish to tell you to forget the torture and pain. I cannot decide for you what your scars will remind you of. What I can do, what I will do if you allow me, is to carry the grief they've left imprinted on your skin and to show you that no matter what you uncover, no matter what we photograph, you are perfect in my eyes."

"You don't know what you'll see." She can't help but say in a broken whisper. "What he's left behind."

"I don't, you are correct." Ezekiel agrees with her. "But I know what I've seen, what I've witnessed every day; you are the most wonderful woman I have ever encountered, flawed as only a human can be yet caring, loving, ethereal. You are the most protective mother, a mother willing to die for her child, for our princess. You are a strong woman willing to stand completely bare in front of strangers to prove that Edward should be behind bars, to show her strength by taking photographs of what he's done so he will never have the opportunity to do it again. You have the purest soul despite the pain and damage and fear. That is what I've seen, that is what makes you irreplaceable to me."

He reaches for the fingers she's left pressed against his skin and gently squeezes them before guiding them up to his lips. "That is what I will always love."

Carol takes a deep breath and lets her eyes slip closed. She's not sure if she is everything that Ezekiel has just said she is but she knows she wants to be. She wants to feel as strong as he sees her, she wants to prevent Ed from doing this to anyone else, and she wants to prove that her scars, her pain, serves to show she has survived it all.

Taking another deep breath, Carol then swallows to push back the tightening feeling on her throat. Finally, she slips her eyes open and gives Ezekiel a nod. She has to take these pictures not because she's being forced to do them but because it will be the first step to regain ownership of her body and soul.

"Do you wish for me to leave the camera in your possession?"

She shakes her head, her curls flying on either side of her face. "Can you take them? There's some I couldn't be able to reach and... I... I trust you."

Ezekiel gives her a tiny smile before nodding and standing up only to reach for the camera. Following his movements, Carol stands up as well though she still fidgets, her fingers quickly finding each other before she forces herself to let go of her hands. The pain and fear are still there, tingling in the back of her mind, but she pushes them away, choosing to focus on Ezekiel's loving gaze instead.

"At your pace." He promises.

"I... I don't know where to start." Carol admits. Should she just peel off her clothes and get it done with? Reveal her whole body in one go?

"We could commence with the less concealable ones."

Carol swallows and gives a tiny nod. Somehow starting with the ones on her face, hands and feet make it much easier to deal with. She pushes back the set of unruly curls that hide her forehead and reveals the long-ago healed scar above her right eye. Ezekiel gives her one last encouraging smile before moving behind his camera to work on focusing what is probably not considered that big of a deal to everyone else.

"He... he slammed my face against the edge of the table." She explains with a tremor in her voice. "Dinner wasn't ready on time and he got mad. I was setting the table and he just snapped."

If she focuses hard enough she can still feel the weight of his hand on her neck as he rapidly pushed her down. A shiver runs through her and her whole body shakes from it. She closes her eyes quickly, trying to forget the image of the table's surface fast approaching and flinches when the flash breaks the blackness.

A kiss against her cold skin catches her off-guard and makes her jump in her place, her eyes slamming open. It's just the soft press of Ezekiel's equally soft lips against the scar on her forehead, but she hadn't been expecting it.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's okay," Carol assures him. "Just... caught me off guard."

Slowly he approaches again, once more giving her ample time to move away if she wants to. Carol remains in her spot though, waiting with bated breath for the contact of his lips against her skin, waiting for the salve that will heal the invisible sore that has festered for years even when the wound has healed.

She stretches her arms just enough to offer her hands for him to inspect with his camera. Again, the injuries could easily be explained as simply slightly weird fingers but she knows better. She knows Ed slammed the cover of the piano over and over her fingers, keeping her hand in place by forcing it against the keys with one of his own. Now, her fingers look slightly crooked, not enough for others to notice, but enough to paint a tiny portion of the picture of Ed's cruelty.

When Ezekiel is done taking the picture of her fingers he once more presses his lips to the digits, hoping to ease whatever ghost of pain has been left behind.

Carol then turns her right hand over and raises her long sleeve to show a series of five ridges on the soft part of her arm. "Knife wounds." She explains as the flash once more lights the room. She flinches once again, though this time not as sharply. "He wanted to see if his knife was sharp enough."

Ezekiel yet again places a kiss on the offending marks, his lips lingering on the slightly whiter lines. Carol swallows as the feel of his breath against her skin makes her shiver. She quickly forces herself to focus.

Her feet are next so she sits on the sofa to not tower above him. She'd never had beautiful feet, at least not to the untrained eye. As a ballerina, most of her craft had been dependent on the strength of her feet to stand on tiptoes for long, grueling hours. Now, years later, she still has ballerina's feet but they were now accompanied by slightly bent bones that haven't quite properly healed and still give her problems on cold nights. Ed had been particularly cruel, twisting and breaking broke and ligaments so that she wouldn't dance again. It had all been explained away as part of her craft but she'd had to be the clumsiest ballerina to end with the feet she now had.

"Don't kiss those." She quickly interjects after he's taken the picture and before he can lean down to press his lips to her skin.

Ezekiel tilts his head slightly in question. "Why not?"

Carol scrunches her nose and gives him a little shrug. "They are feet... ugly feet."

"Strong feet that carried you on the stage, that sustained you during turns and jumps. Feet that held their ground as Ed tried to get through you to Sophia. Feet that walked you towards the zoo and into my life. Strong feet that aided your escape from pain and suffering." He explains as he lifts first one foot then the other and places the smallest of kisses on them, his beard tickling her and making her squirm just a little.

She's not capable of laughing, not with the huge weight that settles on her chest, but she does crack a tiny smile at his antics.

After Ezekiel gently places her feet on the floor, he moves to pick up his camera once more. He doesn't say a word but Carol doesn't need him to tell her what comes next. Now comes the hard part; showing off the scars that had remained hidden, the scars that Ed had left behind in places no one could see. Scars that showed his real cruelty.

Leaning forward, Carol lets her hair fall around her face as her hands rise to feel around her scalp. It doesn't take her long to find the scar but she's not sure if he will be able to see it. "I got out of the shower one day. We used to have one of those showers that had a built-in tub. He caught a glimpse of me and told me I was getting fat. Next thing I knew he was slamming me backward. I caught the end of the tub and cracked my head open."

"I see it," Ezekiel assures her before quickly snapping the picture. No sooner has the light of the flash dissipated that she feels his kiss. She shivers and waits until he has moved away before rising from the sofa.

Carol reaches for the ends of her blouse, taking in a deep breath as she pauses before taking it off. She knows what awaits beneath the cloth; the scatter of marks over her belly and back. When she opens her eyes she finds Ezekiel looking at her with pride in his eyes. He is proud of her even though she hasn't revealed the worst yet, he's proud of her for just trying. It blows her away and gives her the final push that she needs. Swiftly she pulls the shirt over.

For as much strength as she had seemed to have, Carol quickly curls against herself. She knows her hesitation is normal; not only is she undressing in front of a man who makes her heart race but she's also bearing a body that has been poked and prodded and marked. A big part of her wants to close her eyes and simply let him take the picture he needs. The tiny part of her that needs to see his reaction to her body, however, makes her stare at him.

Slowly, Carol uncurls as Ezekiel waits for her to be ready. She can feel her body shaking but the tremor is nothing compared to what she'd first experienced. She bares her belly to him first. At first glance it is easy to see the burns left behind by his cigarettes; a series of small circular scars that rise from beside her belly button up to her left breast. They served to remind her of the times Ed had felt like being cruel but had not wanted to get up from his sofa. He'd simply wait until she was walking by before quickly putting out his cigarette on her. Besides the cigarette burns are thin stripes of scars where he'd delighted in making her feel pain by pressing the tip of the knife against her flesh and dragging it downward, upward or from side to side. They were faint, most of them not going too deep but still remained visible especially if the light caught them just right.

On her right side was a scar that is very similar to Ezekiel's knife wound. He takes a picture of it then gently smooths his fingers over it. His touch is almost reverent. "Knife." He declares without her needing to explain. Once the picture has been taken, Ezekiel presses his lips to every burn mark and knife line then lingers by pressing his forehead to the knife wound scar.

"You are alive," He whispers. Carol isn't sure if she's hearing correctly, but it almost sounds like Ezekiel is thanking whoever might hear him for sparing her life.

"I am." She agrees with him.

When he pulls his forehead away it is quickly replaced by the softest of kisses against her tighten skin. Carol takes the chance to catch one of his dreads between her fingers, groundling herself once more.

When Ezekiel pulls away, brushing his tears, Carol pulls at the straps of her brassiere. She doesn't take it off but she uncovers enough of her creamy skin that Ezekiel can see another constellation of circular scars. More cigarette burns. She's been good at hiding them until then but they are now out in the open and with the flash of the light they are forever captured for the jury to see at a later date.

Another scar catches his attention and he takes a picture of it. It's not gnarly but it isn't a fine scar like the ones created by the knife. He places a kiss to the top of her collar bone, right over the scar, before asking her how she got it. "I don't remember exactly. I think he threw me against the kitchen counter and I busted my collarbone. When I complained of the pain he pushed against the bone with his knuckles. The bone pierced through."

As if to chase away her pain yet again, Ezekiel places a second kiss against her collarbone; this time lingering a little bit longer as a single tear falls down Carol's cheek. "You are safe here." He reminds her.

Carol gives a tearful nod as her chin quivers. Why does he have to be so tender? Why is he not appalled and disgusted by what she's shown him?

After rearranging the straps of her bra, Carol takes another deep breath and slowly turns so that her back faces him. It's been a while since she's seen the scars back there, but she knows what he's seeing. She hears a sharp intake of breath before hearing him sniffle.

Is he crying?

She turns to look over her shoulder but Ezekiel has the camera near his face and she can't quite see him. Looking away, she lets her head hang in defeat.

Ed had loved to whip her. Whether it was with a wooden spoon from the kitchen counter whenever she didn't make food he liked or his belt. It didn't matter to him as long as she was in pain. While the spoon left an imprint that eventually faded away, the belt was a whole different story. He would occasionally hit her with the leather part but most was done with the buckle. There is mark after mark, some having healed with the shape of the buckle and some that were just reddish lines on her back.

Meticulously, Ezekiel takes pictures of her back as a whole and then more detailed pictures of each scar. It is only after he's finished kissing the belt buckle scars that he finds one of the things that shame her the most. She can feel his hand trembling as he pushes down the top of the jean's waist to get a better view and feels his gaze as he studies the markings. She knows what he's seeing, can still feel the knife cutting deep into her skin as Ed pushed his knee against her back to keep her down, can still hear the echoes of her agony filled screams.

With a flash of the camera, the carved words on her lower back become evidence. "He was so angry that night. We'd gone to some work dinner and he thought I had been flirting with the waiter and one of his coworkers. When we got home he punched me, told me I was a worthless whore then proceeded to brand me. He said no one would ever want to have sex with me facing them and that the only way they could stomach it, like him, was if I was turned away. He said... he said he wanted all of them to see that I was a whore, so he wrote it where they could see it while we fucked."

She can hear Ezekiel's breathing grow harder as he leans in for the kiss that will take away Ed's emotional cruelty. It has affected him as much as it had affected her. She's very sure that he's never seen the scars of someone digging into your skin to carve the words 'Ed's whore'. It is normal, at least to her, that he is affected by it but she worries that his empathy will fill him with anger. The last thing she wants is for him to suffer in her name.

She turns her body so that the words are hidden to him. He's not looking at her, his head tipped down, his camera barely held by his trembling fingers. "Ezekiel?"

"Are you all right?" She asks when he doesn't react to her calling his name.

"I have never been consumed by so much rage." He admits to her in a low voice. It's not threatening, at least not to her, but it does show the anger that is starting to build within him. "If he were to stand before me I would have already struck him down."

"Don't, please." She begs as she moves to kneel in front of him. She raises his face so that he will look at her and finds his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "He's done enough. Promise me you will not hit him if you ever see him. He will use it against you, against Sophia and me."

The realization shines in Ezekiel's eyes and he gives her a sharp yet controlled nod of the head. She knows that he doesn't want to hurt her cause and he will do as promised, but she also doesn't want him to hold on to the anger, to let it fester inside of him until it changes his very soul. She couldn't bear it if he ends up hurt for helping her, for loving her.

"Let's just finish the pictures." Carol urges. She wants it done, she wants to move on from it and give Michonne whatever she needs. Nothing she does will ever get rid of the scars that litter her body but at least they will not continue to be a secret she feels she has to hide.

With a little coaxing, Ezekiel agrees with her though his movements are slow and sloppy. She knows he is hurting for her. Knowing about her husband's cruelty is one thing but seeing the marks left behind is something completely different. She aches to do something for him, something that will bring back the easy-going smile he always tends to have, but she's not sure exactly what she can do.

In silence, she stands to unbutton her jeans and lowers them quickly. Ezekiel continues taking pictures, caressing every one of her scars and pressing a kiss to her skin. She has scars on her thighs and hips from knives and cigarette burns but nothing as harrowing as what he'd just witnessed, except for one. He pays special attention to the scar that goes from the side of her leg to her inner thigh; it's grown faint by the years and tight from healing but somehow she doesn't have to tell him how she got it for him to understand how painful it had been to get it. She doesn't have to tell him it had been another souvenir of the night Ed had marked her with his name.

Ezekiel places a kiss there as well then presses his forehead against her belly, his arms going around her body. Her hand instantly goes to the top of his head, her fingers gently caressing the spots between his dreads. They don't say a word, simply remain in that position for what feels like a lifetime

"Ezekiel?." Carol breaks the spell with a soft whisper. "Do you remember what you told me before you started taking the pictures? About how scars could be either a reminder of the horrors or evidence we survived?"

She waits until she feels Ezekiel nod against her belly before continuing.

"You were right. I… I don't want to remember the horror, I want to move past it. You are helping me move past it and I don't think I've told you how grateful I am that you are, that you took Sophia and me in and are helping us every step of the way."

She feels Ezekiel pull back but he only does so he can press his chin against the softness of her belly. With the new position, Carol can see Ezekiel's chocolate eyes clearly. "Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for, Carol." He assures her.

Leaning down Carol presses her lips against his in yet another soft kiss. Instead of letting it just be a peck she remains lingering and simply enjoying the moment. Tonight has been a night of healing and kisses, something she hadn't thought would happen during the day when she'd been dreading nighttime. Yet, it had happened and she wasn't going to deny it.

Ezekiel hadn't pulled away from her, hadn't looked at her with disgust, hadn't thought she deserved the marks Ed had left behind. On the contrary, he'd wanted to erase them, wanted to kiss her pain away while never pushing her into something else, he even felt pain for her and not the kind that was laced with pity. In that instant, she realizes that whatever is growing within them, despite it happening quickly, is something she wants to hold on to. The love Ezekiel gives her, the love she feels growing every second, is pure and real and not something she needs to run away from but run towards. She wants to run towards it.

Carol knows she can spend all night kissing Ezekiel and she would have if it wasn't for little Shiva letting them know she was quite displeased with not having access to her favorite companion; Sophia. Carol can't help but let out a smile against Ezekiel's lips when she hears his groan. There is no doubt in her mind that he would have spent all night kissing her as well if he'd been allowed to.

"Get her sorted out, I'll go get dressed for bed." Carol urges

Ezekiel gives her another kiss once he stands up which she follows by one of her own. Eventually, he leaves her as she picks up her discarded clothes, folding them then pressing them to her chest.

By the time she makes it to his bedroom, Ezekiel is already inside, arguing with Shiva through whispers. Sophia, completely oblivious, has taken over most of the bed in her sleep but it seems the tiger cub wants nothing more than to snuggle against the toddler despite having her den to sleep in. Deciding to let Ezekiel deal with the tiger, Carol shakes her head in amusement and makes a beeline to the adjacent bathroom.

In silence, Carol reaches for the pajamas she's been using. She lets her fingers caress the softness of the material before putting it on. She takes her time in covering herself, her eyes sweeping over the scars as the material conceals them. Gone is her urgency to cover them up, to hide them from the world as if it was her fault she had them in the first place. Perhaps the feeling of empowerment is momentary but she rejoices in the fact that for the first time she's seeing the scars and she's not thinking of them as anything but evidence her strength and survival. When she has finished dressing she washes her face and teeth before opening the door.

"She is asleep, dear one." She hears Ezekiel try and reason with Shiva whom he holds in his arms. Shiva has no interest in reasoning and she wiggles in his embrace, letting out tiny growls of displeasure. In the end, Shiva wins and is gently placed on the bed beside a still asleep Sophia who turns and drapes an arm over the tiny tiger.

Ezekiel feigns disapproval and places his hands on his hips. A smirk slowly appears on his face. "The ladies in my life have me wrapped around their fingers."

Carol gives a low giggle before letting her eyes settle on her daughter. Sophia is completely oblivious to all that has happened, especially to the revisiting of the horrors Ed had put them through. She's safe in bed, warm and happy, sleeping with a tiny smile on her face. It means the world to Carol that she's able to sleep without worry that her mother will be killed throughout the night.

"You wouldn't have it any other way," Carol reminds him before making her way to her side of the bed.

She watches silently as Ezekiel nods before leaning down to hover over the small pair. He ruffles Shiva's head, playing with her ears, before leaning down to kiss Sophia's forehead. "Sweet dreams, my precious Princess." He whispers to her before placing another kiss on one of Sophia's hands.

Carol knows that Ezekiel will now leave them to sleep. He will retire for the night and make a bed on the sofa. The usual pang of guilt for making him sleep uncomfortably inundates her. Ezekiel is a gentleman and has said nothing about being uncomfortable despite having slept on the sofa for more than a month but she knows that his body is starting to feel the stress of the cramped area. She's caught him once or twice rubbing at his lower back and neck. Knowing he's willing to put himself through uncomfortable sleep every night to ensure Sophia and her comfort only makes her love him more.

Another pang, one that is less usual, follows suit and surprises Carol. The sudden need to have him close, to feel his arms around her grabs holds of her heart and squeezes painfully. She almost can't breathe.

Should she ask him to stay with them? Should she ask him to share his bed with them?

Looking at him as Ezekiel approaches, Carol quickly reaches for his hand, securing him to her. He raises their intertwined hands and places a soft kiss on her fingers. "I bid you a good night and sweet dreams, Lady Carol."

"Lady?" She asks, unable to stop herself from teasing him, wanting to prolong time so that he doesn't leave them, doesn't leave her. "I thought you said that didn't fit me."

Ezekiel's eyes widen. She's not sure what he is thinking but he seems amused by her words. "It is not nearly enough to describe what you mean to me, milady. However, I do not wish to push you into something you are not comfortable with, as I had previously mentioned. For now, Lady Carol, and until you give your permission to call you more, you shall remain milady."

Carol licks her lip and looks up into his eyes. He's slightly taller than her, not enough to tower over her but enough so that she has to tilt her head back. Somehow the adjustment she must do feels natural and fills her with a warmth she would usually push back. She doesn't want to push it back though, she wants to let it envelop her completely. She doesn't want to be afraid or unsure anymore. She wants to enjoy the connection they've made, she wants to explore the love growing between them, she wants to remain by his side for as long as he will have her.

She shakes her head at him before she purses her lips so that he will kiss her. Catching her drift, Ezekiel leans down, raises a hand to gently cup her neck and cheek and guides their lips together. Hesitantly, Carol parts her lips and deepens their kiss, pressing herself against him. She wants him as close to her as she can have him.

When they part she instantly feels worry settle in the pit of her stomach. She knows that it is the moment to let him know she's ready for more, that she aches for more. Surprisingly, she's not worried that the will deny her but that she will not have the courage to request what she wants for most.

"Something worries you," Ezekiel notes as his thump sweeps back and forth over her cheek.

Carol doesn't deny it, as she normally would, instead, she leans against his warm hand and nods.

"What is it?"

Her throat clenches to stop the words from coming out but she fights against the feeling with everything she has. "Can… can you.. stay with us… with me?"

Ezekiel seems as surprised to hear her ask for him to stay as she feels for having asked. He snaps out of it quickly though, giving her a grin and a nod. "Whatever milady needs I shall provide." He promises.

With the promise that he will be back after a quick change, Carol turns to the bed once more. Just as she had noted, Sophia occupies more than her noted half of the bed but with her turning to cuddle against Shiva she's given them a little bit more space to work with. It will probably be a tight fit but Carol doesn't mind as long as Ezekiel is comfortable with it.

No sooner has she finished turning the bedsheets and sliding in, that Ezekiel appears at the doorway. He's changed into his pajamas which are simply cotton pants and a sleeveless t-shirt he usually puts on in the mornings. There is no doubt in her mind that he's wearing it now for her benefit, probably not wanting her to think that he's taking advantage of the situation by arriving bare-chested. She says nothing about it and instead brings up the lack of space. "Sorry, Sophia likes to spread out when she's sleeping. I think we can still fit though."

Ezekiel shakes his head letting her know that she has nothing to feel sorry about. "Mother always used to say that things could fit in the narrowest of space if they were meant to be. She was a wise woman, wise beyond what should be humanly possible. For all the years I have walked this earth I have never been able to prove her wrong. Tonight I know will not be the night I do so. If it's meant to be then I believe we will comfortably fit."

He waits for Carol to find her place on the bed before turning off the light, finding the bed in the semi-darkness and slipping in beside her. Carol's whole body stiffens instantly for she isn't used to sharing her bed with someone who will not hurt her, other than with Sophia. She notes that he's left some space between them and she knows that it is for her benefit. Ezekiel is truly a gentleman, the kind that is hard to find, but she's afraid that in his need to give her space he'll end up falling off the bed in the middle of the night.

"Fear not, milady. I have gotten used to sleeping in narrow spaces and shall not find myself rolling off in the middle of the night." He assures her or at least tries to because Carol is still worried. She worries because she knows Sophia will eventually move in her sleep and she's not quite sure how they'll wake up. For all she knows, Sophia will end up with her feet where her head is supposed to be, or laying with arms and legs sprawled out. Plus now with the tiger cub, she's afraid they'll end up hanging on to the edge of the mattress instead of sleeping.

"You don't… you don't have to stay." She offers as she looks over her shoulder. In the dark, she can barely make the silhouette of his face but its enough to reassure her that he is there, that this is real.

"I don't," Ezekiel agrees with her. "But I wish to. I would remain by your side every second of every day if I could."

Carol swallows visibly though he probably can't see it and takes in a deep breath which she slowly lets out. She closes her eyes against the insecurity that threatens to consume her and instead focuses on the feel of his proximity. She wishes he could be closer, holding her, protecting her and letting her feel his love through his simple touch like he'd done when they'd been taking the pictures. Maybe she's being selfish for wanting more but she can't help it. Not wanting to waste another second debating whether she should or shouldn't, Carol pushes herself back just a little, enough for him to know that he can hold her. She waits with bated breath to see what he will do.

A second later she feels the warmth of Ezekiel's hand on her hip. It's hesitant, the ghost of a touch but it is enough for her to relax a little.

"Is this acceptable?" Ezekiel asks near her ear. After she knows he slowly presses his hand fully against her hip then lets it slide over her waist, settling in the curb created by her body resting on its side. Subconsciously, Carol snuggles back until she is pressed against his chest, their bodies spooning together. It is only then that she finally relaxes fully, sinking into the mattress and the warmth of Ezekiel's body.

"Thank you," she whispers.

Besides her, Sophia wiggles a little before being settled by Shiva's soft chuffing noises. She can't help but smile, even Ezekiel lets out a soft chuckle. They are starting to feel like a family and though the thought had onced trilled and worried her in equal measures, Carol now finds herself marveling at how easy it all seems to be coming togeher.

Ready to sleep, tiredness taking over her body and making her limbs heavy, Carol truly feels at peace despite what she'd just put herself thru. She feels Ezekiel settling in as well, pulling her body a little bit closer to his. Her hand finds his against and she intertwines their fingers, pulling their clasped hands against her chest, securing them together.

"Ezekiel?" She asks just as she's about to nod off.

She hears Ezekiel give a soft hum in reply, no doubt in the middle of falling asleep as well before answering. "Yes, Lady Carol?" He asks sleepily.

"I think I would like to be your Queen." She whispers. "If you still want to call me that."

Ezekiel presses a soft kiss to the back of her neck in reply. "There is nothing that would make me happier, my Queen."

Before she can tell him how happy it makes her as well, sleep pulls her under, lulled by the soft chuffing noises, Ezekiel's warmth and the love that blossoms deep within her.


	13. Chapter 13: The Next Day

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Keeper of My Heart Chapter 13: The Next Day

* * *

Carol wakes up to the sounds of chirping birds and the soft whomp of a tail slapping against her pillow. For a second she's afraid to open her eyes in case she's dreamt she had taken the pictures, in case she'd find herself still cowering behind her memories and without the strength left behind by Ezekiel's touch, but she also knows that forcing her eyes closed is a way of hiding. Keeping her eyes shut is a coping mechanism she can no longer rely on, not if she's going to come out victorious. Gathering all her strength, Carol pushes away that fear and opens her eyes slowly to find she hasn't dreamt it at all. It all truly happened; the pictures, the baring of her soul, the kisses, and the reassuring. It happened and there is no going back on it. She doesn't want to go back on it.

She shared it all and for the first time in a long time, she feels like she is truly free, like she belongs.

Slowly, Carol stretches her limbs just enough to get the blood circulating again. The room is bathed in the soft glow of morning light that battles to filter through dark curtains. The only sound, other than the two that she woke to, is the soft breathing and occasional snoring of her daughter. Sophia seems to have twisted around in her sleep and shifted from laying on one side of Carol's body to the other.

She blinks rapidly before raising a hand to rub at her eyes. Shiva takes notice of her having wakened for she shifts until she's standing on the bed beside Carol, looking down inquisitively at the woman. Carol chuckles before raising a hand to gently rub at the tiger cub's forehead and ears.

"Good morning, sweet girl." She greets her. Shiva leans against her caress, chuffing contently before dropping unceremoniously beside Carol and rubbing her nose against Carol's neck and hair. "Someone is happy." She teases though she isn't quite sure that the feline will understand.

It takes her a second to realize that she's treating the tiger cub almost as it if were a house cat and not the ferocious animal it will grow up to be. When she does, she pauses for a moment then gives a tiny shrug; there will be other moments to reach Shiva how to tiger, for now, it's cuddling time and she can't quite say no to that. Judging by the increasing volume of the chuffing, neither can Shiva.

She gives another little stretch to her arms which in turn prompts Sophia to stretch in her sleep. Curious to see how her daughter managed to change sides, Carol turns to look over her shoulder to the opposite side to catch a glimpse of her child. It takes everything in her to not burst out laughing at the sight that greets her. Sophia has not only found her way between them but has also managed to pass out against Ezekiel. Her chubby little face rests on his chest while her body curls to the side so that her bottom is resting on the mattress between them, legs tucked against Carol's ribs. She has a hand curled against her side while the other is extended and thrown over Ezekiel's face, her hand touching his nose almost as if at some point she had been holding it and had fallen asleep while doing so. She's snoring and Carol does not doubt that there is a tiny pool of drool beneath her open mouth.

"Good morning." A sleepy but low voice interrupts Carol's musings. She quickly raises her eyes to find Ezekiel's mirthful eyes looking at her behind a veil of sleepiness.

"Good morning," she replies. She turns on the bed just enough to lay on her side to face him fully. The movement prompts Sophia to wiggle in her sleep but doesn't wake her. Instead, she relaxes even more against Ezekiel who has raised a hand to press to her tiny back, a shushing sound coming from between his parted lips. It's all so domestic, so natural, and Carol wouldn't have it any other way.

"How long have you been awake?" She asks.

"A couple of hours," Ezekiel admits.

"A couple of hours?" She asks astonished.

He gives her a little grin. One of his shoulders moves softly in a tiny measured shrug but the movement is so small that Carol almost misses it. He doesn't want to wake up her precious daughter which is probably why he's been awake for hours with little Sophia passed out on top of him. Ezekiel would rather be uncomfortable than disrupt her daughter's sleep.

A warm feeling blossoms within her and spreads all over her body at the knowledge of the lengths he would go thru to make sure Sophia is content. She knows what that feeling is, marvels at how it eases her heart and mind and leaves her feeling extremely happy. Ezekiel truly is a wonderful and caring man, ready to do anything in his power to make sure that they are comfortable and protected. Both she and Sophia are extremely lucky to have met him that day at the zoo and to have befriended him. She is sure, without a shadow of a doubt, that they are meant to be there and to be experiencing everything they are.

Yesterday she had bared her body and soul to him, had shown him the worst her husband had done to her body. She had trembled in fear and shame, sure that he would reject her once he saw all that she hid. Instead, he had made her feel beautiful, free even. He had kissed each of her scars to brush away the pain they still held, to replace it with love. He had even started calling her his Queen.

She knows what the warm feeling is and for the first time she's not afraid, not even a little, to call it what it is; love.

She is in love.

"I couldn't permit my rising with the morn be the reason that our Princess' slumber is disturbed." He explains further, bringing her from out of her thoughts. "So I remained a guard over her sleep."

"You can't be comfortable." Carol muses as a tiny smile takes over her lips. "Just how much of your body is completely numb?"

Ezekiel gives her a beautiful smile, shadowed only by her daughter's arm still laying over his sleep. "Most, if not all." He admits.

"Want some help?" She's already leaning forward, reaching for her sleeping daughter.

"It is no bother."

"I know," Carol assures him. "But you deserve to be able to move a little and if I don't straighten her she's going to be achy all day."

With loving care only a mother can have, Carol gently picks up Sophia. She expertly rearranges her daughter, who doesn't even blink awake in the process, so that Sophia is laying between them. As soon as her daughter's back rests on the mattress, Sophia turns on her side and curls against Ezekiel in her sleep. Carol feels the bed dip slightly beside her before she sees a blur of orange and white jump across her body and buries itself near the sleeping Sophia. Shiva then rests her head on her daughter's legs and lets out another sound that shows she's quite content with the new resting arrangement.

"Better?" Carol asks as she once more finds her spot on the mattress.

Ezekiel stretches just enough to get the blood circulating on his body but Carol can still see he is worried about disturbing Sophia. "She's fine, out like a light." She promises.

"Then yes, I am much better." Knowing Sophia won't wake up must be what he needs to mirror Carol's position on the bed. He faces her, grinning when once again Sophia burrows against him.

"She feels safe," Carol notes as she reaches to brush a strand of reddish-blond hair behind her daughter's tiny ear. "That's why she does that. She feels safe with you, knows she can rest because you'll protect her. I don't think I've ever seen her as deep in sleep as she is right now."

Ezekiel's chest puffs out in pride though he quickly asks. "And you, my Queen? How do you feel?"

Carol doesn't have to think much to know how she feels and she takes little time before telling him. "Surprisingly happy. I thought today would be hard, after taking the pictures. I was so afraid I'd wake to find I had dreamt it and that I would still feel the sting of Ed's touch, but... it's not there. You took that away. I feel free."

Once more Ezekiel gives her a beautiful smile before reaching over her sleeping daughter and gently pressing his fingers to her arm. Slowly he caresses her forearm, silently erasing whatever ghosts had been left behind by Ed. She shivers but doesn't shy away from his touch. Instead, she closes her eyes, this time not to hide but simply to feel. His touch feels good. His touch feels right. His touch sends butterflies flying all through her stomach and straight to her heart.

"Does my Queen and my Princess have any plans for the day?" Ezekiel question surprises her enough to open her eyes. He is staring at her with that teasing grin of his and the sparkle in his eye that tells her he has something planned, something she will certainly enjoy and that will make Sophia the happiest she's ever been.

Deciding to go with his lead, Carol teases back. "Of course we do. We have a Kingdom to run; council with the marshmallow cereal, training with the realm's tiger protector, downtime with the one and only King before we do a full expedition of the Kingdom's gardens. A full busy schedule ahead."

His smile pretend falls as he pulls his hand back. She misses his touch instantly and curls into herself and closer to her daughter in an attempt to keep the warmth it brought.

"Then perhaps I can entice you with a picnic another day, a slower day when the realm doesn't require of the Princess and Queen's presence."

"A picnic?" Carol perks up almost instantly, moving her arm so that she can lean her head against her palm while her elbow digs into the mattress. "Have you been talking to Sophia? Because this sounds like something she would have roped you in."

"Perhaps," he admits. "She might have mentioned it a few days ago but I wanted to clear it with Michonne. She said as long as no one sees us we should be all right. I had thought of taking the two of you to a park but we couldn't risk it. Then I thought of one of the woods nearby. Perhaps a nature walk with a picnic toward the end. We could take the girls, tire them out, feed them and bring them right back."

"The girls? Sophia and Shiva?"

"As part of her rehabilitation, of course," Ezekiel adds. "Shiva needs to learn to climb and what better place to do it than in nature?"

Carol thinks about it for a second; while the initial idea might have come from Sophia and her daughter's desire to explore the world, Carol knows that Ezekiel has put a lot of thought into this. He's no doubt going to use the opportunity to help Shiva heal but Carol knows he's doing it to help them as well, to give them a sense of normality they've probably never had before. It makes her heart ache with love.

"I know my sense of timing is horrible," He adds, no doubt worried over her lack of response. "Yesterday was a hard day and a harder night. If you wish for me to postpone the picnic trip I will gladly do so."

Carol shakes her head against her hand before leaning over a sleeping Sophia and placing a tender yet trembling kiss against his forehead. He's too much and he's making her heart feel like it's about to overflow. What did she ever do to meet a man like him?

"You know that you are probably going to end up carrying Sophia back, right?"

"I know."

"And that before she begs to be picked up she is going to be running all over the place, climbing and falling and getting all kinds of dirty? They both are."

"I know."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Why? We could have a picnic here, in the living room. You wouldn't have to go through all the trouble."

Ezekiel shrugs before plainly answering. "Because it will make her happy. Because it will make you smile. That's all I care for in this world."

She blushes at his words. There is no doubt in her mind that their safety and happiness is all he cares about. She might never understand why it is but she's not going to question it, not right now. "It seems we are going on a picnic."

"Say no more."

A thought makes her suddenly stop. Her eyebrow rises higher and her lip curls into a teasing grin. "How exactly do you plan to take a tiger cub and a toddler on a nature walk and a picnic?"

Her question makes him laugh. He tries to stifle it behind his hand but it does nothing to stop the mirth from spilling forth. The shaking of the bed created by his laughter wakes Sophia who raises her head to look at him in sleepy confusion, her hair all over the place.

"Good morning, Princess." Ezekiel greets the toddler. "Guess what we are partaking in today?"

Sophia rubs her eyes sleepily, much like Carol had done when she'd woken up. It takes her a little longer to focus and truly wake up but when she does she gives Ezekiel a toothy grin before she shakes her head to tell him she doesn't know.

"We are going on a picnic!"

That wakes Sophia in an instant. The little girl rushes up from the bed, standing on the mattress with unsure footing and looking down at both of them. "A picnic? A picnic?" She asks over and over with excitement, too much excitement for someone who had just been passed out to the world just minutes ago. "A picnic?"

"A picnic," Carol promises.

In a heartbeat, Sophia scrambles to the side of the mattress before carefully sliding off the bed. Shiva is quick to follow behind her though she's much more careful in getting off without hurting herself. "Come, Shiva! Come!" Sophia beckons. "We go picnic!"

It's Carol's turn to laugh before turning so she can lay fully on the bed. Her daughter has far too much energy and she's about to prove it to both of them. She's not sure who is going to be more exhausted by the end of the day, Sophia or them, but she can't wait to find out.

"Mama, hurry!" She hears Sophia's voice from far away. "Zekey!"

"Coming!" Carol calls out as she leans forward into a sitting position. Besides her, Ezekiel raises as well, ready to face the day full of laughter and of chasing a little girl and her tiger.

"No, but really, how are you planning to do it?" Carol asks again before getting up from the bed to start their day.

"Let's go find out."

—

"Yes, we will have returned by that time."

Ezekiel's voice travels from the living room, through his house and reaches Carol even as she stands in the middle of the bedroom. She knows she shouldn't snoop but his volume makes it hard not to. She's very sure he's not even attempting to conceal his call. "I don't know if she will be up for it, we are going on a walk today. Yes, we'll be careful."

Carol knows he is talking to Michonne not only because he called out her name quite loudly when he picked up the phone but also because she's the only one who knows where she is living. Carol also knows the 'she' that Ezekiel is referring to is her but she's not a hundred percent sure why Michonne wishes to speak to her or see her for that matter.

"I will ask her, yes." She hears him promise his friend before he says goodbye and she hears the click of the phone being placed back on its receiver.

"Mama!" Sophia's mirthful voice breaks through and pulls her back to the task at hand. She's doing two Dutch braids on her daughter's small head in an attempt to control Sophia's curls so that neither dirt nor sticks or leaves will tangle in them during their adventure.

"Yes, sweet pea?"

"Ready, Mama?" She asks to make sure she can move again without risking her mother's careful work.

She finishes wrapping the tiny elastic on the end of a braid before declaring she's finished. "All done!"

"Now dolly!" Sophia begs as she lifts her beautiful doll for her mother. Carol smiles down at her before hunching at her level and giving her an Eskimo kiss which melts Sophia into a fit of giggles.

"How about I do dolly's hair later? I can braid it while you have your lunch."

She doesn't want to keep Sophia or Ezekiel waiting while she braids a doll's hair. It's not that she thinks Ezekiel will be mad at her like Ed had always been when they were running late, she knows him and knows better than to even think that; she simply doesn't want to keep them from the excitement of the day and she's not quite sure how long Sophia will be able to contain the excitement that is reflected on her angelic face.

"Pwomise?" Sophia asks before pulling the dolly against her.

"Pinky promise."

No sooner have they secured their pinky promise that Ezekiel's head pops into the room, a wide smile on her lips. "Are my girls ready for a day of adventure?"

"Yes!" Sophia exclaims loudly as she jumps off the bed and rushes towards Ezekiel who promptly picks her up and secures her on his hip. "Shiva?"

"She is in her pen, ready to be transported under the watchful eye of Princess Sophia." He assures her daughter who only grins wider. "Think you are up to the task?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Very well, then all we need is confirmation from the Queen herself."

Carol can't help but blush as she hears his pet name for her. She hears her daughter's soft giggle, no doubt simply thinking that since she was a princess it was natural for her mother to be called a queen. There is no way her daughter knows why it is that Ezekiel is calling her that but she doesn't seem even a little bit bothered by it.

Carol reaches for the small bag she's prepared and double checks that she has everything needed. When the wipes, backup diapers, water, and snacks have been checked, Carol turns to look at them and gives them a nod. "I'm ready."

"Perfecto!" Ezekiel declares enthusiastically.

"Perfect-oooo!" Sophia mimicks, elongating the last 'o' as she throws her arms above her head. "Les go! Les go!"

"Let's go!"

She can't help let her daughter's happiness wash over her. It's so pure and bright that it makes her momentarily forget the conversation that had been happening on the phone. It's not until Ezekiel puts Sophia down so that her daughter will scurry away and he reaches to take her pack, that she even remembers it. She feels ashamed for having been so momentarily elated when the shadow of Ed is still hovering over them but quickly pushes the feeling down. Ed will no longer dictate what she can or cannot enjoy.

"Is everything... did Michonne say anything?"

"She wants to have a conference with you later today." He admits to her. Ezekiel raises a hand to gently caress her forearm, to try and help her relax if she needs it. "The divorce papers have been drafted and are ready for you to sign."

"Already?" Carol asks surprised. She knows that's the easy part, after all, she had said she didn't want a single thing from him and had requested full custody of Sophia, but it's still a surprise. She'd never gotten to this step before in her previous attempts to flee. It had always been run, hide for a few days until he found her, then go straight back to the house of horrors she lived in. The thought that it was finally happening, after so many years of pain and abuse, steals her breath away momentarily.

"Are you all right?" Ezekiel's voice softens considerably.

"Yeah." She quickly assures him. "It's just... it's actually happening. It's a little..."

"Overwhelming." He finishes for her.

"Yeah."

He leans forward and presses a tender kiss to her forehead before pulling her close to him. Carol burrows against his chest, taking in a deep breath and letting his scent calm her. She wraps her arms around him and closes her eyes. "You are going to be perfectly all right. Remember, you are a phoenix spreading her wings, about to take flight. Do not let him ever stop you."

She nods against him before tilting her head back just enough to look into his eyes through the small veil of tears that gathered in her eyes. "I won't." She assures him before centering her eyes on his lips. The need to kiss him becomes all-consuming so she purses her lips in the hopes that he'd catch her timid request.

He smiles down at her before slowly leaning in for the kiss she's requesting. It's just a press of his lips against hers but it's enough to have her heart beating a mile a minute. Ed never made her feel this way. With every second that she spends by Ezekiel's side, she grows more and more convinced that she'd never been in love with Ed. Whatever her feelings had been before he'd abused her didn't hold a candle to the feelings she already had for Ezekiel. They were so astronomically different that it floored Carol.

When the kiss is over she stares at him for a second before feeling her cheeks flush bright red. Ezekiel chuckles and leans down for a peck only to snuggle her close afterward. Carol has no doubt she would have remained in his arms a little longer, comfortable and secure, had it not been for little Sophia reaching the end of her patience with the grown-ups in the house.

"Mamaaaa!" She cries from somewhere in the living room. "Zekeeeey! Hurry!"

She snorts at her daughter's lack of patience before Ezekiel presses another kiss to her forehead before opening his embrace so she can step away. She squeezes her arms gently around his waist, hugging him again before she takes a step back.

"Come on, an adventure awaits us." Ezekiel urges before he offers his hand for her to take.

Carol takes it right away. Their fingers easily intertwine; dark and pale, strong and delicate. She has little time to marvel at it before she feels a little tug as Ezekiel starts guiding her towards her daughter's voice.

"Hurryyyyy!"

She knows she will have other chances to marvel at the differences between them, other opportunities to simply hold his hand and feel that it is meant to be. With that thought, she smiles and follows him. After all, they have an adventure to live.


	14. Chapter 14: What Dat?

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Chapter 14: What Dat?

* * *

If anyone had told Carol that she'd one day see her daughter holding on to a leash attached to a tiger, she would have certainly told them they were crazy.

And yet, here they were.

They'd somehow managed to go through the short car ride without Sophia springing out the tiger cub from her pen. Ezekiel had parked the car near the end of the woods and quickly descended to secure Shiva in her harness while she quickly got Sophia out of her car seat. Sophia had patiently waited by her mother's side as Ezekiel reached for the basket that held their picnic snacks, but had quickly held on to the loose part of the leash soon after while declaring she was the one in charge even though Ezekiel was the one actually holding the cub secure.

While they walked and looked for a spot to settle on, Sophia and Ezekiel had started a game of 'What is that?' which had started with Sophia curiously asking what a random nut in their path was and had since evolved into asking for the name of every single thing they crossed paths with.

"What dat?" Her daughter's sing song voice reached her ears as she calls Ezekiel's attention some flowers.

"Those are wild flowers." Ezekiel explains.

"Oooh! Pretty flowers." Comes Sophia's reply.

A couple of steps are taken before Sophia's soft voice once more breaks the sounds of nature.

"And dat?"

"That is moss."

"Moss?"

"It's a plant that grows on the wood's floor." She hears Ezekiel explain. "Moss is extremely helpful if you are ever lost, dear Princess, for it always points North."

"North?" This time Sophia's voice shows her confusion which only makes Carol smile.

"It's something you'll learn of when you are older, Soph." She interjects before Ezekiel bends over backwards in an attempt explain geography to a toddler.

"Otay." Sophia shrugs nonchalantly as she continues with her walk, her hand holding tightly to the spot on Shiva's leash.

"Oooh! What daaaat?" She asks excited as she points to what appears to be a ring of mushroom.

"Now that is something special to behold!" Ezekiel redirects their walk to the patch of mushrooms. When he reaches them, Sophia by his side, he kneels to her level and looks at her in the eye as he gently caresses Shiva's fur. "That, my dear Princess, is a fairy ring."

"Ooooooooooh." Sophia's astonished tone of voice is lower than before, softer, as if she's afraid that the ring of mushrooms will suddenly disappear if she's too loud. "Fairies?" She asks to confirm her understanding.

"Fairies, sometimes even elves and pixies visit these magic rings." He elaborates.

"Where?"

It doesn't come as a surprise to Carol that Sophia wants to know where the mythical creatures are. Her daughter's sense of curiosity has increased exponentially ever since they've been living with Ezekiel which brings a sense of peace to Carol. To know that Ed's cruelty hadn't tarnished her daughter's life beyond repair took a huge weight off Carol's shoulders and pushed her even further in her quest to rid him of their lives. It even allows her to grin though she does so behind the cover of her hand so that neither Ezekiel or Sophia can witness it.

"They aren't here every day, sweetheart." Ezekiel explains with nothing short of fatherly love. "They have fairy kingdoms where they weave their magic daily. The rings are only for special nights when they come to dance and play."

"Dance? Like Mama?"

Ezekiel turns to look at Carol. He smiles at her, filling her belly with butterflies that immediately take flight. She hugs the picnic blanket she's been carrying closer to her and looks away, her cheeks tinged with red.

"Exactly like Mama." Ezekiel turns once more to look at Sophia who has decided to twirl around in her way of mimicking the dance in the video she'd seen of her mom and laughs at her antics. His laughter increases even more as Shiva joins the dance with tiny jumps and yaps before falling on her back and rolling around in the mossy bed.

"Come on you two." Carol tells them as she reaches to take the basket from Ezekiel and restarts their walk, this time walking in front of them.

It doesn't take long for Sophia to continue their game of questions. "What dat?"

Carol looks over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of what her daughter is pointing at. Her breath catches in her throat at the image she sees; Sophia isn't holding on to Shiva's leash anymore. Instead, her hand is snuggly held by Ezekiel as they walk side by side. Her daughter looks up at him with a cheeky expression on her face, one that not only shows she knows exactly what she's pointing at but that also conveys the absolute trust she has in Ezekiel.

This is exactly what Carol has always wanted; a family that loves each other, a father figure for her beautiful daughter and a child who's happiness is painted on her face for all to see. She hadn't ever envisioned a tiger with them, though a dog had sometimes been in the picture, but who is she to complain? Though she knows they are far from an actual family, the fact that they seem to be building a proper foundation for one, if they ever decide to go in that direction, means everything to her. Her daughter's happiness and well-being means the world to her. Even Ezekiel's smile meant more to her than she'd ever be able to understand.

It all seemed to be falling into place.

"That is a brook."

"Water?"

"Yes, a brook has water, and pebbles, and if it's not too deep, which I know it's not, one can even splash in it."

That catches her daughter's attention right away.

"Splash?" She asks with far more excitement than her body can contain. "Splash splash?"

"Yes, but first we must settle our picnic and fill our tummies."

Quickly looking at their surroundings, Carol realizes that the spot they are at is as good as any. It's a flat area in one of the wood's clearings and it's near the brook. They could have lunch there, no doubt continue their game of questions, then Sophia and Shiva could enjoy some time splashing in the shallow part of the brook before Ezekiel took them to do some small climbing to strengthen Shiva further.

"We could settle here." She offers.

When both Ezekiel and Sophia give her a nod, Carol leans down to places the basket on the ground. She then unfolds the blanket and laughs when Sophia instantly goes towards it, a giggle springing from her.

"Here, let me provide aid." Ezekiel ties the end of the leash on his belt to secure it, then reaches for the other end of the blanket before taking a couple of steps back. Together they extend the blanket between them, little Sophia giggling as she rushes under it, arms extended and face tilted upward to try and reach it. They let it fall over her before raising it again only to once more let it drop.

They repeat the motion until Sophia falls in a fit of giggles on the floor, rolling around on the moss covered ground before getting up and moving to Shiva who has been trying to reach her. Taking the chance to finally place the blanket on the floor, Carol and Ezekiel work on smoothing it out before she places the blanket on top of it to secure it.

"Come on, little monkey." Carol catches Sophia and pulls her against her before tickling her sides. She's never heard Sophia laugh as much as she's been laughing today. It instantly lifts her spirits even more.

"No monkey!" Sophia insists as she cups her mother's cheeks in her tiny hands. "I tiggy."

"Oh sorry." Carol excuses herself. "Come here, little tiger."

After laughing and playfully tickling her sides with Sophia warning that she might have an accident if she continues, Carol turns towards a busy Ezekiel. "You didn't have to do that." She quickly says.

While she's been busy playing with her daughter, Ezekiel has taken it upon himself to prepare their spread. He's open the double flap of the basket and pulled out the paper plates which he has then filled with triangle sandwiches, grapes, strawberries and bananas, sliced pieces of ham and pepperoni, and bread buns. He's even prepared them two cups of orange juice, a sippy cup of apple juice for Sophia and a bowl of milk for Shiva.

"I know," he assures her. "I desired to do so."

His tone of voice makes it obvious to her that he's reassuring her everything is fine. He's not going to get mad if she doesn't instantly prepare their picnic, if she chooses to instead play with Sophia and the tiger cub. He's not the kind of man that would think some jobs are for women and some for men. Ezekiel is happy to take on whatever he can to make it easier for her.

As a way of saying thank you, Carol reaches over and catches his hand before giving it a tender squeeze. She wants him to know that she can see his efforts in breaking the programmed responses Ed has left behind, in erasing the fear of his cruelty. If they weren't so far apart she would even place a kiss on his cheek or lips to thank him.

"Alright!" She turns to look toward Sophia and Shiva before her eyes return to Ezekiel. "Who is hungry?"

—

"Splash? Mama, splash?" Sophia insists as she raises a leg and shakes her foot so that Carol will take off her tiny sneaker.

Carol playfully narrows her eyes at Sophia. "Do you promise to only stay on the edge? To not go into the deep part?" She asks the toddler.

Sophia nods quickly and shakes her foot again. She loses her balance and falls on her butt but instead of crying she simply grins, raises her leg and shakes her foot again. "Pwomise."

Carol shakes her head at her daughter's antics but starts working on the shoelaces. She's brought a second set of clothes just in case they were needed but Sophia doesn't know about them. Something tells her that eventually she will have to dig into her pack to bring them out and that the reason will be a very wet Sophia. As long as her daughter is having fun something as small as wet clothes will be of no inconvenience. Once her daughter's shoes are off, Sophia pulls at socks, discarding them behind her before quickly getting up.

"Wait! Wait!" She manages to catch Sophia before the toddler has run away and gives her a huge kiss on the cheek. "Let me raise your jeans."

Sophia waits patiently as her mother folds the end of her jeans upward so that they won't get wet, then scampers off in the direction of the brook where Ezekiel is already waiting with Shiva.

She takes a moment to observe them from far away. Ezekiel is so tender with Sophia, explaining to her even the smallest question she has. She can see how he keeps a watchful eye over her as Sophia dips her toes into the water, how he reminds her to stay on the edge, and how Sophia just clings to his helpful hand and his every word. Her daughter has always kept a safe distance from men, her father's violence having taught her to never trust, but that all seems to disappear whenever she's with Ezekiel. She trusts Ezekiel. Carol feels secure to even say that Sophia is starting to love the man and to see him as a father.

It is this very thought that elates and worries her at the same time.

She doesn't want her daughter to be hurt if whatever she has with Ezekiel turns out to be nothing. She doesn't want her to feel the pain of having to never again see the first man who has ever showed her kindness. Sophia would simply not understand and would no doubt be devastated.

She knows that Ezekiel has showed no evidence of being tired of them, no evidence of not wanting them to stick around and he has certainly showed no evidence that his feelings are anything but those of budding love. Still, she can't help but to have the thoughts and worries that this will all suddenly disappear and if it does, she and Sophia will have truly lost everything.

They are going to have to talk, Carol is sure of it. A talk that could very well be the beginning of a wonderful future or the beginning of the end.

"Mama! Come!" Sophia calls out to her with excitement in her voice. "Fishies!"

By the time Carol has removed her shoes and joined them, Sophia is already squatting to get a better view of them and Shiva is attempting her best to swat at the fishes she's found. Ezekiel smirks at the cubs failed attempts but doesn't stop her. It is, after all, refining her abilities to find her own food.

"See, mama?" Sophia asks as she turns to look at her mother while pointing at the fish.

"I see, baby." Carol walks into the edge of the brook, her own feet getting wet, before she follows her daughter's posture and squats besides her. "What are they?"

"Probably some species of trout. Baby trout by the look of them." Ezekiel chimes in.

"Baby tout."

"Trout, with an r." Carol corrects her with a smile.

"Trout." Sophia repeats, this time sounding the r. "Baby fishies."

"That works as well." Ezekiel agrees with her.

Besides them, Shiva remains perfectly still for a second or two before rearing on her back legs and jumping into the water, splashing them in her attempts to catch the fish. Sophia instantly lets out a belly laugh before getting up and joining her furry friend in splashing. She kicks and laughs, jumps and puts her hands into the water only to raise them and create a shower of bright droplets that fall all over them. Before Carol knows it, Sophia is drenched, Shiva looks like a drowned cat and Ezekiel has fallen on his butt as Sophia, who has decided to attack him with water, climbs all over him to get him as soaked as she can.

"Alright! Enough water for today!" Carol declares amidst her laughs. She reaches for Sophia and pulls her up from poor Ezekiel who continues to get wet as Shiva climbs all over him.

"Got him, Mama!" Sophia declares enthusiastically.

"You did, sweet pea."

For a fraction of a second Carol worries that Ezekiel will be pissed. Her worry is quickly dissipated by the sound of the man behind her, his boisterous laugh carrying all around them. "The Princess and her tiger carried out a well planned attack!" He says proudly. "Swift and accurate."

"I got him!"

Carol grins as she puts Sophia on the blanket. To avoid her little one from getting sick, Carol quickly strips her from the wet clothes. The blanket's edge serves as a towel and once dried, she changes her into the second set of clothes.

"Would you happen to have an extra set of pants in there?" Ezekiel jokes as he attempts to get rid of the water that had absorbed into his clothes.

"Sorry," Carol replies with a shake of her head. "Nothing that would fit you, unfortunately." She turns to look up at him only to grin, her eyes narrowed as she battles against the sun.

"Oh well," Ezekiel replies. "Air drying it shall have to be."

"Here, hand her over." Carol instructs as she raises her hands so that Ezekiel can transfer the wet tiger. Shiva squirms in his hold but eventually gets passed over into the blanket. While Ezekiel finishes getting rid of as much water as he can, she quickly works on getting Shiva's fur as dry as it can be.

Shiva goes from looking like a drowned cat to a fluffy ball of fur in a manner of minutes which absolutely delights Sophia. "She's puffy."

"She kinda is, isn't she?" Carol agrees.

When Ezekiel plops down besides Carol, she turns and smiles at him. His eyes sparkle with happiness as he matches her smile. "If it's not too forward of me, would my Queen allow me the honor of a kiss?"

"I think that can be arranged." She replies. She bumps his shoulder with hers before leaning back and puckering her lips playfully. Ezekiel wastes no time and leans forward, closing the distance between them and catching her lips in a sweet kiss.

She feels so carefree amidst their laughs, so free in the playfulness that's has surrounded them, that she almost forgets she's running away from her violent husband and amid a divorce and completely forgets that the man she's kissing has only been in her life for a short period.

They are definitively going to have to talk, sooner rather than later.

When she pulls back she does so with a smile on her lips and only because of the strange movement she feels to her left side. A quick look has her shaking her head at the girls' antics. Both Shiva and Sophia are laying on the dried end of the blanket, on their backs. Shiva is furiously attempting to get the last of the water out of her fur by rubbing her back against the cloth, belly bared for the world to see as she twists around. Sophia, for her part, is doing her absolute best to imitate her even though she's completely dry, only the end of her braids slightly moisten.

"Remember how I said you'd more than likely have to carry Sophia back?" She asks Ezekiel as she naturally leans against him. His arm goes around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him so Carol lets him guide her until she settles against his side.

"I believe I do."

"I think I was wrong." She admits. "She's... they are far too excited to relax long enough for sleep to claim them."

Ezekiel gives a tiny grunt. He raises a hand to scratch his beard then gives her arm a small squeeze. "I have an idea. Let us pack our belongings and go for a walk."

"Back to the car?" She asks.

"With a climbing detour here and there. Shiva has shown to be well behaved on the leash, perhaps it is time we let her explore off the path."

"Sophia will follow her wherever she goes. If Shiva climbs, Sophia will as well."

"And tire themselves they will."

—

After gathering their belongings and putting everything back into the basket and Carol's pack, Ezekiel released Shiva from her harness. Instead of rushing away, Shiva simply looks up at them, her ears twisting as she waits to see what comes next.

It is Sophia who encouraged her to take her first free steps in the wild. "Come girl." She called out to her. "Come tiggy."

After that, Shiva and Sophia had rush around, always within distance of the walking adults. They climbed as had been predicted, gone under logs and played in moss patches. Sophia even danced once again in the middle of the fairy circle with Shiva running around her, occasionally limping but quickly forgetting as they rushed to the next adventure.

All the while, Carol and Ezekiel followed, guiding the young child and the tiger in the right direction with the point of a finger or the tip of their head. They talked softly between them, mostly about the activities of the two young ones, chuckling as Sophia would call for Shiva and the cub would run after her at full speed. It was endearing how much they both loved each other.

With the blanket tucked under her left arm and kept in place by her pack, her right hand had been free to move around. More than once it had brushed with his hand, the touch sending tingles from her arm and straight into her heart. Too shy to do anything about it, Carol continued on their walk simply smiling and enjoying the moment.

"You are happy." Ezekiel notes just as Shiva and Sophia rush past them, having doubled back as they chased a small blue butterfly.

"I am." She admits. "It's been a beautiful day."

"I will aim for every day to be as happy as today."

Carol turns to look at him. She believes that he will try, no doubt bend backwards so that she and Sophia are happy, though she's not completely sure that is fair to him. "You don't have to." She quickly replies. "Not every day can be as perfect as today has been. Makes it... I don't know, feel-"

"Special." He finishes.

Her hand accidently brushes against his once more. Again she feels the sparks and smiles at the feeling that overwhelms her heart. "Yes, special."

"Then I will make sure to provide opportunities for special days."

"Ezekiel, you do that already." Carol stops her walk and turns to look at him, her whole body facing his directly. Her blue eyes connect with his chocolate ones, hoping that he can see the happiness radiating on them. The light that has somehow creeped back into her eyes, aided by him and him alone. "Every day you've done that. From the day you met us until today all you've done is make us happy. It... it's means a lot to me. It really does."

"I feel like I've hardly done anything other than facilitate your freedom and provide you with a safe place." He explains. He reaches over and taps her fingers before pulling back. She knows he is nervous because she feels the same way, the kind of happy nervous energy that could explode at any second.

"You've done more than that. You've no idea how happy it makes me to see Sophia running around, laughing, and just being a little girl. How happy I feel when she leans on you and looks for you to explain things to her. She's never, and I mean never done that before with Ed."

Ezekiel dips his head slightly, his dreads curtaining on either side of his face before he tilts his head back and gives her a dazzling smile.

"You have no idea, truly no idea, what it feels like to wake up every day in peace, to not be pushed around or be punched because I've made a mistake or because I don't have dinner ready. To know I can just be a mom to Sophia and somewhat of a teacher to Shiva." She continues. This time she is the one that reaches for his hand. Instead of tapping it though, she intertwines their fingers and pulls him closer. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to feel what I'm feeling for you. It scares me a little because it's sudden and I can't fully understand it but it makes me so happy."

"It makes me happy as well, my Queen." He gives her hand a little squeeze then pulls her fingers closer so that he can lay a kiss on them. "Extremely happy."

She grins and leans forward to place a peck on his lips. When she pulls back she only does it to remind him of the root of her happiness. "All of that is because of you, Ezekiel. It's not today but every single day, every single moment. It... it makes it easier to fight, easier to... forget the past... easier to be me. It's all thanks to you. You are helping me mend myself where Ed had left cracks I thought would never heal."

"It is my honor."

Before they can continue talking, Carol feels a gentle tug on her pant leg. She quickly looks down to find Sophia staring up at her, eyes wide with excitement.

"What is it, sweat pea?"

"Found itty bitty babies." She explains with a raised hand, her fingers showing just how tiny said babies were by holding her thumb and index finger almost together.

Itty bitty babies? That size?

Carol doesn't have a chance to ask Sophia what she means before her daughter quickly moves away from them, no doubt to show them the babies she had found. Without letting go of Ezekiel's hand, Carol follows the little girl and drags him behind her though he offers absolutely no resistance.

Shiva seems to be curiously peaking down at a nest of some sort which lays wedged between a tree and a trunk that had long been laying against it. Moss covers most of the area but the bright green nest is still visible because of the different textures created by the leaves and twigs used. Sophia reaches Shiva just as the cub gathers the courage to push her head in and burrow around.

"No, tiggy!" Sophia declares as her arms go around Shiva's neck and pulls her back.

"Gentle Sophia." Carol reminds her daughter. Shiva is a cub, a curious one at that, but she's still far stronger than her daughter is. The last thing they need is for Shiva to react instinctively and for Sophia to get hurt. Instead of continuing her search, Shiva goes along with Sophia, stepping back and allowing the adults to see what they've found.

In the nest, burrowed deep and protected from the elements, are two tiny pink bundles. They are small though not as small as Sophia had made them out to be.

"What dat?" Her inquisitive daughter quickly asks, her head turning quickly to look at Ezekiel.

"I believe those are baby squirrels." He replies.

"Squirrels?" Her daughter's tone is soft as she verifies with Ezekiel. Carol can't help but smile at the gentleness her daughter is showing.

"Yes, they don't appear to be newborns."

"I touch?" Sophia half asks, half begs as she quickly employs the best puppy eyes Carol has ever seen her use. She knows that Ezekiel will be unable to say no to that expression and is using it to her full advantage.

Sure enough, Ezekiel falls right into it. He lets go of Carol's hand to put down the basket and dig through it until he finds one of the cloth napkins they used to wrap up their fruit. With the outmost care, he reaches into the nest and pulls out the tiniest baby squirrels Carol has ever seen. They squirm in the napkin until Ezekiel pulls them against his chest, wrapping them as he goes to keep them warm.

"We have to be gentle." He reminds Sophia who is practically dancing on her spot, nodding as she promises that she will. He proceeds to kneel besides her so that the squirrels are at her eye level then guides her tiny hand towards them.

The moment her finger makes contact with the pink, wrinkly skin, Sophia giggles nervously and pulls back her hand. "They warm." She informs them.

"That is correct. They have to stay warm which is why Mama Squirrel made that nest for them."

Sophia frowns and looks around to try and find the mother. When she finds no other squirrels, she turns to look at Ezekiel. She's deeply concerned.

"Where's Mama?"

"She's around." He promises. "She's always around her babies. She's probably looking for food to keep herself and these two healthy."

Sophia reaches to touch the babies again, oowing and awwing as they move. Even Shiva seems to lean closer to catch a glimpse of the tiny creatures. Carol can't help but notice how Ezekiel makes sure to have a hand ready to keep Shiva away, in case her curiosity got the better of her. She was, after all, a meat eater and while they'd made sure she had her fill during their picnic, one could never be too cautious. The last thing they needed was Shiva unintentionally teaching Sophia all about the animal food chain.

"Look, I think that's the mom." Carol quickly points towards the standing tree as a fat squirrel hesitantly moves down. She's trying to judge if they are a danger to her and her babies. Judging by the way she's staring at them, Carol isn't sure if they've been cleared or not. "I think it's best if we put the babies back in their nest."

"Awww okay," Sophia agrees though she quickly caresses each tiny body before sending them their way. "Bye baby squirrels! Bye!"

As gently as he had picked them up, Ezekiel puts them back in again. Once the babies are in their nest he pulls back and reaches for Shiva before she can notice the bigger squirrel and go off chasing her.

"They are tiny, Mama," Sophia explains to Carol as she reaches for her hand. "You see?"

"I saw them." Carol promises.

"So, so tiny. Itty bitty tiny." Sophia continues, once again showing her with her thumb and index finger. "And pink!"

"Because they don't have fur yet." Carol explains. "Once their fur starts to grow they'll be brown and reddish, like their Mama."

Once they are at a safe distance, Ezekiel kneels once again and let's Shiva on the ground. He makes quick work of her harness and attaches her leash before standing up. He's about to declare they can continue with their trip when Sophia tugs at his leg.

"Zekey? I tired." She declares, one hand moving up to rub her eyes.

It seems that in an instant all the energy Sophia seemed to have had been drained from her tiny body. Her daughter lets out a full body yawn before smacking her lips together and looking up at Ezekiel through half closed eyes.

"Up?" She asks next, both of her arms pushed high so that he can see she wants him to carry her.

"Hand me the leash." Carol says as she quickly opens and closes her fingers against her palm. "And the basket."

"But..?"

"It's fine. I got this. You are going to need both hands to pick her up."

After the transfer of the items has been made, Ezekiel picks up Sophia and settles her on his hip. Sophia instantly wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and hair. She lets out another yawn, which forces her eyes close, before pressing her head against his shoulder and settling in.

"I told you that you'd end there." Carol teases once they start walking again. Thankfully, at least from what she can remember, they aren't far away from the start of the trail.

"She barely weighs but a thing," Ezekiel assures her. "Plus, it is an honor to know she feels secure enough to fall asleep in my arms."

Carol gives him a cheeky grin, remembering the conversation they'd had not to long ago. "I told you."

"I believe you did."

They walk the rest of the way in comfortable silence. By the time they reach the car, Sophia is fast asleep in Ezekiel's arms and Shiva has started to nod off, her tiny head occasionally loling in her exhaustion. It's easy to put the girls into their respective places since they are far to exhausted to protest whatever the adults want to do. Once she's gotten Shiva into her pen, Carol turns to look to the other side of the car where Ezekiel has finished securing her sleeping daughter. She watches as he tenderly leans her head back so that she will not have a stiff neck when she wakes up, then leans down to press a kiss to Sophia's forehead. Love bubbles within her as she witnesses the outmost care Ezekiel places in her daughter's well-being. Far more care and love that Ed had ever given her.

The ride back to his house is again spent in silence, with Carol sitting inwardly to watch over her daughter and Shiva's sleep. The car motions and the comfortable sound of Sophia's deep breathing pulls her into somewhat of a sleepy state. She feels heavy and tired from the day they've enjoyed. All of that, however, is dashed the moment they pull up into his drive way and she sees the car she recognizes as Michonne's. She had forgotten all about the morning phone call and the visit the lawyer had told them she'd made.

As soon as the car is parked, Carol feels Ezekiel's hand rest over her own. "It's going to be alright. She's not going to stay long, I will insist on it."

"It's fine," she says with a deep breath. "Just... help me get Sophia inside?"

Ezekiel gives her a nod and exists the car. Carol takes the opportunity to close her eyes and breathe in and out for a couple of seconds. She can hear him moving around the back of the van, untying Sophia from her car seat and telling Shiva he will be right back to get her. She knows he will keep his promise and ask Michonne to quickly move through whatever legality she has to get through, but she also knows that Michonne is only there to help her. She feels terrible that Ezekiel feels he needs to hurry his friend.

Her eyes slip open as soon as she hears the tiny cub let out a yowl. She can see her through the slots of the carrier, stretching as best as her tiny furry body can let her. Knowing they need to get both babies inside, Carol opens her door and slides out of the car to join him.

"Come here, Princess." Ezekiel coos at Sophia as he gently picks her up.

In her sleep, Sophia once again opens and closes her tiny mouth as if she were swallowing. Her eyes slide open, just tiny half moons, but she doesn't react badly to waking up. She's tired, Carol can see it plain as day, but she hasn't committed to waking up or to having a meltdown from her tiredness.

"I sleepy, daddy." Sophia gives a tiny whimper then curls herself against Ezekiel where she closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep.

Ezekiel turns to look at Carol with a look of surprise and... is it fear that she can see painted in his expression? Is he afraid of what It means for Sophia to call him daddy? Is he afraid to be her father? Carol stomach drops slightly and she feels nauseous. After the wonderful day they've had, is the other shoe finally dropping?

"I swear on my life I did not put her up to say that." He defends himself right away.

It takes Carol hearing those words for her to realize that the fear she saw in Ezekiel's eyes wasn't at the prospect of Sophia considering him her daddy, but of her thinking he had pushed her daughter to say the term of endearment.

"I know," she promises, giving him a soft, serene smile in the process. "Don't worry. Sophia loves you, I know she does."

Ezekiel seems to visibly relax at her words. He cradles Sophia close to him and moves towards the front door of his home. "Can you bring Shiva in?"

"I got her!" Carol calls out. She quickly opens the door of the pen and grins when a sleepy Shiva stumbles out. She can barely walk in a straight line, stumbling to the side before deciding not to try again. Shiva is far more exhausted than she thought she'd be.

"Come here, sweetheart." As she cradles the sleepy tiger to her chest, Carol hears Michonne's steps approaching them. She forces her body to relax, reminding herself that Michonne is not at fault that anything regarding Ed automatically puts her on edge.

"Hey, Carol." Michonne's tone of voice sounds elated, possibly even excited, and it helps Carol relax even further. "Did Sophia get a little furry?" She jokes.

Carol chuckles as she turns to look at the lawyer. Michonne is smiling at her even as she reaches out to tap Shiva's nose. The cub moves her head away, her ears twisting before rubbing her face against Carol's chest and letting out a bit of that chuffing sound Carol has learned to love

"Just a little." Carol answers before reaching for her pack and closing the van's door behind her. "Ezekiel said you were dropping by. Sorry if we made you wait so long."

"It's okay. I got caught up with a couple of cases while I waited."

"Let's go inside, gotta put this one to bed."

She guides Michonne inside the house before making a beeline to the little den that had been created for the cub. It doesn't take a lot of insistence for Shiva to stumble her way into her bed. Again she lets out a yawn with a little yelp that Carol finds absolutely cute. "Sweet dreams, baby Shiva." She says before ruffling her ears.

"I'm actually only here to drop some papers. The kids are going to drop by tonight and I don't want to be too late." It surprises Carol to learn that Michonne has children of her own. She wants to ask her about them but she doesn't want to keep her longer than needed, not when her kids are waiting for her and they've already made her wait. "I've missed too many tea parties with Judith and Carl wants to watch a movie tonight."

"I didn't know you had children."

Michonne smiles at her as she moves towards the table where she places her briefcase and quickly opens it. "I don't, technically. They are my boyfriend's kids."

"Oh."

"Alright, I have a couple of papers to give to you," Michonne explains as she starts pulling out packages of prestine white pages. "And a couple I need you to sign for me."

Carol approaches the table just as Ezekiel makes a reappearance. He's holding back, no doubt letting her see that she has the strength to do this on her own while showing her he is right there for her should she need him. She gives him a brief smile and mouths 'thank you' before turning her full attention to Michonne.

"This right here is the restraining order we've brought up for one Edward Peletier. Now I know you've said many times that he will not care whether or not you have a restraining order but this gives us the legal backing to get him thrown in jail the second he comes anywhere closer than 200 feet of you. Do you understand?"

Carol knows it is a lost point to repeat what Michonne already knows so she lets her continue her explanation. "If you see him anywhere, and I mean anywhere; the store, the street and specially here or the zoo, you are to go to a safe place and call the police immediately. Then you call me. Do I make myself clear, Ezekiel?" The last of Michonne's words are delivered with a sharp look to her friend.

Ezekiel chuckles but nods. "Fear not my friend, I shall refrain myself from pummeling him to the ground."

"Thank you," Michonne turns once more to the papers she holds and pulls out a package that has little colored tabs on them. "Now these... these are the divorce papers."

Carol feels her heart thunder when she sees them. She's been waiting for this moment since the day she fled from him. No, she's been waiting for this moment from the first time he put his hand on her until today. It is finally happening. She is finally going to be fully rid of Ed's physical presence in her life.

"I'm going to need you to read this and sign it as soon as you can. I will file them and a copy of it will be sent to Mr. Peletier for him to sign and send back."

"What if he doesn't sign it?" She asks, her voice trembling. This is one of her biggest fear at the moment; that Ed will not sign it and she will be forced to stay married to him by law. "What if he ignores the papers?"

"Well," Michonne turns to look at her as she replies. She wants her to listen to her carefully so Carol squares her shoulders and pays close attention. "He has two weeks to reply. If he ignores the papers or refuses to sign them, I am prepared to support our grounds for divorce in court. I am confident the judge will grant the divorce, especially if he sees the pictures you guys are taking."

"Oh!" Ezekiel exclaims. He must have remembered the reels of photographs for he quickly rushes and disappears down the hallway.

"We already took them." Carol explains as Michonne looks after Ezekiel's retreating form with a confused look on her face "They need to be developed."

"I'll take care of that." The dark skinned woman reassures her "He might ask you to testify that day but don't worry, we will prepare for that as well."

"And the child custody? Is he still asking for full custody of Sophia?"

Michonne grimaces before nodding. "I am afraid so. Remember though, the child custody case can not move forward as long as there is a domestic abuse case, which I've already gotten started on. I don't plan him to EVER get near Sophia again. By the time I'm done with his sorry ass in the domestic abuse case he will be in handcuffs. We have our first court date in three weeks. I've already solicited all the hospitals in the Georgia area near your old place as well as within 50 miles radius for any information they might have on one Carol Mason or Carol Peletier. Once those arrive I'll match them with the pictures but I am going to need for you to make me a list of what each picture shows. We are gonna try and match the injuries as best as we can. Think you are up for that?"

Carol nods right away. She will do anything she can to help make her case. Everything short of putting Sophia on the stand

"Good. Other than that..." Michonne drags out the last work as she looks around to try and find what she is missing. When she finds nothing she turns and grins at Carol. "I'm only going to need you to sign the papers and get them back to me as fast as you can. Read them, be sure of this and sign them.

"Do you have a pen?" As soon as the pen is placed on her hand, Carol dives into signing the papers. There is no going back, no chance whatsoever that she will change her mind.

"You aren't going to read them?" Michonne asks her astonished.

"I trust you." Truth is that she doesn't want Ed's proverbial shadow looming over them any longer. She trusts Michonne to look out for her and Sophia's best interest. Most of all she trust Ezekiel not to have friends who would hurt other people.

With one final deep breath, Carol signs on the last line and quickly lets the air out. With a tiny tentative smile, Carol hands the pen and papers back to Michonne.

"Alright!" Michonne exclaims and quickly gathers the paperwork. By the time she's done gathering everything Ezekiel has returned with two rolls of negatives which he promptly hands to Michonne.

"I don't expect to need you guys for two weeks but keep your ear out for the phone, just in case Edward surprises us and actually signs the papers without a fuzz." Michonne gathers her briefcase and the rolls of negatives and walks fast towards the door. "I'd stay around and talk to you more but-"

"The kids are waiting." Carol interrupts with an understanding look in her eyes. "Don't keep them waiting."

"Right." Michonne grins and it catches Carol off-guard for a second. This is the first time she's seen the dark skinned woman smile and have that smile reach her eyes. She obviously loves Rick and his children. It's plain to see in the smile she holds.

Ezekiel accompanies her to the door while Carol plops down on the sofa. She's suddenly as exhausted as Sophia had been when she'd requested for Ezekiel to pick her up. Carol doesn't think that he'd take it as lightly if she requested to be picked up, and she can't help but chuckle at the thought. Leaning her head back, she closes her eyes and relaxes as best as she can.

"You seem as exhausted as I feel, my Queen."

She cracks one eye open to catch him staring at her as he leans on the door frame. He has a flirty, yet exhausted, look in his eyes. There's something else in there too that she can't quite place right away but which she quickly identifies as uncertainty. He feels as drained as she does though he is obviously holding back, keeping his distance from her in case she doesn't want him near.

"I know you didn't ask Sophia to call you daddy, Ezekiel."

She knows this is why he's uncertain and why he's keeping away. He's afraid she's mad even though she's already told him she is not. Carol doesn't mind reassuring him and explaining to him why the term her daughter has bestowed on him is so important.

"Come here." She closes her eye and taps on the sofa, right on the space besides where she is sitting. She keeps her eyes close until she feels the sofa mattress dip with his weight. A gentle roll of her head to the side has her facing him. "I really am not mad, but I can tell her to not call you that if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"It doesn't." Ezekiel quickly replies.

As exhausted as he seems, Ezekiel raises an arm and lets it rest on her shoulder before pulling her against him. She lets him pull her close, her head quickly pillowing on his chest. Carol can't help but let out a sigh of contentment. She feels like she fits right into his side, like they were meant to lay like this every chance they get.

"She's never called Ed by that name. Not voluntarily." She explains. She needs him to know how much the term means so that he can make the choice whether or not he wants it. "She would call him daddy whenever he had people over, but it was always so tiny, so unsure and it was always because he would make her. He would give her a look and Sophia would just shrivel away."

She can feel him tensing right away. She knows Ezekiel is not a violent in any way but Ed is not his favorite person. Slowly, Carol raises a hand and places it over his heart, her thumb sweeping back and forth to try and release his tension. The effect is immediate and Ezekiel relaxes under her.

"Sophia, she has always been so shy around men, because of Ed no doubt." She continues explaining with regret laced in her voice. If only she had been stronger perhaps Sophia wouldn't have felt defenseless all her life. Yet again, if she'd left Ed sooner they would have never met Ezekiel and they wouldn't be forming this unique relationship. "She was shy with you that first day but since then... since then she's been... so different. That's not because of me but because of you. She feels safe with you and she loves you. She's finally getting everything she never had with Ed; love, support, protection... everything a real father gives his children."

"Which is why she called me daddy." Ezekiel concludes.

"Because she's getting it from you, the one she loves, trust and who she knows will always have her back. That's why he called you daddy and not anyone else."

"Then it is an honor to hear her say it," he declares as he gives her body a tiny squeeze. She chuckles and pretend hides her face against his chest.

"Good because it's probably going to slip out again eventually." She pulls back just slightly so that she can rest her chin on his chest, her eyes catching his. "So when she calls you daddy again, just... go with it. Don't get startled, don't get panicked or she will see it and think she's done something wrong. Believe me, she sees everything."

He chuckles but quickly replies. "Understood."

Knowing this is the perfect opportunity to start the conversation she knows they need to have, Carol uses the fact they've been taking about Sophia and her term of endearment to ease into the conversation.

"Ezekiel?"

He gives a soft hum that makes his chest grumble and vibrate under her chin. Knowing she won't have the guts to say it while looking directly at him, Carol presses her cheek once again against his chest, though her hand slides down until she catches his to bring up their clasped hands and clutch them against her.

"I... I know we've talked about the feelings... we've been feeling." She tightens her hold on his hand, needing to feel his strength to not stutter and freeze. "About how... perhaps in the future, once things have slowed down and Ed is out of the picture, if we still feel those feelings we might... act on them?"

She waits for an answer from him but his answer is nonverbal. Instead of speaking he pulls her slightly closer and squeezes her hand.

"I... those feelings have kept growing. They are there and they are strong and... every time I see you with Sophia, every time you hold me, and especially when you kiss me or you do something to make Sophia grin like she's never grinned before, I..." Her breathing increases in rhythm though she does everything in her power to control it. "I wonder... what if? What if we didn't hold back? What if we didn't wait? What if we are meant to be?"

"I would be lying if I didn't say that I have felt that very way as well. I didn't want to push you though." He explains. Ezekiel's fingers gently smooth over her clothed arm and back. It calms her. Soothes her so that she's not struggling as much.

"We... we can still stop all of this and remain friends. I can tell Sophia not to call you daddy, show her eventually we will leave." She offers just in case she's pushing him to think he has no other choice. "I can search for another job once this nightmare with Ed is over and just... leave you be... if... if that's what you want."

"To change course with time on our side."

"Exactly." She agrees. "Or... we can simply see where this takes us. I'm not saying it will be easy. I'm not saying I won't mess things up or that it will be perfect. There's still many hurdles I have to go through, many things I have to fix within myself..."

She knows she's rambling. She knows she's probably lost track of the conversation and made things far more complicated that they should be. She has to push thru though, she has to be clear.

"What I'm trying to say is... if you still want to give this a try, then so do I."

His fingers release hers but only to gently tilt her face by pressing to her chin and cheek so that he can see her. When he speaks he does so without his usual bravado. He is simply a man speaking to the woman who has stolen his heart.

"I still want to." He whispers. "I had accepted my life was meant to be spent alone. Just a keeper with a sense of grandeur and the animals at the zoo. Then one day you and our Princess appeared and... everything fell into place. From that moment on there has never been any doubt in my mind and my heart that I love you and that I would want, above all else, to give us the chance to be whatever we are meant to be."

She grins. The love she feels bubbles to the surface, bringing happy tears to her eyes which slide down her cheek before he quickly brushes them away. "So we give it a try. We-"

"Commit?" He offers with a lopsided smile. "You, Sophia and this zoo keeper."

She gives a tiny nod before she chuckles and rests her head against his chest yet again, their hands finding their way back to each other. "We commit." She agrees wholeheartedly though she quickly corrects him. "Sophia, myself and the keeper of my heart."


	15. Chapter 15: We Are Going Home

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Keeper of My Heart Chapter 15: We are going home

* * *

Caught in the delicious state between being awake and asleep, Carol can feel both Sophia's sprawled out body in front of her and Ezekiel's body spooned up behind her. While her daughter's hand is haphazardly thrown over Carol's face, Ezekiel's is wrapped around her waist. She feels safe and warm with the two people she cares about the most, close to her. At least until Ezekiel turns, jumps slightly as if shocked, then rolls off the end of the bed to land with a whomp on the floor.

She's awake in an instant. "Ezekiel!"

"I am unharmed!" She hears him call out as she turns on the bed to find his spot completely empty. "My body has taken a hit but my spirit is merry."

She hears the chuckle in his voice and knows right away that he is all right. She scoots the short distance to the edge of the bed and peers over the mattress to find him laying on the floor, hand rubbing his head and a huge grin on his lips.

"Sorry," she whispers. Holding on to the edge of the bed, Carol rests her chin on her hand, crazy curls falling all over the place after having come loose during the night. "Our girls seem to like taking over the bed."

It's only after she's said this that she realizes what she's implied and half-hides her face against her hand. Calling Sophia and Shiva 'our' seems so domestic and familial, so meant to be, that she can't find the shame to feel bad about it, especially when it's effects are easily seen in Ezekiel's expression. She can see that he feels proud of her using 'our' instead of 'the'' the smile on his face grows brighter, his eyes become shinier, and Carol can't help but let out a tiny sigh of relief that they are in the same place.

For the past week and a half they've been growing as a unit. Their relationship, whatever they eventually decide to name it, seems to be growing exponentially. She feels like she belongs by his side and though at times they take big steps as a couple committed to exploring their feelings, she knows that Ezekiel is willing and able to take baby steps whenever she needs it.

That, in itself, gives her a deep sense of peace.

"I like it." Ezekiel's voice pulls her from her musings. "Referring to them as our girls. I like it."

Carol smiles against her hand before agreeing with him. "I like it too. It... it feels right."

Ezekiel turns on his side and raises a hand to push back a couple of her wayward curls so they are secured back by her ear. She can't help but instantly lean towards him, nuzzling against his palm as he cups her cheek. "Then they are our girls."

Sophia hasn't called him daddy since she sleepily mentioned it but Ezekiel doesn't seem bothered by it. They've talked and she is sure that Sophia is simply not quite ready to say it out loud but that eventually she will be saying it over and over and had even teased Ezekiel that when it happens he will be begging for her to be quiet. Ezekiel had chuckled but promised he'd never do such a thing. If Sophia wanted to call him daddy and shout it from the roof tops he would stand by proudly.

"Even if they take over three-fourths of the bed?" She can't help but let out her first tease of the day. "And push you out until you roll off the mattress?"

"Even then! It is an honor to be woken in such manner in the morn."

This time she can't help but giggle at his words. "Sure it is." She says as she reaches for one of the discarded pillows and dumps it over him.

Ezekiel laughs until they hear the rustling of the sheets. Both of them freeze thinking they've roused the girls but relax when Sophia only lets out a deep sigh and settles again.

"I have to admit, though," he starts after a second or two of silence. Taking the pillow he bunches it under his head and stares up at Carol. She can see a bit of uncertainty in his gaze as if he's worried that she will misunderstand what he's about to say. "That an idea has sprouted in my mind."

"What idea?" Carol asks right away, wanting to know what has created that glimmer of uncertainty in his eyes.

"At first I thought of simply purchasing a bigger bed." He admits. "But then I thought of ... perhaps... of giving Sophia her own space. I have the room I used to label as a study but which never really became much of anything other than for holding books and files. We could empty it, paint it her favorite color, get her a toddler bed or one of those that grows as she does, fill it will all the Princess stuff she could possibly desire. Make it her room. Somewhere she can call her own."

Carol stares at him for what feels like an eternity. Not only has this wonderful man opened his home to them to shelter them, not only has he showed them nothing but love and tenderness, but he is now willing to once again reorganize part of his life to give her little girl a room to call her own? What did she ever do to deserve him?

"You want to give her a room?" She can't help but raise an eyebrow as she questions him.

"It is a thought I have pondered upon." His voice trembles and the uncertainty in his eyes increases. "She deserves her own space, somewhere to grow."

"What if..." she stammers. "What if things don't work out?" She hates to even think about it, hates to even put it out into the universe, but she has to and by the soft look he gives her she knows Ezekiel is aware that she has to ask.

"Then you take all her things wherever you go. It will make the transition easier for both of you."

He is right. If for whatever reason they had to leave Ezekiel's, taking the things Sophia has grown used to would certainly help her settle in wherever they end up call home. Again, the whole thing reminds her how easy it is to love him when all he does is think about her and her daughter's well-being.

"If it is a bad idea then fear not, forget I ever spoke of it." She knows Ezekiel is only backtracking because he feels unsure. Unsure that she won't like the idea. Unsure that he is overstepping boundaries.

"I'm not saying no," she assures him with a soft smile. She reaches down to catch his hand, their fingers awkwardly interlacing. "Just... let me think about it."

She pulls at his hand to tell him to come back into the bed. Ezekiel follows her request and lets go of her hand in order to get up. Carol scoots backward, looking over her shoulder to make sure she's not bothering Sophia or Shiva, both of which are curled together, lost to the world. He slides into bed and she instantly nestles against him, his arm around her, her head against his chest and shoulder. She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out as her hand catches hold of his shirt.

"If Sophia gets her own room..." Something tells her she is about to hit the head of the problem with her next words. She knows that his hesitation has a part to do with overstepping and part to do with the rearrangement of their little unit. "...and she decides to sleep in it. Where will I sleep?" She asks.

She feels Ezekiel stiffen beneath her. Jackpot!

"I was hoping you'd stay here." He admits as he covers her hand with his over his chest.

"And you?" She continues, unable to keep a slightly teasing tone from her words. "Where would you sleep?"

"If I am no longer welcomed at your side, then I would return to the sofa in the living room."

The ends of her lips curl upward. Of course, he'd offer to take the sofa which she knows has to be uncomfortable despite his insistence that it isn't. He is a gentleman after all.

Carol doesn't want him on the sofa though. Ever since the night where she'd bare her scars to him and he'd held her all through the night, they had yet to spend a night separated. She has quickly grown accustomed to his embrace, to his breathing against her hair, to the warmth he brings to her slumber. Despite it only being a week and a half, she's grown used to waking up by his side, sharing a sweet embrace or a laugh with him before going about their day. She finds herself craving his touch as much as she craves sleep after a full day of work and play with their girls. Even though she tells herself she shouldn't, she doesn't want to lose what they've comfortably settled on.

"What if..." She's about to put herself out there and it brings a shiver that runs through her body. Ezekiel is quick to chase away the goosebumps with his warm hand before pulling her a little bit closer. "What if I don't want you to go to the sofa? What if I want you to stay?"

She feels him pull back so she raises her head enough to look at him. Worry that she's said the wrong thing rushes through her though it quickly flies away when she sees his expression. He's sporting a look of relief and a tiny grin that she can tell he is trying to suppress with all of his might as to not let it take over his lips. "Then I'd stay right by your side, to guard your sleep and hold you through the night."

It is her turn to grin. Just knowing he'd stay at her side settles the worry that had grown in her soul. It seems to calm him as well, for she feels him finally relax and sees the hesitation and worry that had taken over his eyes disappear.

"I'll think about it. Talk about it with Sophia, see what she thinks." She promises.

Her hand releases her hold on his shirt, slides from under his hand and smooths over his chest, up to his neck to finally cup his cheek. Her thumb caresses his beard for a second or two before she tilts her head so that she's at the right angle. Slowly she guides his lips towards her own, smiling against them as they finally share a morning peck. When she pulls back enough to look at him once again, Carol doesn't move her hand away from his cheek.

"You are too much." She whispers to him before rubbing the tip of her nose against his cheek. Ed would have called her a loose woman for her actions, no doubt he would have hit her more than once. Ezekiel only hums and pulls her closer. "But I am so thankful for everything you do for us. For me."

He kisses the top of her head before burying his nose against her hair. "Sleep some more, my Queen. Our girls are still in Morpheus' arms. You deserve the rest as well."

His breathing slowly pulls her into a state of calmness, her muscles slowly releasing all the energy they have. The caress of his thumb on her skin makes her sleepy. She burrows against his side, her eyes closing slowly until they are only tiny slots through which she can only see a blurry mass. "Promise you'll... be here when... I wake up."

"Nothing would keep me away." She hears his promise. Before she knows it she has gone under, completely relaxed and safe in his arms.

—

The call comes midway through breakfast. It breaks the laughter the adults had been engaged in, laughter created by Sophia's jam smeared face. Carol knows right away it's not good news, she can feel it in her bones. They ache, they ache as hard as when Ed had pummeled her, as much as when he'd broken bone. She wearily turns to look at Ezekiel who has gotten up from the table and is already on his way to the phone.

"Mama?" Sophia asked a little unsure. She's reacting to the sudden change in the atmosphere around her so Carol quickly turns to look at her and gives her a smile. "Finish your peanut butter and jelly sandwich, baby." She urges.

She tries to focus on her sweet daughter as she hesitantly bites a piece of her breakfast but her eyes dance from Ezekiel to Sophia and back again.

"Hello?" Ezekiel asks as soon as he's gotten the phone against his hear. "Yes, she's here. Is something wrong, 'Chonne?"

"Stay here, Sophia." She instructs her daughters before pushing the little girl's plate of fruit closer to her. "Eat all your berries. Mama will be right back."

"Otay, Mama." She stays beside Sophia until her daughter is happily munching on a blueberry, her latest favorite, before ruffling her daughter's bed hair and moving towards Ezekiel.

"Is it Ed?" She whispers as she gets closer to Ezekiel.

Her breath gets caught in her throat and her hands become sweaty as soon as she sees him nod.

"Wait a second, she's right here." He says on the phone before offering her the receiver. "I'm right here." He promises in a whisper before pressing a kiss to her forehead and taking a step back.

"Ye... yes?" She nervously stutters on the phone.

"Carol?" She hears Michonne's hurried voice on the other end which only serves to worry her further.

Something tells her there is no time for pleasantries, none at all, so she answers straightforward. "Yes, what is it?"

"Ed and his lawyer want to meet with us." She hears Michonne explain. "Like right away. Can you have Ezekiel bring you to my office? Have him bring you to the back, park by my car. I'll be waiting for you outside so he can drop you off."

"What does... what does Ed want?"

"I don't know." She doesn't detect a hint of a lie in Michonne's words. Whatever it is that Ed wants it is obvious he's sprung this on Michonne as much as on her. "But it can't be anything good. He still has three days to reply to the court so I'm approaching this as highly suspicious. He probably wants to pressure you into going back to him or pressure you into accepting something less than what we ask. Whatever you do, don't let Ezekiel or Sophia get out of the car. Just you."

"O-okay."

"Don't worry Carol, whatever it is we aren't going to accept it. Trust me, I won't let him hurt you or Sophia."

"I know." She swears. "I know."

"All right, come as soon as you can. He's supposed to get here within the hour. I have to go to get some papers ready. See you soon." The line goes dead and Carol slowly lowers the receiver until it clicks in place.

Ezekiel waits until she has turned to look at him before asking what Michonne wanted. Carol's eyes move towards Sophia, who is still sitting on her high chair, dropping blueberries to Shiva who clumsily catches them halfway down. She's so innocent and pure, enjoying her food so much that she does a little dance on her chair. She's not sure what Ed wants but she'll be damned if he robs Sophia from the happiness she's found.

"Michonne wants to see me in her office. Ed wants something. She's not sure what but she wants me there."

Carol turns towards the bedroom, takes a couple of steps before turning back, this time going towards the kitchen. She can't keep her train of thought, a dozen different scenarios coming to her mind's eye. What if he wants to take Sophia away before the trail? What if he demands to see her sweet daughter? What if he threatens her? What if he completely disregards everything and everyone and hurts her? What if he sees Sophia and hurts her? What if he hurts Ezekiel?

She suddenly feels light head and stumbles but Ezekiel is there to quickly catch her and pull her back up. "Hey, hey it's okay, look at me Carol, it's okay."

"It's not, he is-"

"He is doing this so that you'll be caught off guard," Ezekiel explains. Carol knows he is right but she can't help but panic about it. She bites her lip as she tries to prevent her tears from falling. "Michonne won't be though. I bet she's going through every document right now, reviewing every picture and medical note. She probably already has security ready in case things go south. I know you weren't expecting to see him, love, but he can't see how he affects you or he'll think he has power over you."

Feeling like she might fall apart into a million pieces, Carol pushes herself against Ezekiel. She knows his arms will go around her, hold her together as only he seems to be able to do. He doesn't let her down and pulls her close to him the rest of the way, one arm going around her waist and the other tangling in her hair. His heartbeat, though slightly fast, calms her as it beats against her ear. She can still hear Sophia having her breakfast, completely oblivious as she starts singing a little song to herself. She needs to gather herself together and fast.

"Get ready. I'll get the girls ready to go."

"What if he sees her?"

"He won't. I won't let him, I swear." Ezekiel promises her. He gently pulls back, his hands raising to frame her face and brush away the wayward tears that have refused to stay put. "I promise Carol. Whatever happens, I won't let him get near Sophia. I won't let him even see her. Do you trust me to keep her safe?"

Carol turns slightly to look at her daughter who continues singing and dropping blueberries that Shiva frantically chases after. She then turns to look at Ezekiel, her blue eyes meeting his chocolate before she gives a sharp nod. "I trust you."

"Good, now go get ready. Don't worry about Sophia and Shiva. They will be ready."

She's not quite sure how she gets from the living room to the bedroom to grab her clothes or to the bathroom to change. It's all a blur of emotions, images, and thoughts that won't cease to exist. She gets ready mechanically, not even thinking from one step to the other. In half an hour she's gotten as prepared as she can, at least physically. Emotionally she is an absolute mess.

Her hand reaches for the doorknob but doesn't open the door. Instead, she presses her other hand to the cold wood and forces herself to take a deep breath. She needs to get it together; for Sophia, for herself. She needs to find the strength within herself, and fast. Ezekiel has said that she is a phoenix about to rise and she knows the time has come to prove to everyone that she can do it. She can go through with the divorce. She can completely sever ties with Ed. She can start the process that will hopefully result in him spending the rest of his life behind bars. She can do it. She has to do it.

The sound of her daughter's laughter coming from the living room gives her the push she needs. She quickly twists the doorknob and exits her hiding place.

She finds Sophia laughing as Ezekiel makes funny faces at her. Her daughter is dressed in a cute dress, with frilly socks and a shiny shoe. She has two pigtails, slightly crooked but holding on in place. Sophia turns quickly when she hears her come in and gives her a grin which shows all of her pearly teeth.

"Mama! Where we going?" She asks excited from her place on the coach. She has a leg up on Ezekiel's lap as he goes back to buckling her second shoe.

Carol doesn't want her to know about Ed. She doesn't want his presence anywhere near her sweet child. Thinking on her feet, Carol moves to kneel beside her, giving her daughter what she hopes is an encouraging smile. "Didn't Ezekiel tell you?" She asks Sophia in mock surprise. She knows she's about to spring this on Ezekiel without consulting him but she can only hope that what they had talked about earlier was still on the table and that he wouldn't be too shocked to not follow her lead.

"Well, Ezekiel and I talked and he came up with a wonderful idea." She explains to her daughter who looks at her with wide, shiny eyes. "How would you like to have your very own room? With your own bed and your clothes in the closet and your tiggy and your dolly for you to play with. We can even put the books Zeke has gotten you in a bookcase in there."

"Mine?" She asks before she turns to look at Ezekiel for confirmation.

"All yours, princess."

Sophia quickly turns to look back at her mother with a wide grin on her lips, her pigtails flying as she does. "Purple?"

Carol can't help but chuckle as her daughter quickly tells her what color she wants her room to be, if possible.

"We can paint it purple if you want it that way, sweet pea." She assures her.

"We can even put your name on the door, so everyone knows it's your room." Ezekiel offers in order to entice her daughter even more though Carol is quite sure Sophia is on board with the idea.

"Yes!" Sophia declares loudly. "Yes, Mama! "Yes!"

"Then, today mommy has to go talk to her friend, Michonne. You remember her?" She waits for Sophia to nod before continuing. "While Mommy and Michonne talk, you and Ezekiel will go pick out the color of your room."

"We can pick out a bed for you too." Ezekiel makes eye contact with Carol before he gives her a little nod. He's fine with her springing this on him as long as it keeps Sophia occupied and away from the danger her father represents. As long as it helps keep her calm.

"Don't go overboard." She begs him even though she knows that whatever Sophia picks he will find a way to get to her. "Maybe get some ideas so that when Mommy and Ezekiel clear the room for you we can go back and get it."

"Otay!" Sophia declares as she pulls back her leg and slides off the couch. She stops dead in her tracks as she looks at Shiva who is already in her pen. "And tiggy?"

Carol had completely forgotten about Shiva in her panicked state. She stutters and looks at Ezekiel for guidance.

"We will drop her off at the zoo. She's due for some tests anyway. They can board her until we are back and then we can get her through the tests before we come home."

With her worry having been addressed, Sophia quickly reaches for the hand of both adults. "Come, Mama!" She hurries them. "Come Zekey! Let's go!"

—

She's a bundle of nerves all through the ride to Michonne's law office. She feels like her stomach is turning, like any second she's going to barf all over herself and make a mess in Ezekiel's car. Carol knows she has to get a grip of herself, push herself into that place where she remains as stoic as possible in front of him, but it almost feels impossible. She's not strong enough.

"We are almost there." Ezekiel squeezes her hand gently but doesn't say more.

They pull up behind a fancy building with too many windows to count. Not that she could have counted them in the state she is in. Michonne is there, just like she promised, waiting for them as she leans against her car. Ezekiel guides his van towards the empty parking space near it before bringing the car to a halt. "We'll just be a minute, little ones." He informs Sophia and Shiva before exiting the car.

While he moves to talk to Michonne, Carol turns to look at her daughter and gives her the best smile she can manage. "I want you to be a good girl for Ezekiel, okay?"

Sophia looks at her with wide eyes and gives a nod. "Otay, Mama."

"You hold his hand and you don't walk away from him. You behave at the store and stay in the cart, okay, sweet pea?"

"Yes, Mama," Sophia assures her with another nod.

Carol smiles at her. She aches to pull her baby into her arms but she can't risk opening Sophia's door and exposing her to Ed. She knows Ed is not around, that he can't hurt Sophia, but she's not going to risk it. Instead of pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead, Carol blows her a kiss. "I love you, Sophia. With all my heart."

Sophia tilts her head to the side, her eyes inquisitive. She studies her mother's face but Carol's expression doesn't betray her feelings. Sophia cannot know she feels like she's dying inside.

Probably deciding her mother is just being silly, Sophia blows her a kiss and replies nonchalantly. "Love ya too, Mama."

Gathering all her courage, Carol opens the car door and exits the van. Her trembling legs take her towards Michonne and Ezekiel, the walk feeling like a mile when it is in fact only a couple of steps.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let her get hurt." She hears Michonne promise Ezekiel. "I already have a couple of guards at the ready and I discussed things with Ed's lawyer. He knows he is only being granted a reprieve of the order for the sake of the meeting and that he cannot reach for or touch Carol. The moment he does the guard will come in."

"He's not going to hurt me," Carol assures them even though she still trembles inside with fear. When Ezekiel and Michonne turn to look at her, both showing signs of being unsure, Carol elaborates. "He's never hurt me in front of others. It would break the image others have of him and he relies on that to get what he wants. He might say something but he wouldn't hurt me, not if we are with someone else."

"Carol-"

"I'll be fine," she interrupts Ezekiel while reaching for his hand. "I swear. I'll be okay."

"Will you wait for her in the car?" Michonne asks Ezekiel. "I can have a guard stand by the back door, just in case."

She knows Ezekiel wants to stay, she can see it in his eyes and feel it in the way he holds on to her hand. He's afraid of her getting hurt if he's not there. He's afraid that Ed will find a way to hurt her more than he already has. She wants to kiss him so much for showing so much concern for her but she holds back because she doesn't want Michonne to witness it.

"No, he's not staying." She ends up answering for him.

"Carol-"

"No, you can't. Remember? You have a little girl in the back of your van that is patiently waiting for you to take her to pick out the paint for her room." Carol instinctively turns to look towards the van where the most important thing in her life resides. If she's going to get through this she needs to know Sophia will be safe and as far away from Ed as she can possibly be. Turning back to Ezekiel, she adds. "And picking out her bed is very important for her. She's going to need your help to do that."

"Don't worry about Sophia. I will watch over her." Ezekiel raises her hand and presses a kiss to her knuckles. "Just... don't let him get to you. You are strong and you do not deserve his selfishness or his abuse."

She presses her lips tightly together before giving a nod. She can see in the way his eyes drop to her lips that Ezekiel wants to kiss her as well but holds back for her sake. Instead, he settles for a squeeze of her hand before finally letting go.

"Okay, now go. We have business to get to." Michonne dismisses him. "Be back in two hours. I don't think it will take longer than that. Stay in the car, no matter what. Ed cannot see you."

Ezekiel nods but doesn't look away from Carol. She wants nothing more than to embrace him, to get into that van and leave with him and their girls and forget about Ed all together. She has to do it though. For Sophia and for herself.

"Go," Michonne states once again before slightly pushing Ezekiel away. She wraps an arm around Carol and guides her into the building.

Michonne remains silent all the way to the elevator, during the ride, then all the way to the office where the meeting will no doubt take place. It makes Carol's nerves jump all over the place, her stomach rolling once again. Now that she doesn't have to pretend to be all right so that Sophia will not notice, she feels all her emotions coming forth. She feels the exact way she had felt that faithful day at the zoo when she had tried to hide her shame behind her sunglasses and tried not to wince too much as to not call attention to herself; she feels naked, alone, hurt and like she's about to fall down the biggest precipice she's ever encountered with absolutely no parachute.

"It's going to be all right," Michonne promises as she guides her to one of the chairs that face the door. "He's either here to sign or to demand something. We both know the chances of him signing are low which only leaves us with him being here to demand something. Whatever it is, the answer will be no. You won't even have to speak to him at all. Let me handle it."

Carol gives a tiny nod as she sits on the chair then withers into it. She feels like a small child being called into the principal's office, knowing she's about to be reprimanded and being unable to do anything about it. Except... maybe she can do something. She can throw her shoulders back, swallow the lump in her throat, and pretend she has everything in order. She can do this. She can be strong for two hours. Later, she will fall apart but for now, she has to be strong.

"Ready?" Michonne asks. She's found her place beside Carol, her notepad on one side and a thick folder on the other. When Carol nods, Michonne reaches for the phone resisting on the table and tells whoever is on the other side to let them in.

The first person to come in through the door is an older woman. She has a small machine in her hands in the shape of a square. Carol quickly recognizes her as a stenographer and returns the tiny smile that the older woman sends her way.

No sooner has the woman sat down that the door opens again. In comes a man in his sixties, dressed in pristine clothing and shiny shoes. He too has a folder which he holds under his arm. It only takes a couple of steps after he's come into the room before Carol feels her heart practically stop in her chest. He is there; Edward Peletier, her greatest nightmare. He walks into the room as if he owns the place, as if he is far superior to everyone in the room. She has no doubt that it is exactly what he is thinking though she knows, and he does as well, that he is no better than anyone in that room.

The moment he sees her his whole attitude changes. His face softens, his eyes fill with crocodile tears and he lets out a sigh.

"Carol!" He exclaims almost as if he is relieved to see her. He instantly reaches across the table to catch her hand but Carol quickly pulls back her hands, letting them land in her lap. "My love, please."

Once upon a time, she would have fallen for the act, she would have believed he'd been worried about her, that he cared. She isn't that naive young woman anymore though, that girl had been beaten out of her by the man in front of her. She knows better now and she's not going to let him walk all over her again.

"Hands to yourself, Mr. Peletier. If you can't do that then I will have to request one of my security guards to come here." Michonne's voice is as icy as she has ever heard it be. It's even colder than the first time they had met when she'd been trying to protect her friend from a woman taking advantage of him. "You wanted to talk to us, so talk."

Carol smiles inwardly but says absolutely nothing, not even when she sees Ed clench his jaw and pull his chair with a tiny bit more force than he should have used. He's not used to a woman telling him what to do and it shows.

Before Ed can start talking, his lawyer takes over and directs his attention to Carol. "Mrs. Peletier, my name is Vincent Biton and I'm representing your husband. We come here bearing no ill-will and wanting nothing more than to fix this rift in your marriage. My client simply wants to get his family back together, to see his little girl again and have all of you back in his home."

"That's not going to happen, Mr. Biton." Michonne is quick to reply. "Ms. Mason wants to divorce Mr. Peletier, the sooner the better."

"I am sure we can reach an agreement that will prevent a divorce." Biton continues. "Edward is aware that Carol had been feeling like he hadn't been paying attention to her, that she had felt displaced in this new city while he went to work. He's already made arrangements so that he can spend more time at home, more time with her and Sophia. He is willing to do everything in his power to keep their family together."

Carol frowns. She takes a moment to study Mr. Biton's face to try and see if he is hiding something or if he's trying to pretend that Ed is an outstanding member of society to get her to agree to stay. She finds nothing though. He seems like a good man with tired eyes, perhaps a little rough around the edges, so it makes absolutely no sense to her that he is representing Ed.

Edward must have lied to him, won his trust just like he had done with her all those years ago.

"Everything?" Michonne asks. Her movements are sharp and controlled as she opens her folder and pulls a stack of pictures from it. "Is he willing to stop hitting her? Is he willing to stop twisting her arms and hands until he breaks a bone? Is he willing to stop putting out cigarettes on her skin? Or testing his knives on her? Or punching her so hard she can't open her eye? How about willingly stop pushing her on furniture? How about not carving her skin? Is he willing to do all of that Mr. Biton?"

With each of her questions, Michonne has thrown a picture on the table. Carol catches glimpses of her face, of her skin and her scars, of the years of physical abuse she'd endured. She turns away from the table, her eyes focusing on the nearest window to stop her tears from falling. She hears the intake of breath from the lawyer but doesn't turn around.

"Because even if he's willing to do it all, we are still going to be pushing for that divorce. Neither Carol or Sophia will step into his place anymore and we will be fighting so that he has absolutely no access to her daughter." Michonne informs the lawyer.

"These are all a lie." Ed quickly interjects. "Lies. I never hit her. I never hurt her. I have given her everything she has wanted. She did that to herself."

Carol hears the rustling that signals that the pictures are being picked up. There's a moment of silence that makes her curious as to what is happening. Slowly she turns to look towards the lawyer who is staring at the pictures, the color completely gone from his face. He seems as pale as she feels.

"I dug a little while preparing for the divorce proceedings Mr. Biton.

As you know it is customary for a lawyer to investigate everything that can help her client. I know many things about you because of that. I know you work for the same place Ed does and I can even bet you were told to help him as a personal favor for Ed's boss. I can guarantee that Mr. Peletier spun a story about how his wife abandoned him and took their daughter, about how he had been a loving husband and father and couldn't understand why she'd left. It must have pulled a lot of heartstrings back at his work. I know you've been mostly working on the business side of the law but I also know that you spent a good chunk of your earlier career in family law which is probably why you were asked to help with this."

"What does any of this have to do with my wife and daughter coming back to where they belong?"

Michonne turns to look at Ed with ice in her eyes and a smirk that seems to tell him she's about to put an end to this meeting before it has truly begun. "I also happen to know why you quit family law, Mr. Biton, something I am sure you haven't shared with Mr. Peletier."

"What is she talking about Vincent?" Ed leans forward to ask his lawyer in a half-whisper.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Michonne asks, giving the lawyer time to answer though Biton continues to stare at the pictures Michonne has spread in front of him. "Fine, I'll tell him. You see, Mr. Peletier. The reason he quit family law was because of his last case. It was about a woman, a woman who was so severely beaten by her husband that he broke her jaw, shattered her cheekbones and killed her by breaking her neck, all in a fit of rage. He was so caught up in it he didn't even notice he had killed her and continued to hit and hit until there was absolutely no way to recognize her. Mr. Biton had been his lawyer. He had convinced that woman to withdraw the divorce and give her husband another chance. A week later she was dead. He swore he would never treat another case in family court and even volunteered at a woman shelter to make up for his part in her death and atone for his sins. He actually met his wife there."

Carol watches the color drain from Ed's face. He knows Michonne has just destroyed whatever facade he had built for Biton and his company. He knows he's not going to be walking out of here with her under his thumb and the promise that they would deal with it when they get home. Ed looks uncertain as he turns to look at his lawyer who is already pushing the pictures back towards Michonne, unable to stomach seeing them.

"I was very surprised to learn all of this and see that he was representing you. Then I understood he probably doesn't even know the kind of person he's agreed to help as a favor for his boss. His boss most likely doesn't know you abused your wife for years, am I right Edward? I wonder what they will think once they find out."

"Shut up!" Ed's fist connects to the table making Carol and his lawyer jump startled. "Shut up, you uppity bitch!"

"This meeting is over." Biton surprises Carol, and Ed, by quickly standing up and pushing away from the table. She watches as he turns to look at Ed with nothing but disgust in his eyes. "I will no longer be representing you, Mr. Peletier, in this or in any other matter. I will also be making a recommendation about your future employment status with the company."

"What the hell are you talking about? You are my lawyer! I pay you to do your work."

"You are wrong Mr, Peletier. The company pays me to maintain its integrity and future, not yours." Biton informs Ed as he makes his way towards the door which he quickly pulls open and disappears out through.

Ed angrily pushes the chairs out of the way before reaching the door where he throws word after word at the retreating lawyer without much effect. When he realizes his threats haven't stopped him, Ed falls quiet but remains blocking the door. Carol can see his chest rising and falling, his jaw clenching and his hand fisting. She can't help the feeling that bursts in the pit of her stomach, the one that tells her Ed is about to do something that will ultimately end with her curled up on the floor in pain. She pushes against it because she knows he wouldn't hurt her in front of Michonne, not when he knows guards are at the ready to protect them, but the feeling is still very much ingrained in her. She still feels the need to do something to calm him, to appease his obvious anger to save herself from the beating that usually follows an outburst.

When he finally turns to look at her, his face is bright red, his ears almost purple and his blue eyes are shot with anger. He is a ticking time bomb ready to explode.

Michonne stands up immediately, taking a step around the table and putting herself between Carol and Ed. Ed's eyes sweep over her face before cutting towards Carol. He raises a hand and points a finger at her with that menacing look of his that she is so used to by now. "This isn't the end. You are not going to get rid of me, Carol. You and Sophia will be back home soon and then you'll see."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Peletier?" Before Michonne can even finish her question, Ed is already turning away. He doesn't say anything else on his way out but he does slam his fist on the door, making both Carol and the stenographer jump.

The room is silent. Carol stares wide-eyed at the empty space her husband has left behind before turning to look at Michonne who seems to be breathing as hard as she is. Fast footsteps approach, the sound of clicking heels against pristine floors become louder until finally a young woman with blond straight hair appears at the door.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Yes, Amy," Michonne reassures her quickly. "We are fine."

"I sent the guard after that man. Was that... was that all right?"

"It was perfect, Amy. Tell them not to let him back into the building."

Amy gives a nod and rushes away just as Michonne circles the table and approaches the stenographer. Carol half expects her to be trembling as much as she is, but ends up surprised when instead she gives a Michonne a nod and starts gathering her things.

"She's used to things like this. It happens all the time in divorce proceedings." Michonne explains. "And now thanks to Ed's little outburst we have an official account of a threat, word by word. That's going to be hard for him, or whoever ends up being his new lawyer, to disprove."

Carol isn't quite sure what just happened nor does she want to ask. The fact that Michonne knew so much about the lawyer and used it so expertly to shut down the surprise meeting left her in awe. Ezekiel hadn't been kidding when he said she would do everything to help them, nor did he lie about her being creative in her use of the law.

"Are you all right?"

Michonne's tender touch on her shoulder is enough to snap her out of her thoughts. She jumps in her place and gives her a sharp nod as she wraps her arms around her belly. Slowly she leans forward until her forehead is pressed against the table with a soft thud. She feels her breath hit the surface and fan back over her face but her shaking body will not allow her to pull herself back.

"Carol? Are you okay?" Michonne asks again. She presses a hand to Carol's back and gently runs it in circles over her back. "Should I... should I try and get in touch with Ezekiel? I'm sure he will still be at the zoo."

"No, no." She says with a shake of her head against the cold surface of the table. "I just need a moment, that's... that's all. He has... we promised Sophia she... would get to choose the color for her room and maybe a bed... they need to do that. I'll be fine. I swear."

"Want me to bring you some water? Will it help you calm down?"

Finally pulling back, Carol leans her whole body against the chair, her head resting against the backrest. She nods then lets her eyes slip close. "Yes please."

"All right, I'll get it for you," Michonne promises. "Just... just breathe ok. The last thing we need is Ezekiel getting all protective over you and trying to find Ed. I swear that man will do anything for you and that little girl and the last thing I need is to be on his blacklist. He is a zookeeper and I'm pretty sure a tiger whisperer so I don't want to cross him."

She knows by the small chuckle that Michonne gives that she doesn't really think Ezekiel will be mad at her. She's simply trying to calm her down and make her laugh. She's extremely thankful to her for it, she truly is, even though she is sure Michonne has no idea what she's just done.

For the first time since she agreed to Michonne's help, Carol feels a glimmer of hope blossom within her that this time the law will be at her side. Maybe, just maybe, they have a shot of winning this. She'll be able to keep her daughter safe, she won't have to disappear from Ezekiel's life to keep him safe from Ed's wrath and she will finally be free while Ed spends his days in jail.

She invisibly grasps at that hope, holds it within her with the utmost care and protection. She needs to nurture it, needs to mix it with the hope that Ezekiel gives her of a new life, with the immense love she feels for him and with the strength that Sophia's laughter and well being brings her. She just has to keep strong, she has to keep nurturing that hope and she has to keep trusting Michonne.

She has to. There simply is no other option.

Michonne waits with her until Ezekiel makes it back almost two hours later.

At first, they talked about the case, making the list of her injuries and matching them to the pictures they'd taken, but once that had been done and Carol had relaxed from the meeting with Ed, the conversation had turned to Sophia. With the conversation well underway, the topic had them switched to Carl and Judith. Time had flowed easily and before she knew it they were receiving a call from the zoo to tell them they were on their way and then Michonne was walking her down to the back door.

"Thank you," Carol turns abruptly to tell Michonne as they wait by the door. "I'll be honest and say that until today I thought this was all for nothing. Ezekiel said you were great and you could help but I always thought it would be impossible. Today I saw that he was right. So... thank you."

"No need to thank," Michonne assures her. "I've always hated abusive men who think women need to worship the ground they walk on."

"I know, but still, thank you," Carol repeats. "Even if we don't win, even if he gets away with it. Thank you for helping us."

Michonne gives her a smile big enough for her to see a few her teeth and her lips curling upward. She can't help but think the woman is beautiful, with or without a smile, and finds herself wishing she could have her confidence and beauty. She doesn't get to dwell on it long though because no sooner has Michonne finished smiling that the sound of a car horn signals that Ezekiel is outside. Michonne leans on the door handle and opens it, the slightly chilly air hitting Carol in the face and blowing her wayward curls backward. Winter is definitively about to roll in judging by the chill Carol feels in the air. She shivers, her hands going to her arms to try and warm them before she steps fully outside.

The sound of a car door closing and Ezekiel's smiling face is all she registers before her world turns on its axis.

She feels a hand clutch her arm, pulling at her and dragging her hard. Her world becomes a blur of colors as she is turned quickly, while a voice she's all too familiar with reminds her what Ed claims she is. She struggles, the sound of Ezekiel's steps draw closer, Michonne's voice shouting for a guard to help. It's all a cacophony that she can't quite make out between her panic and the sounds that jumble together.

"Stop struggling!" Ed exclaims and digs his fingers against the soft part of her arm. She has no doubt that he has broken skin but she has little time to think about it.

"Let me go!"

"No bitch! You are coming home!" Ed sneers at her. "I'm done with your little act!"

"Ed! Let go! You are hurting me!" She begs him as she pulls at her own arm and tries to push his fingers by forcing them back to try and let herself free. When it doesn't work she reaches forward, her hand in a claw-like shape which she brings to his face. Her fingernails dig at his skin and finally, he releases her. She hadn't realized how far he had dragged her until that moment. She's so far away from the van, from Ezekiel and her daughter. Michonne has stopped Ezekiel from coming closer, begging him to not get involved but she can see it's taking all her strength to pull him back.

"You bitch!" She turns to look at Ed to see that she has left three lines down his cheek from where she had clawed at him.

"You fucking bitch!" Ed repeats. In a second he goes from holding his bloodied cheek to looming over her, fist raised. He brings it down hard, his fist making contact with her chin, then her cheek, and sends her down.

The shouting becomes even louder but she is too dazed to understand it. She closes her eyes and curls into herself on the floor, a defense mechanism for what she knows comes next. It never comes though. She doesn't feel the hard end of his boot slam against her ribs. She doesn't feel his fist pummeling into her over and over. She doesn't get spit on, doesn't get her hair pulled, or arms twisted.

Instead, all she feels is a gentle touch.

She recognizes Ezekiel's touch in an instant. Her eyes open to see him hovering over her, his eyes wide with fear. "Carol? Carol, can you hear me?" He asks fearfully.

Carol nods, her chin quivering even through the pain. Ezekiel quickly embraces her and holds her against him, picking her up and moving her away from the man writhing on the floor. She's not sure how it happened but she can hear Ed's shouts of pain as electricity courses through him courtesy of the guard's stun gun.

"I've got you." He whispers to her tenderly.

"I'll get the door!" Michonne declares and the next thing Carol hears is the latch of the passenger door giving way.

Ezekiel gently places her on the seat. Once she's secure, his hands move to cup her face so that he can look into her eyes. Her eyes connect with his only to see the worry that she has caused him. She can't help but feel guilty even though she knows this isn't her fault. Ed had jumped on her, Ed had tried to take her away and had hit her when she fought back, and yet she felt guilty for Ezekiel's worry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She whispers over and over.

"Mama? Mama, you otay?" Sophia's fearful voice cuts through the air like a knife.

"Shit! Sophia is here." Michonne remembers with an explicative she certainly shouldn't have used in front of the child. "Ezekiel get them out of here. Just... just get them out of here."

"I'm going to kill him," Zeke says under his breath just as he gets the seatbelt to click in place.

"No! Don't!" She reacts without thinking, her hand clutching Ezekiel's arms as she opens her eyes and looks at him with more panic than she's ever felt before. No matter what happens, Carol cannot let Ezekiel get his hands dirty. He's a good man, a man who doesn't deserve any of this. The least she can do is make sure that by the end of this he has done nothing he could regret. "Please."

"You bitch! Is he... is he the one... you've been fuckiaaghhh!" She can't be sure but Carol is almost positive that Ed has been shocked again.

"Take them home! Now!" Michonne barks her order as she pushes Ezekiel out of the way and closes the door behind her. Their voices become muffled but Carol can make out that Michonne will take care of things and that he needs to get them home and wait there for the cops to go pick up a statement.

Behind her, Sophia starts crying. Her daughter doesn't understand what's happening and Carol can't blame her reaction. All she can see is her dazed mother and all she hears is Ezekiel and Michonne's raised voices and her father, her tormentor's voice, shouting that he is going to find them and bring them home.

"It's... it's okay Soph." She mumbles. "It's okay, you are safe, baby."

"Dad?"

"He's not... going to hurt you. I promise."

She wants nothing more than to reach for her baby and calm her fears but she's not going to risk putting her in a position where Ed might see her. Sophia's cries tear her heart open, especially when Ezekiel opens the door and Ed's voice filters through prompting Sophia to cry even harder.

"We are going home," Ezekiel promises as he climbs into the van. He's obviously pissed off, anger coursing through him and fighting the need to protect them. Carol curls tighter into herself not because she fears he will hurt them but because she's ashamed she's put him in such position.

Sophia continues crying as the car pulls away. Carol silently joins her, her whole body shaking in pain and fear as she realizes what has happened. Ed had almost taken her and she has no doubts that he would have killed her if he'd had the chance. She would have never seen her baby again, never seen Ezekiel or told either of them how much she loves them. Worst still, Ed saw Ezekiel which puts the man she's falling in love with in terrible danger. He'd seen the car he drove, he'd seen Ezekiel's face, knew he was the one helping her. It wouldn't be long before he found them, before he disrupted the beautiful life they were creating. She had put everyone in danger.

She lets her eyes slip close once again, her chin wobbling as she realizes she's going to have to flee, going to have to leave everything behind. She's about to go into a full panic attack when she suddenly feels Ezekiel's hand against her leg. His touch is steady, unwavering and full of love.

"Don't worry, my loves. I've got you both. We are going home."


	16. Chapter 16: Its Otay To Be Scared

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are property of the author.

* * *

Chapter 16: It's Otay To Be Scared

* * *

"Carol, we should go to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine."

She's been insisting that she doesn't have to go to the hospital ever since he first offered to take her. As much as Ed's manhandling had hurt while it was happening, it was nothing compared to what he had put her through before. Bruises and swelling were things she could deal within the safety of his home. Going to the hospital would simply be a loss of money she didn't have to begin with.

"It doesn't appear like you are."

All throughout the ride, she had been quiet, unable to form words as she tried to process what had just happened. Tears had slipped down her face as her body shook uncontrollably. She curled herself into a tight ball in an attempt to hide from what had just happened, hiding her aching face and her shame from Ezekiel. In the backseat, Sophia cried loudly, struggling against the seatbelt and her car seat in her attempt to get to her mother. Carol wanted to soothe her, to reassure her that she was alright, but she was so terrified and shook that all she could do was focus on her own breathing to try and not fall into a panic.

Ed had almost taken her.

There is no doubt in her mind that he would have killed her if he'd managed to take her away. In the blink of an eye she would have lost everything to his cruelty; her daughter, her life, and Ezekiel.

He had seen Ezekiel.

The thought that her soon-to-be ex-husband was now aware of Ezekiel terrified her. Ed had accused her of sleeping with him, which simply wasn't true, but she had seen the look of absolute anger in his eyes while doing so. Ed's face had been bright red, his eyes brimmed with fury, and his jaw clenched so tightly that it surprised her he hadn't broken a tooth. She'd only ever seen that look moments before she was beaten within an inch of her life. The anger wasn't just directed her at her this time, it was directed at Ezekiel as well. She knows exactly what Ed is capable of, the last thing she wants is for him to hurt the kind man she is falling in love with. Ezekiel doesn't deserve Ed's anger, doesn't deserve to be in danger, and she's putting him right in front of both by just being with him. The thought of him getting hurt shakes her to her core and makes her chin wobble.

"Here," Ezekiel hands her a bag of ice, his eyes tracing the bruises on her face. "Press this to your chin."

She takes the bag with a shaky hand and winces as the bitter cold spreads on her skin. "Thank you."

In her arms, Sophia trembles and pushes herself closer. From the moment they exited the car, Sophia had attached herself to her mother, her loud cries turning into pitiful sobs that break Carol's heart. She hadn't seen her father, of that Carol was sure, but the sounds and commotion must have been enough to trigger her fear. Carol couldn't blame her for needing to be held for she too felt like she needed a warm embrace and a soothing voice in her ear to tell her things would be alright.

"It's okay, sweet pea." She whispers against her daughter's blond hair. "Mama's got you."

Sophia sniffles and lets out a tiny mouselike sound around her thumb before once again attempting to bury herself against her.

"Talk to me." Ezekiel sits down in front of her on the coffee table, his hand rising to push back a curl of hair that had fallen over her face. "Please."

A single tear escapes her eye, falling down her cheek and leaving a stingy path in its wake. Her chin wobbles again and she hisses as it presses harder against the bag of ice. "I'm fine."

"It's otay," Sophia mumbles against her chest though Carol isn't sure if she's telling Ezekiel they are fine or attempting to soothe herself.

She hears Ezekiel let out a deep sigh and quickly turns to look at him only to see the sadness etched in his expression. "I really am fine." She insists. "This... this isn't the worse he has done. I am just a little shook, that's all. He just... came out...of nowhere."

Her voice breaks as she speaks and Sophia immediately reacts to it. She pulls back enough to look up at Carol, her small hands framing her cheeks, her touch soft as she moves Carol's face to look down at her. "It's otay, Mama. It's otay."

Carol gives her a little nod before leaning forward to press a kiss to her daughter's forehead. She puts down the ice bag and rearranges Sophia on her lap, lifting her slightly to secure her from slipping. The movement makes her arm brush against her body and she hisses at the sting.

"Let me see." Ezekiel pleads before placing a gentle hand on Sophia's back to help steady her.

"No. No." Sophia mumbles and clings to her even harder, her arms sliding around her mother's neck and tightening so that she won't be pulled away. "No, pwease."

Her little sob is enough for Ezekiel to lean forward and reassure her that Carol isn't going anywhere. "I just want to see your Mama's arm, princess. I swear to you on my life that you shall not leave her lap."

Sophia's hazel eyes lock with Ezekiel as she tilts her head to the side to look at him. "He hurt Mama."

"I know, Princess." A flash of guilt quickly rushes through Ezekiel's expression but Carol manages to see it.

Slowly, Sophia loosens her hold on Carol and relaxes on her mother's lap. Carol takes the opportunity to slowly raise her arm so that Ezekiel can tend to it. She knows what he is going to find; Ed had dug his nails into the tender skin of her forearm so hard that he had broken her skin. The sting she felt came from the half-moon cuts he had left behind.

"I'll need to clean it so it won't get infected."

Ezekiel disappears down the hallway for a minute before he comes back with his first aid kit. Carol watches silently as he opens it and starts pulling its contents until he finds an antiseptic wipe and a tube of ointment.

"It's going to sting." He warns her.

"No hurt, Mama." Sophia pleads to him as soon as his warning has left his lips.

"He's not going to hurt me, Soph." Carol sweeps in before he can reply. She knows Sophia is simply reacting to Ed having hurt her and that her daughter knows Ezekiel would never hurt either of them. Still, she wants to reassure her as much as possible with the hope that her tiny body will not shake with fear yet again.

"I promise, Soph," Ezekiel replies in a warm, loving tone.

Tenderly, Ezekiel dabs at the tiny incisions in her skin. It stings, just like he said it would, but she swallows her reaction for her daughter's sake. Once he has finished cleaning the wounds, Ezekiel tenderly smooths the ointment on her skin.

"They are already bruising." He says with a defeated sigh before he turns his body away from them.

Something is wrong with him. She can sense it. She can hear it in his tone of voice and in the little sigh that she hears at the end of his words. She can even see it in Ezekiel's expression. He feels bad for her, she can tell. He doesn't pity her but he feels bad that Ed has hurt her yet again.

But that's not all, Carol is sure of it. Something else is bothering him and Carol can't quite put her finger on what it is. Perhaps he's finally realized the danger he is in simply because he's helping them. Perhaps he saw the expression in Ed's face and has decided he wants nothing to do with running into him. Perhaps he's had enough of both of them.

Carol shakes her head slightly, forcing herself to push away her fears, to fight against the demons in her head that use Ed's voice to place doubt in her heart. She knows Ezekiel loves them, wants to help them, and it's unfair to him to even consider anything else.

"Let me wrap them for you." Ezekiel breaks her thoughts as he points to her arm.

"They aren't that bad, are they?" She asks as she raises her arm. She sees right away that he is right, her arm is already bruising with the imprint of Ed's fingers. She frowns at her own skin, especially the red marks he's left behind.

"Just want to avoid them getting dirty." Tenderly, Ezekiel places a little bit more ointment on her wounds then presses a clean gauze to her skin. She winces right away but swallows the pain as best as she can. Before long, Ezekiel has wrapped her arm expertly and leans back to look at them.

Sophia, who has kept close watch, leans forward and raises a hand to trace the end of the bandage. "Does it pass inspection, Princess Sophia?"

Carol watches as Sophia looks towards Ezekiel and gives a nod before leaning against her mother once more.

"Anywhere else he caught you?" Ezekiel asks. She can feel his eyes sweeping over her, trying to find anywhere else he might have hurt her.

She shakes her head and buries her face against Sophia's head, taking in the baby smell of her shampoo before looking over her daughter's hair at Ezekiel.

He seems to have zoned out for a bit, his eyes empty of that warmth they always carry. Again she feels her mind jump into panic mode, thinking that he's pulling away. Knowing that she'll continue to panic if she doesn't ask him, Carol gathers all her courage and clears her throat. "What is it?" She manages to whisper as she treats his words to him. "Talk to me."

Ezekiel blinks and focuses his eyes on Sophia as if he's afraid of looking straight at her. "I keep going back in my mind to what happened with Edward. I've promised you and Sophia countless times that he'd never hurt you again and yet... the first moment he had the opportunity to do so, I am unable to do a single thing to stop him."

He lets out a broken sigh, his shoulders falling as he leans against his knees with his elbows. "I've failed you. I've failed Sophia."

"You haven't." Carol quickly corrects him as she reaches for him. Her body must have cooled down and the shot of adrenaline that she's felt during the attack and on the ride home must have ended because the moment she reaches for him she feels her body complain. She grunts and pulls back.

"Are you alright, my Queen?" Ezekiel asks. He quickly pushes himself off the coffee table and sits beside her, his hand smoothing on her back.

Carol brushes away the question, choosing to focus more on what he said before. "You haven't failed us. Ezekiel, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Perhaps, But Edward-"

"Is an asshole." She completes for him. "And he's dangerous and wants to teach me a lesson. Nothing you or I do is going to change that."

Ezekiel's eyes fill with tears and he lowers his eyes promoting her to reach for his hand. She dips her head slightly, searching for his eyes so that he can see she's not lying. "You haven't failed us. You got us out of there. You made sure Sophia was safe. You tried to stop him from taking me. I think you distracted him and got us some time so that the guard could get there."

"I should have pummeled him to the ground for daring to touch you." He mumbles.

"It would have only gotten you in trouble. You'd have been detained as well and you wouldn't have brought us home. You wouldn't be taking care of us right now." She continues to reassure him. She releases his hand and cups his chin to tilt his face up, her thumb gently caressing the hair of his beard. "I'm glad Michonne stopped you. I don't... I don't want you to be in danger. Ed knows about you know and he'll be searching-"

"Let him." Ezekiel interrupts.

"No... Ezekiel, I can't have you in danger. You don't deserve it. If I'm going to be strong enough to fight him through all of this I need Sophia and you to be safe. Please, promise me you'll be safe." She begs, her own eyes filling with tears as she does.

She knows it's hard for him. She knows that he wants to protect them and would gladly give his life for them, but she wouldn't be able to stomach if he got hurt because of her. That's the last thing she wants. She needs him safe as much as she needs her daughter safe. "Please."

Ezekiel is a blur because of her tears but she's still able to see him nod. She lets out of quick sigh of relief and pulls him a little closer, leaning in to brush her lips against his. She enjoys the feel of his lips against hers, especially now that she'd been so close to never feeling it again. Their softness searches hers, deepening the kiss a little further. She'd have spent the rest of the night kissing him if possible, but Sophia squirming in her lap pulls her away. Her daughter is trying to move from her lap towards Ezekiel's but her attempts aren't all that successful. Sophia ends up halfway there before she gives up, her butt still on Carol's lap though her legs are now stern over Ezekiel's lap, her head pressed against his chest.

"That can't be comfortable." She notes but Sophia sighs contently and neither move her. It's a silent agreement that they'll both do whatever Sophia needs to feel comfortable and if that means awkwardly laying over them then neither is going to move.

"It's otay, Mama." Sophia chimes from her spot. "Daddy protects us."

"That he does, sweet pea." Carol agrees with her, a grin appearing on her lips even if the expression makes her chin and cheek burn. She turns to look at Ezekiel once again, sharing a knowing look with him that lets him see that she'd been right about him protecting them and Sophia slowly incorporating the title. Ezekiel, for his part, finally smiles at the sound of being called Daddy.

"Where Shiva?" Sophia asks softly, her words half-muffled.

"She's at the zoo, where we left her." Ezekiel reminds her. "Remember how we were going to pick up your Mama then come and leave all the things we bought for your room and then we were gonna pick her up?"

"Oh yes!" The remainder of the things that were still in Ezekiel's Cherokee is enough to get Sophia to lift her head and sit upright in Carol's lap. "We get them?"

"The things or Shiva?" Ezekiel asks.

Sophia seems to think about her options for a second before putting her thumb in her mouth and mumbling around it unsure. "Both?"

"We can get both," Ezekiel assures her. "But we have to wait for a little first."

"Why?" Sophia asks with a tilt of her head. Carol watches the interaction silently, her hand once more rising to press the cold compress against her chin.

"Michonne is going to send some nice men over to talk to your Mama about what happened." He explains. Carol can see that he's choosing his words carefully. He doesn't want to scare Sophia anymore than she already has been. "So that they can act accordingly."

"Policemen?" Sophia asks. She hasn't brought her thumb out and though Carol knows she'd be clearer without it in her mouth, she doesn't have the heart to stop her daughter from soothing with it.

"Exactly," Ezekiel replies. "Remember how we talked about the policemen helping us when we need them? About going to them if someone is bothering us or wants to take us away."

Sophia nods before cuddling against Carol's arm. "Uh hu."

"Well, they'll be here to talk to Mama so they can help."

"About the shouts and the ouchies?" Sophia asks before gently caressing the bandage on her mother's arm.

Ezekiel nods in reply. "Princess, did you see anything when the shouting was happening?"

Sophia shakes her head right away as best as she can in her current position. "Just the shouts. It was scawy."

"It was." He agrees with her. "I was scared."

His words make Carol turn to look at him with wide eyes. She knew he was regretting not being able to help her, not being able to stop Ed, but she hadn't thought he had been scared.

"Really?" Sophia asks with equally round eyes as she once more sits up straight, her little mouth hanging open, her thumb falling from it.

"I was. I thought Ed had hurt Mama badly. I was scared he would take her from us. Scared I wasn't fast enough or strong enough to get to her. I was afraid he'd see you in the car and reach for you too."

"It's otay, Zekey." Her daughter reassured him, her hand patting at his knee. "It's otay, Daddy."

Ezekiel smiles once more. Carol is sure that if Sophia keeps calling him 'daddy' for the rest of her life, Ezekiel will keep smiling just as long. "I know it is. I know that now, but then, I wasn't sure and I was scared. It's alright to be scared though, especially when scary things are happening, like the hitting and shouting. Being scared is the way your brain tells you that you are in danger and that you need to go somewhere safe."

"Safe like home?" Sophia asks.

Carol doesn't miss the fact that Sophia looks around Ezekiel's house when she mentions home. Though her heart breaks that her daughter has never really had a safe space to call home, it also rejoices at the knowledge that Sophia considers this their home; the place where no one can hurt them, the place they can hide from whatever monster is ready to hurt them, the place they can fall back on and where they can be loved and happy.

"Exactly like home." Ezekiel raises a hand and gently taps Sophia's nose which prompts her little one to scrunch it up.

"Zekey?" Sophia asks once she's mirrored his actions and tapped his nose. "Does he know where home is?"

"No," Carol finds herself butting into their conversation. "He doesn't, sweet pea. We are safe here."

Sophia turns to look at Ezekiel for confirmation. When her daughter finally sees Ezekiel nod, she gives a tiny nod herself to seal the deal in her mind. "Otay."

Ezekiel takes it a step further and extends his arm so that his hand is near Sophia. Carol can see that he's making a fist with his hand but that his last finger is curled upward. It's the beginning of a pinky promise.

"I promise, Princess," he starts. "That I will do everything in my power so that our home is the safest place on this Earth for you and your Mama."

Sophia grins and reaches forward, her hand also in a fist with her pinky curled upward. She's almost reached his hand before she stops and looks up at Ezekiel. "And tiggy too?"

Ezekiel chuckles but quickly reassured her. "And Shiva as well."

It's all Sophia needs to hear. Her pinky is tiny compared to Ezekiel's but it doesn't stop either of them from making the pinky promise.

Just as Sophia pulls her hand back, lights filter through the closed window shades. The turning of the red and blue lights is enough to tell Carol that the policemen have arrived. She takes a deep breath and swallows the knot that instantly holds her throat hostage. She's never had a good report with men in blue simply because she'd always needed them to leave quickly. She'd lie and pretend everything was alright just to get them out of Ed's house. She'd learned very quickly that the longer they stayed the harder the beating would be. She knows she's about to go through a very different experience but it still worries her that what she'll say will not be enough, that they won't believe her or side with her husband.

"Everything will be alright," Ezekiel whispers. He must have noticed the change in her expression or perhaps felt the stiffening if her body. Either way, he's quick to reassure her. "They are only here to get your statement. That is all."

"I know."

A knock on the door makes her jump, even though she'd been expecting it. Ezekiel gets up from his spot beside her but doesn't leave right away. Instead, he leans down and presses a kiss to the crown of her head. "It's alright, I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you."

As Ezekiel moves away towards the door, Sophia wiggles in her lap until her little legs dangle on either side of Carol's hips. In true Sophia fashion, her daughter gently takes hold of her face and leans forward so that their faces are near each other. Her hazel eyes lock with her mother's blues and her lips pull into a reassuring smile.

"It's otay to be scared, Mama. Daddy is here. He protects us."


	17. Chapter 17: Are You Alright?

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character, part of script or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economical/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are property of the author.

* * *

Chapter 17: Are You Alright?

* * *

"You don't have to be nervous with us, ma'am. We just want to know what happened so we can help."

Carol knows the policemen that have come to the house are there to help her, to make sure that they have evidence to keep Ed locked up, but she's never had a good relationship with the cops back at home and she can't help but feel nervous.

A shiver runs through her body at the memory of the policemen back in Georgia. When Ed had first started abusing her, the neighbors had occasionally called the police. As soon as the cop cars pulled up their driveway, Ed would tell her what he would do to her if she told them anything. Trembling in fear, Carol would open the door and lie through her teeth. Sometimes the cops didn't seem to believe her and would press on, that's when Ed would appear behind her, pressing himself to her back. As soon as they saw who her husband was they would completely change gears and excuse themselves for intruding.

Ed isn't here though and he doesn't know these cops. There is nothing to stop her from speaking her truth except for her own hesitation which grows from the possibility of Ed finding out she spoke to them.

"You can trust us, ma'am."

"Is he in custody?" Ezekiel chimes in. It's almost as if he is able to read her mind, asking exactly what she needs to know in order to calm her fear. "Edward?"

"Yes, Mr. Peletier is being held in the county jail." The oldest of the policemen replies. Carol watches as he scratches his goatee and turns away from Ezekiel to face her. "But he will be released if we don't have testimony against him."

"If you do talk to us about the assault, Mr. Peletier is looking to face aggravated assault charges." The young of the pair adds.

Carol visibly swallows as she tries to get rid of the knot in her throat. "Aggravated assault? What... what does that mean?"

"Since he committed the attack while breaking the restraining order we have on him, the charge he faces is automatically raised to aggravated assault," Michonne explains. She had come with the policemen after giving her own testimony and explaining why she had sent her home, which Carol is extremely grateful for. She wouldn't have been able to remain at the parking lot while waiting for them, not with Ed anywhere in the vicinity of their daughter.

"Oh," Carol whispers.

She feels the couch dip as Ezekiel sits beside her. Sophia instantly scoots into his lap showing him that she still trusts him to keep her safe from the new men in their home. Ezekiel welcomes her with open arms, letting her rest against his chest as she sucks on her thumb. Once he makes sure that Sophia is comfortable, he turns to look at her and gives her an encouraging nod. "You can do this, there is no doubt in my mind."

She feels her chin quiver but she quickly makes it stop. She's not going to cry in front of the policemen.

"Just tell us what happened, what you remember."

"We'd just left the office." Carol starts to explain. Without Sophia in her arms, her anxiety has full reign of her hands. She immediately starts playing with the end of her blouse, passing the tip of her fingers over the stitches. "We were there because Ed's lawyer had called Michonne. They wanted to talk... to convince me to get rid of the divorce papers and go back to him."

"So you met him at the office. Did something happen there?"

"Ed was dumped by his lawyer. I guess he had lied to him or something. Mr. Biton, his lawyer, was under the impression this was just a 'rift in our marriage' that could be fixed. He wasn't that happy when he found out that Ed has abused me throughout all our marriage."

She's not sure how much Michonne told them, or how much she's able to tell them, but Carol feels the change almost as soon the words leave her mouth. Both cops shift on their feet, the younger one leaning towards her even more, his eyes growing kinder, softer almost.

"He's hurt you before?"

Carol gives a short nod as a reply. She glances quickly at Michonne to gauge if she should tell them more. Michonne replies with her own short nod to tell her it's fine.

She licks her lips, continues playing with the end of her blouse, then turns towards the cops once more. "Yes, he's... what he did today is nothing compared to what he's done before. He's hit, cut, and burned me. I've had more broken bones than I dare to count. That's why I'm divorcing him."

"Did he become physical during the meeting."

"No, but he did warn me it wasn't over," Carol replies. "I didn't think that... I thought he meant the whole fighting the divorce. I didn't think he'd actually try and hurt me."

"Did someone other than you two witness this?" The older cop interjects as he points between Carol and Michonne.

"The stenographer. She has a full account of the meeting if you need it." Michonne offers them. The cop nods

"What happened after the meeting, Mrs. Peletier."

"Carol," she quickly corrects them. The last thing she wants is to be called a Peletier. "Please, call me Carol."

The young cop gives her a soft smile before repeating his question. "What happened after the meeting, Carol?"

"We waited in Michonne's office. The meeting was over so fast and Ezekiel wasn't going to pick me up for another two hours, so we waited. When he got there he honked the horn and we went to the back door. We'd just gone outside to get into the car when..."

The knot she'd been fighting pushes against the base of her throat, cutting off the air supply. She struggles for a second, closing her eyes. It was a big mistake and she knows it as soon as Ed's face flashes in her mind.

For a second she is pulled away from reality and thrown into a whirlwind of images. She feels the pressure in her arm, sees Ezekiel's blurry face, feels the impact of Ed's fist against her chin, the roughness of the ground beneath her, and Ed's angry red face hovering above her.

Her leg starts moving up and down, her hand twisting the end of her blouse. She can't control her breathing as an invisible fist closes around her neck.

Ezekiel's warm hand covers hers, sliding against her palm and pulling her hand away from her blouse. She turns her head towards him and opens her eyes which quickly lock into his. His caring gaze and the weight of his hand are enough to quickly center her and to push away the memory of Ed's violence. She twists her wrist enough to make their handhold more natural then intertwines her fingers with his.

Slowly she turns to look at the cops who seem to understand that she needed a moment and give her a nod to encourage her to continue.

"I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pull hard. I couldn't see who it was first but then he started telling me I had to go with him, that he was done. I fought as hard as I could but he dragged me away. At some point I think I clawed his face and he got mad so he punched me."

"Was that on your cheek and chin?" The young cop points at where she already knows a bruise is forming.

When Carol nods to answer his question, the cop then points at her arm. "What happened there?"

Carol follows his gaze and finds the bandage Ezekiel had placed around her arm. "He dug his fingernails hard enough to break the skin." She explains.

"How did you end up getting away from him?" The older cops scratches at his beard again before preparing to jot down whatever she says, as he'd been doing all this time.

"I fell to the ground. I was ready for what I knew was coming, trying to protect myself as best as I could but the guard got to him first. That's when Ezekiel got me out of there."

It didn't take long for them to turn towards Ezekiel, ready to continue their questioning. Carol relaxes right away as she feels the energy of the room turn towards him though she squeezes his hand to give him the strength he had given her.

"What is your relationship to Carol, Mr.-"

"King, Ezekiel King." He quickly replies.

"Mr. King?"

"I am her friend," he answers. "I made her acquaintance at my job and when I found out about her situation I offered to help her and her daughter." Carol's eyes quickly fall down to Sophia who had continued to snuggle against Ezekiel. The questioning must have been boring for her because she finds her little girl fast asleep on his lap, mouth parted and completely relaxed. A quick glance at the grandfather's clock near the window tells Carol that it's way past her nap time.

"And you were present today, correct?" The cop continues completely oblivious to her thoughts.

"Yes."

"Was Mr. Peletier waiting for her?"

"He wasn't present when I honked to tell them I was outside." He replies. "I wouldn't have put her in that position if I knew he was waiting but he must have been."

"Why didn't you do anything to help her?"

Carol wasn't ready to hear that question, it came as a shock that makes her quickly turn towards the cops. "What?"

The cops share a look but it's the younger of the two that answers. "If Mr. King was there and he did nothing to help then he endangered you."

"No! He didn't!" She exclaims with a sharp shake of her head. "He was trying to help me. I saw it."

"I already told you guys why Mr. King was unable to help her." Michonne takes a step forward, ready to defend her friend from being dragged through the mud by the cops. "I prevented him from doing so. Forgive me but a black man getting in the middle of an altercation? Somehow Ed would have found a way to turn it against Carol and Ezekiel and Ezekiel would have ended in county jail instead of dear Edward."

Carol relaxes as the cop gives a nod in understanding. Michonne was right, after all, and they couldn't deny it. If Ezekiel had pushed himself between them, had given Ed a taste of what he had put her thru, Ed would have brought up charges against him faster than anyone could blink.

"What did you do after the guard subdued Mr, Peletier?" The cop redirects himself.

"Got her out of there as fast as I could. I had to make sure she and Sophia were safe, that was all I cared about. I brought them home and tended to her wounds."

"I think we have enough for now," the older cop chimes in before his partner can continue. "We will need you to go down to the precinct, sign some paperwork and we will need to take pictures of your wounds."

"Is it necessary?" She finds herself asking. Somehow having the cops take the pictures seems so much different than what she'd done with Ezekiel just recently. She knows it's not really the picture taking but the possible gawking that unnerves her. She doesn't want to be pitied and she knows that's exactly what she'll get.

Surprisingly, it isn't the cops that answer but Michonne. "Yes, Carol." She says in that straightforward tone that she got whenever she needed Carol to do something that she knew she wasn't going to like. "The statement and the pictures will help us in the divorce procedures."

With a sigh Carol nods and assures the police that she will go once she's fully over the shock of the attack.

While Michonne guides the men out, Carol sighs and turns towards Ezekiel. She lets out a small smile as she watches him cradle Sophia but extends her arms to gently pick her daughter up. Ezekiel carefully transfers her fast asleep little girl, making sure that her little body doesn't flop around or gets hurt.

"I'll put her to bed for her nap." She tells him in a soft whisper so that Sophia doesn't wake.

With practiced ease, Carol gets up and starts making her way towards the hallways that leads to the bedroom. She has almost reached it when she suddenly hears him get up and say her name. "Carol?"

"Yes?" She turns to look at him, wincing slightly as her movement makes the bandage shift against her wounds.

"When the cop asked about us... about what we were... I said we were friends only because I didn't want to hurt you-"

"I know." She promises.

Carol hadn't taken his answer as something negative, after all they were barely understanding their relationship themselves. There was simply no way to explain to the cops that even though they'd met what many would consider to be recent, the love they felt was strong and deep. There was no way to tell them that they were more than willing to explore what they felt and that the house that had been a shelter for Sophia and herself was quickly turning into a home. Carol also knew Ezekiel didn't want to do anything that could hurt her chances of divorcing Ed or keeping Sophia so saying they were friends seemed the obvious choice.

"I swear I tried to get to you, to push Ed away from you, to-"

"Ezekiel, I know. I saw you fighting Michonne's hold. You know I don't want you to get hurt or to get in trouble. I'm glad Michonne stopped you, I really am." To make sure that he believes her words, Carol turns the rest of the way and closes the space between them. She shyly smiles at him, wincing slightly as the smile makes her hurt muscle ache, before she stands on her tiptoes and presses a kiss to his lips.

When she pulls back she makes eye contact with him once more. "I know." She repeats before turning to disappear down the hallway.

Gently, Carol places a sleeping Sophia in the middle of the bed as the murmur of distant voices reaches her. Instead of focusing on Ezekiel and Michonne's conversation, Carol decides to lay down beside Sophia who instantly turns in her sleep and curls against her.

"My sweet girl." She whispers before pushing a random strand of hair that had slipped off from her daughter's pigtail away from her angelic face. "I'm sorry you had to go through that today. Mama is making sure it never happens again. I promise."

Sophia continues sleeping, sighing contently in her sleep. Carol takes some respite in the fact that Sophia's expression is calm and that she doesn't seem to be having bad dreams, but she will be ultra observant in case her little one's mind tries to process what she had experienced. She will be there to reassure Sophia that they are safe despite Ed's resurgence in their lives and that they have nothing to fear with him behind bars.

"I love you, Sophia."

"Luv... Mama." Her daughter whispers though Carol is sure Sophia is still asleep.

She closes her eyes to rest a moment and relaxes against the mattress. Ed doesn't matter nor does his attack. She refuses to spend any more energy worrying about what had happened. She wills her brain to be silent and focuses on ignoring the pain Ed has left behind. It's easier said than done but thankfully she doesn't have to try too long.

"Are both of my girls in Morpheus' arms?" Ezekiel's voice instantly makes her lips curls upward. She gives a little hum as a reply before snuggling further into the bed. Her eyes crack open as soon as she feels the bed dip and has to pull back a chuckle as she sees Ezekiel try and be as careful as he can in getting on the mattress without waking Sophia.

"She's sleeping deeply. She's not going to wake up." Carol assures him but Ezekiel finishes just as careful as he started.

When he's settled on the other side of the bed he quickly glances at Sophia before gently placing her beloved tiger plush near her. Only then does Ezekiel turn to look at her. "Are you alright?"

Carol takes a moment to think of her answer. It is all strange; she had gone to see her husband who had demanded that she go back to him and when he hadn't gotten what he wanted he'd tried to kidnap her, hitting her in the process and leaving behind another wound for her to deal with and yet she wasn't as terrified as she thought she would be. Sure, at the moment it had been nothing short of traumatizing but now, with just Sophia and Ezekiel at her side, she is calm. She knows a lot has to do with Ed being in jail, unable to hurt them, but she also knows that another big part has to do with Ezekiel and the feeling safety he gives to her.

"Yes," she answers truthfully. "I'm alright. He's locked up, he can't hurt Sophia, he can't hurt you or me. That's all that matters."

Ezekiel smiles at her. The glimmer in his eyes coupled with that dazzling smile of his not only makes her face light up but makes butterflies take flight in her stomach. Her heart skips a beat then races wildly as if she'd just been running a marathon. A warm feeling grows in the pit of her belly and spreads throughout her body, making her relax her even further against the mattress, urging her eyes to slip close once again.

If Ed knew what she was feeling mere hours after his attack, he would no doubt call her a whore. Carol doesn't care though, at least she can't find the effort to care tonight about what Ed might or might not think. He is in jail and she is safe at home.

"You are exhausted." She hears Ezekiel conclude before the bed shifts again. She cracks her eyes open to find him pushing his body up and leaning over her daughter to reach her and press a kiss to her temple. She hums at the feeling of his soft lips against her skin, her heart skipping a beat once more, and sighs sleepily.

"I should get up and help you with Shiva." She mumbles before her eyes slam open as she remembers the Tiger cub. "Shiva! We need to pick her up."

"Shhh," Ezekiel presses a finger to his lips to assuage her worry. "Take a nap. We will pick her up later. She's in good hands right now, I promise."

"I don't want her to think we are abandoning her." She admits. The tiger cub has become an important part of the little family they are forming, almost as if she were another daughter, and not having her there feels wrong.

"I promise she won't. Rest your weary head for a moment. I'll unload Sophia's new belongings and start clearing her room." With a gentle caress of the back of his hand against her cheek, Carol relaxes once again and curls around Sophia who continues to sleep undisturbed. "I'll wake you up in a couple of hours, then we'll pick up our cub."

She nods against the soft material of the cotton sheets and pulls Sophia close. She knows that when she wakes up her body will ache, her arm will be bruised and her chin will be swollen, but as long as her daughter and Ezekiel are fine, she will not care.

"And you?" She mumbles as sleep threatens to quickly pull her under. "Are you okay?"

"I couldn't be better, my Queen, I couldn't be better."


	18. Chapter 18: Granted

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Chapter 18: Granted

* * *

"I try, Daddy! I try!"

Her daughter's excited exclamation reaches Carol to the kitchen where she's preparing some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. She grins as Ezekiel's laugh joins her little girl's. Those two are definitively up to something and she doesn't want to miss it. She hurriedly puts the top piece of bread over the sandwich before cutting it into four triangles, just the way Sophia likes it. It takes a little bit of a maneuver but she manages to balance two plates, two soda cans, and one sippy cup in her arms.

She makes her way back down the hallway towards the room that is now being called 'Princess Sophia's Quarters', all the while making sure not to step on Shiva who has followed her in an attempt to score some kind of treat. "Careful, Shiva." She lovingly admonishes as the tiger cub cuts in front of her before entering the bare room.

The efforts to empty the room had taken Ezekiel a day and a half. They'd rearranged his things all over the house before priming the room to be painted exactly as Sophia wanted it; a combination of pink and purple. They'd carefully applied the painters' tape so that the fixtures would be safe from their painting, then Ezekiel had applied it on the ceiling where clouds would be painted. He'd been steering the paint when she'd left the room but judging by Sophia's excitement they had already started the actual painting.

"Like this, Daddy?" She hears Sophia ask just as she crosses the threshold into the room.

"Perfect!" Ezekiel replies right away.

"What are you two up to?" Carol asks when she's finished putting down the food and finally sees the pair. Ezekiel stands tall with Sophia sitting on his shoulders, paint roller in hand.

"Painting, Mama," Sophia replies before she presses the roller on the wall, squishing some paint out, and begins to slowly slide it up, then down.

Just when Carol thinks that Sophia will have to go up again because she won't be able to reach, Ezekiel surprises her by bending his knees until the line Sophia has painted reaches the painter's tape that marks the division between the pink and the purple sides.

"Up! Up!" Sophia instructs to which Ezekiel quickly straightens so that she can start the process all over again.

"You are going to regret that by the time you are done with the room," Carol warns him.

Ezekiel simply gives a little shrug in reply. "If it makes her happy then who am I to deny her."

She shakes her head at his reply before standing on tiptoes and leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "She has you wrapped around her finger."

"Down, Zekey!" Sophia interrupts before Ezekiel can even attempt to deny her. Again, Ezekiel dips down so she can continue. "Look, Mama! I doing it!"

"You are!" She praises Sophia who gives a little wiggle like dance on Ezekiel's shoulders.

"It's time for lunch though. Think we can stop painting a little so you can get that belly filled?" She gently pokes the side of Sophia's belly which makes her daughter dissolve into giggles and swing lower the roller.

The moment it makes contact with Ezekiel's forehead, Sophia quickly pulls it back. "Sorry! Sorry!" She repeats over and over as she awkwardly leans over his head to see just how bad she got him. "Oh no! Zekey's is pink!"

"Come on, down you go." She reaches for her daughter to coax her down, being extra careful that she doesn't swing again and blinds Ezekiel with paint.

"Here, Daddy." Sophia hands the paint roller to Ezekiel before she leans down to caress the top of Shiva's head then rushes to the food Carol has prepared.

Knowing her daughter will help herself to her sandwich, Carol turns her attention to Ezekiel. He's taken the roller and placed it on the paint tray before turning to look at her. There's a splotch of baby pink paint on his forehead and half on his hair that contrasts with his skin. She grins and reaches forward to try and rub away the paint without much success. "She got you good." She notes.

Ezekiel simply grins, wraps an arm around her waist, and leans down to press a kiss to her lips. He's careful, still worried that he will hurt her healing chin, but even with his carefulness, Carol feels the sweetness and love in his kiss which she quickly returns by putting pressure behind her lips.

When he pulls back, he cups her chin and gently caresses the bruised skin. His eyes go a little dark for a second and she instantly knows that he's reliving what they went through. To distract him, to bring him back to her, she leans forward and catches his lips in another kiss. "I'm fine." She reminds him once she pulls back.

"I know." He whispers. He's already leaning down for another kiss when Sophia's voice makes them jump.

"No, Shiva!" Sophia giggles as she tries to admonish the tiger. A glance their way shows that Shiva has decided that the sandwiches that weren't being eaten were fair game and that helping herself to them was perfectly fine.

"No, no, Shiva," Ezekiel repeats as he moves to her and gently pulls her back. "Those aren't yours and they aren't good for you."

"I should have prepared something for her."

"She's shouldn't be hungry yet," he notes. Ezekiel is right, they still have hours before her next scheduled feeding. If there is one thing she has learned is that tigers work better with a schedule and that deviating from it could end with them dealing with a grumpy tiger cup later on. "She's just being a gourmand."

Sophia pauses mid-bite to turn to look at Ezekiel. "What dat?"

"Someone who always wants to be eating," Carol replies before sitting down crossed leg by her daughter.

Somehow Sophia has already smudged peanut butter and a bit of jelly on her cheeks but she looks far too adorable for Carol to say anything. Instead, she focused on placing Sophia's sippy cup in front of her, then reaching for half a sandwich for herself. Once Ezekiel has wrestled Shiva, he sits on the other side of Sophia, reaching for the other half of the treat.

"Hmmm," He mumbles as he takes his first taste. "I had forgotten how delicious these were."

"Yumm yumm." Sophia agrees as she rubs her belly with one hand, the other holding the half-eaten small triangle.

"You are very right, Princess." Ezekiel takes another bite of the sandwich, this time making sure that the ends of the bread touch his cheeks and beard. When he pulls back the half-eaten triangle there are smudges of jelly on him.

Sophia instantly bursts out laughing, toppling back with the strength of her reaction. She continues with a full belly laugh that is literal music to Carol's ears. Interested in what her playing companion is doing, Shiva jumps out of Ezekiel's lap and semi-tackles Sophia who simply laughs harder and rolls on the floor, completely forgetting the snack she was just having.

Grinning at the image of Sophia acting silly, Carol turns to look at Ezekiel who playfully pretends not to know what's going on. "I wonder what our Princess is laughing about." He declares before he scratches at his beard and makes a thoughtful expression. She knows he's avoiding touching the smudged jelly much to Sophia's delight who pauses her laughing, turns to look at him then rolls again with yet another laugh.

Carol smiles and rolls her eyes playfully. "You don't have any idea, silly man?"

Ezekiel's eyes sparkle brighter as he shakes his head and winks at her. "Not the faintest idea, my Queen."

The blush comes right away without her having any control over it. Her tummy flutters like that of a school girl looking at her crush unabashedly. She ducks her head slightly to hide behind the curtain of her hair but then decides to let him see it. She wants Ezekiel to know how much he affects her, how fast she's fallen in love with him, and how with him at their side, both Sophia and she have changed for the better.

"You silly!" Sophia tells him as she finally stops rolling. She hasn't let go of her tiny triangle of a snack which she bites into as soon as she sits back up. A hand raises to check if her last bite has left any residue of the sticky delicious syrup. When she finds it, Sophia grins right away. "Daddy is silly and Sophia is silly!"

"You both are silly and messy," Carol notes. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Mama silly?" Sophia asks as she lets her eyes fall to the food that Carol is holding. "Yes?"

Carol follows her gaze until it lands on the half-eaten food. She knows what Sophia is asking and though she's not exactly keen on having a sticky face, she truly can't deny her the happiness it would bring her.

Instead of verbally answering, Carol takes a big bite out of her sandwich, scrunching up her nose as she feels the jelly adhere itself to her skin, then pulls back to quickly turn to look at Sophia.

Her daughter grins wide, showing off the pearly rows of teeth. "Mama silly!"

"Very silly. Now eat up before Shiva decides you've had enough and the rest is hers."

It doesn't take long for them to finish off their food and drinks and go back to painting. With music playing softly in the background, Ezekiel and Sophia continue painting the top pink color while Carol takes over the bottom purple side.

Surprisingly, the vision of the purple paint being rolled on the wall soothes Carol until she finds herself humming along with the song, smiling whenever Sophia finishes one piece and declares the need to move one step to the side. Carol makes a mental note to check that no rough spots are left behind since Sophia isn't an expert in painting, but she's not going to mention it at all until her daughter's little ears are far away.

She knows this is something her daughter needs to do to understand that even if she's never done something she shouldn't be afraid to try. Carol knows that's why Ezekiel is allowing her to paint, encouraging her to learn something new even if it/s just painting a room. She can't help the bubble of love that climbs up her chest and explodes into her heart at the sight of Ezekiel and Sophia doing something her daughter will always remember; preparing her new room. She can't help all the emotions that slam into her at seeing both of their smiles as Sophia paints and Ezekiel follows her directions, his face showing tiny drops of pink paint that have splattered with Sophia'd enthusiasm.

They finish with one side of the bedroom before Ezekiel decides that they need a dancing break. Before she knows it he has transferred Sophia into his arms and the volume of the radio has been turned on a little higher. The song has already started and Carol doesn't pretend to know what it is, but it has a good beat and that's all her daughter and Ezekiel need.

With her little legs wrapped around his waist and one of her hands holding on to his neck, Sophia bobs her head and other hand along with the sound of the beat. She looks at Ezekiel with wonder and happiness, her pigtails flying everywhere. Ezekiel bops his head a little more dramatically as he holds her safe in his arms before he does a quick 360 turn which absolutely delights Sophia.

"Again!" She half demands half begs and Ezekiel is all too eager to give her what she wants.

Knowing they are distracted, Carol quickly moves away from the pair, out of the room, and rushes to find the camera Ezekiel had used to photograph her scars. When she comes back with it, she tries to remain as quiet as possible to catch them completely oblivious. Plastering herself to the wall of the highway, she checks the count of the pictures taken before raising the viewfinder to her eyes. She has five shots left on the roll and she intends to use them wisely. She leaves her finger hovering over then button and waits for the perfect moment.

The first picture captures the moment Sophia decides Ezekiel has got a good hold of her and releases his neck to raise her hands over her head, eyes full of light and happiness, mouth wide open as a squeal erupts from deep within her.

The second picture catches Ezekiel holding Sophia's tiny hand in one of his own as he starts another turn. It's probably going to be blurry but she hopes at least she'll be able to catch the complete trust Sophia is showing despite the sudden movement.

The third picture shows Ezekiel dipping forward, a hand placed on Sophia's back as he secures her so that she won't fall backward as he holds her almost upside down, her pigtails dangling, eyes closed but her lips in a huge grin. Besides them, Shiva swats at the end of Sophia's hair.

The fourth and final photo that she snaps is somewhat tricky and she hopes that it will turn out good. She turns the camera, aligns it as best as she can, then dramatically but playfully rolls her eyes just as Sophia raises her hands over her head once more. Ezekiel is looking towards Carol, love shining in his eyes as he catches her shenanigans. Their first family picture.

"Come join us!" Ezekiel calls for her. Not wanting to refuse, Carol places the camera on a safe spot before she moves towards her two favorite people.

Ezekiel welcomes her by shifting Sophia on his hip, holding her with one arm then opening his other arm for Carol to walk into it. Safe in the half-circle their bodies create, Carol slowly starts bopping her head and foot but she quickly stops as self-consciousness takes over her.

"You two dance, I'll watch you." She tries to turn away, to give them space, but neither will have it.

"No, stay," Ezekiel begs. His hand slides down her arm and slips into her own, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Dance, Mama!" Sophia urges as she starts rocking from side to side, fingers pretend playing an instrument only she can see. "Dance!"

It's been so long since she's danced.

From the moment she had become trapped by Ed, dance had been prohibited. She had brushed it off at first but ger dancing had always resulted in some form of punishment. It had started with him screaming at her until she'd stop, then he'd punch her to physically stop her, finally, he'd just gone to the root of her dancing and had broken her feet so many times it had been physically painful to try any form of ballet. The day that she had stopped trying to dance was the day Ed had won and he knew it.

Ed isn't here though; he is locked in a cell in county jail with no way to stoping her or reaching her. He is incapable of hurting her. What is stopping her from dancing?

"Pwease, Mama," Sophia begs while she starts giving her the pouty lips and the puppy eyes.

"Yes, my Queen," Ezekiel adds as he mimics Sophia's expression, batting his eyelashes to give it an even bigger effect.

Carol chuckles and playfully rolls her eyes. She can't say no to them and they are well aware of it. Taking in a deep breath, Carol closes her eyes to take in the music and to block any self-consciousness she may feel. The music is certainly not something she would do ballet with, but it's catchy and easy to match the beats with the movements of her body. She starts small, swaying from side to side. Her hips start moving as she licks her lips. They are followed by the hand Ezekiel isn't holding, then the hand he lets go of to give her space. Before she knows it her head has joined the movement and then her spirit takes over and she's dancing.

She's truly free-form dancing.

"Look at you, Mama!" Ezekiel cheers as Sophia starts clapping. Carol opens her eyes to catch sight of them before she gives a turn, one arm pointing downward and the other to the ceiling, her hands matching the positioning she had learned so long ago. She must look like the worst dancer in the world, she can practically hear her ballet teacher's loud voice as she corrects her, but at least she's finally dancing.

"Down! Down!" She hears Sophia's request. Carol gives another turn to find her daughter being gently placed on the floor. As soon as her little feet are on the ground Sophia is instantly copying her movements. "Mama is dancing!"

She has never felt as elated as she does at that moment. She's dancing, something she hadn't done in a very long time, and she is watching Sophia twirl with her hands held up in a semi-circle over her head while Ezekiel dances beside her. She's smiling so hard her cheeks are starting to hurt but she doesn't care if her inflamed muscles protest. She's happy and she deserves to be able to show it.

They don't stop until the music on the radio changes to a slower pace, the voice over the speaker announcing that someone out in the world has requested the slow song and is dedicating it to her one and only. Carol slowly stops until she stands silently, a huge grin on her face, her chest rising and falling from the exertion she'd just put herself through. She feels silly, excited, and giggly. It's a different kind of happiness that she hasn't felt in such a long time, happiness that leaves her drunk and aching to dance again.

Having lost interest in the music, Sophia turns to her forgotten sippy cup for a refreshment. Shiva moves with her like a shadow, ready to start the next adventure, whichever that may be.

"Come on, lets finish painting." Carol urges as she turns back to look at Ezekiel.

Half expecting him to be looking over at the shenanigans of their girls, Carol gasps when she finds him looking at her with nothing but love in his expression, a wicked little smile and his hand extended. "May I have this dance, my Queen?"

Carol hasn't been asked to slow dance in an eternity, probably before she'd even met Ed. All her dance partners had been classically trained dancers of the company going through choreographies they both knew by heart. Ed had never taken her dancing when they were dating much less when they were married. Now Ezekiel was asking her to slow dance with him in the middle of a half-painted bedroom and there is nothing else she wants more in the world.

Nothing is stopping her. Nothing at all.

Carol gives a soft nod and slides her hand into his. She takes a step forward as Ezekiel guides their clasped hands to his chest, his other hand sliding around her waist and settling on her hip. She slides her other hand over his chest and shoulder where she lets it rest beneath the cover of his dreads. Slowly, as if he's waiting for her to change her mind and pull away, he guides her body forward until they are pressed together. He leans towards her just enough for his head to be pressed to hers as she leans hers against his shoulder and buries her face against his neck.

They move slowly, barely swaying as the melody takes over them. Pressed so tightly against him, Carol can feel his heart beating a mile and minute in his chest. She knows it has nothing to do with how they'd been dancing previously and everything to do with her being so close to him. Her own heart pumps with excitement and love.

The hand on her waist tightens it's hold on her, pulling her a little bit closer before his thumb moves up and down, gently caressing her waist through the shirt she is wearing. She almost wishes the shirt was a little higher so that she could feel his caress against her skin. Unable to stop herself, Carol brushes his neck with her nose before letting out a soft content sigh.

"I love you," Ezekiel whispers so softly she almost thinks she has imagined his words. She hadn't, though. She'd heard him and it had instantly sparked those butterflies in her belly into flight, those that told her she was in over her head and reminded her of the love already growing in her soul.

She pulls back, tilting her head back just enough so that she can see those sparkly eyes of his. She lets go of his hand to cup his cheek and guide his face to hers. Their foreheads touch, the tip of their noses smush against each other. "I love you, too." She admits before closing the distance between their lips and kissing him. It starts as one of the many kisses they have shared but soon moves into more, her lips quivering with desire and need as their tongues meet.

He tastes sweet; a combination of the soda they'd drank and the jelly from the sandwiches. Beneath the sweetness, Carol finds that taste that is all Ezekiel and that she quickly finds she craves more than anything. Her hand smooths to the back of his head then joins her other hand, locking them both on the nape of his neck. His other hand finds perch on her hip, pulling her as tight as he can against her. Carol goes with the movement, craving to feel his strong chest against hers, his warmth radiating through both of their clothing.

When the need to breathe is far too great for her to ignore, Carol pulls back with a smile on her lips. She takes a moment to savor the delicious kiss they've just shared before opening her eyes and leaning in for another tiny kiss, just the press of her lips against his. She pulls herself away before she finds herself deepening the kiss, and snuggles against him once more just as Ezekiel starts to gently hum the romantic song to her.

When the song ends, Carol sighs sadly, not quite ready to let go. That's when she hears the click of the camera she had left on the table followed by the sound of the film rewinding itself quickly. She opens her eyes to find Sophia holding the camera, a grin on her face. Instead of saying anything, Carol simply closes her eyes and enjoys the feel of still being in his arms. She probably would have remained there, cuddled against him, if she didn't feel the sudden tug at her cargo pants.

"Up, Mama?" Sophia requests as she holds her arms up. Carol smiles down at her and does as asked, securing her against her hip. Sophia's legs wrap around her waist as her little one looks from Ezekiel to her. "Kissy?" She asks.

"Of course!" Carol leans forward and presses a kiss to the tip of her daughter's nose.

Sophia giggles but shakes her head. One of her pigtails has somehow come loose so it flops around with her movement. "No, Mama." She says with a tiny roll of her eyes which only makes Ezekiel chuckle.

"She looks exactly like you when she does that." He notes near her ear.

Carol scrunches her nose as she turns to look at him, making a funny face at Ezekiel for all that it's worth.

"Kissy," Sophia repeats though this time she presses a finger to Carol's lips then points at Ezekiel's. "Kissy for Daddy."

Carol's cheeks turn bright pink at her daughter's words. Sophia is requesting for her to kiss the man that she's starting to see as a father. Somehow Sophia's acceptance of their blossoming relationship settles the nerves Carol had subconsciously felt. Her daughter isn't against her and Ezekiel, in fact, she seems to like seeing them together and enjoys seeing them hugging and holding hands.

"Kissy!" Apparently, Sophia also likes to see them kiss.

Deciding that there is nothing wrong in giving Sophia what she requests, Carol turns up to look at Ezekiel before standing on the tip of her toes and pressing her lips to his.

In her arms, Sophia lets out a delighted giggle before placing a hand on both her and Ezekiel's face. "More!"

"I am no one to deny the fairy princess what she requests." Ezekiel is the one to lean down this time and press his lips to her waiting ones. When he pulls away Carol almost follows him, not wanting to stop the sweet, delicious kisses he gives.

"Me!" This time Sophia requests a kiss from her mom which prompts Carol to once more press a kiss to her nose. Sophia scrunches her nose but quickly turns to Ezekiel before requesting the same. Ezekiel grins and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Now Mama, Zekey!" She directs.

Ezekiel chuckles but he doesn't get a chance to initiate the kiss before Carol has pressed her lips to his playfully.

"You are too precious," Carol tells Sophia once she pulls back from the kiss, before burying her face in her daughter's neck and blowing a raspberry. Sophia bursts out laughing, wiggling against her to try and escape the raspberry monster.

"No, Mama! It tickles!" She exclaims as she pulls her little arms against her body for protection. She continues wiggling until she slides down her mother's body towards the floor. In a quick dash, Sophia moves behind Ezekiel's legs before peering over towards Carol.

"The raspberry monster is gonna get you!" Carol warns her as she pretends to reach her and tries to suppress her giggles at the same time.

Sophia lets out a squeal before she wraps her arms around Ezekiel's legs. "Daddy! Help, Daddy!"

"No monster shall lay a hand on my daughter." Ezekiel declares as he bends down to pick up Sophia.

His words stop Carol in her tracks. She turns to look towards him, her heart beating so hard she can feel her pulse point rising and falling in the base of her neck. He's oblivious to her look of surprise, to the way her mouth has open in complete astonishment. He's just called Sophia his daughter as if it's the most natural thing in the world, as if he had been there with her throughout her pregnancy and her delivery, as if he'd watch her grow from a tiny little ball that still thought she was in her mother's womb to this rambunctious toddler she was finally allowed to become.

And it feels right. It feels right for him to call her his daughter. It feels just as right as when Sophia calls him Daddy. Her lips curl into a grin, unable to stop the happiness that blossoms in her chest. They are forming a family, all three of them. Four if she counts the tiger cub that happily bounces behind Ezekiel as he and Sophia retreat from her rendition of the raspberry monster.

"Run daddy! Run!" She hears Sophia's happy voice retreating. "She's gonna get us!"

"Never!" Ezekiel replies as he, Sophia, and Shiva fully disappear down the hallway.

With a laugh, Carol follows behind them, ready to tickle and blow raspberries on Sophia, ready to tickle and kiss Ezekiel while she's at it.

Ed is the farthest thing on her mind.

"He can't hurt us. Daddy will be there. He can't hurt us."

Carol can't help but feel her heart constrict as she listens to her daughter's whispers in the car. They are on the way to the courthouse after having dropped off Shiva, ready for what can be a long fight for freedom, and it's obvious that Sophia is feeling anxious about it.

"Daddy will be there. He can't hurt us." Sophia repeats to herself.

"She's right, you know?" Ezekiel asks without taking his eyes from the road. "I have no doubt Ed will try to intimidate you, but he can't hurt you anymore. The guards won't allow it and I will certainly not allow him to get near you again."

The conviction behind Ezekiel's voice reassures her a little, but the anxiety gathering in her belly increases with each mile they draw closer to seeing Ed again. She just wants to be done with it, to skip to the end of the procedures so that she can be free of Ed, but she knows there is no way to fast forward time. Instead, she is going to be stuck with this pool of anxiety for however long Ed decides to fight the inevitable.

"I know." She says. Her voice shows how anxious she is by breaking halfway through her words, giving her away to Ezekiel who turns to look at her concerned. "I'm fine, I am. I'm nervous, and a tad bit scared, but I knew that was to be expected."

They'd spent the last day and a half preparing Sophia's little room and though they still had some work to do which Ezekiel insisted on finishing on his own, Carol can't help but wish she could be back in their home, as far away from all of these feelings that threaten to overwhelm her. She'd rather be back hoping to not find extra screws once they were finished building Sophia's bed -because they had counted before starting and had just enough- than to be driving towards the courthouse to face her ex-husband-to-be.

"He can't hurt us. Daddy will be there."

Carol hadn't wanted neither Sophia nor Ezekiel to be there today. A courthouse was not the place for her daughter to be and she didn't want to further expose Ezekiel to Ed's cruelty. They had talked about it as a family though and neither Ezekiel nor Sophia had wanted her to go alone. They were a unit, a tiny little family taking its first steps together, there was no way that they would send her to face Ed without standing behind her as reinforcements.

"You just say the word and I will get you out of there, somehow." Ezekiel offers. He's been holding her hand throughout the ride, giving it gentle squeezes and caresses with his thumb. Now, he raises her hand to his lips and gives it a gentle kiss, making sure to make eye contact with her at the same time.

"Thanks for the offer." She says with a tiny smirk.

She watches as Ezekiel smiles at her, his eyes once more turning back to the road to get them safely to the courthouse.

"I just want it done with." She admits. "I want to be heading to the zoo to pick up Shiva and then going back home instead of going towards the courthouse."

"You and me both, baby." Ezekiel agrees with her before giving her hand another squeeze.

They fall silent for the last couple of miles, the only sound in the car that of Sophia's reassurances that everything would be all right. As they pull up to the courthouse and they find a parking spot, the feeling of dread continues to grow within her, begging her to run as far away as she's able to. She swallows with difficulty and bites the soft inside part of her cheek before taking in a deep breath. She has to do this, she knows it. The time has come that she fights with all her might. If she can't do it for herself, she knows she has to do it for Sophia and Ezekiel, they deserve better than having a mother and a girlfriend that is scared of her own shadow.

The passenger door opens beside her, the dinging sound that alerts of an open door breaks through her thoughts. "Are you ready?" It's not Ezekiel's face that greets her but that of a very excited Michonne.

"Chonne." Ezekiel warns playfully. Last night he had told Carol how passionate Michonne could be in the courtroom to help her prepare a little for today. He hadn't been exaggerating. Truthfully, Carol loved to see Michonne in her element.

"What? I just want to help Carol gain her freedom. The faster the better." She tells him with a little shrug and a sly smile.

With Sophia safe in Ezekiel's arms, Carol walks beside Michonne towards the courthouse. Her legs feel like jelly and she's using every ounce of focus she has in putting one foot in front of the other. Her focus is such that she almost misses what Michonne tells her about the court proceedings.

"The judge sees various couples throughout the day so you won't be the only couple in there. He'll call us up and we will take our places. Ed will be sitting beside us but he won't be near you. His lawyer and I will be sitting between you two. We will present our case and mention that the only thing needing dispute is Sophia's custody, then Ed and his lawyer will present their side-"

"Michonne," Carol interrupts her as they reach the bottom of the courthouse's entry steps. "I trust you to look after us, I just… I need to know if he'll drag this on."

Michonne turns to look at her with something of a sad smile. Her expression is enough answer for Carol though she still listens to what Michonne explains. "I wish I could tell you that you'll be free by the end of this session, but the fact that they didn't send a single thing for me to review before today and the fact that he hasn't signed the divorce papers… it all points to Ed wanting to prolong this, Carol."

She nods softly. That is all she needs to hear to gather her courage, square her shoulders, squash down her anxiety, and enter the courthouse with her chin held high. If Ed wants to fight his way tooth and nail through the divorce, Carol is ready to give as much as he is, if not more. He will not hold her hostage via marriage any longer and he will definitively not win Sophia's custody.

Just like Michonne had said, the courtroom has a couple of people scattered around in the pews. There is a couple already in front of the judge, arguing about a stipulation in their divorce papers but she quickly tunes them out. With nothing else to do until it's their turn, Carol follows Michonne towards a nearby pew and sits down. Ezekiel sits beside her, placing Sophia on his lap but her daughter quickly crawls over his legs and onto her lap where she cuddles close, her tiger plush tucked against her chest.

"Is he here?" Sophia whispers as she turns up to look at Carol.

"Not yet, sweet pea," Carol promises her. She wraps her arms around her daughter to help her feel safe before placing a kiss to the top of her head and breathing in the scent of her baby shampoo.

"Otay," Sophia whispers though she quickly adds. "He can't hurt us."

"No, he can't." Carol agrees. "Even if he could, Mama is not going to let him get anywhere near you, sweetheart."

"Otay, Mama." Sophia's hand slowly raises, her thumb going straight into her mouth while she clutches her tiger tighter against her.

"He's never going to hurt us again, Soph."

"He's mean," Sophia mumbles around her thumb. "He makes Mama sad. Makes mama cry."

A quick look down at her daughter's face shows her that Sophia has shifted her attention towards Ezekiel, who offers her an encouraging smile. "Not anymore. Your mother is far too strong for him to ever hurt again."

The couple who had been in front of the judge is now walking out, still arguing in a much softer voice though loud enough for them to hear when the man warn his ex-wife that he is keeping the kids. "You'll never see them again, you understand? I'm going to take them far away from you."

Carol feels the change in her daughter's body instantly. While Sophia had been a little nervous, she had been self-soothing and calm, that is until that very moment. Her little back instantly straightens, her thumb drops from her lips, her eyes wide and she turns to look at Carol with the utmost fear reflected on her face.

"I stay Mama!" She declares, her voice a little louder than was probably acceptable, tears instantly springing forth. "Pwease? I stay! With you and Zekey! And Shiva! I be good."

Carol quickly pulls her against her, her arms holding her tight as Sophia buries herself against her chest. "Oh, Soph! Sweetheart, you aren't going anywhere. Mama is not going to let anyone take you. You are staying with us because we love you."

Concerned at the little girls fear, Ezekiel quickly reaches over Carol's shoulder and brushes away the tears that spill from her tiny daughter's face. He's at an awkward angle but he doesn't seem to care, smiling encouragingly at Sophia, ready to pull down the stars and the moon if it made their little girl happy. "Little Princess, you aren't going anywhere. Mama won't let it happen and neither will I."

Michonne, who had kept quiet up until now, agrees with both of them right away, leaning over so that Sophia can see her. "You aren't going to your father, Sophia. No matter what anyone says. The three of us will do everything we can to prevent that."

Sophia pulls back enough so that Carol can look down at her face, her tiny body still trembling. She turns to look at Ezekiel, then at Michonne, the corner of her lips curling downward as another set of tears fall. "Pwomise?" She asks her.

Sophia is already stretching out her arm, her little finger curled for a pinky promise. Carol knows the strength and faith her daughter puts on a pinky promise and tries to beg Michonne to not break her little girl's heart over what may seem to some as something frivolous. Michonne doesn't look at her but she does smile at Sophia and quickly reaches over to make a pinky promise with her.

"Pinky promise." She tells her in a tone that lets Sophia, and Carol know that she intends to keep her promise.

"Thank you," she mouths towards Michonne who catches the movement of her lips and gives her a little nod. Once more, Carol feels truly blessed to have her on her side, fighting for her daughter and feels a wave of shame that she'd once been so hesitant to trust her. She makes a mental note to somehow make it up to her.

"Peletier vs. Peletier." The guard on the other side of the wooden banister calls out.

"That's us." Michonne lets go of Sophia's finger and stands up before gathering her briefcase.

Turning back to Sophia, Carol tilts her daughter's face so that Sophia will look into her eyes. She waits until Sophia brushes away the remains of her tears before leaning forward and giving her an Eskimo kiss. "Sweet pea, Mama has to go up there but Daddy is going to stay here with you."

She half expects Sophia to wrap her arms around her neck and hold tight, refusing to be separated from her. It had been the reaction her daughter had had every time they'd had to face Ed. Instead, Sophia surprises her by giving her a nod and taking in a deep breath. "Otay, Mama."

"Remember, Ed isn't going to hurt you, or me. Even if he looks at you or says mean words to me, he's not going to hurt you."

"Daddy protects me?" Sophia asks with a tone that seems to be more of a reassurance that an actual question.

Carol turns to look at Ezekiel who quickly nods and opens his arms for Sophia. "Of course."

Sophia crawls back to Ezekiel and settles against him. Once again, the toddler surprises her by not burying herself in Ezekiel's chest but by settling with her back to his chest, her chin held high as her eyes take everything in. Her brave little girl is facing the man that had helped create her, in the best way she knows how to, supported by the strength of the man she's chosen to love as her daddy.

Ezekiel wraps his arms around Sophia, settling his locked hands on her lap, over her stuffed tiger. Carol knows that is his way of showing his protectiveness towards the little girl, his way of telling Ed that he's not getting anywhere near her. Sophia lets out another sigh and rests her hands over Ezekiel's, settling in comfortably, her little nose and the corner of her eyes still slightly red from her tears. He places a quick kiss to the back of Sophia's head before turning to look at Carol. His nod is almost imperceptible but his eyes show her all the love and support he has for both of them.

If they weren't in the middle of the courthouse, Carol would have embraced both of them, holding them tightly and telling them how much she loves them. If they weren't in the middle of her divorce procedures, Carol would have kissed Ezekiel senseless then proclaimed to the rest of the world that this was her little family, that Ezekiel was Sophia's daddy and the love of her life.

"Peletier vs. Peletier." She hears the guard repeats once more.

"Go," Ezekiel urges her just as Michonne places a hand on her back to guide her over.

Carol gives him a nod before turning to look at Michonne. Together they walk through the now open banister and take their seat. On the other side of the corridor a man seats by himself. He looks flustered, out of his element. He tugs at his tie and shuffles some papers before tugging once again nervously. Something tells her that his nervousness has something to do with the fact that Ed is nowhere to be seen.

Leaning towards Michonne, Carol can't help but ask. "Where is he?"

Michonne seems unsure, her eyes narrowing at the nearby door where Carol assumes those that are in county jail come through. "I don't know. Something is going on."

Carol swallows against the quickly forming knot in her throat and gives a quick glance at Ezekiel. He seems to have caught up to their uncertainty and holds Sophia a little tighter as if to tell her that nothing will hurt Sophia no matter what happens.

"Did he post bail?" She asks without looking away from Sophia, who caresses her tiger plush softly, slowly. She knows right away her daughter is using the texture of its fur to ground herself so she doesn't get scared.

"Not that I know of," Michonne whispers back. Carol turns to look at her just in time to see her zero in on the young lawyer who is apparently representing Ed.

"Let's get this started."

The judge's booming voice prevents Carol from asking anything more. Her hands tremble as she turns to face the man who can ultimately set her free. He looks like a good man and from what she recalls Michonne had said, he didn't look kindly to wife-beaters. She can only hope Michonne was correct when she said that. Feeling a rush of fear, Carol quickly intertwines her fingers to stop herself from nervously picking at her clothing.

"Peletier vs Peletier." The judge reads from the papers in front of him before looking up at them, his glasses sliding to the tip of his nose as he looks over the metal rim. "Who is representing the petitioner?"

Michonne stands up as soon as the judge stops talking. "Michonne Hawthorn, your honor. I'm representing Ms. Carol Peletier."

The judge gives a nod of acknowledgment before turning his gaze to the other party. The lawyer instantly stands, the back of his knees hitting the edge of his chair which scrapes against the wooden floor of the courtroom. "Clarence Williams, representing Mr. Edward Peletier, your honor."

"And where, may I ask, is Mr. Peletier?" It's obvious that the judge is not happy to see that Ed is nowhere to be found. Even the way that he takes off his glasses and folds them before pointing towards the empty seat beside Mr. Williams shows his displeasure. "Because he's certainly not in my courtroom."

"He..." The nervous attorney stammers. He shifts a couple of papers in front of him before he leans on the edge of the desk and sighs defeated. "He refused to come in, your honor."

"He what?" The judge's voice raises in disbelief at what he is hearing. Carol stares at the attorney, her mouth hanging open as she tries to understand what is happening. "He refused to come in?"

"Yes, your honor. He is being held in county jail over a matter unrelated to the divorce-"

"Unrelated?" Michonne interrupts swiftly to correct him. "He is being held with no bail because he attacked my client while breaking a court-mandated order."

Carol realizes as the attorney shuffles his papers again, that he's drowning. He's probably been given this case at the last minute and hasn't had a chance to prepare. Even if he did have time, knowing Ed, Carol knows that he's sprung the whole refusal to attend on him last minute.

"Is this true, Mr. Williams?" The judge asks him.

"Uhmm... I wouldn't... I was appointed as Mr. Peletier's attorney last minute and haven't had a chance to review all of the paperwork." He stammers. "All I am aware of is that Mr. Peletier refused to leave his cell this morning, he had an altercation with one of the police officers and was placed in solitary confinement. They tried to bring him but-"

Once again Michonne jumps in, taking advantage of the fact that he isn't prepared and that Ed has refused to be present to continue fighting for her.

"I can catch you up, Mr. Williams." She assures the attorney though she turns her body towards the judge making it quite obvious that she's addressing him and not Williams. "After years of countless physical and mental abuse, my client filed for divorce from Mr. Peletier and requested a restraining order so that he wouldn't be able to go anywhere near her daughter or her. After presenting evidence that clearly showed how Mr. Peletier treated my client over the years, the court granted the restraining order, halting any claim that Mr. Peletier had made to secure custody of his daughter, Sophia Peletier. My client went into hiding to protect her daughter and herself and has had no contact with Mr. Peletier until a couple of days ago when Mr. Peletier's previous attorney contacted us for a meeting."

"Was this meeting conducted in your offices?" The judge asks.

"Yes, your honor. We had a court-certified stenographer who was present during the meeting. It was in that meeting that Mr. Peletier and his attorney tried to convince my client to go back to him and where, upon learning the truth of his client, Mr. Peletier was dropped by his attorney. He proceeded to wait until my client was coming out of the office then attacked her, attempting to kidnap her and take her back to her life of abuse. We can provide images of my clients' wounds after his attack but as your honor can see Mrs. Peletier still bears the marks."

Despite the scrutiny she feels as the judge puts back his glasses to see her better, Carol remains with her head held high, breathing slowly and remaining calm. A flash of Ed's face as he tried to pull her away rushes through her mind's eye but she quickly pushes it away, closing her eyes only for a second before forcing herself to not shy away.

"He was arrested and taken to county jail. My client filed charges, which are still pending. Mr. Peletier's stint of not appearing in court today is simply a tactic to delay these court proceedings and keep her under his thumb, preventing her from enjoying the freedom she deserves."

"I don't think-" Carol pities the poor attorney the moment Michonne turns to look at him, her eyes full of fire. She's on a roll and he can't stop her. Defeated he sits down on his chair and leans back, giving up all pretense of a fight.

"That's right, Mr. Williams, you don't think because you don't know." Michonne reaches for a folder that is familiar to Carol and swiftly moves towards the judge. Carol knows what the folder contains, knows what the judge is about to see in the pictures held within it. Instead of the usual shame she is used to feeling, Carol feels empowered; the pictures show the evidence of Ed's violence that her body has held secret for years and that deserve to see the light of day so that someone, anyone, will know the monster that Ed actually is.

"What you are now seeing, your honor, is what Edward Peletier has done to his wife for years. He hit her, cut her, burned her, broke her bones as much as he broke her strength. What you can't see is how he belittled her and emotionally terrorized her through their years of marriage. My client has finally said enough but Mr. Peletier continues to attempt to hold on to her, to deny her the divorce that would set her free from him."

Carol watches as the judge looks through the pictures, his face growing white with each picture he sees. She knows he is not someone who can put Ed behind bars for how he treated her, knows that's a whole other fight she will have to face and go through with, but seeing his reaction gives her the validation she didn't know she needed from someone who has the authority to help her. She can only pray that he helps.

The judge once more reaches for his glasses, takes them off, and places them on top of the pictures he'd just seen. He remains quiet, his face leaned downwards. He seems to be in deep thought, taking his time to process everything.

"What would you have me do, Ms. Hawthorne?" He finally asks. He turns to look up at Michonne with a pointed look that is practically begging her to finish her request, to make it official so that he can rule on it.

"If your honor pleases, and based on the imminent danger that my client is in every day she remains married to Mr. Peletier as well as the obvious stalling tactic Mr. Peletier tried to use today, I request your honor grants a default judgment granting Mrs. Peletier the divorce she requested."

"Did Mr. Peletier reply in writing to the initial divorce decree?"

Michonne shakes her head at the judge's question. "No, your honor."

"Is Mrs. Peletier requesting to retain any marital property?"

"No, your honor." Michonne quickly replies.

"Alimony? Child support?"

"My client wants nothing to do with Mr. Peletier or his money. She just wants to put this nightmare behind her, your honor, and hopes to build a future with her daughter as far away from him as possible."

The judge almost seems to be moving in slow motion as he turns to make eye contact with Carol. Her heart hammers in her chest, her throat constrict painfully as her ears start ringing. She's hyper-focused on the judge's sorrowful face while everything around her appears to move at a pace she can't comprehend. Carol finds herself barely able to breathe, much less move, a prayer stuck in her mind on repeat.

_Please. Please._

"Request granted. In the matter of Peletier vs Peletier, this court dissolves the marriage between both parties and grants full custody of Sophia Peletier to Ms. Carol Peletier."

The sound of wood hitting wood as the gavel slams down shocks Carol. She jumps in her chair, momentarily surprised as she tries to understand what just happened.

She's no longer Ed Peletier's wife.

She's finally a divorcee.

She is _free_.


	19. Chapter 19: Ice Cream and Fears

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Chapter 19: Ice Cream and Fears

* * *

"We should celebrate." She feels so out of character as the words pass through her lips but they'd been blurted out before she can stop them.

She is also unable to stop the physical reaction her words bring. She feels her whole body tighten in fear, her step falter. Years of Ed's torture had taught her that her life was to be lived with absolutely no enjoyment. Happiness was fleeting, something to be kept a secret, and usually lasted only a few seconds before a backhanded slap would land on her face. If she was lucky it would end there and she'd nurse her sore face and her tears in silence. When she wasn't so lucky, which was more times than she cares to admit, falling unconscious under his hands wasn't uncommon.

She stiffens in preparation for the blow that her mind thinks is coming. She fights against the reaction as hard as she can, reminding herself that Ed is in jail and Ezekiel would never hurt her. Her divorce is only step one of her regaining her life. Step two is to unlearn everything he'd pummeled into her but it can't happen in a day. She has to work with herself and give herself time to heal.

Ezekiel must have felt the reaction she had because without losing his stride, he raises her hand to his lips and presses a kiss to the back of it. She immediately relaxes, a small smirk tugging at her lips. Suddenly she's not fighting a terrifying reaction but the blush that threatens to creep over her face.

"I believe we should." Ezekiel agrees as he shares a quick look with her. "It isn't every day that one's freedom is attained."

The smirk on her face turns into a full-blown smile despite the tug of pain on her chin. She loses the fight with her emotions and tilts her head down letting her curls shield her face from the rest of the world.

"What should we do to celebrate?" Ezekiel asks as they draw closer to his Cherokee.

"I don't know." She admits. She doesn't have to elaborate, Ezekiel is smart enough to understand what she's gone through and why this moment is so rare.

"Perhaps we should get something sweet." He offers just as they reach the van. He lets go of her hand in order to unlock the car, releasing Sophia's hand at the same time.

"Sweet?" Sophia's interest is instantly spiked. Her daughter has as much of a sweet tooth as she does but has hardly had the chance to indulge in a treat in her short life.

Bending down to pick up her sweet daughter, Carol secures her against her hip as Ezekiel slides the back door open. "Yes, something sweet."

Sophia's face lights up, her eyes glinting with the sunlight, her little lips curling into a smirk that reminds Carol of her own smile. While she may not know how to celebrate, her daughter certainly seems to have an idea already brewing on her little mind. Carol playfully narrows her eyes then leans forward to give her an Eskimo kiss. "Sweet like you."

"Ice cream!" Sophia lets out in an explosion of excitement. It's almost as if her tiny body couldn't keep the idea within her and just had to let it out.

Surprised at Sophia's loud declaration, Carol jumps slightly. She grins at her little girl as Sophia turns to look from her to Ezekiel, then back again, waiting for either of them to accept her proposal. She's vibrating as she waits for an answer.

Ecstatic that her daughter can now express herself anyway she wants without fear of being told to be quiet, Carol gives a nod. "Ice cream sounds delicious, doesn't it?" She asks. Sophia nods right away, her little head bobbing up and down.

Although she's sure that Ezekiel will agree with their sudden need for ice cream, she still turns to look at him over her shoulder before leaning into the car to start the process of securing Sophia in her car seat. "Does that sound good?"

"That sounds absolutely perfect." He declares. "As a matter of fact, I know just the place to have the most delectable scoop of ice cream."

"On a cone?" Sophia stretches in order to catch Ezekiel's eyes over Carol's body, so she leans further down to get out of the way. Once Sophia relaxes, Carol quickly works the buckles of the car seat then steps back once she's done.

Ezekiel glances over to her as if to ask her if a cone is all right. Carol knows she could take a moment to explain that Sophia has never had ice cream on a cone for fear that she'd get it on her clothing. The treat seldom happened back in Georgia, in fact, it was a once in a blue moon event that only occurred when Carol had managed to put away enough for the treat without Ed noticing. Had Sophia smudged her clothes with the sticky treat Ed would have surely found out and Carol would have gotten beat up for it.

"She's never had it on a cone," she finally admits. "But I think today is the perfect day for an ice cream cone."

"Then ice cream on cones we shall have!" Ezekiel declares merrily.

"Yaaaaay!"

It's a miracle Sophia stays in her car seat with all the excitement she has in her tiny being. She silently thanks Ezekiel for having insisted on the best one the store had to offer because she's sure that Sophia would have slipped right out of it with the way she was moving around. By the time they finally park in front of the ice cream shop, Sophia is ready to get out, urging her to hurry.

With her feet firmly planted on the ground, Sophia instantly reaches for her hand. "All ready?" She asks.

Sophia gives an exaggerated nod which makes her hair bounce around but instead of rushing towards the pastel-colored shop, her daughter waits patiently for Ezekiel to reach them. Once he's beside them, Sophia extends her hand for him to take.

"Can I have two scoops?" She asks as they start toward the promised ice cream. "Two big, big scoops?"

"Will you be able to eat two big, big scoops?" Ezekiel questions. He pushes the door to the shop as soon as they reach it, extending his arm so that they can walk through before he does.

"Oh, Mama!" Sophia exclaims as soon as they step inside.

The sound of a bell announcing their presence joins Sophia's melodious voice. Carol can see right away why her daughter is enchanted with the place. With pastel pink walls decorated with illustrations of colorful sprinkles, cherries, and ice cream cones, the place screams of girly dreams. There is even a realistic hand-painted unicorn behind the counter of freezers that contain the tubs of ice cream.

A look at Sophia's expression tells Carol this will soon become a place they will frequently visit. Her baby girl has let go of their hands and is now holding her little hands to her cheeks. Her eyes are wide as saucers as they jump from one painting to the next, finally landing on the unicorn. "It's so pretty!"

Ezekiel laughs and bends down to scoop her up. Sophia squeals in delight and quickly grabs hold of his neck, her legs securing her against his hip. "Ready, Princess?" He asks to which Sophia nods eagerly.

Carol follows them to the freezers. A young woman, probably no older than twenty-five, stands on the other side of the freezers, ready to serve them. In her hand, she holds a tiny plastic spoon which she took from a nearby container. "Hi! Welcome to Unicornio Cream Shoppe, my name is Diane. Which flavor would you like to try?"

Carol turns to the huge tubs of ice cream and has to swallow a gasp. There are so many colorful options that she has to stop herself from gawking. No wonder the woman asked which one they wanted to try out. A quick glance at her daughter makes Carol giggle. Sophia's expression is exactly what she would have done had she been younger; her eyes are wide open in wonder, her little mouth has parted as she stares astonished and leans forward as if the tubs of the delicious treat were about to run away and she has to catch one.

When Sophia notices the young woman staring at her, her daughter suddenly gets a case of the shyness she's known all her life. She quickly curls against Ezekiel, her head resting on his shoulder and her thumb going straight to her mouth.

Knowing she'll have to pull her out of that shy place, Carol reaches over and smooths a hand on her daughters' arm. "There's a lot, aren't there?" She asks softly.

Sophia nods and hums her agreement.

"They are all pretty. Which one would you like to try, my sweet?"

Sophia gives a shrug though her eyes do sweep through the triple rows, dancing from one to the other as she takes everything in.

"They are all made with real fruit," Diane says from behind the freezer counter. "Homemade and hand stirred."

Carol watches carefully as Sophia continues to stare at all the tubs. She notices her daughter's eyes keep coming back to a particular side and quickly follows her gaze to find which one has drawn her attention. "What is that colorful one?"

"This one?" Diane points at the one that Sophia seemed to be drawn to. "That's fruit sherbet! It has orange, boysenberry, strawberry, mango, blueberry, and kiwi. Would the little princess like to try some?"

Sophia lets out a little gasp at the mention of her nickname but nods eagerly. "You can try it and see if you like it, Princess," Ezekiel explains. "If not you can choose something else."

"Otay, daddy." She whispers around her thumb as she eagerly waits for her spoonful of fruit sherbet.

When the woman offers the tiny spoon, Ezekiel reaches for it then transfers it to Sophia who instantly puts it in her mouth. "Is it good, Soph?" Carol asks.

Sophia takes a second to answer before nodding. "Yummy!" She finally says as she pulls out the small spoon.

"You want that one?" When Sophia nods, Carol turns to look at the woman and nods as well. "Let's have that one in a cone."

While Diane scoops the ice cream, Carol turns to her daughter and leans over to kiss her cheek. Sophia giggles and curls further against Ezekiel, escaping her Mama's playful kisses.

"Two scoops, Mama?" Sophia asks, not forgetting the previous conversation they'd had. Carol hadn't thought she would forget but she still narrows her eyes at her as if to judge whether she should have it. "Pweaseeeeeee." Sophia asks while extending her vowel to appear cuter and have a higher chance of getting her way.

"Please, Mama." Ezekiel joins in. He bats his eyes lashes at her which makes her shake her head at them. What a pair they make.

"Fine," She relents. "But you are eating whatever she doesn't finish."

"Yes, my Queen." He promises right away. "What other flavor do you want, Sophia?"

Sophia looks around but ends up shrugging. She's probably overwhelmed with the possibilities laid in front of her and Carol doesn't blame her.

"Do you have any banana flavor?" Carol asks.

"Nana?" Sophia's interest is peaked right away, just like Carol knew it would.

"We do!" Diane closes the freezer then moves away from the side where the fruit sherbet is at until she reaches the other end of the aisle. She opens the freezer and quickly scoops another spoonful of ice cream which she offers to Carol.

Carol quickly does the transfer to Sophia who approves as soon as the creamy substance makes contact with her tongue. "That's a yes."

For a second, Carol loses herself as she watches the woman scoop up the ice cream and transfer it from the ice cream scooper to the cone she's preparing. Once she's finished, Carol watches as she places it on a small stand inside of the freezer before turning to look at her expectantly.

Carol hesitates before quickly shaking her head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

Before she's even finished speaking she feels Ezekiel move closer. His warm voice fills her ear as he leans over to whisper to her which makes a rush of electricity pass through her. "Which is your favorite ice cream flavor?"

To be honest, she hasn't had ice cream in a very long while. As a dancer, she had to always watch her figure and weight in fear that she'd be called out by a professor or her dance partner wouldn't be able to lift. Ice cream had also been non-existent when she had been married to Ed. He would never splurge on it and what little she had been able to scurry away had been used in Sophia's once-in-a-while tastes of the treat.

"I don't know. I was always partial to chocolate ice cream when I was young, but that was a long time ago. I don't think I even remember what it tastes like." She admits to him.

"Perhaps this is the appropriate time to recall its taste." Ezekiel presses a kiss to the side of her head then bumps her shoulder to urge her in the direction of the chocolate tubs.

Shyly, almost as shy as Sophia had been, she moves to gaze at the chocolate creaminess in front of her. "We have regular chocolate, double fudge, dark chocolate, and mint chocolate."

"I... I guess I'll try..." She fidgets, not quite knowing which one to pick.

"If I can offer some advice, I'd take the dark chocolate. It's absolutely delicious." Diane seems to take pity on her and offers her a dollop of the dark brown ice cream.

Carol takes it and brings it to her mouth. The cream melts on her tongue instantly pulling a soft moan from her throat. Her eyes slip close as she lets the rich flavor take over her. It tastes much better than she remembers. Much better. Why had she ever thought it was a good idea to stop eating it?

"Make it a double scoop," Ezekiel instructs with a laugh when he sees her reaction.

She opens her eyes and blushes. "One scoop is fine." She says with a shake of her head. She doesn't want Ezekiel to think she is being greedy with the double scoop. "Just one." She tells the girl.

"But... you liked it?" He whispers to her. There's a little bit of hesitation in his voice as if he's trying to understand why she won't go for the second scoop.

"I did, but one scoop is fine. I swear." She insists as she turns her head just enough so that their noses are close together. "I promise. Sophia won't finish hers, I'll just eat what's left of that cone."

Ezekiel nods, though he doesn't quite look convinced. Taking advantage of how close they're standing, Carol leans forward and presses her lips to his quickly before reaching for Sophia so that he can choose his own flavors.

"Kissy." Sophia requests as she puckers her lips so that her mama will give her a kiss. Carol smiled at her and presses a kiss to the tip of her tiny button nose. "Thanks, Mama."

"You are welcome."

"The usual?" The young girl asks Ezekiel who gives her a nod.

"I'm going double scoop though," he quickly adds which prompts the girl to give him a surprised look.

"Really? Two pomegranate scoops?"

"I believe I am partial to a pomegranate and a dark chocolate one, Diane." He declares without missing a beat. "Make chocolate the base and pomegranate the top."

Diane's eyes quickly turn to look towards her before it dawns on her what Ezekiel is doing. She grins and gives him a nod before preparing the double scoop of ice cream.

"Ezekiel," Carol warns as she too realizes what he is doing.

"Yes, my Queen?" He pretends to be completely oblivious but the corner of his lip is already rising and giving him away completely.

"You really don't have to get a second scoop."

"I know." He promises as he wraps an arm around her and guides them towards the toppings that are neatly arranged near a viewing pane. "But I saw how much you enjoyed that tiny bit and I found myself suddenly craving some dark chocolate."

Again she blushes. She really needs to get herself together so that her pale skin doesn't give her emotions away, especially the strong ones she feels for him. This time it's her who hides her face in Sophia's hair, she keeps it there as she feels the heat leave her cheeks and hears her daughter sweetly ask if she can have sprinkles.

"Sure, Princess." Ezekiel gives her the go-ahead. "Do you want chocolate sprinkles or colorful ones?"

Sophia hums to herself as she thinks her answer. In the end, Sophia proves to be her daughter and happily declares "Chocky Sprinkles!"

"Chocolate sprinkles it is."

Before Carol can tell him that she's fine with her cone being plain, Ezekiel has already turned to look at her. "I am aware that you'll insist that just the ice cream is enough." He starts. "But you should get whatever you want as a topping. No matter what it is. Don't think about what Ed would want you to do, or what you'd normally do. Just... focus on what you'd like to try."

"And if I just want plain dark chocolate?" She asks.

"Then plain dark chocolate you shall enjoy."

Knowing that she doesn't have to please anyone, even on something as small as the topping on her ice cream cone, feels liberating. It's enough for her to take a step closer to look down at the toppings and start considering what she wants. There are all kinds of toppings; from salty to sweet and fruits to candy, there is even syrup to drizzle over the creamy dessert.

"Sprinkles, Mama?" Sophia asks as she tilts her head enough to catch her mother's attention.

When Carol turns to look at her, Sophia gives her a beautiful grin that lights up her whole face and shows off her pearly teeth. It melts her heart how her daughter wants to help her. Sophia probably thinks she is too overwhelmed to make a choice and has offered what she thinks is the best option. "Maybe." She replies.

"Chocky sprinkles?"

"I'm thinking more of a fruit," Carol admits as she looks away from her daughter towards the containers of syrupy fruit. "How about cherries?" She asks.

"Cherries?" Sophia asks with a tilt of her head, considering what her mother is saying.

"Yeah. Sounds good, doesn't it? Chocolate and cherries?" She's extremely sure her daughter has never tasted the combination. Maybe she can get her to try it if she manages to pull Sophia away from her fruit sherbet with chocolate sprinkles.

Sophia gives her a nonchalant shrug before entertaining herself with her mother's curls. "I'll have cherries." She tells their server before taking a step back.

She's surprised when Ezekiel doesn't choose a topping. "That's not fair." She notes as they follow him towards the register. "You didn't get any."

"Don't need it." He pulls out his wallet from his back pocket, thumbs through some bills as he's told the total, then hands it over to the girl. "The pomegranate one is perfect the way it is. It goes well with the chocolate without having to add any other flavor." Ezekiel explains.

The ice cream gets handed over and Ezekiel guides them to the table nearest the window. Carol gently places Sophia on one of the chairs then pushes her a little closer to the table. Her daughter barely clears the edge but there are no booster seats that she can see so it will have to do.

"Careful." Carol reminds Sophia as Ezekiel hands over the double scoop cone.

Sophia's eyes are wide open as she holds the cone with both hands, her little tongue snaking out to wet her lips in anticipation. Taking her daughter's distraction to her advantage, Carol quickly unfolds a paper napkin and tugs it against Sophia's collar to somewhat protect her from any dripping and messes. Something tells her that by the end of the treat Sophia will be a sticky mess. Her first reaction is to remind her not to get messy, but she knows that's her ex-husband speaking through her and she refuses to give him a voice any longer. What's the worst that could happen if Sophia does get messy? They'll have to clean her up and wash her clothes, but Ezekiel will not grow mad, will not scream, and will definitively not hurt them. Why not let Sophia simply enjoy herself.

Sophia's first lick of the ice cream is hesitant. She's starting with the banana flavor which is one of her favorite fruits. She's never had it in ice cream though and she's taking her time with it. She licks then savors it before her eyes go wide and she nods to herself.

"Is it as delicious as you thought it would be, Princess?" Ezekiel asks as he gives his own cone a lick.

Sophia nods eagerly before giving another lick then a bite. Biting her ice cream is something Sophia has done ever since she was young. Carol had always thought it was because she wasn't quite sure how to eat it, but now she thinks maybe it's just Sophia's way of eating ice cream. Who is she to correct her on something is trivial as ice cream consumption? The bite is followed by another lick and then another.

By the time Carol has taken her own cone and started licking at it, Sophia already has smudges on her cheeks and the corner of her mouth.

"So good!" Her daughter declares before starting her little food time dance, the dance she does whenever she's eating, and thoroughly enjoying her food. "Yum yum."

"I agree," Carol replies before she licks her chocolate ice cream. "So good."

"I try, Mama?" Without hesitating Carol offers her access to her cone which Sophia promptly licks them bites.

"What do you think, sweet pea?" Carol asks once she sees that Sophia is taking a little longer.

Sophia continues on chewing before swallowing dramatically and giving a nod of approval. "Chocky and cherry are good!" She declares before zeroing in on Ezekiel's dark red ice cream. "Zekeeeeey?" She asks in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, Princess?" Carol can tell that he's pretending to be unaware of what Sophia wants. "What may I help you with?"

"Can I try?" She asks as she rearranges herself so that she's sitting on her legs. The change gives her a little more height and she uses it to her full advantage. "I share." She offers her cone in exchange.

Carol busies herself in eating her own ice cream to stop herself from grinning like a fool at her daughter's antics. She already knows Ezekiel will share with her even if she wasn't offering her own cone in exchange. Still, it's reassuring to know that Sophia isn't growing up to be selfish and that she's ready to shares what she has.

"That's a trade I cannot decline." He extends his arm and tilts his cone so that she can reach it. Just like before, Sophia licks the ice cream but she doesn't bite it. Instead, she opens and closes her mouth as she sucks on her tongue. "What do you say? Is it good?"

Sophia continues sucking on her tongue before giving a little smirk. "Is good. Sweet and sour." She declares.

"That's right. Pomegranates can have a little bit of a tangy or sour flavor."

Sophia bites at her own cone again before remembering that she had offered him a taste. She extends her hand quickly to offer him the treat. Her movement is so swift that Carol is sure the top scoop will fall. Somehow it manages to stay in place and Ezekiel leans forward to take a taste of it.

"Hmmmmm!" He declares in an exaggerated tone. "That is delicious!"

"Uh Uh!" Sophia agrees with him. "And it has sprinkles!"

"It does!"

"Something tells me that getting her in bed today will be a feat. All this sugar is gonna have her bouncing off the walls."

A glint appears in Ezekiel's eyes. It's the kind that tells her that he has something up his sleeve, something his daughter will absolutely love. "I may have something to help with that."

"What?"

Ezekiel shakes his head, not quite ready to tell her. "It's a surprise. Don't worry, she's gonna love it and it will help with Shiva's rehabilitation."

"I trust you." She promises though she is dying to know what he has in mind.

Silence settles between the three of them as they continue with their ice cream. It is only occasionally broken by Sophia's happy humming in between a lick and a bite. When Sophia finally reaches the second scoop, her face is as messy as can be, her hands sticky, but she shows no signs of being done with her treat.

"She might actually finish all of her ice cream."

The realization that her daughter might force herself to finish as to not incur the wrath of the adults' flashes through Carol's mind. Ed had always been about eating every last morsel he paid for, even if it meant that Sophia or Carol had a stomach ache for the rest of the day. Though he doesn't doubt that her daughter is enjoying her treat, she wants to make sure Sophia knows she can leave whatever doesn't fit.

"Soph," she says tenderly. "Remember to eat slowly. You can leave whatever doesn't fit in your tummy anymore."

Sophia stops mid-lick, her eyes wide open. It takes her a second but she finishes her lick and nods. "Otay, Mama."

"I know Ed is in jail and will probably get what he deserves, but it is moments like this when I have the unfathomable urge to rearrange his face," Ezekiel mumbles behind his cone.

"Believe me, I know what you feel," Carol admits to him. She reaches over the table and catches his free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "With time Sophia and I will unlearn all he forced on us. You'll just have to be a little bit more patient with her."

"I wouldn't dare push her to do something she doesn't want." His brown eyes quickly cut to her blue. Carol can see he doesn't think that's what she's implying but that he is in turn, giving a promise to her, one she deeply cherishes.

"You've been so patient and kind with us, Ezekiel." She mumbles before finishing the last bit of her cone. "You've made all of this possible, you've helped give us our freedom, helped me have the courage to put him in jail-"

"That wasn't me, my Queen," he interrupts. "You've had it within you this whole time, you just needed a little nudge."

She feels his fingers tighten around hers in an awkward little squeeze so she squeezes back. She would have held his hand for eternity if it weren't for him bitting at the ice cream much like Sophia did. Her daughter laughs beside her, signaling that she had been observing them.

"Mama! You see? You see?" She asks giddily. "He bit it!"

"I saw." It's a simple thing, something so small that a normal person wouldn't even notice it, but it delights Sophia because she had never seen anyone bite into the ice cream the way she does.

"You two are weird." She teases them before reaching for a napkin to clean her daughter's face. She is a sticky mess that will require a wash and not just a quick clean up, but it will have to do for now.

"I weird, Mama," Sophia says with an exaggerated nod. "Zekey weird too!"

"I know and I wouldn't change you in any way. Either of you." She tells her as she leans towards her and tickles her belly then proceeds to kiss her sticky cheek.

Sophia laughs and squirms in her seat. She almost drops her half-eaten cone but Ezekiel manages to swoop it before she does. With sticky fingers, Sophia touches Carol's cheeks before she playfully gives her a rub of the nose with her own. "I love you, Mama."

"And I love you, sweet pea," Carol replies.

"Do you wish for the return of your ice cream, Princess Sophia?" Ezekiel asks while offering back the cone.

Sophia stares at it for a second before shaking her head. She slumps back against the backrest of her chair and taps her belly. "No, thank you. I full, Zekey."

"That's all right," Ezekiel promises with an encouraging smile.

"You finish it? Please?" Sophia asks sweetly.

"Of course!"

"That's going to be a lot of sugar for you," Carol notes teasingly. She can't help but eye the slightly melted scoop of double dark chocolate that he still has in his own cone. Ezekiel had been right, she should have gotten the second scoop after all. "Can't be good for your health. All that chocolate and sprinkles. Too much sugar."

"Am I imagining things or does Mama want my scoop of ice cream, Princess Sophia?"

"Mama wants it," Sophia agrees with him from behind the cover of her sticky fingers.

"Then Mama should get it."

With a triumphant smirk, Carol reaches for the offered cone. She happily gives it a lick or two before noticing that both Ezekiel and Sophia seem to be staring at her. Ezekiel has continued to eat his ice cream though he doesn't look away from her and Sophia, as best as she can, leans into the edge of the table with her head tilted sideways to stare at her mother with a knowing smile.

Carol knows exactly what they want. They want her to bite on the ice cream just like they both had done. "I'm not gonna do it." She warns them. She tries hard to keep a straight face but it's a losing battle. She's sure that with Ezekiel and her daughter she's smiled more than she did in all the years under Ed's tyrant nature.

"I'm not!" She repeats.

Yet even as she says it Carol knows that she's going to give in simply because she knows it will make both of them happy. With a sigh and an exaggerated roll of her eyes, she brings the cone closer to her lips. Sophia wiggles in her seat as excitement courses through her body while Ezekiel halts mid lick to stare.

"The things I do for both of you." She mumbles before she bites into the ice cream.

"Mama is weird too!" Sophia all but jumps out of her chair before rushing around the table towards Ezekiel. She gives him no warning as she starts climbing on to his lap then settles with her body between his and the table. "You saw it? She bit! Like us, Zekey!"

"I saw, Princess," Ezekiel replies with a chuckle.

"It was cool!"

"Whatever you are planning better deal with all her extra energy or we really will have a hard time settling her down for the night. Not even Shiva will be able to keep up with her."

Ezekiel quickly turns to look at his watch and grins just as Sophia has decided to practice her non-existent braiding skills with his dreads. "Actually, if we wish to partake in my plans we should make our way soon."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"To the zoo. We must make a stop before we arrive, though."

"Pick up, Shiva?" Sophia asks as she attaches herself to Ezekiel by wrapping her arms around his neck and her little legs around his waist. Carol has to hand it to Ezekiel as he manages to get up without dropping either Sophia or the cone he holds.

"Yes, But we are going to spend some time at the zoo today."

"Why?" Sophia curiously asks.

"We will be teaching Shiva something today that we cannot teach at home."

Carol follows after them, licking at the chocolate ice cream as she tries to suppress a grin. She knows a second question is soon to come from Sophia. "Teaching what?"

With a degree of patience that Carol is sure not every man has, Ezekiel replies nonchalantly. "How to swim."

Sophia's eyes grow exponentially at the reply. Swimming had been something Sophia had wanted to learn to do despite her young age but Ed had always denied her. Unable to afford a membership at the local pool, much less a swimsuit and floaters, Carol had been unable to make her daughter's dream come true.

"But..." Sophia stammers as her little face grows sad. She unwraps her arms from around Ezekiel's neck and wraps them around herself. She looks far too sad with the pouty lip and the personal hug. It takes a lot for Carol to not reach over and snuggle her child until she can bring out a smile.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Ezekiel asks. The bell on the door rings as he opens the door for them to leave. Seeing that he holds the door open for her before he exits, Carol scurries forward past Sophia and Ezekiel.

"I no swim." Sophia mumbles. Carol doesn't have to turn to look to know that Sophia's eyes are watery. Still, she turns to look over her shoulder to confirm only to find that she is indeed holding back tears.

"You don't?" Ezekiel is somewhat surprised but he makes good in hiding it.

"No." Sophia shakes her head quickly, her hair flying and hitting the sides of her face as she does.

"Ed never let her learn," Carol explains. They've walked the short distance towards the car but neither Carol nor Ezekiel make an attempt to open it just yet. "He always said it was a waste of money. When I told him it could be something useful for her to learn he said it wasn't and that was that."

Ezekiel slowly nods as he understands the sudden rush of tears and change in her daughter's attitude. Instead of chastising Sophia for crying out of the blue, like Ed would have done, he passes his cone to Carol then gently wipes away Sophia's tears with the back of his finger.

"Don't be sad, little Princess." He calmly says in a soothing voice. "This is not something to be ashamed about. I didn't learn to swim until I was five."

"Weally?" Sophia asks. Her daughter has decided to curl herself against Ezekiel, cuddling close to her apparent source of strength.

"Really," Ezekiel promises. He makes a crisscross movement over his heart which Sophia catches right away. "Then today has become even better! You and Shiva shall learn how to swim together. Would you like that?"

The promise of learning how to swim, along with learning how to do so with her beloved tiger, makes Sophia pull away from his chest and give him a watery smile complete with a sharp nod. "Yes!" She exclaims just in case he hadn't gotten it with her silent agreement. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Then say no more! It shall happen! But first, we need to get you a swimsuit, and a vest, just in case!"

"For me?" Sophia turns to look at Carol to make sure that Ezekiel isn't joking and she's really going to get her very own swimsuit and floating vest. Knowing Ezekiel will keep his word, Carol gives her an encouraging smile and a nod of her own.

"Your very own, sweet pea."

"Maybe we can get one for Mama as well, what do you say, Sophia?" He asks the toddler in his arms who enthusiastically claps her response.

"I so don't need a swimsuit," Carol reassures them right away. She knows how to swim, though she doubts they'll go anywhere deep where she would actually be required to float. Getting a swimsuit came with its own set of insecurities that she doesn't want to deal with at the moment. "I can just sit nearby and watch."

"It's gonna be all hands on deck." Ezekiel playfully warns. "Especially with two novice swimmers."

As Ezekiel unlocks the van, Carol reaches to take Sophia who willingly goes to her. She waits until he's opened the sliding door and she has strapped her suddenly very hyped daughter to her car seat, before replying. "Maybe... I could just go in with regular clothes?"

Ezekiel must have sensed her trepidation because his eyes turn from teasing to understanding. "Of course. Regular clothes will be just fine." He assures her.

She's about to move out of the way for him to close the van's door when he stops her. "Wait. You've got some... ice cream right here." His hand transfers one cone to the other hand then gently cups her cheek before this thumb wipes away the chocolate smudges she's left behind in her eagerness to taste that second scoop of dark chocolate. He gives her a smile once he's done cleaning the side of her mouth, then presses a kiss to her forehead.

The tenderness with which he kisses her forehead doesn't go unnoticed. She'll never understand how a man who is obviously physically fit and strong enough to handle tigers on a daily basis, can touch her so lovingly. She melts and the need to kiss him takes over. Not wanting to let the opportunity fade away, Carol leans forward just as he is pulling away from the kiss. Her lips touch his and send a jolt of electricity throughout her whole body. Brazenly, she raises her arms and wraps them around his neck to deepen the kiss. There's a mixture of chocolate, the sweetness of the pomegranate, and the fruits in the ice creams, along with the sweet taste of him that she finds delicious.

When her lungs begin to burn she pulls away. Her face burns bright red as she looks down at her feet. Suddenly shy, Carol tries to find what to say or do. Not wanting anything to be awkward she finally gives a little nod and raises her eyes to his. "You were right," she admits. "That pomegranate ice cream really is delicious."

Ezekiel looks slightly shocked and very bemused at her quip before he leans down and kisses her again, this time softer and shorter. "It is, though I find myself now very partial to that dark chocolate."

Of course she should have expected a reply such as that. She lets out a chuckle before reaching for her cone and giving it a little lick. "Too bad. It's mine now."

With a quick but graceful move, she skirts by him and opens the passenger's door, closing it behind her quickly. Ezekiel rounds the car, his eyes never leaving hers as she continues to lick her cone. It is only when he has closed the door behind him that he turns to look at her with a playful gaze. "My Queen has turned into a temptress."

Temptress. A word she had heard Ed utter hundreds of times whenever he thought she was flirting with a man. A word that was usually followed by a painful pinch in her arm to keep her in place. She had hated that word coming from him, and the ones that usually followed, but not with Ezekiel. Instead of the pain it used to evoke, Carol feels a tiny injection of thrill that she is almost afraid to explore. Maybe it is the way he said it, or the way he is looking at her, or even that smile of his that makes her fall more and more for him. Whatever it is, she likes it coming from him. Temptress.

"Are you mad about it?" She challenges as she watches him finish eating the last of what had been Sophia's cone.

It's Ezekiel's turn to chuckle before he shakes his head, turns on the car, and prepares to drive away. "Never, my Queen, never."

The drive to the store is not a silent one. Urged by Ezekiel, Sophia describes the kind of bathing suit she wants. Carol isn't sure if they'll find a pink suit with white polka dots and a frilly tutu and matching pink vest, but it's fun to hear what Sophia wants.

Hand in hand, with Sophia swinging in the middle of them every couple of steps, they make their way to the store. As they near the automatic sliding doors, Carol can't help but notice their reflection on the glass. They look like a normal family out to buy necessities; a loving couple doting on their daughter and walking at her pace, lifting her every couple of steps and making her giggle as she is lifted. She catches Ezekiel turning to look at her, a smitten look on his face that has her looking away from the glass to face him. Something tugs at her heart when she sees the love shining in his eyes. This is where she and Sophia belong, there is no doubt about it.

She keeps the sudden revelation to herself even though she knows it won't scare Ezekiel. She needs to nurture it further before she can ever bring it up.

Since it's not summertime it takes them a little bit longer to find what's been left from the season. It's obvious right away that there will be no swimsuit that matches Sophia's specifications but it surprisingly doesn't deter her from owing and aweing at all the ones Carol does show her.

It ends up being a draw between a one-piece pink suit with a little golden crown on the center of the chest and a one-piece blue and white polka dot suit. Both of them are draped over the cart's handle, facing Sophia who inspects them carefully as she tries to decide which one she likes.

"Which one do you like most?" Carol says as she watches Sophia trace the golden crown with her pinky finger. "Do you like the crown more?"

"It's Princess," Sophia replies though she doesn't look away from the blue and white one.

"It is," Carol agrees. "Like you."

"Dots?" Sophia looks up at her with a curious expression that Carol recognizes right away.

"I don't think there's one with dots and the crown, Soph." She turns to look at the rack with the rest of the swimsuits and just like she feared, such garment doesn't exist.

Sophia hums to herself in disappointment before looking between the swimsuit again. Carol is about to urge her to make a decision when Ezekiel comes from somewhere behind her, his hand gently pressing on her waist to get her attention.

"I am aware you said you'd be much more comfortable with regular clothes," he starts explaining as soon as he nears her. "And that wish can be honored, but look at this option."

From behind him, he pulls out a modest one-piece black suit. It has thick straps on the shoulders compared to the spaghetti strap she has seen and a slightly higher than usual back. Carol knows that it will cover three-thirds of her back, leaving only her shoulders and upper back exposed. The front also covers up high enough so that it will fall only three fingers beneath her collarbones. Wherever Ezekiel had scooped it up from, he had also found a black swim short to match.

"If you don't like it we can forget I ever brought it to you." Carol can see that he is a little nervous by the way he quickly gives her an out. "We can always find some shorts and a t-shirt. Just thought perhaps you'd be more comfortable in the water with a better fitting garment instead of loose clothing."

Carol could kiss him right there and then for thinking of everything, including her comfort. Deciding she has no reason not to kiss him, she tilts her head back and raises on tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"Whatever I did to deserve such a kiss from my Queen, please tell me so I can repeat it as soon as possible."

Carol shakes her head at him, her smile turning into a full grin. "Nothing. You just... you are you." She gives a little shrug before repeating her movements and kissing him again.

She feels Ezekiel's lips curl into a smile as they press against hers. His beard tickles her and she ends up releasing a small giggle before pulling back. She raises a hand to gently caress his beard before shaking her head again, this time at herself. "All right, stop being so charming. You are making me want to kiss you again and then we won't ever leave here."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Ezekiel's fingers gently caress her free hand before slowly raising it up to his lips.

"Insufferable." She can pretend all she wants but deep down she knows that she is enjoying this far too much. Her newfound freedom has somehow allowed her to reach into a side of her that she hadn't experienced in a very long time. It is a side she thought had died the day that Ed had told her their relationship was based on a bet.

Ezekiel kisses her hand again before turning to Sophia who is absolutely ignoring both of them as she continues to stare at the swimsuits. "Find the one you want, Princess?"

"No daddy," Sophia answers truthfully before letting out an exasperated sigh. "I like the crown." She admits as she points at the first one. Sophia then turns to look at the polka-dotted one. "But... this one too."

Ezekiel looks down at both suits, humming to himself as he scratches his beard. "It's a tough choice."

Sophia slumps forward, her little shoulder's hunching over. "It is."

An idea must have come to Ezekiel because his eyes widen before he takes a step back. "Do not move an inch."

Before Carol or Sophia can say a word, Ezekiel has disappeared to a neighboring rack. "Your daddy is silly."

Sophia wholeheartedly agrees and lets her know by nodding her head. As she does, one of her pigtails flops more than the other, the little elastic almost half off. Instantly, Sophia reaches for it, ready to pull at the elastic to release her hair. Carol beats her to it. "Let me fix that, sweat pea."

"Otay, Mama." Sophia goes back to trying to choose between the swimsuits, the hardest choice of her whole small life.

No sooner has Carol finished fixing her daughter's pigtail that Ezekiel has popped back, a white vest in his hand. "I wasn't able to procure a vest with crowns but I found this." He instantly turns the white vest over to reveal that the vest has the word 'Princess' etched on its back in bright pink letters.

The reaction is instant. Sophia's little eyes grow wide open, her little mouth dropping into an 'o' shape as she looks at the vest. Carol is sure Sophia has no idea what the word says because she doesn't know how to read but the color certainly catches her attention far more than the crown does.

"Do you know what it says there, Soph?" Carol asks her with a grin. Sophia nods right away then stops to shake her head. "It says 'Princess'."

"I'm a Princess!" Sophia reminds them.

"Then I am glad I found it! That way our Princess can have the beautiful polka dotted one under the vest and the world will still know she's a Princess."

"Do you like that Sophia? The blue swimsuit and the princess vest?"

Swinging her feet, Sophia quickly nods at them before pushing the pink swimsuit away.

With that decision under their belt, Ezekiel guides them to one of the many registers and quickly pays. Carol can't help but catch a glimpse of the total before making a mental note of it, adding it to the tally she has kept of all she wants to pay back. She has no doubt that he will deny her and insist she doesn't have to pay him back, but she will, somehow.

With their purchase in the back of the van and the rest of the family strapped in, they ride towards the zoo. It takes them a little longer to reach the worker's gate than usual, having had a bigger distance to cover, though it does nothing to quench her daughter's excitement. As soon as Carol has let her out of her constraints, Sophia reaches for her stuffed tiger and confidently jumps out of the van.

"Hurry Mama!" She beckons Carol with a wave before she grabs hold of Ezekiel's hand and pulls. "Daddy! Hurry! Shiva misses us!"

With Sophia setting the pace they quickly reach the tiger enclosure. Her daughter dances with excitement as Ezekiel opens the door then she dashes inside towards where she knows she'll find Shiva. A ball of fear quickly jumps in Carol's throat as she watches her little one move away far too quickly for her to catch, completely unaware of the danger she could have just walked into.

Like a bolt of lightning, Carol lunges forward to try and catch her. "Soph! Wait!" She's not fast enough, her fingers barely brushing her daughter's clothes as Sophia rushes in front of her. "Sophia!"

Soph doesn't get very far before she stops dead in her tracks at her mother's scream. She hugs her tiger to her chest and slowly turns to look back at them. As Carol nears her she can see an expression of worry and realization in her daughter's hazel eyes. She knows she's skipped an important part of the process and has worried her Mama enough to raise her voice.

"Sorry, Mama." She mumbles against the head of her tiger where she buries most of her face. Only her eyes remain uncovered as she looks between her mom and an approaching Ezekiel. "I forgot."

Sophia knows the rules, of that Carol is sure, and she knows that before they can go get Shiva, Ezekiel needs to make sure that it's safe for both of them to there. Animals could be unpredictable and if one of them was being treated it could be spooked by a toddler darting off to find her favorite cub. Carol cannot let herself think of what could have happened. One second Sophia could have been perfectly happy and free and the next she could have been seriously hurt.

"Forgetting the rules happens sometimes, Soph," Ezekiel assures her, his expression soft but still serious enough for Sophia to understand the gravity of the situation. When he reaches them, Ezekiel moves to kneel in front of Sophia. He still a little taller than her but Carol knows the importance of him kneeling to be at Sophia's height. It's not about appearing threatening and instilling fear in her daughter's heart but about reminding her how working with animals holds a big responsibility that he trusts her with. "What matters is that you remembered before something bad happened. "

"I remembered," Sophia assures him. "I remembered, daddy."

"And next time you'll wait, won't you Soph?" Carol needs to hear her daughter say it. Sophia is a good girl and she is good at following rules. She knows that her daughter will remember from now on and will follow instructions to the tee but she still needs to hear it to calm her strongly beating heart.

"I will, Mama." She replies as she pulls the toy down so that her little face shows. "I promise. I'll wait."

"Thank you, sweet pea." She bends down to press a kiss to her daughter's head but Sophia in turn wraps her arms around her neck to be picked up. Carol doesn't hesitate to embrace her and pull her until Sophia wraps her legs around her and settles on Carol's hip. "Now, give me a smile, and let's go see Shiva." She gently taps the end of her finger against Sophia's nose.

Sophia tentatively cracks a smile but it's not enough for Carol. Deciding to distract her while Ezekiel goes about checking that the coast is clear, Carol urges her to smile bigger. "Oh! I know that's not my baby's biggest smile!"

Sophia's hands quickly raise to cover her mouth to try and hide the smile that's already blossoming, her tiger plush caught between her and her mother's body. "Is that a big smile I see?" Carol asks as tiny dimples appear on Sophia's cheek. "Hmm, I'm not sure. I think I've seen bigger smiles."

Not caring if anyone catches them being silly, Carol leans forward and blows a raspberry on Sophia's neck. Sophia instantly dissolves into giggles, her lips displaying a huge smile as she leans her head to the side to try and block her mother from blowing any more raspberries. "Tickles!"

"Oh, I know!" Carol replies before going in for a second raspberry.

Sophia's laughter calms her enough to control her fast-beating heart. They'd been extremely lucky that nothing bad had happened and Sophia had learned a valuable lesson in the process, but it had still been extremely scary.

Having blocked her mother's raspberry blowing, Sophia leans against her, pressing her cheek to her mother's cheek. She lets out a little sigh before wrapping her arms loosely around her mother's neck again. "I sorry mama. You got scared."

"I did." She's not going to hide her fear from her daughter, not on this. "Sweet pea, do you really promise to wait? I know you love Shiva and you wanted to see her, but-"

"Gotta be careful?" Sophia interrupts.

"That's right. We gotta be careful."

"Cause tigers are wild, Mama."

"Hmm hmm. We gotta follow the rules, sweetheart. I gotta know you are safe at all times. Shiva is small and playful, but there are other tigers here that are bigger. We don't want to get hurt and we don't want Ezekiel to get in trouble, do we?"

"No, Mama. I follow rules. I promise."

"Good, now give me a kiss."

Sophia gives her a peck on the nose before hugging her head tightly. Carol groans a little, mostly playfully, which prompts Sophia to tighten her arms just a little bit more. Ezekiel catches them this way and though he seems a little confused, he quickly asks. "Are we pretending to be a boa constrictor?"

"Silly, Zekey," Sophia mumbles as she releases her mother. "Sorry, daddy. I behave now."

Ezekiel reaches over to ruffle Sophia's hair. Again one of her pigtails loses the fight against staying in place. At least Carol now knows why the pigtail had been about to give out before. "Thank you, Princess. Now, let us go see Shiva. The coast is clear."

Shiva is waiting for them. The tiny cub moves from one side of her enclosure to the other, tail swishing back and forth. As soon as she sees them she pushes herself up on her hind legs and presses her front paws on the glass. She lets out her version of a loud roar to tell them how much she has missed them. Just like Sophia, Shiva is impatient and wants to go back to her family as soon as she can. Just like Sophia, she too has to wait until Ezekiel goes through the whole process of opening the enclosure.

"Go on then." As soon Carol puts Sophia back on the ground and the door has opened, both the tiger and the human cubs reunite. Shiva is instantly licking on Sophia's face, running all over her once the little girl falls for her floor in a fit of giggles.

"All right you two, time to learn how to swim."

They separate only because Carol and Sophia have to get ready. It takes her longer to get Sophia into her swimsuit since her daughter is practically jumping in place, ready to not only play with her beloved Shiva but learn how to swim. Once she's done and Carol has changed as well, they meet Ezekiel and Shiva and follow them further back into the enclosure.

By the way that Shiva struts besides Ezekiel, Carol is sure that they are going somewhere she knows. She's never been in this part of the building but she trusts Ezekiel to keep them safe so Carol follows behind them. Ezekiel guides them to what looks like a heavy door where he punches in his code and waits for the click that tells them the door is open. As soon as the door is partly open, Shiva slides through the small space without even waiting for them. By the time Ezekiel opens the door fully, Carol knows exactly why the cub looks so at home.

Seeing the tiger exhibition from the other side of the glass is an experience that Carol hadn't been ready for. Since she had only ever seen it full of tigers, she can't help but tighten her hold on Sophia, ready to protect her. It's silly since she knows Ezekiel would never bring them into a den full of tigers, but she can't help her protective instinct.

"Don't worry, my love," Ezekiel says as he reaches her side. He leans to the side and presses a kiss to her temple. "The tigers are in their other enclosure. They are going to clean this place up, patch some areas, and I requested permission to bring Shiva and you guys in for a swimming lesson before it happened."

She relaxes almost as soon as she hears his explanation. Sophia, who had been staring around with wide eyes, starts wiggling against her to be put down. Carol lets her slide down, making sure she reaches the floor before fully releasing her. "Be careful, Soph."

"Yes, Mama." Sophia throws over her shoulder.

Both Shiva and Sophia disperse before Carol can say another word. Without her daughter in her arms, she can't help but start becoming a little self-conscious. Slowly she raises her arms to wrap around her waist, her shoulders slouching forward in an attempt to make herself slightly smaller. A part of her feels dumb for even feeling this way, after all, Ezekiel had already seen all of her scars and had seen up close the bruises Ed's last attack had left. Another part of her, the part she hates the most which sounds a lot like her ex-husband, reminds her that he'd only seen the scars so that he could take pictures of them and nothing else. This time there is no reason as to why her scars need to be out in the open and the shame that had been hammered into her mind for years comes with a vengeance.

Finding a nearby rock to sit on, Carol remains as still and quiet as possible. She keeps track of where everyone is but she doesn't move to avoid attracting attention. Silently, she watches as Sophia bee-lines from the tree trunk she had been attempting to climb on to Ezekiel's side at the water's edge. Her daughter patiently waits while Ezekiel removes his shoes and enters the water. He had already changed into his khaki uniform which he obviously doesn't mind getting wet.

"Come on, Soph!" He calls out, extending his arms for her little girl to run into.

Sophia doesn't hesitate. She removes the sandals Carol had made her keep on then rushes into the water. Her laughter is quick to follow as she splashes at the end then waddles over to where Ezekiel is sitting down. The water barely covers his legs and raises up to Sophia's waist but the little girl is delighted.

"Swim, daddy!" She demands before squatting down so that the water reaches further up her body.

Ezekiel turns to look to the side, his eyes finding her right away. She gives him a small closed smile that no doubt gives away her sudden awkwardness. Carol knows that he senses something wrong right away because he raises an eyebrow at her, his own smile faltering. "Everything all right?"

Carol nods quickly though she can't help but raise a hand to adjust the thick strap on her shoulder. The movement covers one of the bad scars but catches his attention as well. "Oh." He whispers.

"Ignore me."

"I could never." He assures her. He's not that far away from where she's sitting down so she can see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I'm being silly, I know." She readjusts the strap yet again then lets her hand fall on her lap before once more wrapping it around her waist.

He shakes his head at her right away. "You aren't. Words may not break bones but they certainly hurt."

Of course, he understands why she's being hesitant. She doesn't even have to tell him for him to know that she's battling the demons that Ed had left behind. As much as she wishes that they didn't affect her, her subconscious is still full of Ed's lies and painful words. His kisses on her skin had begun the healing process but the fight in her mind was something she had to do on her own.

"If it helps, I believe that I have never seen a more gorgeous woman in my whole life."

It does help to make her smile bigger but she dips her head to hide it. She knows he's being too kind and yet she can't deny that it makes her feel a tiny bit beautiful, even if she's not quite ready to move from her rock just yet.

"We'll be here whenever you are ready to join us," Ezekiel assures her before sending a wink her way and turning his attention back to her daughter who has decided that splashing him is the perfect way to get him to look at her.

"All right little princess, it seems you are going to be the first one in today's lesson. You ready?"

"I ready, Daddy!"

For the next hour, while Shiva continues doing whatever she's doing all over the trees, Carol watches as Ezekiel teaches Sophia how to float with her face above the water, how to hold her breath as long as she can, and how to kick to propel herself. As she watches him lovingly teach her little one, Carol slowly relaxes until she takes off her shoes and dips her feet in the water. She knows Ezekiel noticed but continued on as if nothing had happened so that she wouldn't feel that the attention was on her.

"That's it, Soph! Keep moving your legs."

Sophia continues kicking with all her might, splashing enough water that it reaches Carol. She jumps slightly at the sensation of the droplets falling on her skin but does nothing to brush them away.

Ezekiel changes Sophia's position in his arms, which he's been using to support her swimming attempts, and lets her sit on his hip. "Now, let's try the arms. Have you ever seen a dog swimming?" Sophia shakes her head no at Ezekiel's questions.

With a tilt of the head, Sophia looks up at him inquisitively. "How?"

Carol watches as Ezekiel folds his free arm close to his chest, his hand pretending to be a paw which he then flops around. Confused, Sophia's nose crinkles. "That's silly, daddy."

"Well… I can't quite teach you while holding you." He admits.

Deciding its the perfect time to slip into the water, Carol slides off the rock. She's not that far in, the water barely reaching her knees, but she wades her way over to them until the level has reached her belly. "Here, hand her over." She extends her arms to receive Sophia who happily goes to her before perching herself on her mother's hip. "Now you can do the full demonstration."

Ezekiel blinks at her before letting out a chuckle. "And here I thought you were going to do the example."

"Do it, daddy!"

Carol knows Ezekiel is unable to deny her daughter anything. He doesn't let her down and dips fully into the water, moving towards the deepest part of the man-made lake in the middle of the enclosure. Both she and Sophia start laughing as soon as he mimics dogs swimming, paddling as best as he can to keep his head above the water, his dreads floating around him as he goes. The silly way that he's doing it has to be for their benefit because there is no way that he doesn't know how to properly swim. She loves him even more for doing it.

"Now me, Daddy." Having seen what Ezekiel was doing, Sophia lets go of Carol to dip further into the water. It takes a couple of seconds, where Carol has to keep her mommy instinct to pluck Sophia right out of the water as reigned in as possible, but eventually Sophia comes out with the aid of the vest, paddling as hard as she can with her arms.

"Don't forget to kick your feet, Sophia." Carol reminds her as she watches her go, taking small steps behind her to reach for her right away in case she runs out of steam.

Even with the kicking, Sophia is slow to reach Ezekiel though he praises her immensely when she does. "That was amazing, Sophia. You swam!"

"I did?" Sophia asks astonished. Her eyelashes are mostly stuck together but her eyes still open wide when she realizes that she had indeed swum. She quickly turns to look over at Carol and grins when she finds her just a couple of steps away. "Mama! I swam!"

"You did, sweat pea." Carol leans in to kiss her wet cheeks as soon as she reaches her. "I'm so proud."

No sooner has she pulled away that Sophia is ready for another attempt. Carol walks backward until she reaches the spot she'd been on before, then opens her arms for Sophia. "Come on! Can you reach Mama?"

Sophia goes in before Ezekiel is quite ready to let her go. For a second she watches the color partly drain from Ezekiel's face before he sighs in relief when Sophia once more bobbles up. When he turns to look at her, Carol can't help but agree with how he's feeling. There is nothing fun in watching your child go under the water even when you know the vest will protect her. To know that Ezekiel felt the exact way she did further cements the fact that Ezekiel loves Sophia as only a father can.

When Sophia's little body becomes too exhausted to continue making the trips between Carol and Ezekiel, Carol grabs her and lets her rest against her. Her daughter breathes hard with the effort she's just gone through but clings on tightly, not quite ready to succumb to the tiredness.

"Look," Ezekiel calls for their attention as he tilts his head towards the water's edge.

Shiva, who up until that moment had shown absolutely no desire to go near the water, is staring at them from the edge. She's pacing from one side to the other, clearly wanting to go near the family but not quite sure what to make of the fact that they were in there. She raises a paw and dips it into the water but quickly pulls it back, shaking it just like a cat would. Again she tries with the other paw only to have the same results.

"Is she scared?" Sophia asks. She's turned to look at Ezekiel for an answer to the odd behavior her best friend seems to be exhibiting.

"Maybe." Ezekiel moves a little bit closer to the tiger prompting Sophia to try and throw herself back in the water to swim up to him.

"Hold on, missy." Carol quickly secures her against her hip. "Rest a little. Ezekiel knows what he is doing."

"But, Mama." Sophia pushes her bottom lip out in an attempt to get her mother to release her but Carol shakes her head.

"We have to wait."

Relaxing against her, Sophia finally relents. Shiva is a kind animal that absolutely adores Sophia, there is no doubt about it, but this is something new and there are myriads of ways that it could turn out. The last thing she wants is to add the Sophia factor in and make Ezekiel deal with even more unknowns.

As soon as Ezekiel is near the shore, Shiva instantly tries to reach him. Once again the sensation of water proves to be too much and she retreats. Shiva then lets out a pitiful yelp as if to tell Ezekiel that she wants him by her side. Instead of reaching for her, Ezekiel sits down on the edge and waits her out. Carol knows how important it is for Shiva to not feel trapped and pulling her into the water would make her feel like she had no other choice and could make her get scared which is the last thing they need.

"You can do it, Shiva!" Sophia calls out to encourage the cub.

Carol will never know if it was Ezekiel's proximity to her or Sophia's encouragement that prompts Shiva's movement but the next second the cub is leaping as best as she can over the water and into Ezekiel's lap. Ezekiel laughs and quickly cuddles her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her furry head before releasing her to roam on his lap.

"She looks scared," Sophia notes as they watch closely. "I don't think she likes water, Mama."

"It's new to her baby." Carol reminds her. "She's never had to go into the water to learn to swim. She must be nervous. Weren't you a little nervous when you came in?"

Sophia seems to think of her answer though she eventually admits that she had. "A little tiny itty bit." She shows Carol exactly how much by holding her fingers together. She's sure that if she looks close enough, Carol will be able to find just the tiniest of separation between Sophia's fingers that support her daughter's words. She's not going to doubt her though.

"Then maybe that's how she's feeling too."

Shiva doesn't prove her wrong. As much as she tries to remain on Ezekiel's lap, eventually, her tail falls into the water which brings a domino effect as she jumps scared from Ezekiel's lap right into the water. Since it's not deep, Shiva splutters and yelps and makes her way right back towards Ezekiel where she shakes the water off as best as she can.

"Oh no," Carol mumbles under her breath which is repeated by Sophia. She can't help but take a couple of steps closer to make sure that their little tiger is fine. "Is she okay?"

"Just a little surprised, but unharmed," Ezekiel promises.

The sudden dipping into the water, while shocking and not entirely welcomed, serves to activate Shiva's curiosity. Slowly she dips her paws in again. This time she doesn't pull them out right away, instead, she looks up at Ezekiel as if to ask if what she is doing is allowed.

"Feels good, Shiva?" He asks before he tenderly smooths his hand down Shiva's back in a way that reminds Carol of a tiger mother cleaning her cub. "I bet you are going to be a powerful swimmer."

Though not appearing to be fully convinced, Shiva does continue exploring, dipping her paws every once in a while before relaxing in the safety of Ezekiel's lap. "Let's try something, Shiva."

With careful movement, Ezekiel cradles the cub against him and scoots deeper into the water. Shiva doesn't react badly but she still clings to Ezekiel as much as she can. "Good girl, Shiva." Carol hears Ezekiel assure the cub as he helps her climb up his chest and towards his back. Once Shiva has been secured on his back, Ezekiel moves even deeper until he's fully standing and the water has risen to cover most of his back. "Let's piggyback for a while."

Sophia, not wanting to be left behind, follows that cue to climb her way up Carol's back in an attempt to imitate Shiva and Zeke. With her arms around her mother's neck, she holds on as Carol follows Ezekiel into the deeper end, her little body floating behind.

"She's paddling." Carol knows Ezekiel can't quite see what Shiva is doing so she describes it for him, watching as the tiger cub paddles experimentally with her hind legs.

"Good. Her webbed toes will help her push the water back. She should be letting go soon, I believe."

It takes them two whole laps around the area before Shiva finally pushes away from Ezekiel. For the first couple of seconds, she paddles just like Sophia had been taught, an unsure look on her face that makes Carol want to reach for her and keep her safe. Then, as if she'd been doing it all her life, Shiva relaxes and starts swimming, her strength propelling her fast in the water.

"She's fast," Sophia notes as she holds on to her mother much like a koala bear would. "So fast."

"Someday you will swim just as fast as her," Ezekiel promises as he nears them. "This is gonna help her immensely. She'll grow stronger, her leg will heal properly." He adds.

Carol can see the pride in his face as he watches Shiva move around. She knows how much he loves the cub, but seeing him actively teach her to overcome whatever shortcomings the other tigers had decided Shiva had, makes her as proud of Ezekiel as he is of the cub. "You did good." She tells him as she moves to stand at his side, her shoulder bumping against his.

Ezekiel turns to look at her, his eyes somewhat wet and not from the water they've been swimming in. He bumps her shoulder as well before his hand reaches for hers underwater. "You did too."

With swimming done for the day, Ezekiel guides them out of the tiger exhibition and back into the rehabilitation center. Together they dry their respective cubs and prepare them for the trip back home. By the time Carol has got Sophia out of the swimsuit and vest and into her normal clothes, her daughter is a sleepy pile of limbs. While Sophia cuddles her toy tiger, Carol quickly takes off her own suit, dries herself up, changes into her clothes, and wrings out the excess water of both swimsuits. She must have taken longer than she thought because she soon hears the scratching at the door that signals Shiva has found them.

"I'll be right out Shiva," Carol calls out as she bends down to pick up her now sleeping child. Ezekiel had been right, the swim session had gotten rid of all the sugar Sophia had consumed and had left her thoroughly exhausted. Expertly balancing both her child and the wet clothes she had stuffed in a bag, Carol opens the door to find a puffy Shiva staring up at her. "Oh look at how cute you are!"

"She looks just like Sophia's toy." Ezekiel agrees. Once he catches sight of Sophia slumped against her, he grins. "Told you it was going to tire her out."

Carol turns enough to press a kiss to Sophia's forehead. In return, Sophia sleepily snuggles further against her chest before settling once more, completely asleep, and unaware of what she'd just done. "Let me find a place to set her down and I'll help you get everything ready."

"No need, I prepared everything in advance." Bending down, Ezekiel picks up Shiva who all but snuggles against his chest as well. It's funny to her how despite being completely different species, Sophia and Shiva share many things in common, including their penchant to snuggle. "I just have to convince Shiva to go into her transport pen."

"Something tells me you won't struggle much." Ezekiel gently rearranges Shiva so that he can press a kiss to her head. Little ears wiggle contently before her eyelids drop close. "See? Two cubs down."

It doesn't take Ezekiel long to have Shiva in her pen, comfortably sleeping on the blanket they place at the bottom so that she won't skid around. "Here, hand me over the wet clothes." Carol does as requested, handing him the bag and getting a better hold of her sleeping daughter.

"Are we missing anything?" She looks over her shoulder to see if anything has been left behind. Finding nothing, she turns towards the door where Ezekiel waits for them, looking at them with a loving expression.

The walk to the car is done in comfortable silence. They walk so close that their arms brush against one another. There is no doubt in Carol's mind that if she wasn't using both hands to hold Sophia to her, their hands would have brushed. In fact, seeing her newfound boldness, Carol is sure that they would have been walking hand in hand, looking every bit like the family she had seen reflected on the store's automatic doors.

How she aches to be that family.

She knows that if she says the word, Ezekiel will dedicate his life to make them both happy. He loves her as much as she loves him and it's obvious that he loves Sophia as well. Ed is not an impediment anymore. She is officially a divorcee with absolutely no ties that could stop her from showing Ezekiel how deep her feelings for him have started to run. Why should she hold herself back?

"Let me put her inside and then I'll get the door."

Ezekiel is such a gentleman, such a loving and pure soul, that she can't help but wonder if she'll do him a disservice by letting her inhibitions fall. He certainly deserves someone better than a divorced woman full of fears and pains that carries a child in tow. His kindness and openness could help him find a wonderful woman to love who would love him as much as Carol already did. He could have children of his own to dote on as much as he dotes on Sophia. He could-

"What's on your mind, my Queen?"

The sound of the car's sliding door makes her jump back to reality. She blinks surprised before shaking her head. She doesn't want to risk telling him her thoughts; not for fear that he would laugh at her but for fear that he'd realize just how little she has to offer and agree with her.

"Nothing," she mumbles. "Just tired musings."

"Whatever it is, I can tell you aren't enjoying it." He reaches to take Sophia from her arms before gently transferring her in her car seat. Sophia whimpers at the transfer, raising a hand to rub at her eye before she settles comfortably. After making sure that she won't wake up, Carol watches him carefully buckle Sophia in. "You can always talk to me. If I have done something to bring you shame, I beg your forgiveness."

"No Zeke, you've done nothing." She quickly assures him. The last thing she wants is for him to think that he has hurt her in any way. "I just let my mind get the best of me sometimes."

Ezekiel makes sure to not slam the door close, in fact, he closes it so softly that Carol wonders if it even latched at all. He turns to her right away, his hand searching for hers to hold on to tightly. He remains quiet which she's grateful for since it allows her to take a breath to quiet her mind. "I saw our reflection at the store." She explains. "We looked so happy. So normal. Whoever saw us, they wouldn't know we've been in each other's lives less than half a year, they wouldn't know I just came from divorcing a horrible husband, or that my body is littered with scars. They just saw a couple with a child. A happy family."

"Does that bother you?"

"No! Not at all!" She promises. Carol squeezes his hand tightly, pulling him closer to her so that he can feel her rapid heartbeat because she knows her words will fail her. Her throat tightens as she tries to push the words out, fear of losing everything gripping her very soul. She knows she has to tell him, knows she can't keep it from him. They've decided to pursue whatever is blossoming between them but she's still afraid. "It's just... I want it so bad."

Ezekiel lets go of her hand only to wrap his arms around her. He rests his chin against the top of her head and pulls her a little closer. "I want it too, Carol." She hears him admit. "I share your fears, my love. I know you think I deserve better. That I deserve an idealized woman you think you can't measure up to, a woman who has seen no pain or trauma, who can do no harm to me. Meanwhile, I fear you'll realize I am nothing but a zookeeper with a dramatic flair. I am not rich nor do I have a fancy job. I am just a man trying to help animals, a man who has desperately fallen for you."

Carol pulls back and tilts her head up to look at his face. It had never occurred to her that he could be hiding fears of his own. She had never stopped to think that Ezekiel, the man who gave so freely and asked for so little in return, could be afraid that she would find someone better. It made no sense to her but he feared it nonetheless. She can see it in his eyes, can feel it in the way he holds her. He is as afraid as she is.

"Aren't we a pair?" She whispers.

"It seems we are." Ezekiel leans down to press his forehead to hers, his eyes closed. She can feel his breath against her face, warm, and sweet. It soothes her right away. Unable to keep away, Carol tilts her head enough to caress his nose with hers before placing a sweet kiss to his lips.

"What do we do about it?"

"Hold on to each other? Brave the future side by side, build that family we both want."

His suggestion doesn't sound bad at all. In fact, it sounds perfect to her. Together they can build the family she saw in the reflection, the family she's envisioned not so long ago taking a stroll on zoo grounds, the family she had always dreamt of.

"Yes, let's do that." She whispers against his lips before she kisses him again. "Come on, take us home."


End file.
